Les Bon Temps Rouler
by LostInSpace33
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is a charity event planner in Shreveport. Eric Northman is the international singing star she hires for an event. What happens when they meet and sparks fly? AH and AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters. They're just temporarily acting in my fantasy.**

**A/N: This is my first SVM fic and my first fan fic on this site. All reviews are appreciated. My chapters are relatively short - usually between 1,000 and 2,500 words - but I have enough material written to post at least twice a week for awhile. My characters are all human, so certainly an alternate universe from the SVM books. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Chapter 1****:**

"I got him!" she said with a satisfied smirk as she breezed past the desk of her intern Lafayette, who looked up sharply from the brochure he was editing.

"Got who?" yelled Arlene from somewhere down the hall. Sookie didn't answer, but opened the door to her office, dropping her Blackberry and day planner on her desk, sending a stack of papers sailing to the floor.

"Got who?" Arlene repeated moments later, appearing in the doorway with two cups of Earl Grey, depositing the mug emblazoned with 'The Goddess' on Sookie's desk and retrieving the stray papers from the floor as Sookie sank into her chair.

"Eric Northman," she answered with a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin.

"Bullshit!" Arlene countered in disbelief. "There is NO WAY he said yes."

"Well, _he_ didn't say yes personally, but his management company did." Sookie took a sip of her tea and winked at Arlene over the rim of her cup. "He'll do the benefit _and_ visit the kids at Merlotte's while he's here."

"How do you _do_ that?" Arlene asked incredulously, with a look of open admiration.

"She's the Goddess," Lafayette said with a grin, appearing in the doorway and nodding toward Sookie's colorful ceramic mug. "And by the way, do I get to meet him?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. "He's hot and I'm still lookin' for Mr. Right."

"Uh, Lafayette…I don't know much about him, but I really don't think he's your type," smirked Sookie.

"He just hasn't met me yet," Lafayette assured her with a wink. "One look at this work of art," he said flexing his well-defined biceps, "and he'll be batting for the other team."

"Dork!" Sookie and Arlene both groaned in unison as Lafayette strutted out of the office, swaying his hips suggestively. Arlene followed behind him, turning back briefly to roll her eyes before leaving Sookie alone to gloat.

Sookie leaned back in her chair while waiting for her laptop to boot. She couldn't believe she had actually scored Eric Northman for the Merlotte Children's Hospital black tie benefit. Although her events tended to be successful to say the least, she had never landed such a high profile celebrity to perform live before. Eric Northman was a singer whose star was on the rise, having recently been nominated for two Grammy awards for his latest CD. His music was an eclectic blend of jazzy blues and adult contemporary that was hard to label, and as a result, his progress in the music industry had been slow but steady. He was a PBS darling, but was just beginning to gain recognition with the mainstream public. His recent inclusion in People Magazine's Sexiest Men issue had given him some much-needed publicity and was in fact what brought him to Sookie's mind. With the looks of a Norse god - blond hair, glacial blue eyes, a 6'5" muscular body - and a smooth smoky voice that made women of all ages swoon, Eric Northman wouldn't be little-known for long.

Sookie's Shreveport, LA event planning business, Les Bon Temps Rouler, specialized in non-profit fundraising events and had gained an impressive reputation throughout the tri-state area of Louisiana, Mississippi and Alabama over the past 3 years, and Sookie was proud of her accomplishment. Of course, she couldn't have done any of it without her devoted assistant, Arlene. Arlene Fowler was a sarcastic wiseass, but she was loyal, organized, calm in tense situations, and she was the backbone of the company…as well as a dear friend to Sookie. They had met while working in a local restaurant 6 years ago. Sookie had just moved to town and was bartending while searching for a "real" job, and Arlene was waiting tables part time while attending college at LSU Shreveport. The girls hit it off immediately and had been friends ever since, so when Sookie was ready to start her own event planning business four years earlier, Arlene was the first person she called.

As Sookie stepped into the foyer of her condo that evening just before 7pm, her cell phone buzzed insistently in her pocket. "Hello," she answered wearily, kicking off her shoes.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" said a deep, velvety male voice.

"Speaking."

"Ms. Stackhouse…" he hesitated for a moment and then continued. "This is Eric Northman…I believe I just committed to performing at a benefit for you on the 19th."

"Yes, Mr. Northman," she responded, trying to keep her voice from climbing in pitch as her heart skipped a beat.

"Eric, please…Mr. Northman is my father." She could hear the smile over the phone and couldn't help but smile herself. Although she was nervous to be talking to a celebrity, he sounded like a fairly normal person if you overlooked the fact that the rich timbre of his voice was like sex in audio format. _And what exactly does a celebrity sound like, you dork?_ she thought to herself wryly.

"Ms. Stackhouse," he repeated, and she realized that she hadn't responded to his previous statement, being too caught up in the sexiness of his voice. _Great, now he thinks you're an idiot!_

"I'm sorry…Eric…I'm Suzanna, but please call me Sookie."

"Suzanna…Sookie," he corrected himself quickly. "I need to know if there is a specific song list you would like me to perform for the event. My manager couldn't tell me."

"Oh…I uh," she stammered, mortified that she couldn't come up with the names of any of his songs. "I can get you a list from my clients at Merlotte Children's Hospital, but I don't have it in hand as I just arrived home for the evening."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I forgot about the west coast time difference. It's not quite 5pm here."

"It's no problem," she assured him. "If it's okay with you I will contact my clients and get a list faxed over to your manager first thing tomorrow morning."

"That would be great," he answered. "Thanks a lot."

"And Eric," she said, "If you or your management need anything else between now and the benefit, please don't hesitate to call me."

"I will," he said with a slight chuckle, "but next time I'll pay attention to the time difference."

"It's really no problem," she repeated. "And thank you so much for agreeing to do the benefit. It's for a great cause."

"I know," he agreed. "I researched the hospital online before I decided to do it. I'm actually quite looking forward to it."

"I'll see you on the 19th then," she said politely.

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse," he replied.

She hung up the phone and sank wearily onto her comfy leather sofa, smiling as a hyper ball of grey and white fur jumped onto her lap. "Hi Tina," she sighed, stroking the Angora rabbit lovingly. "Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters. They're just temporarily acting in my fantasy.****

****A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story and added it to their favorites and story alerts. I was floored by the number of emails I got stating that someone had added the story! And thank you especially to those who were kind enough to review. I appreciate all of you! ****

****I realized shortly after posting chapter 1 that I had spelled the title of my story wrong - should have been "Rouler", not "Roulet" - and I think I've corrected it, but if not I apologize. I do actually no how to spell it correctly, even though I took French over 20 years ago! ; )****

**Chapter 2****:**

Friday, March 19th arrived amid a flurry of activity at Les Bon Temps Rouler. Sookie, Arlene and Lafayette had spent the week leading up to it working 12 hour days, subsisting on caffeine, pizza and Chinese takeout. Sookie arrived at the University Club, the location of the Merlotte Children's Hospital charity event, at 8am sharp, bearing her Blackberry, her day planner and a caddy of coffee from Dunkin Donuts.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Lafayette sang, relieving her of the coffee and opening the glass front door for her.

"Ughhhh," she groaned. "I hate how cheerful you are this early in the morning." Lafayette laughed as he tugged Sookie's long blonde ponytail and turned to open the door again for Arlene who was standing outside grinding out a cigarette butt with her heel and talking animatedly on her cell phone.

"No Mom, I'm not going to call him," they heard her say with an exaggerated eye roll. "I haven't seen him in 6 years and he's going through his second divorce!" Lafayette and Sookie exchanged knowing looks and left Arlene behind to continue her conversation. It was no secret that Arlene's mother wanted her daughter to move back home to rural Alabama and would go to any extreme to get her there…including setting her up with every available single or almost-single man in town.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!" Arlene groaned loudly as she approached, clipping her phone back onto her belt. "That woman is going to cause me to be committed one day!"

"So where are we?" questioned Sookie, slipping automatically into business mode.

Arlene took a deep breath, massaging her temples to relieve the headache brought on by her mother's ranting. "Well, the stage and sound guys will be here in an hour to begin construction. It's a pretty elaborate setup, so they will need 4 or 5 hours. The tables and chairs were delivered last night and people from Shreveport Arrangements will be here shortly to set them up and to finish the lighting and decorations. Flowers will be here by 3 and the caterers at 4."

"And Eric Stud Muffin, I mean…Northman?" asked Lafayette, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"His flight arrives at 2:00 and a car service will pick him up at the airport and take him to the children's hospital where one of the Merlotte reps will meet him for his tour and visit," Arlene continued, pointedly ignoring Lafayette's joke. She was still fuming over the conversation with her mother. "The Merlotte people will bring him here by 6pm for a quick sound check before the show."

"And his entourage?" Sookie inquired.

"Just his manager and a few musicians, "said Arlene. "They will be picked up separately from the airport and taken to the hotel."

"Nice work as usual, sweetie," Sookie complimented her. "Let me know when he's been picked up at the airport." With that, she set off to find her make-shift staging area and to begin her checklist navigation.

At 5pm, Sookie came out into the main atrium to survey the results of everyone's hard work. White twinkle lights hung from the high ceiling and adorned dozens of ficus trees around the room. Gorgeous arrangements of white tulips and roses, and white votive candles decorated every table. The fairly elaborate stage, featuring a shiny black grand piano, was set up at the front of the room with a large dance floor situated just below it. Three bars and multiple food stations were scattered around the vast room and several tables lined one wall, displaying various items for the silent auction.

_This looks amazing_, she thought to herself before grabbing her bag and setting off for the ladies lounge to change her clothes.

Arlene walked into the lounge as Sookie was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She had changed from her workday uniform of dress pants and ballet flats into a Tadashi 2-piece dress with long layered black skirt and white sleeveless wrap top. A little gel and a flat iron smoothed her long blonde hair into a soft evening look. She topped off the ensemble with rhinestone chandelier earrings and elegant black heels.

"Wow, you look great," said Arlene, unzipping her own garment bag and removing a black wrap dress and spike-heeled black boots.

"Thanks, but it's all an illusion," laughed Sookie. "I'm actually exhausted and have bags under my eyes beneath the makeup." A young girl from the catering staff opened the door into the lounge and Sookie looked up wide-eyed as she heard the first notes of the grand piano outside, followed by a beautiful baritone voice.

"It looks like Mr. Northman has arrived," she said with a pained smile toward Arlene as she gathered up her things and walked out into the hall.

After stowing her bag in an unused storage room near the staging area, Sookie proceeded nervously out into the atrium. The lights had been dimmed and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust after the brightness of the hallway. As she looked toward the front of the room, the stage lights came up and she saw what would soon be the object of every guest's attention tonight…Eric Northman. _Wow, he's really gorgeous!_ she thought to herself. She had seen him once on a talk show and a few other times in pictures, but all she could remember was that he was extremely tall and had a really nice voice. Dressed handsomely in a tailored black suit with white dress shirt and silver-grey tie, he looked older than she remembered. As she stood watching Eric and listening to him test the piano and microphone, Lafayette wandered up and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Mmmmm…now that's a beautiful sight," he murmured. "…and Eric looks pretty good, too," he said with a wink, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Hush, you goof!" she laughed good-naturedly, squeezing him around the waist. "Though you clean up pretty nicely yourself," she said, eyeing his dark grey suit, black dress shirt and grey tie approvingly.

After a few minutes of conferring with the sound technician, Eric stood and descended from the stage via a set of steps on one side. "Time to meet the talent," Sookie said, flashing a nervous smile at Lafayette.

"Mr. Northman…uh, Eric," she said as she met him halfway across the dance floor, extending her hand to him politely. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse." He looked down at her and took her small hand between both of his very large ones, a brilliant smile lighting his face. _Oh my god, he's beautiful!_

"It's very nice to meet you, Sookie," he said warmly. _I could get lost in those big blue eyes_, she thought.

"How was your trip? Do you have everything you need? Can I get you anything?" she began to babble helplessly. _Can I have your children? Oh my god, I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

"I'm great, thank you," he assured her, not seeming to notice her distress. "The trip was fine and the tour of the hospital was incridible." His brilliant blue eyes lit up as he talked. "I got to meet a bunch of the kids and we had story time. Those kids are really amazing…they're so strong and positive despite the hell they're going through. I have to admit I got a little choked up when we were leaving, though." His expression grew serious with that admission.

"I can relate," she said. "I do volunteer work there and often find myself in tears on my drive home. I just want to hug every one of them and make it all better." _Crap, I'm getting teary-eyed just telling him about it! And why is he still holding my hand?_

He smiled again and then looked away awkwardly and released her hand, having noticed her emotional expression.

"Well, I'd better get back to work," she said reluctantly, noticing the guests beginning to enter from the front of the room. "Is there anything you need right now?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," he said. I think I have about 45 minutes before the performance, so I'm going to get some water and relax for a bit." Sookie turned and motioned Lafayette over.

"Lafayette, would you please get Eric a bottle of water and whatever else he needs?"

"Absolutely," said Lafayette with a bright smile, clapping Eric on the shoulder and steering him toward one of the bars. As the two walked away, Sookie shook her head slightly to clear it and smiled tiredly at Arlene who was approaching with the first of the night's endless minor crises that would need to be addressed.

Eric's performance began at 8pm and Sookie and Arlene stood off to one side, allowing them to view the show while still being readily available for handling any issues that arose. A hushed silence fell over the room as the lights came up onstage and Dr. Sam Merlotte, President of the Merlotte Children's Hospital, appeared to introduce Eric. He kindly thanked him for agreeing to perform in support of the children, shook his hand, and then stepped aside to let Eric take over. As he drew the first notes of Autumn Song from the grand piano, Sookie slowly let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. His voice floated over the crowd like a warm summer breeze, taking them with him on a beautiful journey. Sookie found herself being transported to another place, just by listening, and if the hazy look on Arlene's face was any indication, she was being transported, too. He performed a 45-minute set that had the crowd on its feet applauding after every song. He ended the set as expected with his most popular hit to date, Your Smile. As the last notes faded away and the stage lights went down, Sookie turned abruptly and headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" asked Arlene with concern.

"I need some air."


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters. They're just temporarily acting in my fantasy.****

****A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews and the many readers who have added me to their story/author/favorites alerts. You guys are the best!****

****I've had several people inquire as to whether or not I would be writing Eric's POV in this story and I want to address that issue. This story will be written mostly from Sookie's POV for several reasons: A) That's the way Ms. Harris writes the SVM books, B) in reality, we all see the world from a single POV...our own, and C) when I read a story/book, I tend to put myself in the place of the main character and when I write it is the same way. So most events will be written/viewed from the POV of the main character...in this case, Sookie. I will say, though, that there will be a handful of occasions where certain scenes will be from Eric's POV...usually when Sookie is "unavailable" for some reason. I hope you all will enjoy the story, even without the benefit of having multiple points of view for every scene.****

****I apologize if my chapters are shorter than what people are used to, but I hope to make up for it by posting new chapters at least twice a week.****

****So, without further ado...****

**Chapter 3****:**

Two hours later, the event was drawing to a close and Sookie was dead on her feet. Taking advantage of a lull in activity, she found a quiet spot in the staging area store room and plopped down on a large crate to rest her screaming feet. Kicking off her heels, she lifted her feet onto a neighboring crate, closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, drinking deeply from a bottle of cold water. Based on her observations so far, the event was a huge success. The number of guests was staggering, the applause for Eric Northman when he finished performing deafening, and the excitement surrounding the silent auction frenzied. Eric had even been kind enough to autograph several items to contribute to the auction. Sookie smiled to herself thinking of how the money would be used to help sick children. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of the store room door opening. She looked up sharply to see Eric standing in the doorway looking around uncertainly.

"I…I'm sorry," he stammered. "I was sort of looking for a place to hide."

"And you stumbled upon _my_ hiding place," she replied with a chuckle.

"I'll go somewhere else," he said, stepping back into the hall.

"No," she answered smiling, "I can share." "Pull up a chair," she said jokingly, sliding over on the large crate and patting the now vacant space beside her. He sat down and copied her pose, propping his feet up on the neighboring crate and leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

"So what are you hiding from," she inquired with raised eyebrows.

"The love," he laughed.

"Must be horrible," she teased. "To be adored by so many."

"It's hell," he agreed with a grin. "I'm kidding, of course. I just wanted a few minutes of quiet and a place to sit down."

"Your performance was fantastic," Sookie said with sincerity. "I've never seen an audience so enthralled."

"Thanks," he murmured, blushing slightly and looking down. "I just hope I was able to help them raise a good amount for the hospital."

"You did," she assured him. "I've done many of these fundraising events and I can tell you that tonight was a smashing success. I can't say for certain until all of the bids are counted on Monday, but my guess is that we surpassed our goal. Thank you for being a part of that. I'm sure we wouldn't have had nearly the turnout without you."

He blushed again and smiled humbly. "I don't know about that, but thank you."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence he spoke up again, "My friends want to go somewhere for a drink after this. Can you give me any suggestions around here?"

"Sure," she answered. "There are at least fifteen places within two blocks. What kind of atmosphere are you looking for?"

"Nothing crazy," he said. "Just somewhere low-key to sit and have a few drinks. We…or at least I, don't want a dance club or anything."

"Fair enough…then you should head down to the Louisiana Boardwalk. It has several nice restaurants, a couple of sports bars, a dueling piano bar, and even a dance club. If you can't find something there that suits you, you're way too hard to please." She smirked when he laughed at that comment.

"That'll work," he said, standing up slowly from the crate and holding out his hand to her. "Will you come with us?"

She looked up sharply in astonishment. _Eric Northman is asking me to join him for a drink? _"I don't know," she answered hesitantly, taking the hand he offered and allowing him to pull her up to standing. "I've been on my feet since 8 o'clock this morning and I'm not sure how much longer I can remain upright."

"We're just having drinks," he insisted with a smirk that brought to mind sin itself. "I'll make sure it's somewhere with chairs so you don't have to stand any longer."

"Well…okay," she agreed reluctantly, not sure why her heart was suddenly pounding against her ribcage. "But I need to run home and change first. I can't bear these shoes for another minute," she said, picking up her discarded heels and looking at them with distain. "I only live about 10 minutes away, so if you'll tell me where you decide to go, I can meet you there."

"I haven't asked the others where they want to go yet, so why don't I text you as soon as we figure out a place?"

"Perfect," she said. As she stood up to leave, Arlene suddenly burst through the door and stopped short when she saw Sookie and Eric.

"Oh…I, uh…I'm sorry," she stammered, obviously thinking the worst. Her boss was closed in a small, dimly-lit store room with Eric Northman…what else would she think?

"What is it, Arlene? Sookie laughed with embarrassment, grabbing her garment bag from atop one of the crates and folding it over her arm.

"I was just looking for you to see if you were ready to go. Everything's finished up out here."

"Yes, I'm coming," Sookie answered. "Wanna go for a drink?" she asked, glancing up at Eric as if for approval. He smiled and nodded at Arlene.

"Can't," Arlene sighed dejectedly. "You know I can never stop with just one and I have to babysit tomorrow morning." Arlene lived next door to a family with two small children who thought of her as an aunt. She spent a considerable amount of her free time babysitting 4-year-old Lisa and 18-month-old Coby, and loving every minute of it.

"C'mon, I'll walk out with you, though," she said. "Eric, it was nice meeting you and your show was incredible."

"Thank you, Arlene," he said humbly, holding the door open for both women to walk out.

"Where's Lafayette?" Sookie asked, surveying the few remaining catering staff as they moved back and forth like ants between the kitchen and the back door.

"He left about 15 minutes ago," said Arlene with a mischievous grin. "…said he had a date."

"Poor guy," Sookie remarked with a grin.

"And you don't mean Lafayette, do you?" Both women broke into peals of laughter, leaving Eric shaking his head with a bewildered expression.

"Sookie, I'll find out where they want to go and text you," said Eric as he scanned the room looking for his musicians.

"See you in a bit," she called as she walked away, trying to sound casual, but feeling butterflies in her stomach. _Get a grip, Stackhouse…it's just a drink! _She turned back to look at him as she reached the front doors and caught him staring after her. _Oh my god, did he just watch me walk away?_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters. They're just "slumming it" to attend my party.****

**Chapter 4****:**

Twenty minutes later Sookie had changed into a pair of jeans with a black sleeveless top, long grey belted sweater, and black ballet flats. She exchanged her sparkly rhinestone earrings for simple silver hoops, fluffed her blonde hair with her fingers, reapplied charcoal eyeliner to her hazel eyes, and slicked on berry lip gloss, glancing one last timee at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_I don't know why you're even bothering_, she thought to herself. _He's a gorgeous celebrity (God, those amazing blue eyes and that disarming smile!) who could have his pick of any number of beautiful models and/or actresses, and geez, he only asked you to join him for a drink _with his friends_! You don't have a snowball's chance in hell, so let's not even go there! _Finishing with her self-scolding, she grabbed her purse and phone and headed out the front door. Her phone beeped as she was unlocking her car door and she looked down to see the awaited text message from Eric: **We r at Funny Bone. U still coming? **Climbing into the black Toyota Prius, she paused just long enough to text back: **b there in 15.**

When she walked into Funny Bone a few minutes past midnight, she noticed it was busy, but not overly crowded and that the two dueling piano players were apparently on a break because the stage was empty and a current Beyoncé tune was pouring from the speakers. After one tour around the room, she found Eric and his friends at a large round booth in the back corner, as far as possible from the stage. He looked up and spotted her as she was approaching, a welcoming smile lighting his face. _God, there's that smile again_, she thought. _He could kill someone with that look! _Her instinct was to freeze in that moment, but her feet managed to keep propelling her forward.

Eric was sitting on the outside of the booth and he slid further toward the middle to allow her to sit. "Sookie, this is Rasul, Clancy and Max, from my band," he said, waving toward each of the three men in turn.

"Hi guys," she greeted them with a friendly smile. "Great job tonight. I know Eric is considered by most to be the talent, but I also know that without your work he wouldn't sound nearly as good," she said, elbowing Eric playfully in the ribs.

"Ouch, I'm hurt!" he pouted, clutching at his chest in feigned injury.

"Hmmmm…looks like she already has you figured out, pal," said Rasul with a chuckle. Just then, their waitress approached, saving Eric from a reply. Sookie ordered a beer and Clancy requested a round of royal flush shots. When she returned a few minutes later, they toasted with their shots and downed them with much fanfare.

"Whew," said Clancy with a loud burp, "I think we might just need another."

"Not for me, thanks," said Sookie with a laugh. "I have to drive home."

"Awww, you could always crash with us," Clancy argued. "We're just down the street at the Hilton." Sookie's only answer was to laugh and roll her eyes. A few minutes later, the dueling pianists returned to the stage with much joking and commotion, and Clancy, Max and Rasul got up and went to stand nearer the stage to see the show.

"Don't you want to go up there?" Sookie asked Eric when she noticed that he made no move to follow.

"No, I promised that you would be able to sit down if you joined us, and I'm not going to get up and leave you sitting here by yourself." The butterflies in her stomach began fluttering in earnest at this statement, but she swallowed hard and tried to ignore them.

"Eric, you don't have to babysit me," she protested. "You can go with your friends."

"I don't consider it babysitting," he said, looking at her with that damn disarming smile again. He had changed into dark washed jeans, black boots, a solid black t-shirt and a soft black leather blazer-style jacket, making him look even hotter than before, if that was possible. "I basically live on a tour bus with those guys and get to see them nearly every day. It's much rarer for me to spend time talking with a beautiful and interesting woman." _Wait…did he say beautiful?_

Sookie had no idea how to respond to that comment and her breath was stuck in her throat anyway. She could only manage to smile shyly and look away.

"So tell me about your business," he said, leaning forward to be heard over the noise of the show. "How did you get into planning charity events?"

"Well, I started out as just a regular event planner…weddings mostly…about 4 years ago. But after a year of dealing with so many bridezillas and their outrageous demands, I got fed up and started to consider other possibilities." Eric took a drink of his beer, chuckling aloud. "A good friend of mine sits on the board of the local United Way and she suggested that I might want to focus on non-profit groups and their fundraising events. That way I could still do what I love and what I'm good at, but somehow feel like it actually matters in a real way."

"That's why I started my charity, the Northman Foundation," he said nodding in agreement. "I love my music and I know it does touch a lot of people on a personal level, but I wanted to feel like I was giving back tangibly somehow."

"And we appreciate your philanthropy, too," Sookie said with a grin. "Otherwise we wouldn't be able to draw the big numbers and big donations to charity events like these." He laughed and held up his beer bottle to clink with hers in a toast.

"To giving back and doing something that matters," he said with a wink. She smiled and took a long drink. _God, if he keeps looking at me like that I'm going to faint!_

The next hour and a half seemed to fly by in minutes. Sookie and Eric talked about growing up, him in Sweden and her in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana, the conversation flowing easily. He described some of the funnier experiences of touring and she told him about her best friends, the Goddesses, a group of women she had known since college at LSU. Before either of them was ready, the house lights were coming up and last call was being announced.

"Where are you parked?" Eric asked as they stepped outside into the cool night air.

"I'm three blocks that way in a parking deck," Sookie answered, motioning to her left with her purse.

"I'll walk you to your car," he said, stepping back to allow two guys to drag their extremely drunk friend past.

"Eric, you don't have to do that," she protested. "Your hotel is right here."

"Sookie, what kind of guy would I be if I let you walk three blocks alone at night in the city?" he said with an almost injured expression. "My mother taught me better than that." Seeing that she still looked unconvinced he added, "If it makes you feel better, you can drive me back and drop me at the hotel."

"Okay," she conceded, secretly thrilled to have a few more minutes alone with him.

"Guys, I'm going to walk Sookie to her car," he said to Rasul, Clancy and Max. She bid her goodbyes to them and then turned to Eric with a tired smile.

"Ready?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders and steering her in the direction of her car.

"You're exhausted," he commented after a moment, looking down at her with sincere concern.

"Is it that obvious?" she laughed.

"I shouldn't have kept you out," he said regretfully. _Oh no, he's wishing he hadn't asked me to come_, she thought with a pang of sadness.

"I enjoyed it," she assured him. "And I can sleep all day tomorrow if I feel like it. My next major event is a month away."

"Hmmm…I wish I could sleep all day tomorrow," he lamented. "I have a 10am flight, which means getting up no later than 7:30. I'll have to try to sleep on the plane."

They made small talk and reached Sookie's car far soon than she would have liked. She cleared a few stray items from the passenger seat before allowing him to climb in. The 3-block drive back to the hotel was over in what seemed like only seconds, and Sookie felt inexplicably sad at the thought of him getting out of the car. She pulled into the valet area and parked against the curb to let him out.

"It was really nice meeting you, Eric," she said, turning to face him. "And thank you for the drinks and entertaining conversation."

"The pleasure was all mine," he insisted, facing her with a warm smile.

"I hope you'll look me up again if you ever come back to Shreveport," she said hopefully. She certainly didn't expect it, but she wanted to be sure the ball was lobbed into his court.

"I definitely will, Sookie," he said, his voice dropping lower on her name. He looked conflicted for a moment, as if he were having an internal struggle and couldn't decide what his next word or action should be. Then in a flash the expression was gone and he looked up with a smile. Leaning forward, he reached out and pulled her into a warm hug. She welcomed the embrace, reveling in the feel of his arms around her, the roughness of his cheek and softness of his silken hair against the side of her face, and the intoxicating scent of him. She didn't detect cologne, but an inviting mixture of soap, deodorant and fabric softener. All too soon he released her, but not before dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead. Turning away, he opened his door and climbed out of the car.

"Drive safely," he said with a wink before closing the door and striding away on impossibly long lean legs. Sookie watched him until he disappeared through the front doors of the hotel, then shifted her car into gear and drove away with a wistful sigh.

**A/N: I know based on reviews and PM's that some of you were looking for some ESN in this chapter. While I enjoy lemons as much as anyone, you will have to be patient for a bit longer. When writing AH stories, I pride myself on trying to make everything as realistic as possible - for example, I really do think it's within the realm of possiblity that a famous singer could meet and show an interest in a normal (i.e. non-celebrity) girl in a situation such as the one I've described. And while I could have easily thrown them into something physical immediately, it's been my experience that relationships which go straight to sex before much else, tend to burn hot and die quickly. And I have something bigger and better in store for Sookie and Eric. So hang in there...I promise you'll eventually have enough lemons to make some tasty lemonade...or perhaps a lemon meringue pie! :)**

**Thanks so much to all of you who have added me to your favorites and/or story alerts, and especially those of you who have taken the time to review. I apologize for not responding personally to the reviews, but with two small children, a regular full-time "day job", and a cake business on the side, I have to devote what little spare time I have to writing new chapters and that doesn't leave me enough time to respond to everyone directly. Thanks again for all the support, though! **


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters. They're just "slumming it" to attend my party.******

******A/N: Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, but this just seemed like a logical place to end before starting another. Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews and for adding me to your alerts/favorites. Y'all are the best! :)******

**Chapter 5****:**

Returning to normal life after being "Eric'd" as Arlene referred to it, was harder than Sookie anticipated. The day after meeting him she had downloaded every one of his available songs from iTunes to her iPod and listened to them nonstop all weekend. _Why haven't I paid closer attention to his music before now? He has the voice of an angel! _And to make matters worse, she had Googled him and found a virtual smorgasbord of pictures of him online…those beautiful eyes, that amazing smile, the thick golden hair. And the number of beautiful young models and starlets featured in photos with him was enough to make Sookie nauseous. How could she possibly compete with women like that?

On Monday in the office Arlene and Lafayette wanted to hear every minute detail of her post-event outing with Eric, and Lafayette joked that she had had a hotter date than his on Friday night. Apparently Lafayette's date was a blind setup who turned out to be a considerable dud. "He was a mama's boy who still hasn't come out of the closet," said Lafayette with a dramatic eye roll. "The next time I see Eddie I'm going to strangle him for setting that one up!"

Sookie moved on to her next project, a charity fashion show to support a local battered women's shelter, happy for a distraction from her random thoughts of Eric. _Cut it out, Stackhouse!_ she chided herself mentally. _He's back on tour and certainly not thinking about you. Just because he threw you several looks that seemed charged with electricity, doesn't mean that he doesn't look at every available woman that way. You need to get ahold of yourself and get your head out of the clouds!_

The following Friday afternoon, just one week after meeting Eric Northman for the first time, Sookie was singing along to his latest CD in her car on the way back to her office after picking up the fashion show invitations from the printer. The show was only a month out and the formal engraved invitations needed to be mailed the next day. The buzzing of her phone interrupted her concert and forced her to turn the music volume down almost to inaudible.

"Sookie Stackhouse," she answered, bracing herself to hear the nasal voice of Maxine Fortenberry, the snooty and overbearing president of the Shreveport Women's Club, who was also the chairman of the committee producing the fashion show. Maxine had been calling Sookie at least 3 times a day for the past week and today she had only heard from her once.

"Hi Sookie, it's Eric," said a familiar sexy voice, causing her to nearly swerve off the road. She recovered quickly, though, steadying her car and trying to still her crazily beating heart.

"Eric, hi!" she exclaimed. "I didn't expect to hear from you." _Why on earth did you tell him that?_

"How was your week?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by her comment.

"Good actually…busy," she said. "I'm only a month out from my next major event, so there's a lot to be done. By the way, the Merlotte Children's Hospital event exceeded its fundraising goal by almost fifteen thousand dollars and everyone agrees that you were the main reason."

"I'm certain that wasn't the reason, but I'm happy about the result," he said with his usual modesty.

"Always the modest one," she chuckled.

"Um, I was wondering…," he began hesitantly. "What are you doing two weeks from tomorrow?"

Taken completely aback, Sookie practically stuttered her response. "I…I don't think I have any plans. Why?"

"Well, I'm performing a concert in Jackson, MS that night and I thought since it isn't unreasonably far from Shreveport that maybe you would like to come?"

Her heart, which was already pounding a staccato rhythm in her chest, suddenly jumped up into her throat. "I…of course…I'd love to come," she managed to choke out. _Eager much?_

"I can have my assistant make flight and hotel arrangements for you," he offered. "And please feel free to bring someone…I mean, if you have a friend who would like to come, too. I'll make sure you have two tickets." He actually sounded nervous and the butterflies took flight in her stomach again. Luckily, she was just pulling into the parking lot at her office and was no longer a danger to others on the road.

"Yeah, my friend Jessica…one of the Goddesses…lives in Jackson. I'm sure she would love to go with me. But if it's all the same to you, I would prefer to drive," she said, hoping she wasn't offending him. "My mom lives between Shreveport and Jackson in Monroe, and I always try to stop and visit her whenever I travel to Jackson."

"That sounds perfect," he said. "I'll have Pam arrange a hotel room and email you all of the details."

"Wow, you are so sweet!" she sighed. "Thank you, Eric."

"Thank _you_ for agreeing to come," he said. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye, Eric."

"Bye, Sookie," he said in a voice that sent a bolt of heat directly to her core.

She got out of her car and did a little dance of joy in the parking lot, not caring in the least that someone might see her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own everything. I'm just temporarily playing with their toys.**

**A/N: As usual, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and additions to your alerts and favorites! You really know how to make a girl feel appreciated!**

**ONLY 6 MORE DAYS 'TIL TRUE BLOOD RETURNS! (Is anyone else as excited about this as I am? lol)**

**Chapter 6****:**

As expected, the next two weeks seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace. During the day Sookie kept relatively busy with the many details of the upcoming fashion show, but nighttime was a different story. As she lay in bed at night, often listening to Eric's music – she had always been a glutton for punishment – she couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming trip to Jackson and Eric's concert.

_He's probably just inviting me to be nice,_ she thought. _Why would a gorgeous celebrity like Eric Northman be interested in me? Funny though…he didn't really act like a celebrity when I was out with him. _Sookie had met a number of "lesser" celebrities – mostly NFLand NBA athletes – and they had often proven to be arrogant jerks. In fact, she pretty much dreaded the aspect of event planning that involved dealing with celebrities.

"He dates models and actresses," she sighed aloud. During her extensive Google search of Eric, she had found pictures of him with his last serious girlfriend…one Britta Barrett, who in addition to being a successful actress, had modeled for Abercrombie and Fitch. She also came across pictures of him posing with a host of beautiful women in the music industry like Carrie Underwood, Katy Perry, Faith Hill and Fergie. Sookie didn't see herself as unattractive – she kept her curvy 5' 6" frame in shape with yoga and spinning classes, she had high cheekbones, pretty hazel eyes, and was often complimented on her smile, and if her ex-boyfriend Bill was to be believed, she was blessed with "an incredible rack." (Now _what_ exactly was it that she found charming about him?) – but she certainly couldn't compete with the women that Hollywood produced.

On the day of the concert, Sookie left her mom's house in Monroe around 2pm. It was less than a 2-hour drive from there, but she wanted to get to the hotel and change clothes before meeting Jessica for dinner and drinks. She had had an enjoyable overnight visit with her mom, telling her only that she and Jessica were going to the Eric Northman concert in Jackson, and conveniently leaving out the fact that Eric had invited her himself. _I probably should have been honest with her_, she thought with a sigh, _but I don't want to jinx anything and it was easier not to go into the whole story…especially if nothing ever comes of this._

She arrived at the Jackson Marriott just before 4pm and was relieved to find that she had a reservation as promised. Not that she didn't believe Pam's email, but Murphy's Law tended to run rampant in Sookie's life and it would be just her luck for them to have lost her reservation. The bellman insisted on escorting her to her room in spite of the fact that she came bearing only one small overnight bag. She had a tower room, which she knew from previous business travel was a premium. _Nice…_she thought with a smile. Upon entering the beautifully appointed room, her eyes were drawn immediately to a colorful arrangement of cut flowers on the table. There were gerbera daisies, alstromeria lilies, roses, irises and sunflowers competing for attention in the stunning arrangement. She quickly tipped and thanked the bellman before turning to retrieve the card.

**Hope you arrived safely. Everything you need for show access is here. Meet me backstage afterward…Eric**

Her heart fluttered as she read the note a second time with a smile that couldn't be suppressed. It was scrawled in handwriting that was messy, but legible. Next to the flowers were two backstage access passes on lanyards and an envelope containing two tickets to the show. She wondered briefly where Eric was at this moment…probably nearby at the Mississippi Coliseum doing a sound check. She quickly texted Jessica to confirm her arrival and plans to meet downstairs at 5pm, then went to change her clothes.

Choosing an outfit for the occasion had taken her almost 2 weeks and 3 different shopping trips, and she still had only narrowed it down to two, bringing both with her to Jackson. She finally settled on a straight black skirt that ended about 2 inches above her knees, black patterned tights, high heeled black boots and a red wraparound long-sleeved blouse that emphasized her "assets" without being too revealing. She finished off the look with simple silver dangly earrings and a matching pendant necklace. She had had her naturally wavy hair trimmed a few days earlier and luckily it was behaving well on this day. Applying a look-at-me shade of red lipstick to her full lips, she took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her purse to leave, double checking that the tickets and passes were inside.

Jessica was already waiting downstairs on one of the sofas in the lounge area and Sookie greeted her with a huge hug. They both burst into laughter when they stepped back and noticed what each was wearing. Jessica's outfit was almost identical to Sookie's except in color. Jessica's short skirt was camel-colored and her boots and tights chocolate brown, topped off with an ivory long-sleeved sweater. Her auburn hair and blue eyes made her better suited to the browns and creams than Sookie, who favored black and stronger colors.

"I like your style," smirked Jessica.

"Likewise," snickered Sookie.

"I made a reservation down the street," said Jessica, steering her toward the hotel entrance. Upon arriving at the quaint bistro, the women were immediately seated and ordered drinks – a cosmopolitan for Jessica and a mojito for Sookie – and a calamari appetizer.

"So…spill it, girl," said Jessica as soon as the waitress had departed. "I want to hear all the details of how we came to have tickets and backstage passes for a concert that sold out in just a few hours over 4 months ago." Sookie blushed and grinned, then proceeded to tell Jessica the whole story, beginning with landing Eric Northman to perform at the Merlotte benefit.

"So you're telling me," said Jessica with an incredulous grin, "that Eric Northman, international music superstar, actually invited you to his show, made you a hotel reservation, and even offered to fly you to Jackson?"

"Well, he didn't actually make the reservation…his assistant Pam did," she replied coyly.

"Details, details…" Jessica said, rolling her eyes with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It sounds to me like this guy might have a thing for you. Is he as good looking in person as he is on TV?"

"Better," Sookie sighed dreamily. "Those mesmerizing eyes can't be truly appreciated until you see them in person."

"Mesmerizing, hmm?" smirked Jessica. "It sounds like you've already gone round the bend, woman."

"I'm trying to be realistic, Jess, but god he makes me weak in the knees! I know I probably don't have a snowball's chance in hell with him, but I'll take what I can get. Tonight should be fun no matter where it goes." Jessica raised her eyebrows, but didn't reply. She hoped Sookie wasn't getting her hopes up over someone who was unattainable and would ultimately break her heart. That creep Bill still made Jessica's blood boil and she secretly hoped to come across him in a dark alley some day. She would teach him a lesson about messing with one of the Goddesses!

It was 6:30pm and only 30 minutes until show time, so they paid the bill and walked over to the arena.

"Get _out_!" Jessica exclaimed when they found their seats. They were seated directly in front of the stage in the 4th row. "These are the best seats I've had at ANY concert, and you know I've been to tons of shows."

"Connections, y'know," said Sookie with a mischievous grin. Sitting down and inspecting her ticket stub, Sookie suddenly let out a yelp. "Oh my god, Lara Eden is his opening act?"

"Should I know who that is?" asked Jessica with a puzzled look.

"She's one of my favorite singers," answered Sookie with a shell-shocked expression. Not only was she going to see Eric perform from the 4th row, but also Lara Eden, whom she absolutely adored. "Her voice is awesome and she's performed on Broadway in Beauty and the Beast and Wicked."

At that moment, the house lights went down and Sookie settled back with barely contained excitement to watch the show. Lara Eden was amazing, just as Sookie had expected. She had seen her perform once several years ago at a small venue in Shreveport, but on such a large scale as this, it was a totally new experience. She had expected that the opening act would crawl by for her in anticipation of Eric taking the stage, but in reality it flew by and she was almost sorry to see Lara's performance end.

Jessica and Sookie ran out for a quick bathroom break between acts and Sookie was surprised by how many people (all women) looked at them strangely and made hushed comments about the access passes they wore around their necks. _Hmmm…maybe we should have hidden them until after the show_, she thought as they returned to their seats, receiving more heated stares along the way.

At 8pm sharp, the house lights went down once again and bright lights came up behind the stage curtains. _This is it_, Sookie thought as she held her breath and grabbed Jessica's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****:**

As the first notes of Autumn Song reverberated through the arena, Sookie's heart was pounding like a bass drum, and when she heard Eric's voice she actually stopped breathing for a moment. She and Jessica had a devoted obsession to several of the so-called "hair bands" in high school and she remembered how frenzied they felt as the concerts started…but this was even worse. She felt like she might faint. _Breathe_, she reminded herself sternly. It wouldn't do for her to lose consciousness and miss the show. When Eric appeared onstage, the feeling only intensified and she had to force herself to take deep cleansing breaths. Jessica noticed her agitation and squeezed her hand to calm her.

_He owns this crowd_, she thought with admiration, as the audience went nuts and she watched him bask in their reaction. He was dressed in dark washed jeans, a grey screen printed t-shirt, black blazer and black boots, and she thought to herself, _How can anyone make a pair of jeans look that good?_ His fantastic derriere had been a frequent star in her recent dreams. Although her heartbeat never slowed, Sookie did manage to relax enough to enjoy the show, marveling at the way he once again lifted up the crowd and took them on a fantastic journey. She was especially thrilled when Lara Eden joined him onstage for a duet of Something to Believe In. It was one of her favorite songs and the new arrangement was gorgeous. A few times during the show Sookie could have sworn he looked directly at her and smiled, but she couldn't be sure he actually saw her with the bright stage lights beaming at him. It wasn't until he walked through the crowd singing Just For A Moment that she knew for sure. He had changed into a grey-blue long-sleeved button down shirt and was making his way down the aisle to the left of their row. The entire section was on its feet in anticipation of seeing him up close. Sookie and Jessica were toward the center of their row and weren't able to get close enough to reach his path, but he stopped momentarily at the row behind them, looked up directly at Sookie and smiled and winked before continuing on. She glanced at Jessica, who was looking at her with a huge grin.

When the show finally ended, after two deafening encores, Jessica and Sookie weren't sure where to go, so they waited a little while for the crowd to clear out. When it was clear enough to move toward the stage, they approached a burly security guard, and asked him to direct them, displaying their access badges. They followed him as he led them behind the stage and through a door that was guarded by another burly security guard. Once inside, they were directed to a lounge-type waiting area and told that Eric would be out shortly.

"God, why am I so nervous?" Sookie murmured to Jessica, fidgeting on the sofa and fiddling with her purse. "He's a totally normal person and I just hung out with him three weeks ago!" She didn't know if she was really trying to convince Jessica or herself.

"Because he's Eric Northman and he's walking this way," replied Jessica with a smirking glance over Sookie's head.

"Sookie!" he exclaimed with a huge smile when she turned to look at him. She stood as he reached her and he pulled her into a warm hug. _Mmmmmm_, she thought as she inhaled his clean scent and felt his damp locks brush her face. He had obviously just showered and was now wearing a different pair of jeans and a black button down shirt with epaulets. "I'm so glad you could make it," he said as he pulled away and looked down at her, still smiling broadly.

"Hi, I'm Eric," he said, noticing Jessica and extending his hand to her.

"Jessica," she replied, shaking his hand. "Thank you so much for the tickets…the show was incredible!"

"Thanks," he replied with a sheepish grin. "So, you're one of the Goddesses?" Sookie was impressed that he remembered and Jessica was impressed that he knew.

"Yes, Sookie and I have actually been friends since junior high," Jessica admitted with a grin.

"So you could tell me some good Sookie stories, huh?" Eric said with a teasing smirk and one raised eyebrow.

"Oh buddy, you don't know the half of it!"

"And his isn't _going to_ know," said Sookie with a glare toward Jessica. "Don't forget I know where your skeletons are hidden, too," she warned.

"Touché," Jessica replied in defeat.

"So, are you ladies up for going out tonight?" asked Eric.

"Absolutely," said Sookie. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I haven't eaten dinner yet, so somewhere with food is a must," he answered. "Other than that, I don't really care, but someplace low-key where we won't be bothered would be a plus. I can ask my driver for suggestions."

"Or Jessica lives here," Sookie reminded him, "and she could recommend a suitable place."

"Rasul, Max and Thalia will probably go, too," he said, "if that's okay."

"The more the merrier," replied Sookie, "but what about Clancy?"

"He's been sick the past couple of days, so he headed back to the hotel as soon as we let him off the stage."

Eric reached out to snag his beautiful, tiny Asian-American violinist as she walked past. "Thalia, this is Sookie and Jessica. Ladies, Thalia DeMere."

"Hi," she replied with a friendly grin. "Are you guys going out with us tonight?"

"Yes, they are," said Eric. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just need to drop some things off in my room. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby in 15 minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, the entire group – Sookie, Jessica, Eric, Rasul, Max, and Thalia – climbed into the waiting SUV and headed off.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"Front Page News in Midtown," answered Jessica. "My friend Tess is a bartender, there," she said to Sookie. "She'll take good care of us and it has the kind of atmosphere Eric was describing. It's mostly locals and has a New Orleans Cajun feel."

When the group arrived at Front Page News, they were immediately shown to a large secluded table in the back. Jessica had texted Tess to alert her that they were coming and to ask for as much privacy as possible. Tess herself even volunteered to wait on them for the duration of their visit. It was the perfect place – no one recognized or even gave them a second look all night. The next three hours were spent eating, drinking, laughing and talking, with a little bit of pool played by Rasul and Max, and some especially drunken dancing from Thalia.

"Dance with me, Northman!" she demanded at one point when Sexy Back began blaring from the speakers. Eric just rolled his eyes and turned back to Sookie and Jessica, whom he had been talking to.

"Dance with her, Eric," said Sookie teasingly.

"Nope…I don't dance," he said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean you don't dance?" Jessica demanded.

"Don't dance or _can't _dance?" Sookie challenged with a smirk.

"Both," he said with a sheepish grin. "One is the reason for the other."

"You mean to tell me that with all of the musical talent you were blessed with, you can't dance?" asked Sookie incredulously.

"That's right," he said with a laugh. "My ability to hear and feel rhythm doesn't translate outside of my head. I can hear it up here," he said tapping his index finger against his temple, "but it does not compute with the rest of my body."

"Then how do you play the drums?" challenged Sookie.

"Okay, it doesn't translate below the waist," he shot back, and then suddenly turned bright red as Sookie choked on her beer and he realized how that had sounded. "You know what I mean!" he groaned, putting his arm on the table and burying his red face in the crook of his elbow.

"That is truly sad," said Jessica shaking her head in mock sorrow and patting Eric on the back. "Well, since you won't have pity on the poor girl and dance with her, I guess I'll have to." She got up and sashayed comically over to where Thalia was dancing drunkenly with herself in the corner. The two proceeded to whoop it up dramatically for the next several songs, making quite the spectacle as Jessica was 5'11" and Thalia was barely 5 feet.

Realizing suddenly that she had been left alone with Eric, Sookie's nervousness returned and she found herself unnecessarily fascinated with the coaster under her drink.

"I'm really glad you came," he said for the second time that night. When she looked up and saw the intensity with which he was looking at her, her mind went fuzzy.

"Th-Thank you for inviting me," she said shyly. "The show was amazing."

"And this?" he questioned, motioning with his hand to the room around them.

"This is nice, too," she agreed, focused once again on her coaster and not able to meet his gaze. She knew if she did she wouldn't be able to speak. She was startled when he reached out and covered her hand with his on the table, but she didn't pull away. Just then, Rasul and Max returned to the table and the house lights brightened, indicating last call. Eric reluctantly removed his hand from Sookie's and smiled up at Thalia who had returned from her drunken dancing and was leaning on Jessica to remain upright.

"Shall we go?" asked Eric, standing up and looking at Thalia with a mixture of mirth and concern.

"I think she's going to need some help," laughed Jessica, keeping an arm around Thalia's shoulders to prevent her from losing her balance.

"We've got this," said Rasul as he took her under one arm and Max the other. Sookie giggled to herself as it reminded her of the two guys carrying their drunk friend out of Funny Bone the night she and Eric met.

The party climbed into the waiting SUV outside the bar and headed back to the hotel. Eric had moved to sit next to Sookie and in the dark interior of the car she was all too aware of his close proximity. She could feel the heat radiating from his jean-clad leg through the thin material of her tights. _Get a grip, Stackhouse!_ she thought for the hundredth time that night.

Arriving back at the Marriott, Jessica began digging in her purse for her valet ticket, which she handed to the valet on duty.

"Can't you stay?" asked Sookie. "You can share my room."

"I'd love to," sighed Jessica, "but I have to work in the morning." She was the property manager for an upscale apartment complex in Jackson and often had to work on weekends. "That's why I stopped after two drinks at Front Page."

Jessica said her goodbyes to Eric and the rest of the group, thanking Eric profusely again for the show and the evening. She turned to hug Sookie as the valet drove up with her Jeep. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said in Sookie's ear, winking at her when they broke apart.

"Well, that gives me a lot to work with," Sookie shot back with a laugh.

"Take care of you," said Jessica, smiling as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Take care of you," returned Sookie fondly. She stood for a moment watching her friend drive away, a melancholy expression on her face. She was startled by two warm hands on her shoulders and turned her head to find Eric standing behind her.

"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile. "I just don't get to see her as often as I'd like and I'm reminded of that whenever we go our separate ways." He pulled her backward against him and began massaging her shoulders with firm but gentle fingers. Her heart pounded so hard against her ribcage that she was certain he could hear it, but she couldn't be bothered to care. The feeling of his fingers moving skillfully against the muscles between her neck and shoulders wiped away all conscious thought. She melted into his touch and sighed deeply.

"Come upstairs?" he requested softly, his lips very close to her ear. She turned to look at him questioningly, knowing the literal meaning of his request, but not what he meant beyond that. Realizing her confusion, he smiled reassuringly and took her hand. "You're only here for this one night and I'm not ready for it to end. Can we continue our conversation upstairs? The hotel left me a complimentary bottle of wine, or we could order food if you're hungry." Sookie just nodded and allowed him to lead her to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

********Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own the characters. I'm just taking them for a spin around the dance floor****************.********

********A/N: As always, thanks so much to all of you who have added me to your favorites/alerts and especially to those of you who take the time to review. Your words keep me motivated to write! And thank goodness True Blood is finally back...I was going through some serious Eric Northman withdrawals! I'm such a geek that I've already watched next week's episode, too. What can I say? If you offer me candy (especially if it's Eric-...I mean, _chocolate_-flavored) I'm going to take it. ;)********

**Chapter 8****:**

Sookie and Eric rode the elevator in silence up to the secured 16th floor. He took her hand casually as they exited the elevator and led her down the long hallway to his suite. After unlocking the door, he stepped back to usher her inside. The suite was decorated in much the same fashion as her room two floors below, but it contained three separate rooms: bedroom, bathroom, and a combined living/dining/kitchen space. Stepping into the room reminded her that she had forgotten to thank him for the flowers he left in hers, and she mentally kicked herself for being so rude.

"Thank you so much for the flowers, Eric," she said shyly. "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome. I wrote the card myself," he said proudly, like a little boy who had just done something to please his parents. She couldn't help but laugh at the adorable expression on his face.

"Well aren't you sweet?" she teased, reaching up and patting his head like a child.

'Not especially," he said with a devious smirk, followed by a wink. "Have a seat," he said, motioning toward the plush sofa before reaching into the fridge and retrieving the bottle of wine he had mentioned earlier. "Do you like Riesling? If not, I can order something else."

"It's actually one of my favorites," she said, plopping down on the sofa, unzipping and removing her boots, and curling her legs beneath her. He opened the wine and poured two glasses then joined her on the sofa, kicking off his own shoes and propping his feet on the low coffee table.

"So tell me about your family," he said. "Are you close? Do you have siblings?"

Sookie leaned back into the luxurious sofa and smiled. She told him about her mom in Monroe, whom she tried to visit at least once a month, about her dad's death from cancer four years earlier (prompting her mother's move from Bon Temps to Monroe,) and about her brother Jason who had moved back from Texas to be close to their mom after their dad died.

"I'm sorry," Eric said softly, brushing away a tear that had spilled down her cheek. "That must have been really hard. I can't imagine losing my dad, or either of my parents for that matter."

"Thanks," she answered gratefully. "You'd think I would be more composed talking about it after four years, but sometimes it still feels like it was just yesterday." "What about your family?" she questioned, changing her focus a bit to regroup.

"My parents sound much like yours in that they've been happily married for over thirty years," he said, his affection for them obvious in his smile and his voice. "They live in LA – we moved there from Sweden when I was a junior in high school - as does my younger brother Chris who attends film school at UCLA. He and I are four years apart in age and we're very close. I hang out with him a lot when I'm at home in California and he spends time on tour with me when his college schedule allows it."

"Touring must be really tough," she said sympathetically.

His brows furrowed for a brief moment, but then he spoke. "It's kind of a double-edged sword," he sighed. "At times it can be really fun and exciting and almost intoxicating, plus it's one of the things that allows me to make a living doing what I'm passionate about. And then other times it can just suck, for lack of a better description," he said, laughing at his own poor eloquence. "I tend to run low on energy and genuine enthusiasm during the latter part of a tour, and sometimes I even find myself resenting it, especially when I'm sick or missing out on a key event like a family or friend's birthday or special occasion. " He stopped and took a deep breath, looking at her with eyes full of conflicting emotions she couldn't understand, but they made her feel strangely nervous.

"This is the hardest part," he said cryptically, waving his hand as if expecting Sookie to understand some unspoken thought.

"What?" she pressed gently. He gazed at her again and she could have sworn she glimpsed pain in his expression.

"Meeting someone in a random city far from home with whom I feel a connection and want to explore it."

_What? Can he actually be talking about ME?_

Reading the confusion in her eyes, he continued. "Sookie, I've been hard pressed to think of anything but you since the night we met in Shreveport. You were so funny and sweet and not bothered at all by who I am or what I do for a living. I wanted to call you the very next day, but I couldn't think of an excuse that didn't make me look absolutely pathetic!"

"Say something, _please_," he pleaded after a few moments of silence, beginning to panic at her lack of response. Sookie couldn't answer because her voice had been stolen along with her breath. She felt as if her entire body had turned to Jello and the only thing holding her upright was shock.

"So it wasn't just me," she finally said breathlessly, looking up into his bottomless ocean blue eyes and holding his gaze. Her hands were trembling and she clasped them tightly in her lap to avoid detection.

"No," he smiled seductively, his voice barely a whisper now. "It wasn't just you."

"I was so happy when you called me," she admitted, dropping her gaze shyly. "I was pretty sure I'd never hear from you again."

"What made you think that?" he asked incredulously, cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her face up until their eyes met again. "It only took me this long because I couldn't think of a plausible excuse any sooner. I have Thalia to thank for suggesting the idea of inviting you here to the Jackson show."

"Thanks, Thalia," she giggled, trying in vain to slow the pounding of her heart which had increased in direct reaction to the touch of his hand on her face.

"Yeah," he said softly, his face moving closer to hers. "….thanks…Lia…" and then his lips were on hers and there was no more rational thought. His kiss was tender, hesitant, gauging her reaction. When she moaned softly and pulled him closer, he took it as a sign of her consent and deepened the kiss, his tongue now gently exploring the depths of her mouth. His hands slid up her arms, over her shoulders and along the sensitive skin of her neck before coming to rest on the sides of her face, his thumbs softly stroking her jaw. Her fingers moved to tangle in his silken hair, something they had been aching to do since she first met him. He tasted of wine and Sookie thought happily that this would be a most enjoyable way to get drunk.

Slowly, Eric pulled away and looked at her, his dilated eyes echoing the desire in hers. "You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently, his thumb caressing her full lower lip. _Is there someone else in the room?_ She thought. _He _can't_ be talking about me. _But when he lowered his head and captured her lips once again, she knew he was. Sliding his hands firmly around her waist, he leaned back into the sofa and pulled her on top of him. Sookie gasped aloud at the sensation of him pressed fully along the length of her body and he smiled against her lips.

As their tongues danced together with perfect rhythm, Eric's warm hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt to caress the bare skin of her lower back. Craving the feel of his skin, Sookie's own hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers slid eagerly over his now bare chest, reveling in the firm definition of his musculature. He groaned aloud as she teased his flat nipples with the pads of her thumbs.

Temporarily leaving her lips, he worked his way downward, kissing the sensitive skin below her ear, followed by her neck and the hollow of her throat where he could feel her pulse throbbing. His hands moved higher under her shirt to cup her full breasts, his thumbs stroking her nipples through her satin bra. Her soft moan of pleasure was all the encouragement he needed and he swiftly unhooked her bra, removing it and her shirt. Grasping her hips firmly, he lifted her until she sat astride him with her breasts spilling down like ripe fruit. He locked his gaze with hers as he leaned forward to take one rosy nipple in his mouth, suckling hungrily. The feel of his mouth on her breast sent a shot of molten heat directly to her core and her breath began coming in frenzied gasps. He lavished the same treatment on her other breast as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Sitting up swiftly, he wrapped her in his arms and crushed her against his chest, capturing her lips passionately once again. She could feel his arousal straining against the denim of his jeans and pressing to her sensitive core. Suddenly he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck, groaning loudly in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked breathlessly.

"I'm too okay," he sighed with a laugh, kissing her forehead gently before pressing his own against it. "I'm getting carried away and I don't want to stop."

"No one said you had to stop," she said boldly, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing a kiss just below his jaw.

"God Sookie!" he growled in her ear. "You're making it nearly impossible for me to be any sort of a gentleman. And while my raging hormones want nothing more than to throw you down right here and have my way with you, consequences be damned, the rational part of me knows that it's too much too soon. When I do make love to you, I don't want you to have any regrets," he added softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand and gazing deeply into her hazel eyes.

_Oh my god, he said WHEN, not IF!_ she marveled.

"So, how does this work?" she asked, crossing her arms over her suddenly chilled torso. "I mean, I live in Shreveport and you're touring all over the country."

"I can't lie…it won't exactly be easy," he admitted with a pained sign, removing his shirt from the back of the sofa and wrapping it around her upper body to warm her. He shifted so that she lay across his lap and cradled her head against his shoulder. "My travel schedule is brutal and I'm rarely in one city for more than 24 hours. My relationships end up being about 75 percent via phone and email…not exactly a romantic ideal."

"Wow Eric, you make it sound so appealing," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just being honest," he said, sadness evident in his voice. "I want you to know what you're getting into. I think you're amazing and obviously I'm physically attracted to you, but you'd be getting the short end of the deal here. You deserve someone who can lavish all of his attention on you and has plenty of time to spend showing you in person just how wonderful you are."

"Yeah, well waiting for that guy you're talking about hasn't really worked out for me so far," Sookie said sarcastically. "So I could keep waiting for god knows how much longer, or I could take a chance on someone I already know that I'm attracted to and enjoy spending time with, even if it isn't an ideal 'dating situation'. What would you do?"

"I would give me a chance," he said with a half smile, "but then I'm selfish that way."

Sookie didn't answer, but leaned up and kissed him softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own most of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed my story. Your words keep me motivated. And thanks to everyone for adding me to your alerts/favorites. Even if you don't have time to review - a predicament I can certainly relate to - I appreciate that you are reading (and hopefully enjoying it.)**

**Chapter 9****:**

Sookie awoke slowly with the sun shining warmly on her face. Disoriented, she shifted slightly, only to realize that she wasn't alone. She smiled when she remembered where she was and who was lying spooned against her on the sofa. They had fallen asleep in eachother's arms after talking until nearly 5am. Blinking groggily at her watch, she saw that it was nearly 10.

"What time is it?" Eric groaned sleepily in her ear, tightening his arm around her waist.

"Almost ten," she replied. "What time do you have to leave?"

"Bus pulls out at one."

"Do you have to do anything between now and then?" Sookie asked.

"Just shower and throw a few things in a bag," he said with a yawn. "Thirty minutes tops."

"I could use a shower myself," she groaned, sitting up and stretching. She turned to look at Eric and smiled at his disheveled appearance, including hair that was flattened on one side of his head and sticking straight up on the other.

"Why don't you go shower and change, then meet me back here for brunch?" he suggested, oblivious to her appraisal. "We can order room service."

"Sounds good," she agreed, standing up. "I'm starving."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist as she turned to leave. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Before she could question his statement, he pulled her down on top of his prone body and began kissing her passionately, tangling his fingers in her hair. She responded immediately, opening her mouth to his probing tongue and letting herself drown in his kiss. He finally pulled away, grinning broadly at the dazed expression on her face.

"I just wanted to give you a reason to make that shower quick," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What you gave me was a reason for a cold shower," she shot back.

"Don't worry, I'll be taking one of those, too," he assured her. "Just hurry back."

She winked at him suggestively before walking out the door.

Forty minutes later, Sookie was standing outside Eric's room once again, freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a black cashmere sweater, rolling her small weekend bag behind her. He opened the door as soon as she knocked, pulling her inside and kissing her soundly. "That took entirely too long," he complained. "I was about to come and get you."

"I'm a girl," she reminded him with a smile. "It takes us a long time to get pretty."

"Then what's your excuse?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Sookie's mouth dropped open in surprise and she stepped forward intending to smack him when he wrapped her tightly in his arms, immobilizing her. "You know I'm only kidding," he growled in her ear. "In fact, you are far too gorgeous for your own good. I'm having a hell of a time behaving myself around you." He placed a row of kisses from just below her ear down to her collarbone, then dragged his lips slowly back up and across her cheek to her lips. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, sliding his hands down to rest on her behind. Clinging desperately to him, she tangled one hand in his still-damp hair and tugged gently. This time Sookie was the one to finally pull away with much reluctance.

"Aren't you supposed to be feeding me?" she asked breathlessly, raising one eyebrow. At that moment there was a knock on the door and a voice called out, "Room service!"

"Perfect timing," Eric grinned, moving to answer the door. Sookie stood and admired his "rear view" as he walked away. After showering he had changed into well-worn jeans, a black Phantom of the Opera t-shirt, black fleece hoodie, and black Converse sneakers. She decided right then and there that his gorgeous physique would be flattered by any type of clothing…or none at all. _Mind out of the gutter, Stackhouse!_ she chastised herself.

The waiter wheeled in a cart laden with enough food for ten people and Sookie began to giggle uncontrollably. "Do you have a hollow leg?" she snorted.

"Well, I am hungry," he admitted, "but my main problem was not knowing what you like to eat, so I ordered one of everything…and two of all the foods that are my favorites." His grin was infectious and Sookie just shook her head, laughing in amazement.

The food was delicious. Eric really had gone over the top with the ordering and Sookie found herself sampling bits of everything from Eggs Benedict to spinach and bacon quiche to ambrosia and what seemed like a hundred items in between. They talked and laughed their way through the entire meal, neither wanting to face the fact that their time together was almost up. Finally, they were interrupted by the ringing of Eric's cell phone.

"Hi Pam," he answered after several rings. "I'll be down in 20 minutes." He inhaled deeply as he hung up and pocketed the phone, reaching out to cover Sookie's hand with his on the table. When he looked at her she could see the same sadness in his eyes that she was feeling inside.

"So where are you off to today?" she questioned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Somewhere in Tennessee," he sighed. "Knoxville, or maybe Nashville? I should know, but honestly the cities all start to run together after awhile."

"Well, I've been to both," she said. "Knoxville was pretty ordinary, but Nashville is really great. There's so much musical history and culture there."

"Unfortunately, I'll only be there long enough to do a show," said Eric wistfully. "I won't have time to soak up any of that history or culture this time." Sookie wanted to tell him something to make it better, but she had no idea what to say, so she simply lifted their clasped hands from the table and kissed the back of his. He stood, pulling her up with him and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and just holding her tightly for a long while. Finally, he reluctantly pulled away and said, "Come on…I'll walk you downstairs."

Eric held Sookie's hand, but they were both silent, lost in their own thoughts as they took the elevator down to the parking garage. While she dug in her purse for the valet ticket, she noticed him fidgeting and looking around nervously. "Worried about being recognized?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm to stop his absent pacing.

"Um, kind of," he admitted sheepishly. "It happens pretty frequently when we stay at a hotel that's this close to the concert venue." But on this particular afternoon the valet area was fairly deserted and Sookie's car was brought around quickly. Eric loaded her small suitcase into the trunk and opened the front door for her. She threw her purse onto the front seat and turned around to face him solemnly.

"I'm really going to miss you," she confessed.

"Me too," he answered, enveloping her in his arms. He glanced around once more, confirming that they didn't have an unwanted audience, before bringing his lips down to meet hers heatedly. Sookie closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown momentarily in the amazing sensation of his kiss. All too soon it was over and they were forced to separate. She stepped into the car and started the engine, rolling down her window.

"Thank you," he said as he leaned in the window and kissed her once more tenderly. "…for everything."

"No, thank _you_," she said with a smile, caressing his lightly stubbled cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'll call you tonight when we get to Nashville…or Knoxville or wherever," he said with a grin. "And please send me a text when you get home, so I'll know you made it there safely."

"I'm actually spending the night at my mom's in Monroe tonight," she reminded him, "so my trip won't be too long."

"Bye, Sookie," he said softly, squeezing her hand before stepping back from the car.

"Bye," she answered with a sad smile as she shifted her car into gear and slowly drove away.

**To all of you in the US, have a fabulous July 4th weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer****: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own most of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.****

****(A/N: I don't know if everyone gets an alert when I delete, modify and re-load a chapter, but I'm doing that with this one just to make one small correction. Thank you to NotDorothy for pointing out that there is no light rail system in Shreveport. I've corrected that line and I thank you all for keeping me on my toes!)****

**Chapter 10****:**

Sookie was awakened from a deep sleep by the ringing of her cell phone. She reached over to grab it from the nightstand and squinted at the display.

"Hi handsome," she answered groggily. "Where are you…Knoxville or Nashville?"

"Sookie, I'm so sorry for calling this late," said Eric with sincere remorse. "We're in Nashville and we hit some heavy traffic and got here later than expected. Then we had to stop for dinner and just now arrived at the hotel. I wouldn't ordinarily call after eleven...especially on a 'school night'," he added with a chuckle, "but I didn't want to start things off on the wrong foot by not calling the very first time I said I would."

"No worries," she assured him, "but I am glad you called. I don't usually go to bed this early, but Mama and I had a few glasses of wine with dinner and that on top of the drive from Jackson just did me in. You sound tired, Eric," she said with concern.

"I am," he confirmed, "but I'm heading to bed soon myself. I just wanted to tell you again that I'm so glad you came to Jackson."

"I'm glad you invited me," Sookie answered. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she said with a smile that he could hear through the phone.

"I try," he said with a reciprocal smile. "And thank you," he added, his tone becoming serious again, "for giving me…us, a chance."

"It wasn't that hard," she admitted. "I couldn't imagine not seeing you again. You've gotten under my skin, Northman."

"Well, at least I'm not alone," he said softly. "I'd better let you go so you can get back to sleep and I can go to bed. We both have to work tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Eric," she sighed.

"Goodnight, Sookie," he replied. "Sweet dreams."

Sookie arrived at her office at 11am the next morning, having driven in from her mom's house in Monroe. Lafayette gave a loud wolf whistle as she walked in, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Well, well, well…looks like Cinderella is back from the ball," he teased, "and judging by the hour she's rolling in and the obscene gift on her desk, it must have been one hell of a good time!" Sookie blushed involuntarily, but managed to still roll her eyes in exasperation at Lafayette.

"Good morning to you too, LaLa," she retorted sarcastically, opening the door to her office. Once inside, she gasped aloud. Sitting in the middle of her desk was the largest and most beautiful arrangement of roses she had ever seen in her life. They were pale pink in color, tinged with a darker pink edge. The fragrance was overwhelming and filled the small room. Picking up the tiny white envelope affixed to the enormous arrangement, Sookie felt her heart flutter excitedly.

'_**I miss you already. ~E**_**,'** she read silently, unable to wipe the ear-to-ear grin from her face.

"It's five dozen…I counted them," Lafayette informed her, standing in the doorway of her office. "Question is, what did you _do_ to deserve such a lavish display of affection?"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph and all the angels and saints!" Arlene exclaimed, pushing past Lafayette and barging into Sookie's office. "How many roses does it take to get into Sookie's pants?"

"How do you know he didn't already get there?" asked Lafayette.

"'Cause if he did, it would only be the standard dozen," she said matter-of-factly, placing Sookie's mug of hot tea on the corner of her desk. "Five dozen means he's still working to get the goods."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Phil," said Sookie sarcastically, sitting down and turning on her computer.

"So?" asked Lafayette expectantly.

"So what?" challenged Sookie.

"So either you spill the whole sordid story right now with details or we don't give you a moment's peace until you do," said Arlene, glaring at Sookie with hands on her hips. Sookie sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Fine," she groaned aloud. "I'll tell you everything, but you two are buying me lunch."

An hour later, Sookie was telling them about her weekend with Eric over lunch at LuLu's Soda Shoppe, a favorite Shreveport lunch spot near the office.

"So let me get this straight," said Lafayette a little too loudly when she had finished her story. "You are actually _dating_ Eric Northman, international music superstar?" Sookie cringed at the openly curious looks flashed their way by the women at the next table.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "The whole world doesn't need to know my business!"

"I think it's great," said Arlene, slurping noisily at the last of her milkshake. "He's hot, rich, single, talented, and actually seems like a pretty decent guy. What's not to like?"

"I still think he'll eventually cross over to my side," insisted Lafayette with a smirk. Sookie and Arlene both responded with an exasperated eye roll.

From the back seat of Lafayette's car on the way back to work, Sookie texted Eric: **Thank u 4 the flowers! U shouldn't have but I luv them. I miss u 2…SS. **Fifteen minutes later, as she was walking back into her office, she received a reply: **U r welcome. Call u 2nite b4 the show.**

As promised, Sookie's cell phone rang at 7:30pm, just as she was sitting down in front of her TV with an order of General Tso's chicken, some edamame, and a glass of chardonnay.

"What are you doing, beautiful?" Eric asked.

"Watching TMZ and eating Chinese takeout," she replied after a brief hitch in breath over what he had just called her.

"I can't believe you watch that crap!" he exclaimed indignantly. "Do you know how much time and money I spend trying to avoid those parasites?"

"Eric, I'm only kidding," she soothed with a laugh. "I'm actually watching Diners, Drive-ins and Dives. I'm a Food Network addict and that's my favorite show. I didn't watch TMZ even before I knew you – I just wanted to yank your chain. Obviously I hit a nerve, huh?" He grumbled something unintelligible and Sookie laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So you liked the flowers?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"They were amazing and way too much," she said, "but yes, I love them."

"I wanted you to understand how much I miss you and I didn't think a dozen would adequately get the point across."

"God, you're sweet," Sookie sighed. "How on earth is it that you're still single and available?"

"My awesomeness is very intimidating to most people…especially women," he said jokingly.

"Awesomeness?" she teased. "Is that even a word?"

"It is in the Eric Northman dictionary. You can look it up."

"And where might I find a copy of this Eric Northman dictionary?" she asked.

"Obviously I'll be buying you one for your next birthday…which is when?" he added not-so-subtly.

"Wow, that was smooth, Northman…NOT!" Sookie chided. "But since you asked, it's August 1st."

"Hmmm…a Leo. So you're an egotistical attention whore and everything's about you, huh?"

"Oh, and when is your birthday, Mr. Smarty Pants?" she asked sarcastically.

"October 29th," he said. "A Scorpio."

"And that's _so_ much better," she retorted. "You're a dramatic know-it-all who always has to win."

"Okay, so maybe these are vast generalizations," he conceded with a chuckle.

"How about you get to know me a little better and then tell me how well my zodiac sign fits me?" Sookie suggested.

"Deal," he agreed, laughing. "Unfortunately, I need to go now. I have to be at the arena in 20 minutes, but I wanted to talk to you before the show because it will be too late to call afterward."

"Break a leg then," she said.

"Let's hope not literally," he laughed.

"Have a great show, Eric."

"I wish you were here to see it," he said wistfully.

"Me too," she sighed. "I miss you."

"Bye, angel," he said, his voice like a caress.

"Goodbye Eric," she whispered in return.


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer****: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own most of these characters. I'm just taking them for a spin.******

******A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and for adding me to your alerts! Y'all are the best! :) For those of you who were worried that the new Chapter 10 alert was a cruel tease, here's the next chapter. I just needed to correct something in Chapter 10 before posting this one.******

**Chapter 11****:**

Sookie had to admit that the long distance dating thing was hard. On the plus side, she enjoyed the many extensive phone conversations she and Eric had, getting to know eachother without the pressures of the physical side of a relationship. And she loved that Eric put major effort into it: frequently sending her flowers, calling her whenever he said he would, often even out of the blue, emailing her goofy pictures and jokes that he knew would make her laugh, and sending audio files of songs to her cell phone. But on the negative side (and god, was it negative!) she hated not being with him in person…seeing his warm smile and beautiful blue eyes, feeling his arms around her and his lips on hers, breathing in the comforting scent of him. Dammit, she missed him!

After over a month of this routine, Sookie's frustration was building, though she tried to adopt a cheerful façade whenever she talked to Eric. One night after a particularly bad day – her newest client's unreasonable demands were quickly driving her over the edge – Eric called to find her on the verge of tears.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" he asked with worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing…I'm sorry," she said hoarsely. "I just had a tough day at work and…I-I miss you," she finished, her voice cracking as the tears that had been threatening since earlier in the day finally burst forth.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay," he soothed. "I'm sorry you had a bad day and I wish I could be there with you right now, but I have some news that I think will make you happy…or at least I hope it will."

"What?" she asked, sniffling.

"Well, what does your schedule look like toward the end of next week and next weekend?"

"Uh…I think it's pretty clear," she replied hesitantly. "Why?"

"Well, I have a few days off and I thought I might come back to Shreveport," he answered. "Maybe take you out on a _real_ date, since we've never actually had one?"

"Are you serious?" she gasped.

"Of course," he answered, chuckling. "I can be there on Thursday evening, but I'll need to fly out fairly early Sunday morning to make it to Cincinnati in time for a Sunday afternoon show."

"Oh my god, Eric!" she squealed, loudly enough for him to hold the phone away from his ear. "You just made my day…hell, my whole week!" Eric laughed at the excitement in Sookie's voice.

The next week passed with agonizing slowness. Les Bon Temps Rouler's frustrating new client's ever changing list of demands was growing exponentially and giving everyone in the office regular migraines. To keep her sanity, Sookie distracted herself with preparations for Eric's impending visit. She had her hair cut and styled, her legs waxed, her hands and feet manicured and pedicured, her car washed and waxed, and her condo cleaned from top to bottom…she even had Tina neatly groomed for the occasion.

On Thursday afternoon, Sookie left work early to stop by the market for dinner ingredients. Eric had turned down her offer to pick him up at the airport and insisted on renting a car instead. "What kind of man has to have a woman pick him up on the first date?" he asked when she argued with him.

She was putting the finishing touches on their dinner of honey-glazed salmon, garlic mashed potatoes and spinach salad, when her phone rang. "Hi hon," Eric said wearily. "It looks like I'm going to be late."

"What happened?" Sookie asked with concern.

"There was a mechanical problem with my flight and we had to make an emergency landing in Birmingham, Alabama."

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I'm on the next flight to Shreveport, but it doesn't leave for another hour. I won't get in until around midnight. I'm really sorry…I know you were making dinner."

"Don't worry about it," she soothed. "Dinner isn't important. I just want you to get here safely."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised.

"Well Tina," Sookie said, kicking off her black high-heeled sandals and putting her phone down. "How 'bout we share some dinner? I'll have the salmon and you can eat the spinach salad." The rabbit, needing no further encouragement, jumped up and followed her to the kitchen.

As much as she wanted to look good for Eric, Sookie just couldn't bring herself to sit around watching TV all evening in her dressy clothes, opting instead for black yoga pants, a pale pink tank top with spaghetti straps, and matching fleece hoodie. Eric would just have to wait for their 'official' date the next night to see her dressed to impress. To pass the time more quickly, after sharing dinner with Tina, Sookie answered some emails and typed a proposal for work. At 10:30pm, she shut down her computer and moved to the sofa to watch a little Food Network, but halfway through an episode of Ace of Cakes she drifted off to sleep, Tina curled warmly against her side.

The doorbell startled her awake and she shot straight up, her heart slamming in her chest. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 12:40am. Tina made an unhappy growling noise in her throat as Sookie stood up, irate at having been so rudely awakened. Sookie opened the front door to find Eric, dressed in jeans, a black mock-turtleneck sweater, and black boots, looking exhausted but absolutely gorgeous. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hi handsome," she said with a wide smile.

"God, I'm glad to see you," he answered, stepping into the house and wrapping her in his arms, pushing the door closed behind him with his foot. They remained that way for a long time, just holding eachother tightly. Sookie couldn't believe he was finally here and she relished the feeling of his arms around her, his masculine scent filling her senses. He finally pulled away, looking down at her with a tired smile. "I'm sorry to show up so late and I probably should have just gone straight to the hotel, but I really wanted to see you."

"Hotel?" she questioned in confusion. "You don't have to stay in a hotel. I have plenty of room here, including a guest bedroom."

"I didn't want to presume anything," he said.

"Shut up, Eric," she said with an exasperated sigh. "You're staying…end of discussion."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed as he pulled her against him once again, this time bringing his lips down to hers in a tender kiss. The tenderness quickly gave way to passion as their tongues met and danced together eagerly. Sookie's knees went weak and she clung to him to keep her balance. "God, I've missed you," he groaned as he finally broke the deep kiss, ending with several soft, sweet ones.

"And I've missed you," she replied, brushing his scruffy cheek gently with the backs of her fingers.

"Let me go get my bag before I completely lose the ability to walk," he said with a tired smile.

While Eric was gone, Sookie turned back the covers on the guest room bed and placed a bottle of cold water on the night stand. She knew that he was dead on his feet and would need to sleep soon. He found her in the guest bathroom putting out fresh towels and a wash cloth for him.

"Thanks," he murmured, stepping up behind her and kissing her neck just below her ear. "I'll be out as soon as I change."

Sookie sat cross-legged on the bottom corner of the guest room bed, holding Tina, who had finally gotten over being rudely awakened by the doorbell and come to investigate what was going on, and waiting for Eric to return. She smiled when he appeared wearing a grey t-shirt and black and grey plaid pajama pants. "That's the strangest looking dog I've ever seen," he said with a bewildered expression when he saw Tina.

"She's not a dog," Sookie scolded. "She's an Angora rabbit. It's okay Tina…he didn't mean it," she soothed. "He doesn't know any better." Eric laughed and approached the rabbit for a closer look.

"Does she bite?" he asked cautiously.

"Not unless you hurt her," Sookie assured him.

"Wow, she's really soft," he said as he tentatively reached out a hand to stroke her fur. Tina twitched her ears appreciatively and leaned into his hand.

"She likes you," said Sookie smiling. "The ear twitching means she's happy."

Eric took a long drink from the bottle of water on the nightstand as Sookie released Tina and she scampered away, most likely to her bed in the living room. With an exhausted sigh, he crawled under the covers and motioned for Sookie to lie next to him. "Please stay with me," he pleaded softly. "I'm too tired to even move right now, but I don't want to be away from you." She smiled and shrugged off her hoodie then climbed in next to him. He placed his cell phone on the nightstand and turned off the bedside lamp before snuggling up against her back with an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, angel," he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder softly.

"Goodnight," Sookie murmured in agreement before drifting happily off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball are the true masterminds here...I'm just a lowly intern.**

**Chapter 12****:**

Having slept for over two hours before Eric arrived the night before, Sookie awoke fairly early. She knew she would never go back to sleep no matter how comfortable she was – and she was _very_ comfortable cradled in his arms – so she crawled out of bed stealthily, careful not to wake him. By the time Eric awoke at 11am, she had showered, dressed, read the newspaper over two cups of hot tea, and was now busy chopping peppers and onions to make ham and cheese omelets.

"Mmmm…do I smell coffee?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Yep," she smiled, leaning her head back against him. "Help yourself. Mugs are in the cabinet over the dishwasher." He moved away to pour the coffee as Sookie cracked eggs for the omelets.

"Want some?" he asked.

"No thanks," she responded. "I've already had my morning caffeine fix in the form of two cups of Earl Grey. I only drink coffee when there's no tea available."

"That smells really good," he remarked, eyeing the omelets she was turning in the pan.

"I figured since you missed dinner last night the least I could do was make you breakfast."

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "Standing you up for dinner and then showing up at almost 1am like I did, it should be _me_ making _you_ breakfast!"

"I'll take a rain check," she said, putting a plate with a finished omelet in front of him and kissing his scruffy cheek.

"This is fantastic," he said appreciatively after swallowing the first bite. "Even better than my mom's omelets and that's saying a lot. If you ever tell her I said so, though, I'll deny it," he added with a laugh.

"Wow, thanks…that's quite a compliment," she grinned. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept like the dead," he assured her, "but I missed you when I woke up." He took her hand and softly kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I woke up before nine, though, and I didn't want to wake you that early."

"You're really too good to me," he said with a smile. "Letting me sleep in _and _cooking me breakfast…or I guess brunch. Hopefully I can redeem myself tonight."

"Oh? What's tonight?" she teased, raising her eyebrows.

"Our first _official_ date," he replied grinning. "Prepare to be wined and dined."

"Hmmmm…I don't recall you actually _asking_ me out on a date, Northman," she said with a wink.

"Well then," he said. "Sookie Stackhouse, would you go out to dinner with me tonight…please?" Her original intent was to tease him more by saying no, but the puppy dog look he gave her sent that idea right out the window.

"I would love to," she answered with a smile.

"Good," he said standing up and putting his empty plate in the sink. "Be ready at five?"

"And what do you plan to do until then?" Sookie inquired.

"Well, first I thought I'd take a shower," he said, stretching like a cat in the sun and making her stomach do a flip-flop when his t-shirt rose to bare a strip of his incredibly toned abdomen. "And then I need to run a couple of errands if you don't mind me deserting you for a few hours."

"No, that's fine," she answered. "There's actually a yoga class that I'd like to go to at 1:30."

While Eric showered, Sookie changed into her yoga clothes and fed Tina. He returned a short while later wearing jeans, an LA Lakers sweatshirt, and sneakers. "I'll pick you up at five," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"See you then," she agreed with a smile.

Sookie was able to fit in her yoga class and a 30-minute nap with Tina before she needed to begin getting ready for their date. The doorbell rang at 5pm sharp as she was giving herself a final appraisal in the full-length mirror. She had chosen a deep purple wrap dress that clung attractively to her curves, black peep-toe high heeled pumps, and a silver and amethyst choker with matching dangly earrings. Opening the door, she saw a sight that took her breath away: Eric stood in the doorway dressed in a black suit with a light blue dress shirt, open at the throat. He was freshly shaven and holding a huge bouquet of her favorite flowers – tulips – in an assortment of spring colors, and wearing a smile that lit up his face.

"Hi," he said, almost shyly, holding the flowers out to her. "These are for you."

"Eric, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you! How did you know tulips were my favorite?"

"Lucky guess," he said nonchalantly. "You look amazing, by-the-way."

"Thanks," she blushed, looking down shyly, then quickly recovering and meeting his eyes. "You look pretty amazing yourself." She stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss and then took the flowers to the kitchen to find a vase. As she was finishing the task of putting them in water, she turned and found Eric watching her from the doorway with a mischievous look in his blue eyes.

"What are you up to?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing," he replied with a wink, "just admiring the view."

"See anything you like?" she challenged.

"I like _everything_ I see," he answered seductively, grabbing her around the waist as she attempted to walk past and pulling her against him. He kissed her collarbone, then the side of her neck, then under her ear, and finally moved to her lips, his tongue flicking against her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She complied, sighing against his mouth and meeting his tongue with her own. His hands slid down over the sides of her rib cage, coming to rest on her hips and holding her firmly against him. She moaned softly as she felt the evidence of his arousal against her abdomen.

"Eric," Sookie groaned, pulling away and looking up at him dazed. "If we don't stop this now we'll never make it to dinner." He blinked several times, trying to clear his head, and then smiled down at her sheepishly.

"I have a bit of trouble controlling myself around you, don't I?"

"You seem to be wearing away at my self control, too," she said with a laugh, "but my stomach is ruling out this time."

"Shall we go then?" he asked, holding his arm out for her. She looped her arm through his and let him lead her outside.

Sookie expected to be led to Eric's rental car, but instead saw a black stretch limousine waiting at the end of the walkway. She looked up at him in surprise, but he just smiled and winked. The chauffer quickly rounded the car and opened the back door for them, Eric holding Sookie's hand to help her inside. He followed behind her and they both laughed as the chauffer closed the door and practically sprinted back around to the driver's seat.

"Is he in a hurry?" Sookie giggled.

"He knows we have a 5:30 reservation and since we were a bit late coming down…" Eric replied with a suggestive grin which earned him a half-hearted punch to the arm.

After a quick 10-minute drive they pulled up in front of Villa Francesca, Sookie's very favorite restaurant. Her father had taken her there for the first time back when she originally moved to Shreveport, and it had been her absolute favorite special occasion restaurant ever since. She looked at Eric suspiciously, but his eyes gave nothing away.

"Okay," she said, "I'll buy the tulips as a lucky guess, but there's no way you would have chosen this place out of all the restaurants in Shreveport if you didn't know it was my favorite, so spill it! Who have you been talking to?"

"I haven't talked to anyone," Eric replied with an injured expression as the driver opened their door. "I just know what women want."

"Oh, puhleeez!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine," he relented, laughing at the look on her face. "Lafayette and Arlene might have helped me a little with some inside information."

"Oh lord!" she said with an alarmed expression. "I hope it was more Arlene than Lafayette…otherwise we could both be in for it tonight."

"He's something else, isn't he?" Eric laughed.

"You don't know the half of it," grumbled Sookie. "You do realize that he has a crush on you, right?"

"I noticed, but managed to push that scary thought out of my head until now, thank you very much." She giggled to herself at the look of fear on Eric's face.

Inside, they were greeted by the owner's wife, who showed them immediately to a secluded corner booth. Sookie loved the romantic atmosphere of the authentic Italian restaurant. It was lit predominantly by candlelight, and a live pianist filled the room with soft classical music. Their dinner was amazing and accompanied by a bottle of very good merlot. Eric regaled Sookie with more stories of life on tour and she vented in a light-hearted manner about her crazy new client who wanted 'champagne and caviar on a beer and wings budget.' They ordered dessert – tiramisu to share – and while the waiter was gone Eric took her hand in both of his and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Sookie, I know having a long distance relationship is hard on you," he said softly. "I've done it before and have a bit more experience with the adjustment, but even I still find it difficult sometimes." She swallowed a lump in her throat as he continued. "I just want you to know how thankful I am that you even wanted to give me a chance and that you're hanging in there in spite of the obstacles of being apart so much. It means a lot to me because I'm absolutely crazy about you and I can't imagine you not being in my life." He reached into his inside coat pocket and removed a small gift-wrapped box, handing it to her with a smile. "I wanted to give you something to express that and to remind you that I'm always thinking of you, even when we're miles apart."

She took the box from him and unwrapped it carefully, her hands shaking slightly. Lifting the lid, she found the most beautiful blue topaz pendant necklace she had ever seen. The blue topaz (Sookie's favorite gemstone, of course) was square, at least 5 carats, in a silver bezel setting, and hanging from a silver box-link chain. "Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" she gasped. "But it's way too much!" she said, looking up at him in disbelief.

"It's not too much," he insisted, caressing her cheek with his hand. "For putting up with me and the demands of my career you deserve even more. This is just a trinket…a token."

"_You_ are too much," she said, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss her. They were interrupted a short moment later by their waiter returning with dessert. After finishing the delicious confection, Eric stood and held out his hand for her.

"We have tickets for an 8:00 show," he told her, "so we'd better get going."

Their chauffer made excellent time and they were deposited in front of the uptown theater fifteen minutes before show time. Sookie smiled in amazement when she was handed the playbill. Phantom of the Opera was her very favorite show and she had been disappointed when she found out over a month ago that all four scheduled performances were sold out and she wouldn't be able to attend. "How did you do it?" she asked in amazement. "This show has been sold out for over a month!"

"I have connections," Eric answered with a wink as they took their seats…in a luxury box, of course. She was too overwhelmed to even respond. She simply linked her arm through his and leaned against his shoulder with a smile. The performance was incredible and Sookie found herself moved to tears by the end. During the standing ovation she turned to Eric and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said quietly in his ear. "That was absolutely amazing…you're amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he answered with a smile. "I wanted tonight to be all about your favorite things…did I succeed?"

"I think _you're_ my favorite thing…so yes, you definitely succeeded."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own most of these characters...I'm just playin' with 'em.**

**Chapter 13****:**

Sookie couldn't stop smiling in the limo on the way home and Eric finally asked, "What are you grinning about?" with an amused smirk of his own.

"That was so awesome!" she exclaimed, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. "You don't understand how hard I tried to get tickets to this run of Phantom, but it sold out in less than a day and the scalpers' prices were outrageous."

"I'm glad I did it then," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "The look on your face right now is worth any price."

"This is the most perfect date I've ever had," Sookie sighed, wrapping her arm through his and laying her head against his shoulder. "No one has ever put so much effort into a date with me before."

He kissed the top of her head and laid his cheek against her hair. "Well they should have," he said scornfully. "What kind of men have you been going out with?"

"Losers, obviously," she said with a pained laugh.

Arriving back at the condo, Eric paid the driver and escorted Sookie inside where Tina greeted them excitedly. Sookie was impressed to see Eric drop to the floor and play with her, stroking her fur and talking to her in a silly voice. "Who's a cute ball of fluff?" he cooed, getting nose to nose with the grey rabbit. Sookie stood watching him with a look of complete amusement.

"What?" he asked, sniffing indignantly. "I miss my dog."

"Want something to drink? I have beer, wine, and several types of hard liquor, soft drinks and water."

"I'll take a beer," he said, standing up and shrugging out of his suit jacket.

Sookie returned momentarily with two open bottles of Killian's, kicking off her shoes and sinking down next to Eric on her plush leather sofa. He took a long drink from the beer and then placed it on the end table, turning to face her. "C'mere," he said softly, reaching out to pull her into his lap. "So tell me about these awful losers you've been dating who are making me look like prince charming."

"There's not much to tell," Sookie replied evasively. "I just seem to attract guys who turn out to be complete jackasses and my last relationship was a shining example."

"Jessica made a snarky comment about some guy named Bill…was that him?"

"Yeah," she sighed, turning up her beer and chugging half of it without stopping.

"Whoa," chuckled Eric. "Drove you to drink, did he?"

"I dated a lot in college," Sookie admitted, "but nothing really serious. In fact, my longest exclusive dating relationship was probably no more than two months. I had fun, though, and most of those relationships ended amicably. I met Bill about a year after I moved to Shreveport. He was a computer programmer for a company that one of my bridezillas worked for and I often met with her in her office. At first, I honestly didn't even look twice at him. I mean, he was attractive, but I had on my professional hat and wasn't looking for love at the time. But he was a smooth talker and he pursued me with a vengeance - flowers, emails, phone calls, showing up at my house unexpectedly with gifts – until I finally gave in and went out with him. For our first date, he took me to a NASCAR race, something I should have taken as an omen because I had already explained to him that I wasn't into racing. But he was intent on proving that I had the wrong idea about NASCAR and it could actually be loads of fun. He was right in a way – we sat in a luxury box with free booze, high-end catering and insulation from the noise and dirt – it was fun when you did it that way, but that's not realistic for most people.

"Bill had a dry sense of humor and could be very charming and before I knew it I was actually falling hard for the guy. Our relationship progressed and we were together – happily, I thought – for almost a year. We saw eachother or at least talked every day, and then suddenly one day we didn't. It was a Friday and I assumed we would be spending the weekend together like we always did, but when I tried calling him he didn't answer. On Saturday night I still hadn't heard from him and was starting to worry that something had happened to him, so I went to his apartment. He wasn't home, but I ran into his next door neighbor who was also one of his golf buddies. When I asked the neighbor if he'd seen Bill, he told me that he had gone home to New Orleans for the weekend to visit his family. Now him going home for the weekend wasn't out of the ordinary at all – he did it about once a month – but going without telling me was unheard of. I was his girlfriend, for Pete's sake!"

Eric kissed her forehead and stroked the back of her hand soothingly, sensing that she was becoming angry.

"I called and left him a scathing message saying that he'd better have a really good explanation for leaving town without even telling me. He finally called me four days later and broke up with me. His exact words were, 'I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you that you do about me.' What the fuck?" Sookie yelled, jumping up from Eric's lap in frustration and beginning to pace the room. "We were together for almost a year and _he _pursued _me!_ And then he had the audacity to break up with me _over the phone_!"

"And his explanation was complete bullshit anyway," she said scornfully, draining her bottle of Killian's. "I found out later from a mutual friend that he had been sleeping with Lorena, an old college girlfriend, for months behind my back."

"Sookie, I'm sorry," Eric said with sincere concern. "I shouldn't have even asked you about him. It's obvious that he hurt you a lot and it's still a sore subject."

"No, I'm sorry,"Sookie relented, settling back on the sofa next to him. "I shouldn't let it get me so worked up and you have every right to know the story."

"Do you still love him?" Eric asked, barely masking the worry in his voice.

"Oh god, no!" Sookie exclaimed. "He literally turns my stomach. But I'm still angry that he used me, he broke my trust and my heart, and I wasted almost a year of my life on the creep!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, stroking her face gently. "You deserve so much better. Have I told you tonight how beautiful you are?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You might have mentioned it once," she teased, placing a kiss below his jaw.

"Well that's not nearly enough. You…are…incredibly…beautiful…" he said, punctuating each word with a kiss. With the final kiss, his tongue teased her lips apart and slipped inside, dueling passionately with hers. He kissed her until she was light-headed and breathless, finally breaking away so they both could breathe. Sookie turned around until she was straddling his lap, burying her fingers in his hair. She moaned softly as his lips moved to her neck and down to her collarbone, stopping briefly to taste the pulse in the hollow of her throat. Her hands located the buttons of his shirt, releasing them one at a time and kissing each area of newly exposed skin, before finally pushing the fabric away entirely. Eric gasped aloud as her mouth found one of his nipples and her tongue flicked against it. Sliding his arms around her waist, he shifted forward until she was lying on her back looking up at him. His eyes were dark with desire and his breathing labored. Grasping the sash tied at her hip, he pulled gently, opening the front of her dress and exposing her to his heated gaze. He bent down to place a kiss on her left breast, just above the black satin cup of her bra. His thumbs teased her nipples through the smooth fabric, stroking back and forth over and over until they formed tight buds and she moaned aloud. His mouth replaced his thumb, teasing one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra and her back arched involuntarily. He took advantage of the movement and reached behind her to unfasten the hooks of her bra and toss it away, her full breasts spilling into his eager hands. His mouth returned to its earlier ministrations, now without the fabric barrier, and she writhed beneath him.

"God, you have beautiful breasts," he whispered reverently against her skin.

Sookie's fingers trailed over the muscles of his back and shoulders, lightly grazing with her nails and raising gooseflesh on his arms. His mouth finally abandoned her breasts and blazed a trail upward and back to her lips. He broke the kiss after several seconds and looked down at her with apprehension in his dark eyes.

"If you don't want this to happen, please stop me now," he said thickly, caressing her face with his fingertips. "I'm perfectly fine with it if you aren't ready, but you're about to push me beyond the limits of my self-control. Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare stop," Sookie said adamantly, wrapping her legs around his waist, desire burning in her gaze. Eric smiled seductively and leaned down to kiss her, his hands gliding down her sides, over her hips and underneath to her buttocks. "I think the bed would be a bit more comfortable," she gasped as she felt the evidence of his arousal pressing against her. Eric chuckled and stood up, scooping Sookie into his arms as her dress slid to the floor.

He carried her to the guest bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed, stepping aside to kick off his shoes. Sookie sat up and reached out for him as he returned to the bed. She unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, leaning forward to place feathery kisses over the rippling muscles of his stomach, which trembled beneath her touch. She eased the pants over his hips, letting them fall to the floor where he kicked them away. Reaching for him once again, she slid her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down until they also fell to the floor, releasing his manhood which stood fully at attention. _Wow!_ She had suspected that he wasn't lacking in any aspect physically, but she had no idea just _how_ not lacking he was. _It's always the tall ones,_ she thought wryly, looking up to see him looking down at her with a knowing smirk. She took him in both of her hands, gently caressing him with her fingertips.

"God, Sookie…" he groaned, dropping his chin to his chest, eyes closed. She smiled in satisfaction at his response and leaned forward to take him in her mouth, stroking him repeatedly with her tongue. His breath hissed in sharply through clenched teeth and he buried one hand in her hair while the other braced against her shoulder. "Sweetheart, you have to stop," he gasped after a few moments, pulling away slowly and bending down to kiss her. "As heavenly as that feels," he said, pushing her gently backward onto the mattress, "if you keep it up this will be over before we even get to the main event."

Placing his hands on the mattress on either side of her waist, Eric leaned down and pressed a line of kisses across her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into her navel. Sookie's breathing became labored as his lips trailed lower and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her legs and tossing them aside. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the tiny treble clef tattoo next to the nest of blonde curls between her legs and he bent to touch it with his lips.

"You'll have to tell me the story of this later," he murmured against her skin and she gasped at the feel of his hot breath over her most sensitive area. He spread her legs with gentle hands and his tongue flicked over her clit, sending an electrical shock through her entire body. She whimpered and writhed beneath him as his tongue continued its torture and he slipped his index finger into her core, finding her wet and ready.

"Errriiiic," she moaned loudly as a second finger joined his first, stroking her rhythmically.

"Tell me what you want," he urged, lifting his head to look up at her, but continuing to tease with his fingers.

"You," she panted, her hips bucking against his hand. "I want you inside me _now_!"

He stood up, taking his hand away suddenly and crossing the room in two long strides. Sookie looked up in surprise at his departure, but lay back again when he immediately returned to her, tearing open a condom packet that he had retrieved from his suitcase. After sheathing himself quickly with the latex, he knelt over her, locking his gaze with hers before slipping into her depths. They both moaned in unison as he filled her and she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. His strokes were initially slow and deep, but as she urged him on with her own motions and outcries, he increased the pace to meet her needs. She could feel her climax building and she bit her lip, digging her nails into his shoulders. He reached between their bodies and stroked her clit with his thumb, bringing her quickly to release and reveling in the sound of her crying out his name. The sensation of her convulsing repeatedly around him sent him over the edge within a matter of seconds and he groaned loudly, his breath coming in harsh gasps. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing slowly returning to normal as she absently stroked his sweat-slicked back and pressed kisses against his bare shoulder.

"That was amazing," Eric sighed, rolling his weight off of Sookie and kissing her firmly. He retired momentarily to the bathroom to discard the condom before joining her again in bed and pulling her against him. "Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"I'm better than okay," she sighed with a smile, laying her head on his chest and drifting off to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

**A/N: How 'bout _them_ lemons? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing...absolutely nothing. CH and AB own the world.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful readers, especially those who take the time to review. Your words give me encouragement to continue, even when I'm exhausted from work and two small children****.**

**(Just a little more "lemonade" for your weekend...enjoy!)**

**Chapter 14****:**

Sookie awoke to the sun streaming in the window, but realized instantly that she was freezing. Looking down she discovered that she was still naked and lying in bed completely exposed. _What the hell?_ she thought as she rolled over to find Eric, sleeping soundly, wrapped like a cocoon in all of the covers. "So you're a cover thief," she muttered, reaching out for the edge of the blanket and tugging it toward her. But it wouldn't budge and Eric didn't even stir. "Fine!" she grumbled, climbing out of bed. "I'm awake now anyway. Let's see how he likes it when I use up all the hot water!"

Minutes later she was in her master bathroom, luxuriating in a piping hot shower and finally feeling her body beginning to thaw. Although frankly annoyed about the pilfering of her covers, she couldn't help but smile as the events of the previous night came rushing back. She still couldn't believe how amazing the date had been, and the rest of the night…well…that was beyond amazing. Smiling and humming to herself, she leaned back to rinse the shampoo from her hair.

"You like to abandon me in the mornings, don't you?" said a deep, sexy voice from the other side of the steamy shower door. "I'm starting to get a complex."

"Well, I wouldn't have deserted you this morning if you hadn't stolen all of the covers and left me naked and freezing to death!" she retorted.

"I'm sorry," Eric said with a grin as he opened the glass door and stuck his mussed up blond head inside the tiled shower. "I guess I'm used to sleeping alone and having the covers all to myself."

"In or out?" she said impatiently, wiping the water from her face and looking up at him.

"Pardon?" he said in confusion.

"Come in or get out, but close the door," she said. "You're letting out all of the heat."

"Oh, I've got some heat," he answered suggestively, stepping into the shower with a wicked grin. Her first instinct was to laugh at his comment, but when she saw the look in his eyes her knees went weak and she forgot all about laughing. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her fully against him as he stepped under the shower spray, ducking his head to capture her lips. Encouraged by her soft moan, his tongue slipped between her parted lips to explore the recesses of her mouth. She clung desperately to him as their heated kiss went on and on, skin sliding against wet skin, fingers boldly exploring. Last night had been slow and sweet, but this was hot and needy. She felt him hard and throbbing against her abdomen and began walking him slowly backward until he collided with the built-in tiled seat, grasping his forearms and pulling until he sat. Desire burned in her eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Placing a firm hand on each of his thighs, she maneuvered between them and leaned forward to take his shaft into her mouth.

"Ohhhh, yesssssssssssss," he hissed, leaning back into the wall and massaging her scalp with his fingertips. With lips and tongue and fingers, she worked him until he was writhing uncontrollably, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Sookie, if you don't stop I'm going to…"

"Come for me baby," she moaned, lifting her head for a moment and meeting his hungry gaze. "I want to taste you."

"God, Sookieeeeeeee!" he cried out hoarsely as he came, his body convulsing over and over. When he finally stilled, Sookie stood up smiling and licked her lips.

"Did you like that?" A deep groan was the only response he could manage. She kissed him softly before stepping back under the cascading water and continuing her shower. Moments later, as she was soaping the front of her body with shower gel, Eric stepped up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Let me," he whispered in her ear, taking the sponge from her and continuing where she left off…at her full ripe breasts. He squeezed the lather onto her skin and dropped the sponge, sliding his fingers over her creamy white globes and teasing her nipples with his thumbs. She arched her back in response, leaning her head back against his chest. "I think we'd better continue this outside," he said huskily. "The water is turning cold." Eric quickly soaped himself and rinsed as Sookie stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping herself in it. He joined her momentarily, leaning down to kiss her passionately as he removed her towel and used it to rub some of the water from his dripping blond locks. Before she could protest, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom, laying her gently in the center of her bed.

Crouching over her, he brought his lips down and blazed a trail of kisses from the sensitive skin beneath her ear to the valley between her breasts. She tangled her fingers in his damp hair as his mouth moved first to one nipple, which he drew in deeply and teased with the tip of his tongue, to the other, repeating the treatment and eliciting whimpers of pleasure from her throat. Reluctantly leaving her breasts, his lips continued their journey lower, teasing the sensitive flesh of her stomach as his fingers languidly stroked her inner thighs.

"Eric," she moaned urgently, her hips arching against him. He grinned up at her before returning to his mission, now parting her with his thumbs and sliding his velvet tongue against her core. "Ohhhhh!" she cried out as her head thrashed from side to side and her hands fisted in the bedspread. She felt his tongue flick sharply against her clit as he slipped two of his long fingers into her center, causing her to cry out again. Her climax came hard and fast as he urgently stroked her with his fingers and his tongue, not stopping until he brought her back down and the aftershocks subsided.

"Be right back," he whispered, kissing her thigh. He left the room but returned a moment later with another condom.

Sookie rose to her knees as Eric returned to the bed, their lips meeting hungrily once again. Pushing him backward against the pillows, she took the foil packet from him and ripped it open with her teeth, extracting the condom and sliding it gingerly over his hardened shaft. Pressing both hands against his chest, she straddled him and in one smooth motion engulfed him in her liquid warmth. He groaned aloud and gripped her hips firmly as she rode him at an urgent pace. "Lean back," he commanded and she complied, bracing herself with her hands on his thighs. His thumb found her clit and stroked it with maddening circles as she continued riding him until they climaxed together, both crying out loudly.

"I think I can skip my yoga class today," Sookie grinned as she collapsed breathlessly against his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING!**

**A/N****: Thanks so much to my faithful readers and reviewers! I wish I had time to respond directly to everyone's reviews, but if I did that I would never get anything posted...and I assume you guys would rather read about Eric and Sookie than hear my gushing responses to your reviews. ;)**

**BTW, did anyone else hear the Hallelujah Chorus in their heads when Eric and Sookie finally kissed Sunday night on TB? FINALLY! (Now, if they would just give us that shower scene...)**

**Chapter 15****:**

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Eric a short while later. He was still lying naked on Sookie's bed, but was now lazily watching her dress.

"I thought we would start with some lunch," said Sookie, pulling on a pair of jeans. "I don't know about you, but I certainly worked up an appetite." She winked at him before walking back into her closet to find a top and he sat up with a chuckle.

"Yes, I could certainly eat," he grinned.

"I'm in the mood for a really good burger," she announced, coming out in a black and white sheer peasant blouse over a black camisole and stepping into a pair of black ballet flats. "Does that work for you?"

"Sounds perfect," he agreed as Sookie headed for the bathroom to finish getting ready. "I'll get dressed."

Forty-five minutes later they were sitting at a corner booth at The Dive, a Shreveport landmark and home of some of the best burgers, onion rings and fried pickles in the south. "This place was featured on Diners, Drive-ins and Dives last year," said Sookie. "I love that show. "

"My brother is a big fan, too," Eric told her, "but I think he likes the cars more than the food."

"It's my dream job," she confessed. "He gets to drive around the country in really cool cars, eating the best greasy food in the country, and gets paid for it. And no one cares that he's heavy…it's practically expected. A woman could never get away with that!"

"You're probably right," Eric agreed with a laugh as their heavily pierced and tattooed waitress placed two cheeseburgers and baskets of onion rings and friend pickles in front of them.

"So," he said with a raised eyebrow once their waitress had departed, "what's the story behind your tattoo?" Sookie blushed and looked down shyly. "I like it," he assured her with an encouraging smile.

"I fell in love with musical theater in high school," she said finally, "and although I majored in business in college, I kept up the theater stuff as my extracurricular pursuit. After our final production in my senior year at LSU, several of us got drunk and decided we wanted to do something outlandish to commemorate the experience, so we talked a sober friend into driving us over the state line to get tattoos. At the time, tattooing was illegal in Louisiana, so we had to go to Alabama."

"That explains the treble clef, I guess," Eric remarked with a smile, "but why that exact location? Didn't that hurt…a little more than usual?"

"Oh, it hurt like a bitch," Sookie admitted, laughing and rolling her eyes. "That's why it's so small and only one color. As for why I put it there…I had two reasons. One, I wanted it somewhere that there was no chance of my dad _ever_ seeing it – he would have been mortified - I didn't want a 'tramp stamp' or anything I would have to worry about hiding if I wore the wrong cut of clothing. And two, it was very personal and I wanted to keep it for only the eyes of those that I allowed intimately close. Very few people know I have it and even fewer have actually seen it." She winked as she took a bite of her cheeseburger and watched a smile spread across his face.

"And what about you?" she asked curiously. "Have you ever thought about getting 'inked'?"

"I have," he admitted, "but I've never actually done it. I figure it would just be one more thing for my rabid fans to obsess over. The more straight-laced ones would be horrified and the rest would burn up the fan boards speculating about what, why and where."

"How do you stand living in a fish bowl?" Sookie asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Some days I can't stand it at all," he sighed, wadding up the paper wrapping from his finished burger. "But I know it's the price I pay to do what I love for a living. And I make a conscious effort to stay low-key and out of the tabloids so that I'm not followed everywhere I go. I don't often go out partying with celebrities unless it's some sort of PR event. On the road I hang out with my band, and when I'm at home I hang with Chris and a handful of friends I've known since high school. It's just easier that way."

"I rarely date at all," he continued, picking absently at the last of the onion rings in the basket between them. "My last serious relationship ended three years ago and I can count on one hand the number of actual dates I've been on since then…including last night," he added with a sheepish grin.

"What happened with the relationship?" Sookie asked sympathetically.

"We just grew apart," he answered, sadness audible in his voice. "Physical distance eventually turned into emotional distance. And with Brit it wasn't a typical long distance relationship where two people are just in different places, but remain pretty much stationary. One or both of us was always traveling for work, so even when one had a few days' break, it never seemed to be feasible for us to be together. She would be off in some remote place shooting a movie and even if I could have made it there, her schedule wouldn't allow us to spend any quality time together. And it was the same with my schedule. She had a break between movies, but I was doing a PR tour through Europe and Asia which included almost no downtime. It seemed like the odds were always against us."

"Are you still in love with her?" Sookie asked, reminiscent of the question he had asked her about Bill.

"No," he said, shaking his head firmly. "Three years is a long time and we've both definitely moved on. She's a genuinely kind person and I wish her the best…just with someone else," he added with a laugh.

"Aren't you afraid of getting into the same situation with me?" asked Sookie hesitantly, her stomach suddenly twisting into a knot.

"If I said no, I'd be lying," he admitted, reaching across the table for her hand. "But a couple of things are very different here. One, you have a successful career, but you basically remain in the same place geographically and you have a semi-normal work schedule. That means at least one of us is essentially grounded…still not ideal, but a far cry better than both people being constantly in flux. And two, as clichéd as this might sound, I'm older and wiser than I was when Brit and I began our relationship. It was six years ago and I was still in my 20's. My career was just starting to shift into high gear and I had no idea what to expect. Now I'm practically a veteran in this business and I'm far less naïve than I was in the beginning. I feel like I'm much better equipped to handle my career and a relationship at this point." He held her hand between both of his and gently lifted it to his lips. "You're the first person I've met in a long time that I actually want to make the effort with."

Sookie smiled at him through unshed tears, looking up abruptly as their waitress appeared with the bill.

"So, where to next?" Eric asked as they left the restaurant hand-in-hand, headed for Sookie's car.

"Well," she answered, unlocking the door of the black Prius, "we can do whatever you'd like since you're the guest and I live here, but I was going to suggest Discover. They currently have an elaborate Norman Rockwell exhibit that's supposed to be fantastic."

"What is Discover?" he asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's a really cool museum that's intended primarily for kids, but it's also fun for adults who like to act like kids," she said with a giggle. "They have an iMAX theater and a bunch of interactive exhibits."

"That sounds like fun," he said with a huge grin. "And I love Norman Rockwell. My parents always had the calendars when we were growing up."

"Mine, too," she agreed.

Eric and Sookie spent the next three hours exploring Discover from top to bottom, not missing a game or exhibit, no matter how juvenile it might be. Eric had Sookie in hysterics in the electricity exhibit when he touched a static electricity conductor and his hair stood straight up. She of course took a picture with her camera phone for eventual blackmail ammunition. The Norman Rockwell exhibit was especially impressive and included every single Saturday Evening Post cover he ever drew, as well as several vignettes replicating some of his most famous illustrations. Eric even signed autographs and posed for pictures with a small group of fans who recognized him as they were getting ready to leave.

"Sorry about that," he said as he joined her out front, where she had escaped during the impromptu meet and greet.

"No problem," she said with a smile. "Duty calls."

"Do you want to go out tonight, or stay in?" Sookie asked on the drive back to her condo.

"Let's stay in," Eric answered, gently brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I could cook dinner and we can watch a movie," she said.

"Or," he said with a wicked grin, dropping his hand to her upper thigh and stroking it suggestively, "we could order a pizza and you could save your energy for _other _pursuits."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing and no one (except my children)...LOL!**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of your wonderful reviews and for continuing to read and support my little story. And much love an kudos to Alan Ball for finally putting Sookie and Eric together. It was no shower scene, but I'll take the woods...I think if you're doing the nasty with Eric Northman you might forget about the creepy bugs that might be crawling around on the ground you're lying naked on! ;)**

**Chapter 16****:**

Eric and Sookie ordered pizza from Sookie's favorite local pizza joint, and the two sat cross-legged on the living room floor with the pizza box and two cold beers between them. "Do you still do musical theater?" Eric asked before biting into a slice of buffalo chicken pizza and slowly closing his eyes in ecstasy. "Damn, this is good!"

"I haven't done anything since college," she answered, smiling at his reaction to her favorite pizza. "The Wizard of Oz was our last production, the one we got the tattoos to commemorate."

"Let me guess…Dorothy?"

"Nope…Glinda the Good Witch," she laughed. "I never had the talent or the drive to be the star."

"Favorite role?" he asked curiously.

"Gladys Herdman in The Best Christmas Pageant Ever," she said, poking him hard in the shoulder. "_Hey!_ Unto _you_ a child is born!"

"Out with a vengeance in the darkness…the mighty Marvel! Shazaaaammmm!" Sookie cried, jumping up with arms outstretched and face completely animated. "It didn't have as much music as a lot of productions, but it was so much fun playing a kid."

"I was Ralph Herdman in junior high," Eric said, grinning from ear to ear at Sookie's impersonation.

"In Sweden?" Sookie asked and he nodded. "I have a hard time picturing you as a cigar-smoking cussing juvenile delinquent."

"I was an excellent actor even back then," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Want another beer?" Sookie asked when they had finished eating, getting up to remove the pizza box and put away the leftovers.

"Please," he answered. "What are we watching tonight?"

"I don't know," she said from the kitchen, then adding with a laugh, "We could always watch a musical."

"Which ones do you have?" he asked.

"The Sound of Music, Wizard of Oz, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Mary Poppins, A Chorus Line, Cabaret, Chicago and Moulin Rouge," she rattled off. "There may be more, but that's what I can remember from the top of my head."

"What's your favorite?" Eric inquired.

"Well…my favorite of all time is The Sound of Music...I've probably seen it a hundred times," she admitted, "but my favorite recent one is Moulin Rouge."

"Let's watch that, then," he said as she came back into the living room with two more beers. "You can't go wrong with Nicole Kidman in a skimpy outfit." Sookie rolled her eyes at him theatrically before selecting Moulin Rouge from a stack of DVD's in the cabinet next to the TV and inserting it in the player.

"What?" he asked, with feigned innocence.

"You're such a guy!" she retorted, rolling her eyes again and laughing.

"And you love it," he teased, grabbing her arm as she walked by and pulling her down onto the sofa with him. Placing his hands on her hips, he shifted her so that she sat stretched out between his updrawn knees and leaned back against his chest, where she settled in comfortably to watch the movie. The combination of the two beers she had consumed, the darkness of the room, and the warmth of Eric's body lulled Sookie to sleep after only a short while. She awoke with a start as the closing credits rolled.

"Sorry," she mumbled with a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"S'okay," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her temple. "I like to watch you sleep."

Sookie flipped the channel to a Seinfeld rerun as Eric's warm hands covered her shoulders and began gently kneading the tight muscles between her neck and shoulder blades. She groaned and dropped her head forward, an invitation to work the muscles along the back of her neck. "God, that feels so good," she moaned as he complied. His palms massaged small circles down either side of her spine before traveling under the hem of her shirt and pushing it upward, continuing to work against the tightness just below her skin.

"May I?" he asked, tugging at the shirt. She nodded and lifted her arms to allow him to remove the garment. His hands resumed their journey down her back and she wrapped her arms around her knees to hold herself upright. _God, I could get used to this_, she thought to herself, luxuriating in the sensation of his fingers moving skillfully against her skin. She felt his weight shift as he leaned forward and then his hot breath and soft lips on the back of her shoulder. She sighed as he slowly trailed a path of kisses from one of her shoulder blades across to the other. His hands traveled from her waist up over her ribcage and forward to cup her breasts. Pulling her backward against his chest, he dipped his head to kiss her earlobe, lightly grazing it with his teeth. Sookie's breathing became ragged and she arched her back as his thumbs stroked over her nipples, teasing them relentlessly through the fabric of her black lace bra. Reaching between their bodies, he unfastened the bra and finally released her to his touch. While one hand continued caressing her breast, the other ventured lower, over her stomach to the snap of her jeans, where with a flick of his thumb he opened it and eased the zipper down. She gasped aloud and her head fell back against his shoulder as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her lace panties to stroke her intimately.

"God, you're so wet," Eric growled in her ear, continuing the sweet torture with his skilled fingers.

"It's all you," Sookie panted, her eyes unfocused. "You make me that way." The orgasm ripped through her like a sledgehammer and she gripped his thighs to remain stationary. His name tore from her throat as her body convulsed over and over. He held her as she came back down to earth, stroking her hair and raining soft kisses over her bare shoulders.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" she suggested, when she had finally regained her voice and her senses. He nodded and she stood, taking his hand and leading him down the hall to her room. Stopping before she reached the bed, Sookie shed her unfastened jeans and turned to him, standing on tiptoe and reaching up to pull his lips down to hers. Grasping her hips, he pulled her tightly against him and deepened the kiss. She tugged impatiently at the hem of his sweater until he stepped back and pulled it over his head, taking the underlying t-shirt with it and tossing both aside. Crushing her against him once again, he reclaimed her mouth and she shivered from the sensation of her naked breasts pressing against his sculpted bare chest.

"Cold?" he whispered, looking down at her in concern.

"No…very hot," she sighed against his chest, her hands moving to unbutton and unzip his jeans before pushing them over his hips and letting them fall to the floor. Kissing her passionately once again, he stepped out of the pool of fabric. His hands slid down her back until they came to rest on her buttocks. With one smooth motion he lifted her, guiding her legs around his waist while she steadied herself with both arms around his neck. In two strides he had reached the bed and was gently laying her on the down comforter where she eagerly reached out for him.

"Eric, wait," she protested, propping up on her elbow to look at him. "If you're using the condoms because you're worried about pregnancy, you don't need to. I've been on the pill since I was 19 for medical reasons. And if you're doing it for other reasons, we probably need to discuss them." Eric came back to the edge of the bed and sat down, reaching out with one hand to stroke Sookie's cheek.

"Yes, my main concern was pregnancy," he admitted. "I don't think that would be an ideal situation for either of us at this point. As for the 'other reasons' I think you're referring to, you don't need to worry about me," he said, looking her in the eye. "For insurance purposes my record company requires me to have an extensive physical with every blood test known to man before I'm cleared to go on tour. My last one was 6 months ago."

"And I'm clean, too," she said, grasping and kissing the hand that had been stroking her face. "I was tested during my yearly exam in February."

"Well, what the hell am I going to do with all those condoms?" asked Eric with a smirk. "I bought the value pack."

"Water balloons?" Sookie giggled, reaching out and pulling him down over her. Any remaining laughter in her throat turned to a moan as his mouth took possession of one of her breasts, drawing her nipple in and teasing it into a tight bud before repeating his actions on the other. Her hands skimmed down over his stomach, reaching the waistband of his boxers and relieving him of them. Her panties quickly followed and he moved into position over her, parting her legs with his knee and leaning down to kiss her deeply. She gently grasped his stiff manhood and guided him to her waiting warmth.

"Oh god, Eric," she sighed as he sank deeply into her, holding her gaze with his. He remained still for what seemed like an eternity before slowly moving away and then filling her once again. His pace began languidly, but led by her restless moans and nails digging into his lower back, he increased the speed and intensity until both were close to their intended peaks. Sookie felt his release in tandem with hers and she clung helplessly to him as they both spiraled downward back to reality.

Neither of them moved for a long time, both content to remain intimately connected in one another's embrace. Finally, as the room brought a chill to their sweat-slicked skin, Eric rolled away and pulled the covers down to allow them both to slide underneath. Sookie drifted to sleep spooned against his warm body as she tried desperately to forget the fact that he would be leaving in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING...nothing, nilch, nada...**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all my faithful readers and especially to those who take the time to review...your words mean more to me than you can possibly imagine.**

**How 'bout some naked Viking on True Blood last night? **drool!** And did I imagine it, or did something in the preview for next week look suspiciously like a shower scene? **swoons****

**Chapter 17****:**

Sookie awoke with a start to the obnoxious blaring of Eric's cell phone on the bedside table. "Ugh!" she groaned as he reached over her to retrieve the offensive device. "Is it really that time already?"

"Nope," he said with a sleepy grin, silencing the iPhone alarm and kissing her bare shoulder. "It's 30 minutes _before_ that time."

"Huh?" she questioned, her sleep-addled brain not yet up to the task of solving riddles.

"Well," he said, rolling her over to face him and pressing a kiss against her throat. "I didn't want to just get up and leave without having time for a _proper_ goodbye." He punctuated his sentence with another kiss, this one over her collarbone.

"I like a man who thinks ahead," she said with a wicked smile, reaching around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues sought eachother hungrily, meeting in a heated dance that went on and on, igniting a slow burn that began in Sookie's core and radiated outward to her whole body. Eric's hand moved to the back of her thigh, hitching her leg over his hip and pulling her even closer against him. She felt his arousal throbbing against her abdomen. "Mmmm…somebody's awake," she purred, taking him in her hand and stroking him eagerly. Encouraged by his moans of pleasure, she maneuvered herself downward until she could engulf him with her mouth, her tongue sliding hotly along his shaft.

"Oh god Sookie, that feels so good!" he gasped, burying his fingers in her hair. She continued working him with her mouth and her hand until he felt his control beginning to slip. His breath coming in ragged gasps, he pulled her back up and rolled her underneath his body, supporting his weight on his forearms. His knee gently parted her thighs and he positioned himself at her center, teasing her with the tip of his shaft, but not immediately going further.

"Eric, please!" she begged, writhing beneath him. Her body's craving for him was almost unbearable.

"Please what, lover?" he whispered, his darkened eyes locking with hers.

"Please…I need you," she moaned, crying out breathlessly as he finally slid into her.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Yeeeesssss," she sighed, her hips rising to meet his thrusts. Grasping her calves, he raised her legs until her feet rested on either of his shoulders, allowing him to press deeper into her with each stroke. His thumb found her clit and worked it in tight circles, pushing her to a shuddering climax. She cried out his name and clung to him as he rapidly reached his own orgasm, emptying himself into her with a low hoarse groan. Collapsing against her with a sigh, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and tenderly stroked her hair.

"I can't believe I have to leave already," he groaned, his voice muffled against her shoulder. "It feels like I just got here."

"It does, doesn't it?" she agreed, burying her face in his sleep-tousled hair and inhaling the scent of his shampoo. "Thank you for coming here," she said softly, "…for that perfect date, for my beautiful necklace, and for just…being here with me." She choked on the last words and turned her face into the pillow to stop the tears that were threatening.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said tenderly, reaching to turn her face toward him and caressing her cheek with his thumb. "There's no place I would rather be than right here with you. There are other places I _have_ to be, unfortunately, but when I'm there I'm wishing for you." Sookie saw complete sincerity in his blue eyes and she smiled, brushing away the lone tear that had escaped to her cheek.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I don't know if I would call dating someone you rarely get to see 'lucky'," he said with a slight frown. "I'd say you're the _unlucky_ one in this deal. I'm lucky that you put up with it…and me," he added, breaking into a huge grin. "Thank you for putting up with me…when I'm here and especially when I'm not here. Thank you for this weekend, too…it's been incredible, even if it was far too short." He kissed her then, a heated kiss that left her breathless and glassy-eyed. "And now I have to get up or I'm going to miss my flight," he said pulling away, regret barely contained in his voice.

"Can I fix you some breakfast?" Sookie asked.

"I really don't have time," he said as he headed for the bathroom. "I'll just grab something at the airport. Coffee would be great, though," he added, winking at her over his shoulder. She grinned and watched his naked backside in appreciation as he walked away.

Twenty minutes later Eric was showered, dressed and packed to leave. He stepped into the kitchen just as she was pouring him a cup of coffee in a tall travel mug. _How on earth do guys manage to get ready so fast?_ Sookie wondered to herself, taking in the sight of him in jeans, a long-sleeved olive green crewneck shirt, black and white running shoes and a plain black baseball cap. Sookie had pulled on clothes from her standard stay-at-home weekend wardrobe: grey yoga pants and a white long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Thanks," he said as she handed him the cup of coffee, leaning down to brush her lips with his.

"I know you're running late," she said with a sad smile, stepping into a pair of flip flops and shooing an energetic Tina away from the door. "I'll walk out with you."

Eric threw his bag into the back seat of the rental car and turned to face Sookie. "Man, I hate this part," he said with a rueful grin, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her tightly enough to lift her feet off the ground. "I'll miss you," he said, pulling back and caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Me too," she answered, her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely then, his lips demanding and his hands roaming frantically over her shoulders, her arms, her back and her butt, as if to memorize her. Sookie responded in kind, clinging desperately to him like a drowning man to a life raft. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were dazed and his breathing ragged.

"Bye, my angel," he whispered, kissing her forehead before climbing into the car. Sookie couldn't even speak. She just smiled slightly, biting her lower lip hard to keep her composure. She watched Eric turn his key in the ignition, but nothing happened. He tried again and then groaned in frustration.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, opening the car door. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He slammed his fist against the steering wheel with each angry word. "I don't have time for this!"

"I'll drive you," she said reassuringly. "Just let me grab my keys and my purse." She turned and sprinted back to the condo, returning in a flash with keys and purse in hand. They transferred Eric's bag to her car and set out for the airport. Traffic was light at that early hour on a Sunday morning, but Eric's frustration was evident in the set of his jaw and his clenched fist resting on his knee. "It's okay," she said soothingly, laying her hand over his fist and caressing it with her thumb. "We'll make it in plenty of time."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his hand finally relaxing and taking hers, lacing their fingers together. "I'm just stressed over leaving and this was one more frustration I didn't need."

"Look on the bright side," she said, glancing at him with a smile. "We get to spend a few more minutes together."

"That's definitely a plus," he grinned, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "Thank you for driving me. I'll have Pam call the rental company to pick up or tow the car later today."

"It's no problem," she assured him as she changed lanes to take the airport exit. She pulled into the passenger drop-off lane and parked against the curb.

"Thank you, lover," Eric said again as he leaned over to kiss her softly. "I'll call you when I get to Cincinnati."

Tears blurred Sookie's vision as she drove away and the tightness in her chest was almost unbearable. _Is this what it's going to be like every time we have to say goodbye?_ she thought miserably. _I don't know if I can stand it._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing and I'm broke, so please don't sue!**

**A/N****: Thanks so much for all the reviews and the added alerts/favorites...you keep me inspired! And speaking of inspiration...HBO has officially renewedTrue Blood for a 5th season! :)**

**I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. I've had two sick children (and a sick third child, a.k.a. my husband) for nearly 2 weeks, so I'm looking forward to a break and possibly a couple of germ-free days.**

**Chapter 18****:**

Sookie woke the next morning feeling hung over, as if she'd been drinking heavily the night before. It was a common side effect of her migraine medication, which she'd required two doses of the day before. By the time she'd arrived home from dropping Eric at the airport, she was already seeing the haze in her peripheral vision and she knew the pain wasn't far behind. She'd managed to gulp down the first pill, tightly close the blinds in her room and crash face-first onto her bed before the throbbing agony washed over her in waves. Waking several hours later, just long enough to register that the pain hadn't disappeared and to take a second pill, she managed to crawl under the covers, still fully clothed and pass out completely.

After a long and scalding hot shower Sookie felt marginally better, though still a bit hazy. She dressed for work and then headed to the kitchen for some much-needed caffeine. "Crap," she muttered, seeing her cell phone lying on the counter and realizing that she had missed Eric's promised call. "Crap!" she said louder, checking the display and seeing that she had two missed text messages and three missed calls…all from Eric. The first text was at 8:35am: **Boarding now. Call u when I get there…E.** She saw a missed call at 11:50am, one at 4:30pm and a third at 8:15pm. The second text was at 10:50pm: **Sookie pls call me. Im worried. **She took a deep breath and pressed the key to listen to her voicemails, smiling at the first, frowning slightly at the second more worried one, and squeezing her eyes shut as she heard the near panic in Eric's voice on the last one.

"Sookie, where are you?" he pleaded. "I'm really starting to worry. _Please_ call or text me just to let me know you're okay."

Not sure where Eric would actually be at this point – did he leave Cincinnati after yesterday's show or spend the night there? – she knew he would still be asleep, so she rattled off a quick text: **Im fine. Had a migraine. Spent day & nite in drug induced sleep. Just woke up. Sorry 2 worry u…SS. **Before she could put her phone down it was ringing in her hand.

"I was about to book a flight back to Shreveport," Eric said when she answered. "You had me worried out of my mind."

"I'm really sorry, Eric," she replied. "By the time I got back to my house the migraine was in full force and my medicine literally knocks me out cold. I woke up once sometime after dark and could only manage to make it to the bathroom for another dose before I passed out again."

"Are you okay now?" he asked with concern.

"Still a little fuzzy-headed," she said. "It's a side effect of the medicine, but I'm much better than yesterday. Shouldn't you be asleep?" she added.

"Yeah, well…I had a little trouble falling asleep," he admitted. "But I'll probably sleep for awhile now."

"I'm really sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you. Where are you, by the way?"

"Indianapolis," he said through a yawn. "We drove in last night after the Cincinnati show."

"I'll let you go so you can get some sleep finally."

"'Kay," he agreed, yawning again. "I'll call you before the show tonight. And Sookie…?"

"Yes?"

"You'd better answer this time," he chuckled.

"I will…I promise," she said with a smile. "Or if I can't, I swear I will absolutely call you back within an hour!"

A short while later, Sookie arrived at work feeling considerably better, having consumed a tall travel mug of strong hot tea and a McDonald's sausage biscuit during her commute. She was early – it was only 8:15am and Arlene and Lafayette didn't usually arrive until just before nine – but she relished the peace and quiet of the empty office. Scrolling through the long list of emails she'd failed to check over the past three days since Eric's arrival, she smiled when she landed upon one from Jessica entitled 'Calling all Goddesses'. It seemed that Jessica had been granted a reprieve from work the following weekend and wanted to get out of town, "so those morons can't guilt me into coming in to work on my weekend off." Her idea was to have a mini Goddesses' Weekend. (Full-fledged Goddesses' Weekends required more advanced notice and planning in order to include the two women who lived farthest away – Jen and Joy, in New Jersey and Seattle respectively – but a mini weekend could be planned spur-of-the-moment with fewer Goddesses in attendance.) Sookie quickly fired off a reply to all offering to host at her house. _A weekend with the girls is just what I need to shake my post-Eric-departure funk_, she thought with a grin.

Lafayette and Arlene spared her no harassment upon their arrival, grilling her on every detail of her weekend with Eric and their official 'first date'.

"Oh my god!" squealed Arlene when she saw the gorgeous blue topaz pendant necklace. "That is stunning! Your boy has very good taste."

Lafayette gave a low whistle of appreciation, stepping forward for a closer look. "You know that's a David Yurman, don't you?"

"A what?" Sookie asked with a blank look. She had never owned designer jewelry and the names meant little or nothing to her.

"That's a two thousand dollar necklace, sweetheart," he answered with a huge grin. "I guess now we know what happens when Mr. Rockstar _does _get into your pants." Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"For your information," she said from between clenched teeth, her finger pointed in Lafayette's grinning face, "he gave me the necklace _before_ that ever happened!" Realizing suddenly what she had admitted in her frustration, her face flushed red and she turned on her heel. "I hate you!" she groaned as she strode into her office and slammed the door loudly. Arlene crept in a few minutes later, deliberately leaving Lafayette outside, and plopped down in Sookie's guest chair.

"You know he's only teasing you," Arlene assured her, "and he would never breathe a word to anyone beyond the two of us. God knows there are too many embarrassing skeletons in his own closet!"

"I know," Sookie said with a reluctant smile, rolling her eyes in amusement. "He's the annoying big brother no one asked for."

"So?" said Arlene, looking up at her expectantly.

"What?" Sookie questioned.

"You may be able to get away with not sharing certain details with Lafayette, but this is me you're talking to," Arlene insisted, "so spill it sister!"

"Spill what?" Sookie asked with feigned innocence.

"You slept with Eric Northman, and I want details! Well…maybe not specifics…" she amended with a grin, "but I want to know how it went."

Sookie sighed, burying her face in her arms on her desk. "It was amazing…he was amazing…the whole weekend was amazing!" She looked up at Arlene and couldn't contain the infectious grin that spread across her face.

"Mmmm…girlfriend, you've got it bad," Arlene said with a knowing look. Sookie just smiled but couldn't deny anything. She did have it bad and she knew it.

Eric called that night as promised and Sookie fought an impish urge not to answer, just to tease him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it and answered after the third ring.

"Stackhouse Pool and Bar…liquor in the front, poker in the rear." There was silence for a moment, followed by what sounded like choking and then the phone being dropped

"You had to do that right as I was taking a drink!" Eric gasped between laughing coughs.

"Sorry," she said with a grin. "My dad used to answer the phone with prank lines like that…even before caller id was invented."

"Your dad sounds like quite the character," Eric remarked.

"He was," Sookie said with a wistful smile.

"How's your head?" he asked worriedly.

"It's fine," Sookie assured him. "The medicine finally worked yesterday. It just left me feeling hung over this morning."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said. "Do you get migraines often?"

"Depends," she answered. "Stress is the primary trigger, so during periods of low stress I don't get them much, but other times they're more frequent."

"Did I stress you out by coming to see you?" he asked in alarm.

"No, of course not!" Sookie said emphatically. "It was one of the best weekends I've ever had."

There was silence for a moment and then Eric said softly, almost under his breath, "It was me leaving, wasn't it?"

"Eric, stop it," she admonished. "My headache was NOT your fault! Work has been driving me crazy lately, you know that."

"Okay," he said, not sounding entirely convinced. "Do me a favor and email Pam your schedule for the next month or so. She's going to help me figure out the next show or two that it would make sense for you to come out to. It's probably going to be at least six weeks before I get another multi-day break where I can travel to Shreveport and I really don't want to wait that long to see you again." Sookie couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading slowly over her face. It thrilled her to no end that Eric missed her just as badly as she missed him and that he was actively looking for opportunities for them to be together again in person.

"I'll send it over from work in the morning," she promised. "We're having a Goddesses' weekend this weekend and my next client event is next weekend, but after that I have several fairly open weeks."

"Uh-oh," Eric said playfully. "Am I going to be getting a call this weekend to bail you out of jail?"

"Nah," Sookie answered. "We have a special bail fund set up for just such occurrences and Lafayette has 24-hour access. His brother is an attorney and will represent us if we end up in the slammer."

"Oh lord!" Eric groaned. "The visual I'm getting right now features you, Jessica, several women I've never seen before, Lafayette, and Dog the Bounty Hunter." Sookie laughed so hard at that point that she snorted.

"Did you just snort?" he asked incredulously, but she was laughing too hard to answer. "I miss you, Sookie," she heard him sigh with a smile evident in his voice.

"I miss you, too," she answered quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. Most of these fabulous characters belong to Charlaine Harris and/or Alan Ball.**

**Chapter 19****:**

For Sookie the week seemed to drag on endlessly. She was excited about the upcoming Goddesses' weekend, she missed Eric, and she was ready to be rid of her current pain-in-the-ass client. By Friday morning she had completely lost all drive to work and her concentration was shot. Finally, at 11:30am Arlene poked her head into Sookie's office with an exasperated grin. "Would you go home already?" she said, startling Sookie from her current daydream.

"But it isn't even lunch time," Sookie protested half-heartedly.

"Lunch time? Honey, it's actually five o'clock somewhere…now get out of here!" Sookie didn't have to be told twice. She quickly shut down her computer and gathered her things to leave.

"You've got me on speed-dial, right?" confirmed Lafayette as she headed past his desk.

"Yep," she confirmed. "If we get arrested or end up in the hospital tomorrow night, you'll be the first one we call."

"Say hi to the girls for me," he said with a smile.

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" Sookie laughed.

"Then who will come and bail you out if you ladies get into trouble?" he countered. "Besides, I'm painting my downstairs tomorrow afternoon…I won't be able to stand up by the time y'all are ready to go out."

"And you…" she said, nodding toward Arlene. "Be at my place at six tomorrow." Arlene had previous plans for Friday night, but had been easily talked into joining the Goddesses for their night out on Saturday.

After quick stops at the supermarket and liquor store, Sookie headed home to begin preparations for the arrival of her guests. Because everyone would be showing up at different times, beginning around 4pm that afternoon, it was agreed that the Goddesses would spend Friday night just relaxing over drinks and hors d'oeuvres at Sookie's house. Saturday night would be the true 'party night' with dinner out and bar hopping. They even had the benefit of a pregnant Goddess with a minivan to act as their designated driver.

At 4:15pm Sookie was putting the finishing touches on a fruit and veggie tray after checking her crab dip baking in the oven, when her doorbell rang. The first to arrive was Dawn, who had taken the afternoon off work to drive in from New Orleans. Dawn was a bubbly blonde with gorgeous brown eyes and a pronounced New Jersey accent. She had been one of Sookie's roommates in college and was now newly married and working in PR for a chain of high-end shopping malls. Jessica arrived 20 minutes later from Jackson, followed by Gwen and Tara, who both lived in Shreveport and had driven over straight from work. Tara was a tall African-American woman with a megawatt smile and an encyclopedic knowledge of sports who owned an upscale clothing boutique. Gwen had fair skin, blue eyes and gorgeous auburn curls. She was also one of Sookie's college roommates, currently working in quality control for a packaging manufacturer.

By 5:30pm the party was in full swing, with Dawn mixing a pitcher of very strong cosmopolitans, Gwen and Sookie setting out the massive spread of hors d'oeuvres, and Tara and Jessica arguing good-naturedly over the music selection. Holly, the 6-months-pregnant Goddess, arrived from Monroe at 6pm, bearing a giant homemade fudge brownie cake. Holly, who was also a friend of Sookie's from college, was married with a 3-yr-old daughter and a son on the way. The last Goddess to arrive was Hadley, who was a middle school teacher and couldn't leave her job in Bon Temps until school was dismissed for the day. Hadley had been friends with Sookie and Jessica since junior high school and had gone to college with Jessica and Tara.

The women sat around Sookie's living room eating, drinking and talking 90 miles a minute while Tina darted excitedly from one lap to another like a kid in a candy store. The camaraderie of this group of friends was one of the things Sookie was most thankful for in her life and she couldn't erase the beaming smile from her face as she looked around at each of them, all relaxed and enjoying eachother's company. Jessica noticed Sookie's look and a wicked grin appeared in response.

"Okay ladies," Jessica said, standing up and addressing the group. "I think Sookie has some exciting news to share." Every head in the room turned to Sookie expectantly as she shot Jessica a venomous look. "I think over a month is long enough to keep it to yourself," Jessica added with a wink. Sookie's breath stuck in her throat and she was certain her face had flushed crimson.

"So who is he, Sookie?" asked Dawn with a knowing smile.

"Who?" asked Sookie, taking a large gulp of her drink and trying to look innocent.

"The guy who can make you turn that shade of red," piped Gwen, raising her eyebrows.

"Sookie's got a boyfriend! Sookie's got a boyfriend!" chanted Holly, with the rest of the women quickly following suit.

"What's his name?" inquired Hadley once the chaos had subsided a bit.

"Eric," answered Sookie, unable to contain a smile.

"And where did you meet him?"

"At a charity event for the children's hospital."

"What does he look like?"

"What does he do?"

"When can we meet him?"

The questions came so fast that all Sookie could do was stand there looking around with a stupid grin on her face.

"He looks like this," said Jessica loudly, pulling Eric's latest CD from a stack on Sookie's stereo and holding it up.

"He looks like Eric Northman?" Hadley gasped. "Nice!"

"Not just 'looks like', "corrected Jessica. "He _is_ Eric Northman." The room suddenly went completely silent as every eye fixed on Sookie in shock.

"No fucking way!" exclaimed Tara with an incredulous expression. "You're dating Eric Northman?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," answered Sookie sheepishly, unable to contain a grin.

"Alright," announced Dawn, holding her glass in the air. "I'm going to make another pitcher of drinks and we're all going to get a refill, then Sookie's going to tell us _everything_ from the beginning."

"And we want every detail!" insisted Gwen with a wink.

After a new round of drinks was prepared and served, everyone settled back down in the living room and Sookie proceeded to tell the story of how she came to be dating an international superstar, stopping every so often to answer random and often embarrassing questions.

"Girl, you are a smitten kitten," said Gwen admiringly when Sookie had finished her story.

"So when do we get to meet him?" asked Dawn. "You know he has to earn the Goddesses' seal of approval."

"Well, he already has one Goddess's approval," Sookie said, grinning at Jessica.

"That's not fair," pouted Hadley. "Why did she get to meet him first?"

"Because she lives in Jackson and that's the concert he invited me to," answered Sookie rolling her eyes. "Besides, I couldn't bombard him with all of you at once. The poor guy would have run screaming for the hills! But seriously," she continued, "I've told him all about the Goddesses and he actually does want to meet y'all."

Eric lay sprawled on the bed of his bus, lazily petting Thor, his faithful German shepherd, who had finally joined him on tour the day before. "Do you think she's still up?" he asked his furry companion. It was nearly midnight. Thor raised his head from Eric's knee and thumped his tail twice. "Yeah, let's try her," Eric said, and then added with a chuckle, "She's probably drunk."

The phone rang four times before Sookie picked up breathlessly. "Hi gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Hi lover," he answered. "Having fun with the Goddesses?"

"We're having a blast," she said with a laugh. "Jessica spilled the beans about you and me and now everyone wants to meet you."

"Uh-oh," Eric said jokingly. "What am I in for?"

"The Spanish Inquisition, I'm sure," Sookie answered.

"That should be fun," he said. "Are you drunk yet?"

"Nope…not tonight," she said. "I'm saving up my energy for tomorrow night when we actually go out. Where are you?"

"Just leaving Grand Rapids, Michigan and heading for Pittsburgh."

"Hmmm…that's a long drive, isn't it?" Sookie asked.

"Almost seven hours," he replied with a yawn, "but I plan to sleep for the majority of it. I just wanted to call and say hi before I turned in."

"Hi," she said softly, a smile evident in her voice.

"Hi," he answered, smiling too. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she said. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks," he sighed, "and Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful tomorrow night."

"I will," she assured him.

Eric dropped his phone on the nightstand and settled down under the covers with Thor lying against his legs. "Well boy, you're not as nice to cuddle with as Sookie," he said with another yawn, "but I guess you'll do."

Because everyone had worked at least half the day and several had traveled from out-of-town, the Goddesses ended their Friday night festivities at a reasonable hour and turned in shortly after midnight, knowing that the next evening would involve even more alcoholic beverages and end at a much later hour. Saturday began with sleeping in until nearly 10am, a luxury not many of the women were able to experience on a regular basis. Sookie made a quick run to the nearby bakery for bagels and doughnuts and returned just as everyone was beginning to stir. After brunch, the ladies settled in around Sookie's living room, still in pajamas, for a marathon of favorite "chick flicks" including Steel Magnolias (Sookie's personal favorite), Sixteen Candles and When Harry Met Sally. More time was spent talking and reminiscing than actually watching the movies, but that was part of the appeal of Goddesses' weekends.

Around 4pm, the condo became a whirlwind of activity as the shower rotations began in preparation for going out that evening. With seven women and only two showers, it took a solid two hours for everyone to get ready. Sookie's cell phone buzzed as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, alerting her that she had a media message. She pressed a key and grinned when a picture of Eric and Thor popped up accompanied by the song Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cindy Lauper. Eric was grinning at the camera and holding Thor's front paw up as if he was waving. The text below it read: **Have fun 2nite and b careful! (The boys r missing u.)**

Arlene arrived at Sookie's at 6pm, just as everyone was gathering in the living room to leave. She waved hello to the Goddesses, most of whom she hadn't seen in awhile, and gave Sookie a hug, stepping back to admire her ensemble of dark washed jeans, black strappy high-heeled sandals, and a spaghetti strap tank top made up of multiple layers of turquoise chiffon that ended in a handkerchief hem. She had topped it off with Eric's blue topaz pendant necklace and small dangly silver earrings. "Girl, you look hot!" Arlene said approvingly.

With much laughter and jostling, the ladies crammed into Holly's Honda Odyssey minivan, some of them sitting two to a seat, and headed to dinner at Olive Street Bistro where they had a 6:30pm reservation. Sookie was a regular at Olive Street and the manager had set up a table for 8 in a semi-private corner of the restaurant. He even assigned them Kirk, Sookie's favorite waiter, who was extremely good looking and flirtatious. Sookie knew that Kirk was happily married, but she didn't share that with the Goddesses, preferring to let them have their fun flirting and giggling with him. She knew it would earn him a bigger tip when their dinner was over.

After a delicious meal, several cocktails and many laughs, the group ventured across the street to Funny Bone, the same dueling piano bar where Sookie and Eric went for drinks the night they met. They arrived just in time for the 8pm show and actually managed to snag two tables together near the stage, knowing they were probably asking for trouble by sitting so close to the entertainment. As predicted, a group of 8 attractive young women was a prime target for the comedic piano players and the girls were often drawn into the act, including Sookie and Gwen being dragged onstage and coerced into wearing silly Irish hats while singing the theme song from Cheers. When the show ended at 10:30, the group decided to move on to a dance club called The Breakfast Club, which was known for its gigantic 3-tier dance floor and playing hits from the 80's.

Everyone except Holly had been drinking and was pretty well buzzed as they took to the dance floor and let loose, shaking it to a slew of songs by Madonna, Prince, The B-52's, and other popular 80's artists. "I need to do this more often," Sookie said breathlessly to Hadley as they left the dance floor for a break. "Its great exercise and far more fun than yoga." Hadley laughed and nodded in agreement as she headed to the bar to get them both another drink and Sookie made a beeline for the ladies room.

Ten minutes later Sookie emerged from the stifling heat of the crowded bathroom and paused against the brick wall to cool off, digging in her purse for her cell phone to check the time. Abruptly a shadow passed over her and she felt someone's hot breath on the side of her face.

"Hello darlin'," drawled a deep voice. Sookie looked up into the brooding dark eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

_Oh shit!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Charlaine Harris or Alan Ball. I just like to take them out and get them drunk once in awhile.

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of the lovely reviews! I apologize for not replying to them personally, but I figure y'all would prefer that I devote what little spare time I have to writing and posting new chapters. And thanks to all of you who have added me to your alerts...it floors me that I still get emails to that effect even this far into the story. I hope everyone is enjoying the ride.

Is anyone else as bummed as I am that there are only 3 more episodes of True Blood this season? Yesterday was my birthday, so 3 of my friends came over last night to watch last week's and this week's True Blood with wine, cheesecake and my favorite appetizer from my favorite Italian restaurant. Mmmmm...food, wine and Eric Northman...happy birthday to me! :)

**Chapter 20****:**

"Bill," Sookie said coolly, raising her eyebrows. She hadn't seen him in person in well over a year and couldn't believe her misfortune in running into him tonight. Her heart pounded forcefully in her chest, but she realized with some degree of satisfaction that it was fueled solely by anger and no longer by hurt or want.

"You look gorgeous," he said, eyeing her up and down appreciatively.

"What do you want, Bill?" she demanded.

"What…I can't just say hi and tell you how great you look?" he said, backing her further against the brick wall and placing a hand against it on either side of her head. He leaned down close to her face until she could feel his hot breath and smell the pungent odor of the Dewar's scotch he favored.

"You're drunk!" Sookie spat angrily, trying to push him away to no avail. He was a full head taller than she and had at least a 60-pound size advantage.

"How about a kiss?" he said, bringing his lips down just as she twisted her face away in disgust, landing his sloppy kiss near her ear instead.

"Get away from me!" she snarled, pushing against him again with both hands.

"C'mon Sookie," he pressed with a suggestive leer. "You used to love my lips all over you."

"I used to love a lot of things about you," she admitted, "before you showed me what an ass you really are."

"Admit it, Sookie," he breathed in her ear, nuzzling her neck and giving her another nauseating whiff of scotch. "You miss me. We had something really hot and we can have it again." Bile rose in Sookie's throat as she shoved against him again with both hands.

"If you don't get away from me, I'm going to start screaming and then I'm going to knee you in the nuts," she said menacingly.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of her!" she heard a loud angry voice say. Bill turned around in surprise and Sookie looked past him to see Jessica standing with one perfectly manicured hand on her hip and fury blazing in her eyes.

"This is none of your business, bitch!" Bill sneered, taking a step toward Jessica.

"I've got 6 years of kickboxing that says I can _make_ it my business," she challenged, not backing down an inch. Just then, Arlene, Hadley and Gwen approached and stood next to Jessica. None of them said a word, but their venomous expressions made it clear that they weren't to be crossed.

"Fine!" Bill said bitterly, realizing that he was outnumbered and outmatched. "You and your lesbian girlfriends can have eachother!" he said, turning back toward Sookie with disgust. "You were nothing but a useless piece of ass anyway." With that he stormed away into the crowd, brushing angrily past Dawn, Tara and Holly, who had approached during the last of his tirade. Sookie stood there wide-eyed and frozen in place, her teeth clenched and her hands shaking from the adrenalin coursing through her.

"Son of a bitch!" Jessica raged. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

As the adrenalin rush subsided, Sookie swallowed back tears of anger that threatened to choke her. If she had ever doubted what an asshole Bill was, all doubt had been erased tonight.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," said Dawn, putting an arm around Sookie's shoulders. It was well past midnight and the run-in with Bill had gone a long way toward sobering all of the women. As they crossed the parking lot, Sookie spotted Bill's prized silver BMW parked, of all places, right next to Holly's minivan and she stopped and scowled.

"That's his car," she noted, pointing to the silver sports car with a vanity plate reading, **2FAST4U**.

"He wishes," Jessica muttered, eyeing the vanity plate with distain. Then suddenly she looked up with a gleeful expression. "Anybody up for a little sabotage?"

Sookie shook her head doubtfully, but Gwen spoke up, "What did you have in mind?"

"Holly," Jessica asked, "do you have a tire gauge in your car?"

"I think so," Holly replied, unlocking the van with her keyless remote. She walked over to the van and returned a few minutes later bearing the requested object.

"Perfect," said Jessica with a gleam in her eye. "Gwen, stand between me and the back of the car so no one can see me." Gwen stepped up to the back fender of the car and watched as Jessica hitched up her skirt and squatted down next to Bill's rear passenger side tire. In seconds they heard a soft hissing noise as Jessica began slowly letting the air leak out of the tire. The rest of the women stepped closer to the van and Holly opened the side door to allow them to jump in quickly if necessary. Unlike slashing a tire, leaking the air with a tire gauge was a slow process and it took almost 10 minutes before it was completely flat.

"Dawn, you keep a lookout," said Jessica, standing up and looking around furtively before moving to the other side of the BMW. "Gwen, you cover me here, and the rest of you get in the van so we can leave quickly when I'm done." Holly climbed in and started the engine as Tara, Arlene and Hadley crawled into the back seat of the van. Sookie moved until she was sitting half in and half out of the side door. The hissing sound began again as Jessica started to work on the rear driver side tire. Several minutes later, as Jessica was finishing the job, Dawn gasped aloud.

"Sookie, dump your purse!" she hissed, looking up with panic. When Sookie didn't respond quickly enough, Dawn opened her own purse and threw it on the ground next to the van, spilling half the contents. She dropped to her knees next to it just as a uniformed police officer approached from behind the van.

"Ladies, is there a problem?" he asked in a deep, authoritative voice.

"No sir," Dawn said with a high-pitched giggle, "I just dropped my purse." Jessica and Gwen backed slowly against Bill's car, shielding the officer's view of the rear tire as Sookie climbed out to help Dawn gather her stray cell phone and various cosmetics scattered on the pavement.

"Have you ladies been drinking?" the officer questioned.

"Yes, sir," answered Gwen, "but our driver hasn't. She's pregnant." As if on cue, Holly approached the rear of the van from the passenger side, drawing the officer's attention away and showing him that she was in fact 6-months pregnant.

"Okay then," he said with a friendly smile, backing up and turning to head back toward the bar. "You ladies drive safely and have a good evening."

"Thanks Officer," said Jessica with a dazzling smile as Dawn stood up with her now intact purse and climbed into the van. As the Goddesses pulled away, they breathed a collective sigh of relief before breaking into peals of laughter.

"I'd love to see the look on that son of a bitch's face when he sees that he has two flat tires!" Jessica shrieked, wiping the tears of laughter from her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"He probably won't find out until tomorrow," said Sookie, knowing that Bill wasn't one to drive drunk and would more than likely take a cab home that night, "but that will be even better 'cause by then he'll be sober." She couldn't stop the shit-eating grin from crossing her face at the thought.

"So I take it you're really over him now," said Gwen wryly.

"Oh yeah," Sookie confirmed, "and if I hadn't been before, tonight would have sealed the deal. I just wish I had realized exactly how awful he was back when we broke up…it would have saved me many months of grief and misery."

"Hindsight is always 20/20," said Hadley with a smirk.

"I think I always knew he wasn't good for me," Sookie admitted with a sigh. "Hell, he wasn't even that good _to _me half the time…always making decisions for the both of us without consulting me or taking my feelings into consideration. If I had a dollar for every time he made plans for us without even bothering to ask me first, I'd be able to afford that new Louis Vuitton bag I've been drooling over. And if I ever complained, I was 'nagging' or being a 'downer'…Gah!"

"What a loser," said Tara disgustedly.

"Hmmmm…Bill Compton or Eric Northman?" Arlene said with a grin. "Not exactly a contest, is it?"

"Not at all," Sookie sighed, leaning back in her seat with a Cheshire cat grin.

Early the next afternoon, after a leisurely lunch at a nearby café, Sookie reluctantly said goodbye to the Goddesses, none of them believing how fast the weekend had flown by. They all agreed to begin working on plans for another Goddesses' weekend – this time hopefully including Jen and Joy – potentially around Jessica's and Sookie's birthdays in late July/early August.

After straightening up her disorderly living room and kitchen and taking out the trash, Sookie settled on the sofa with Tina for an afternoon nap in front of the TV. Lifetime movies were always a great sedative and she found an appropriate one with just the right amount of mystery, romance and over-the-top acting to send her into unconsciousness. She was rudely awakened from a deep sleep and dreaming of being lost in the crowd at a football game an hour or so later by the insistent buzzing of her cell phone on the coffee table. Still partially in a dream state, she reached for the offending object and brought it to her ear.

"Mwnhullo…," she croaked hoarsely. The response from the other end was an amused chuckle.

"Hmmm…sounds like somebody's hung over," Eric laughed.

"No, not hung over," Sookie insisted, becoming gradually more alert, "just exhausted."

"I'll let you go so you can get back to sleep then," he said.

"No," she protested. "I'm awake now. Besides, if I sleep much longer I won't be able to sleep tonight. Hi, honey," she added with a smile, her tone softening.

"Hi," he said, still chuckling. "Why _aren't _you hung over? Last night was supposed to be the big night out that you all were saving your energy for."

"Oh, we had a big night alright," Sookie laughed. "It just ended with us all sobering up pretty quickly."

"Uh-oh," Eric groaned, "what happened? You guys didn't get arrested did you? Did Lafayette have to come and bail you out?"

"No," she assured him, "but come to think of it…we could have easily gotten arrested for what we did."

"What did you do, Sookie?" he asked, his voice becoming concerned.

"Well, we kind of ran into Bill…"

"Bill, your ex?" Eric interrupted sharply.

"Yes, that one," she said, and proceeded to relay the whole story to him, starting with coming out of the bathroom and being accosted and ending with their tire flattening escapade and nearly being caught by a cop. When she had finished, there was dead silence from his end of the phone.

"Eric?" she asked tentatively, beginning to worry over his lack of response.

"He put his hands on you and he tried to _kiss you_?" Eric growled angrily. Obviously the rest of the story had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Yes," she said calmly, "but we handled him. In fact, Jessica almost busted out some of her advanced kickboxing skills on him. He was certainly no match for the Goddesses," she said, trying to lighten his mood.

"God, I wish I could have been there to kick his ass," he hissed through gritted teeth. Sookie smiled in appreciation at the thought of all six feet, five inches of her blond god making short work of Bill Compton.

"Everything's fine, honey," she assured him. "He was drunk and out of line, but it didn't go anywhere and he definitely got what was coming to him. He loves that damn car and I guarantee he went ballistic when he found it with two flat tires." She heard Eric inhale deeply and then expel the breath slowly, trying to overcome his anger.

"So when do I get to see you again?" Sookie asked, changing the subject and hoping he would go along with her.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Hold on a sec…" She heard him shuffling papers and some muffled muttering. "Here we go…Pam gave me a list yesterday of the concert dates that match up with your schedule. Are you still open June 10th – 14th?"

"Hang on," Sookie said as she strode down the hall to her office and pulled up the Outlook calendar on her computer. "Yep," she answered after a few clicks, "I'm available then."

"We have three shows in a row in St. Louis, Peoria, IL and Chicago, and then a day off," he explained. "I thought you could fly into St. Louis the afternoon of that show, travel on the bus with me to the next two shows, spend the day off with me in Chicago, and then catch an early flight out from there the next morning."

"Wow…you sure you can put up with me for that long?" Sookie asked teasingly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to give it a try," he answered with a laugh. "The question is can you put up with me and life on the road for that long?"

"I can put up with anything if it means getting to spend four whole days with you," she blurted out. _Crap! Did I really say that out loud?_

She could hear the smile in his voice when he responded. "I miss you, too," he said softly. "And I'm going crazy without you." Sookie felt tears threatening and she took several deep breaths to keep them from spilling over.

"Hey, are you okay?" he pressed.

"Yeah," she responded, her voice wavering slightly. "Only eleven more days, right?"

"Right," he agreed, "and it will be here before you know it, I promise. I'll have Pam call or email you tomorrow to book your flights."

"Thanks," she sighed, finally in control of her voice again. They talked for awhile longer, Eric regaling her with stories about silly things he and his band members had done that week. By the time they said their goodbyes Sookie was smiling again.

_Only eleven more days_, she thought happily as she pressed the button to end the call.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Charlain Harris and Alan Ball...I'm just telling stories about them.**

**Chapter 21:**

Sookie had worried that the eleven days leading up to her next visit with Eric would seem endless, but in actuality they passed rather quickly. The weekend before she was due to leave included a fairly large charity race to benefit the American Heart Association, and she, Lafayette and Arlene were busy beyond belief with the arrangements. The few days before her departure were spent shopping with Arlene, running last minute errands, and packing.

She awoke early on Thursday and even though she had the option of sleeping in she was just too excited to sleep. Instead she went to an early spin class at the gym before stopping for a manicure and pedicure. Her flight to St. Louis was scheduled to depart at 1:30pm and she dropped Tina off at Arlene's on her way to the airport. The tickets Pam had arranged were first class and Sookie gave Eric an earful for being so extravagant.

"Do you have any idea how many airline points and frequent flyer miles I have?" he asked her. "I rarely pay full price for any airline ticket anymore, so you're going to fly first class and you're gonna like it…no arguments," he said firmly. And as she took her seat in the first class section and realized just how comfortable it was, she made a mental note to apologize for arguing with him in the first place.

First class or not, Sookie had a tendency toward severe motion sickness, especially while flying, and she had taken a dose of Dramamine before boarding the plane. Already beginning to feel drowsy, she asked the flight attendant for a pillow and settled in with her iPod immediately after takeoff, drifting off to the sound of Eric's beautiful voice singing Confessions, one of her favorites. She was awakened two hours later by the same flight attendant asking her to put her seat in the upright position and fasten her seatbelt for landing. _Way to enjoy first class_, she chided herself. _You slept through the whole experience._

Retrieving her suitcase from the luggage carousel, Sookie headed out front to the pickup area where Pam had told her a car would be waiting. She easily found the gentleman holding a sign reading 'Stackhouse' and approached his Towncar.

"Welcome to St. Louis, Ms. Stackhouse," he said, taking her luggage from her and sliding it into the trunk. As soon as she'd settled in the back seat, she sent Eric a text: **Leaving STL airport. C u soon? –SS. C u the hotel…cant wait. –E, **was the almost immediate answer.

Because it was mid-afternoon on a weekday, traffic was fairly light and the trip to the Hyatt Regency Waterfront was short. Sookie felt like she'd barely had time to freshen up her lipstick, fluff her hair, and try to brush some of the wrinkles from her black capri pants and lavender sleeveless wrap shirt before they were pulling up to the hotel. When she attempted to pay the driver he assured her that it had already been taken care of, so she thanked him and handed him a ten-dollar tip. At the front desk, she gave her name and said she was with the Stanley Kubrick party, the code name Pam had given her.

"Room 801," said the desk clerk, handing Sookie an envelope with an electronic key card. Sookie waved the bellman away when he approached to take her suitcase.

"I've got it, thanks," she said with a smile. She knew he was just doing his job, but she was anxious and didn't want to be forced to make small talk with anyone on her way upstairs.

Eric's suite was on a secured floor and Sookie had to use her key card to access it from the elevator. As she proceeded down the hall, pulling her suitcase behind her, she felt butterflies taking flight in her stomach. _Get a grip, Stackhouse! It's Eric…_

He must have been standing behind the door waiting for her because her hand was still in mid-air from knocking when it flew open. Eric stood framed in the doorway wearing a pair of low slung frayed jeans, a black tight-fitting Mickey Mouse t-shirt and a thousand-watt smile. "Hi beautiful," he said, grabbing the handle of her suitcase with one hand and her hand with the other and pulling her into the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, he turned and wrapped her in a giant bear hug, leaning back until her feet no longer touched the ground. Sookie giggled uncontrollably as he began covering her neck with wet, sloppy kisses.

"Eric!" she gasped through her laughter, "I missed you, too." He slowly lowered her back to the floor and gazed down at her with a smile that melted her heart.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I've missed you so damn much."

"Me too," she replied, stretching up to kiss his lips softly. He tightened his hold on her and with a groan deepened their kiss, his tongue probing into the recesses of her mouth in search of hers. Sookie moaned in response as her fingers delved into his hair and her tongue met his in a heated dance. Eric's hands moved down over her buttocks to the backs of her thighs and he pulled upward until her legs were around his waist and he was carrying her across the floor to the bedroom. As he lay her gently on the bed, she grasped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off over his head. Crawling over her, he resumed their passionate kiss as she raked her fingers through the sprinkling of blond hair on his chest and down across his flat abdomen, smiling against his lips when she felt his stomach muscles contract beneath her touch. She deftly unbuckled his belt and unfastened the button on his jeans before drawing the zipper down slowly. Too anxious to wait any longer, she slipped her hand inside and through the opening of his boxer briefs to stroke the gracious plenty of hot, hardened flesh.

"Oh god, Sookie," he groaned, bracing himself on his forearms and burying his face against her neck. Breathing heavily as she continued to stroke him, he sat back astride her and untied the sash that held her shirt together, pushing it roughly off her shoulders and then unhooking the front closure of her bra and letting her breasts spill free. Her hand froze momentarily and she gasped aloud as his mouth latched onto one breast and his thumb gently teased the peak of the other.

"Eric _please_," she moaned, her hips rising against him of their own accord. Needing no further encouragement, he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before standing and peeling them off with her underwear, dropping his own to the floor in the process. He crawled back over her and looked down into her eyes, holding her gaze as he entered her. "Ohhhh!" she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders and wrapping her legs firmly around his waist.

"God, you feel so good," he panted, beginning to move with fluid strokes within her. She moaned his name over and over as he quickened his pace, giving her what she wanted, what she needed. She was close to release when he reached between their bodies and found her clit with his thumb, stroking in maddening circles and drawing a keening cry from her throat. He kissed her then, swallowing her scream of ecstasy as she came and following immediately after with his own release.

"I'm sorry," Eric chuckled as he collapsed next to her, kissing her forehead.

"For what?" Sookie asked, confused.

"For attacking you the minute you walked in," he said sheepishly. "No how are you, how was your flight, you look beautiful…nothing. I just jumped on you like a horny teenager."

Laughing out loud at the look of shame on his face, she pulled him in for another kiss. "I seem to recall being a more-than-willing participant," she giggled. "I guess I was pretty horny, too."

"Hi," he said with a grin, kissing the end of her nose. "How was your flight? And you do look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks," she laughed. "I bet you say that to every girl who's lying naked in your bed."

"Doesn't make it any less true," he insisted. Sookie rolled her eyes and slapped at his arm playfully.

"The flight was fine, though I slept through most of it under the influence of Dramamine," she admitted. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about the first class ticket…it was really nice."

"Then I trust we'll have no more arguments of that nature concerning future flights?" he said, raising his eyebrows comically.

"No, I'll be good," she assured him, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from the bed. "I'm supposed to be at the arena in 20 minutes!" Sookie stood immediately and began pulling her clothes back on.

"Am I going with you?" she asked.

"You can go now if you want, or if you'd rather have more time to get ready…since I did just maul you," he added with a wink, "you can stay here and come over a little later."

"I wouldn't mind 30 minutes or so to change and freshen up," she said hesitantly, "I-If that's okay…"

"Of course," he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes, "I don't want you to feel rushed."

"How far is the arena?" she asked glancing at her watch.

"It's actually walking distance," he said, rolling his eyes, "but they don't like me to walk around 'unsupervised', so we have a car service."

"Sucks to be you," she smirked.

"Shut up," he grinned, leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips. "I'll send the car back for you." He picked up his messenger back from the sofa and began rummaging through it hurriedly. "Here, this is for you," he said pulling out a lanyard with a laminated access badge and handing it to her. "Just wear it when you come to the arena and you should have no problem getting in."

"Thanks."

"Pam will come by and pick up our luggage at some point before or during the show," he told her, "so just leave it here by the door and she'll have it loaded onto the bus."

"Does she pack for you, too?" asked Sookie, eyeing his things scattered haphazardly around.

"Not usually," he answered with a sheepish grin, "but since I lost track of time and am now running very late, she'll do it and I'll have to buy her some very expensive shoes to apologize. I'll see you in a little while," he said, kissing her again quickly and heading to the door. He opened it and then stopped, turning back toward her with an earnest expression. "Sookie, I'm _so_ glad you're here."

**Hope y'all have a great weekend! (We're bracing for the storm and hoping the news reports are exaggerated.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and for the many sweet notes of encouragement regarding the storm last week. Luckily, where I live in NC is far enough inland that we saw very little effect - just a really windy day on Saturday. My thoughts and prayers go out to those of you in the hard-hit areas. I know CT, NJ and some of NY saw significant damage and I hope they are able to rebuild their homes and their lives in a reasonable time period.**

**On a less serious note...how 'bout those 4 hawt vamps sporting black leather and carrying big guns at the end of Sunday's TB episode? Though I'm a die-hard Team Eric girl, I have to say there was something for everyone in that little drool-worthy foursome! ;)**

**Chapter 22****:**

Sookie arrived at the Edward Jones Dome an hour later. She had showered and changed into her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a long strapless top in a blue and green watercolor print with handkerchief hem, and navy ballet flats. Eric's blue topaz necklace and a pair of small silver hoop earrings completed the outfit. A stunning blonde woman opened the door for her from inside with a huge smile.

"Sookie?" she asked, ushering her into the arena.

"Pam?" The woman nodded and stepped toward her with arms outstretched.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person," said Pam, hugging her warmly.

"You, too," said Sookie with an amused smile. She had spoken with Pam a few times by phone, but was surprised at how affectionate she was.

"They're just starting the sound check," Pam told her. "I'll take you inside so you can watch." Sookie followed her to a door marked 'Authorized Personnel Only', which opened next to the stage. The two walked in and down a long corridor until they were past the stage and could look up at what was going on. "You can sit wherever you'd like," said Pam, motioning with her hand, "but I recommend going at least 4 rows back unless you want your neck and shoulders to hurt from looking up."

"Are you staying?" Sookie asked, suddenly feeling inexplicably nervous about being there.

"No, I have a laundry list of things I have to get done over the next hour, including retrieving our luggage from the hotel," Pam answered.

"Sorry about Eric's mess," Sookie said to her. "I tried to gather his things up as much as possible, but it's probably a lot more disorganized than he would normally pack."

"Thanks," Pam laughed. "You really didn't need to do that, but I appreciate it. He warned me about how he left the room. I'll be back in a little while."

"Thanks, Pam," said Sookie shyly. Pam just smiled and waved as she headed back up the corridor toward the door. Sookie selected a seat in front of the stage at the end of the 5th row. She looked up to see Rasul tuning one of his guitars and Eric and Clancy deep in conversation over something about Clancy's drum set. Thalia sat on the edge of the stage with her bare feet dangling over, chewing on her lower lip and scribbling furiously in a spiral notebook. After a few moments she looked up from her writing and, spotting Sookie, she grinned and waved animatedly. Just then, the rest of the band arrived onstage and took their places, prompting Thalia to abandon her notebook and pick up her violin. A tech began working his way across the stage adjusting mic stands while each of the musicians tested his or her instrument one by one for volume and tune. Eric finally stepped up to the front microphone and sang a scale with a goofy grin to test his mic.

"Hi beautiful," he said loudly into the microphone, having finally spotted Sookie. She felt her face flush in embarrassment as everyone in the room looked over at her curiously, and she sank down lower into her seat, giving Eric a half-hearted wave. Eric just chuckled as Rasul signaled a cue and the group launched into the intro of Autumn Song. Sookie's embarrassment was quickly forgotten as Eric began to sing. She couldn't erase the smile that lit up her face as his voice filled the giant arena…he was mesmerizing! During the song, the tech walked back and forth checking equipment and giving hand signals to someone offstage at the sound board. When the song ended, Sookie couldn't contain herself and she stood up clapping, not even caring that she was the only person in the audience. Eric and Thalia both gave mock bows in appreciation and then high-fived eachother. As she was sitting back down, Sookie noticed Eric turn and nod to Max, who started a beat on his bongo drum.

"Three, two, one…" counted Rasul as Eric and all of the band members stood and began clapping and singing in harmony…

_Suzanna, you're breaking my heart  
>You're shaking my confidence daily<br>Oh, Suzanna, I'm down on my knees  
>I'm begging you please to come home<em>

_Suzanna, you're breaking my heart_  
><em>You're shaking my confidence daily<em>  
><em>Oh, Suzanna, I'm down on my knees<em>  
><em>I'm begging you please to come home<em>  
><em>Come on home<em>

_Making love in the afternoon with Suzanna_  
><em>Up in my bedroom (making love)<em>  
><em>I got up to wash my face<em>  
><em>When I come back to bed<em>  
><em>Someone's taken my place<em>

_Suzanna, you're breaking my heart_  
><em>You're shaking my confidence daily<em>  
><em>Oh, Suzanna, I'm down on my knees<em>  
><em>I'm begging you please to come home<em>  
><em>Come on home<em>

_Jubilation, she loves me again,_  
><em>I fall on the floor and I'm laughing,<em>  
><em>Jubilation, she loves me again,<em>  
><em>I fall on the floor and I'm laughin<em>_g_

When they finished, Sookie's eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't contain a huge smile. Eric jumped down from the stage and sprinted up the aisle to where she stood.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry clouding his expression when he noticed her tears.

She just nodded, still smiling. "My dad would've _loved_ hearing that." Sookie had told him during one of their first marathon phone conversations that her father was a huge Simon & Garfunkel fan and that he used to serenade her frequently with his favorite song, Cecilia, substituting her given name in the lyrics.

"That was so cool. Thanks, guys!" she yelled loud enough for the rest of the band to hear her onstage. "And thank _you_," she said quietly to Eric, reaching up around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"You're welcome," he answered with a smile, resting his forehead against hers. "I couldn't resist."

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand and leading her back toward the stage. They crossed in front and then through a backstage door also marked 'Authorized Personnel Only.' At the end of a long hallway, they came to a door with a laser printed sign reading 'Eric Northman – Private.' Inside was a nicely appointed dressing room with adjoining private bath. Two pairs of jeans, a long-sleeved white button down shirt, a black blazer and a long sleeved olive green Henley shirt, all neatly pressed, hung on a rolling clothes rack in the corner with a pair of black lace-up boots sitting below.

"Must be nice having someone wash, dry, iron and lay out your clothes for you every day," Sookie teased.

"Yep!" he smirked. "…everything but my underwear."

"So those stay dirty, huh?"

"Nope," he grinned, "I just buy new ones and throw them away after each use. -I'm kidding!" he added seeing the look of surprise and half-belief on Sookie's face. "We actually have two people with us on tour who do all of the laundry. It's a pretty big job when you consider how many of us travel together in this circus."

"I guess I never really thought about it," Sookie admitted. "…learn something new every day, though."

"Stick with me and you'll learn all kinds of useless things," he laughed, stripping off his t-shirt and heading for the bathroom. Sookie lounged on the comfortable sofa and answered some emails on her Blackberry while Eric showered and changed into one of the clean pairs of jeans and the green Henley. As he emerged from the bathroom there was a knock at the door and a pretty young woman with funky pink-framed glasses stuck her head in the door.

"You ready?" she asked Eric.

"Yeah, come on in Ginger," he answered. "Sookie this is Ginger. She makes me look all pretty."

"Hi," she said, extending her hand to Sookie while rolling her eyes at Eric's comment.

Eric sat down in a chair in front of his dressing table mirror and Ginger began unloading hair products from the large duffle bag she had brought along. Sookie could barely contain laughter as she watched Ginger work Eric's hair with a combination of gel, sculpting cream and hairspray until his dirty blond locks were "artfully" arranged.

"You'd better wipe that smirk off your face," he warned, glaring at Sookie in the mirror.

"What smirk?" she argued, trying in vain to keep a straight face.

"Just wait till you see him in makeup," Ginger giggled, winking at Eric.

"Shut up!" he growled, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

Ten minutes later Ginger was finished and had declared Eric to be, "pretty enough for the stage." She left with a wave to Sookie and another eye roll at Eric, who was sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"C'mere you," he said, reaching out for Sookie as the door closed. "I need a kiss."

"Uh-uh," she said shaking her head. "I don't think I can kiss a man wearing more makeup and hair products than me."

"Oh, that does it," he laughed, launching himself toward her and tackling her on the couch, tickling her mercilessly.

"Eric!" she shrieked. "Stoooooop!"

"Take it back," he said sternly, still tickling her.

"Okay, okay," she gasped. "I take it back!"

"Good," he murmured, his face just inches above hers, "now kiss me." Sookie needed no further encouragement as his mouth came down to cover hers. His tongue teased her lips apart and she sighed in satisfaction as it joined intimately with hers. Her hands wandered down over his lower back and slid into the back pockets of his snug fitting jeans, pulling him closer. They were rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the dressing room door and Thalia walked in without waiting for a response.

"For god's sake Northman, can't you at least control yourself until after the show?" she groaned in exasperation.

"Lia, if you know what's good for you, you'll turn back around and get the hell out of here," Eric answered, glaring menacingly at her. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, I see," she grumbled, smacking the back of his head as she walked by. "But they sent me to tell you that the special promo meet-and-greet people are here and you need to get out there."

Eric sat up as she left the room. "Crap," he sighed. "I have to do a meet-and-greet now."

"I thought you didn't do that until after the show," Sookie protested.

"I do, but some cities do radio promos where they give away tickets and backstage passes and I have to meet those winners before the show."

"I see," she said. "So should I stay here?"

"You can," he agreed, "or if you're hungry there's a buffet down the hall where you can get a bite to eat. I'll have Pam show you."

Sookie found Pam, who had just returned from the hotel, and the two women sat down to dinner from the soup and salad buffet while Eric was off doing his meet-and-greet. While they were eating, Lara Eden came into the room and Sookie nearly choked on the bite she was chewing.

"That's Lara Eden!" Sookie gasped once she had stopped coughing.

"Yeah," said Pam. "She's opening for Eric."

"I know," Sookie answered, "but _that's Lara Eden!_"

"A bit star struck, are we?" Pam laughed.

"I love her!" Sookie said, her wide-eyed stare following Lara to the buffet and becoming even wider when she approached their table.

"Hi Pamela," Lara greeted her. "Can I sit with you ladies?"

"Sure," agreed Pam, moving her chair slightly to make room for Lara next to her. "Lara, this is Sookie," she said, "Eric's girlfriend."

"Lara Eden," said Lara, putting down her plate and extending her hand to Sookie. Sookie shook her hand, but was completely tongue-tied.

"I think she's a fan of yours," Pam giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a huge fan," croaked Sookie. "I listen to your music all the time and I saw you perform in Shreveport several years ago. I think you're fabulous!"

"Wow, thank you…I'm very flattered," said Lara, and Sookie was amazed to see her actually blushing at the compliment. She was also amazed at just how sweet, funny and down to earth Lara was. The three women laughed and joked over dinner and before she knew it Eric had returned and Lara was being called to get ready for her performance.

"Would you rather watch the show from the audience or from backstage?" Eric asked as they returned to his dressing room.

"From the audience if it's okay," Sookie replied hesitantly. "Maybe I could watch from backstage tomorrow night?"

"Sure," he agreed. "I'll have one of the security guards take you to a seat."

"What do you usually do now…until it's time to go onstage?" she asked curiously.

"Just hang out in here and try to get a handle on my nerves…do some breathing exercises and pace around a lot," he said, smiling abashedly.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, stroking his scruffy cheek with the back of her hand.

"Oh, there are plenty of things you could do to make me forget about my nerves," he said with a wicked grin, taking her hand from against his face and nipping gently at her knuckles with his teeth. "But I don't want you to miss Lara's performance. I know how much you love her music and Pam said you were completely tongue-tied when you met her."

Sookie dropped her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I was real smooth," she groaned, rolling her eyes and blushing. Looking up, she noticed the barely contained laughter in his expression. "What?" she demanded indignantly.

"I just find it amusing that you weren't fazed at all meeting me for the first time," he chuckled, "but with Lara you had difficulty forming a complete sentence."

"Oh, I was fazed by you, alright," she grinned. "I just had to be professional about it because I was on the job. Here I can be a dorky fan and not worry about losing a client."

"You're a mess," he said affectionately, wrapping her in a warm hug and leaning down to kiss her lips. "Now, let's go find you a seat."

**A/N: For those of you here in the States, I hope you have a safe and happy Labor Day weekend!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer****: All SVM and TB characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I'm just borrowing them for my amusement (and yours.)**

**A/N: As usual, thanks to all of you for reading, especially those who take the time to review. Your words keep me motivated to continue this little story.**

**Chapter 23****:**

A security guard named Doug escorted Sookie to a seat just across the aisle from where she had been sitting for the sound check earlier that afternoon. She was only 5 rows back and had an excellent view of the stage. "Mr. Northman will be coming up this aisle toward the stage during his walk through the crowd," Doug told her with a conspiratorial wink as he stepped aside for her to take her seat.

"Thanks, Doug," she grinned, winking back at him as she sat down.

Proving just how friendly Eric's fans tended to be, the lady sitting next to her introduced herself (Lorna) and her two teenage granddaughters (Heather and Haley) immediately. "Are you a North-mate?" she asked, using the term commonly used to refer to Eric's more avid female fans, and eyeing Sookie's access badge.

"No," Sookie answered with a smile, "I'm a Lara Eden fan."

"Oh," Lorna said, "She's lovely. This is the third time we've seen this show and we went out and bought two of Lara's CD's after the first concert. She even autographed them for us at the Grand Rapids show. I wonder if she and Eric are dating," Lorna said in a whisper, looking around as if to verify that no one was eavesdropping. "They look so cute together onstage."

"I'm pretty sure she's married," said Sookie with a barely contained giggle, "_and_ she's about 20 years his senior."

"Ohhhh," Lorna said, wide-eyed. "She looks much younger than that!" Sookie was saved from a reply by the lowering of the house lights, indicating the start of the show.

Lara's performance was even more amazing than Sookie recalled from the Jackson concert, though that could have been largely due to the fact that she was so nervous about seeing Eric at the last show that she could barely concentrate on anything else. Several songs from Lara's new CD were featured and Sookie made a mental note to download it as soon as she returned home. The performance flew by too quickly for Sookie's taste, but she was excited to see Eric take the stage. Just before Lara's encore, she took out her phone and sent him a short text: **Break a leg. xo-SS. **She wasn't sure if he would see it, but figured it was worth a shot. After a quick bathroom trip between performances, Sookie returned to her seat and felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. **Thanks, Beautiful! xo-E**, was the reply.

When the lights went down this time, Sookie's heart began to pound frantically in anticipation. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard Eric's golden voice fill the auditorium. _God, he's amazing,_ she thought proudly. Her heart felt like it was soaring on his every note, beyond the room they were in and into the night. During his duet with Lara, Sookie was so overcome with emotion that tears began to spill and to her surprise Lorna reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled at the older woman in gratitude and squeezed back. When the lights dimmed and Thalia's violin solo began, Sookie's heart raced again, knowing that Eric would soon make his walk through the frantic crowd. The sudden excited screaming from the back of the room signaled that Eric had just entered and Sookie turned around to watch his progress. Slowly he made his way down the aisle toward the stage, singing and grasping hands with the many fans standing along the aisle. He was escorted in front by Doug, the security guard who brought Sookie to her seat, and covered from behind by Darren, his personal chief of security. Doug smiled at her as he stopped just behind her seat then proceeded forward, making room for Eric to follow unencumbered. Knowing it would make their day, Sookie stepped aside to allow Lorna and her granddaughters first access to Eric, who smiled at the three and touched each of their hands in turn.

When Eric finally reached Sookie, it was during a short break in the song lyrics. "Hi," he said with a grin, no longer speaking into the microphone. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it softly and holding her gaze for a few brief moments with a meaningful look. Before the rest of the bystanders could catch on to the intimate interaction, he dropped her hand, winked playfully and moved on. She looked down to see Lorna staring at her with obvious interest, but the older woman was too polite to do more than merely smile knowingly.

As much as she wanted to see the entire performance, Sookie didn't wish to fight the mass exodus of people to get backstage at the end of the show, so just before Eric's last encore she said a quick goodbye to Lorna, Heather and Haley, and headed back to his dressing room. Twenty minutes later an out-of-breath Eric burst into the room on an adrenalin high. He was drenched in sweat, gulping from a bottle of water, and grinning from ear to ear. Oblivious to the fact that he was soaking wet, he grabbed Sookie in a tight embrace and swung her around in a circle, causing her feet to leave the floor. "That felt great!" he exclaimed, still high with the excitement of the show.

"You were amazing," Sookie praised, linking her hands behind his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Thirty minutes, Eric!" a voice called loudly from the hall, accompanied by three knocks on the door in rapid succession. Still smiling, he rolled his eyes and kissed Sookie once more quickly before heading for the shower, already peeling off his soaking wet shirt. Sookie lay back on the sofa and let her mind wander while he showered. _Lorna and her granddaughters would have a heart attack if they knew where I was right now_, she thought with a giggle. Without meaning to she dozed off and was awakened a short while later by droplets of water falling on her face. She opened her eyes to find Eric standing over her with a white towel around his waist, shaking his wet hair over her like a dog and grinning mischievously.

"Hey!" she scolded, slapping playfully at his arm.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" he chanted, bouncing excitedly on the end of the sofa at her feet.

"Are you always this hyper after a show?" Sookie asked, distracted momentarily by the sight of his gorgeous bare chest and abs.

"Most of the time," he answered. "It takes me awhile to work off the adrenalin."

"How do you usually work it off," she asked curiously.

"Thor and I sometimes chase eachother around backstage, but I can think of another way I'd rather work it off tonight," he said with one eyebrow raised suggestively, his voice lowering to a husky whisper. "Can I show you?"

"Yes," she gasped, swallowing hard as he moved closer on the couch and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her face close until his lips could brush hers. That one brief moment of contact sent shivers up and down her spine and raised gooseflesh on her arms. He brushed her lips again in the same manner, but this time his tongue flicked out to taste her lower lip, eliciting a groan of need from her throat. Her lips parted, granting him access and meeting his tongue eagerly with her own. Grasping her hips, he pulled her up and over until she was straddling his lap. His lips left a trail of fire down her neck and across her chest, stopping at the upper edge of her strapless top.

"This thing has been driving me wild all night," Eric growled before grasping the top with his teeth and pulling it down to expose her breasts, encased in an ivory satin strapless bra. "And this is pretty, but absolutely unnecessary," he added brushing the satin cups down as well and releasing her bare flesh to his heated gaze. He dipped his head and drew one rosy peak deeply into his mouth while he teased the other between his thumb and index finger, causing both to tighten into hard buds. Sookie's moan of pleasure was loud and involuntary, her fingers digging into his bare shoulders and her back arching to bring her closer to his relentless mouth. He reached behind her back with one hand and unsnapped the bra, letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

Their mouths fused once again, tongues dueling passionately. Sookie moved restlessly in his lap, grinding against his hardness through the barrier of her jeans and his towel. Eric groaned against her mouth as his hands fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans. She stood in front of him, allowing him to remove her jeans and underwear, then she leaned down to tug at the corner of the towel around his waist, exposing him in all his glory. His breath hissed sharply through clenched teeth as she returned to his lap and her hand ventured down to caress his arousal, stroking him slowly while she watched his eyes darken to almost black from desire. Holding his gaze boldly, she positioned herself over his hardness and slid down until he was buried within her depths. The look on Eric's face was more blatantly erotic than anything he could possibly have done to her with his hands or his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he bit his lower lip, letting his head fall back against the sofa. Initiating a slow rhythm with her hips, Sookie grasped his shoulders for balance and leaned forward to trail open-mouth kisses from his collarbone up to his ear. His hands gripped her hips and he rose to meet each stroke, sighing her name repeatedly.

"Eric, it's time!" called out a voice from the hall, accompanied by a brief knock at the door. Sookie froze wide-eyed and Eric groaned quietly in frustration.

"I'll be out in ten," he called back hoarsely, still holding tightly to Sookie's hips and breathing deeply to steady himself.

"What a buzz kill," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I think I can fix that," Eric smirked as his thumb found her clit and stroked it gently. She gasped as she felt heat begin to spread once again outward from her core. "Does that help?" he asked softly.

"Oh god, yes," Sookie moaned, her hips picking up their former rhythm.

"Turn over," he urged, shifting away from her momentarily. She looked at him questioningly, but complied, moving with his wordless guidance so that she was positioned on her hands and knees on the sofa. He knelt behind her and bracing himself with a hand on her hip and one on the back of the couch, he entered her smoothly from behind. Sookie's moans of pleasure became whimpers as he moved faster against and into her, carrying her swiftly to an intense shuddering climax. His own followed closely behind and he emptied himself into her with a loud groan and final thrust. Pulling her up against him, he kissed the back of her neck softly before moving away to dress. Sookie quickly pulled her clothes back on, grabbed her purse and went into the bathroom to inspect and repair the damage to her hair and makeup.

"I have to go do the after-show meet-and-greet," said Eric, stepping into the bathroom, now dressed in jeans, a Radiohead t-shirt and flip-flops. "Pam will take you out to the bus," he added, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

" 'Kay," she smiled, "see you on the bus."

As promised, Pam came to find Sookie a few minutes later with Thor in tow.

"Well, aren't you the cutest guy ever?" cooed Sookie, squatting down to pet him. The beautiful shepherd barked happily in reply and licked her hand.

"Is this your first time meeting him?" asked Sam in surprise.

"Yep," Sookie confirmed. "Eric didn't have him on tour yet during the Jackson show or even when he came to visit me in Shreveport."

"He loves that dog," Pam said, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. "We all do."

"What's not to love?" Sookie continued in a sing-song voice, now scratching Thor's belly, which he had eagerly bared for her.

"C'mon," Pam told her, motioning down the hall. "Let's get you and Thor on the bus while the fans are distracted by Eric." They exited the building into a fenced enclosure where Sookie saw at least 10 buses parked in two rows. A long line of people stood against the fence near the back end of the far right bus and although she couldn't see him, she assumed Eric was at the origination point of the line.

"That's Eric's bus behind the one with the line," Pam explained. "We'll walk across to the opposite end of the row and cut between the two rows so no one will actually see you getting on the bus. Most of the line is focused on Eric, but anyone who is looking around will probably recognize me and definitely Thor, so there will be at least some speculation about who you are." Sookie nodded and laughed nervously.

"A month or so ago my college roommate came to visit me while we were in her city," said Pam, "and the next day there were pictures of her on the message board and posts speculating that she was Eric's new girlfriend…nevermind the fact that she's married with four kids and had never met Eric before that night."

"Ugh!" Sookie groaned, "Good thing I don't visit his fan sites."

"Yeah," Pam laughed ruefully. "I would recommend you keep it that way. It's just a form of self-torture to read about yourself on there. I don't even go for men, but I still get bashed on a regular basis by fans who think Eric and I are romantically involved." Sookie was surprised to hear that Pam was a lesbian – she looked like a Playboy Playmate and every man's fantasy.

Sookie followed Pam and Thor across the lot and behind the front row of buses, doing nothing more than smiling and looking up when some of the fans called to them upon recognizing Pam and/or Thor. Finally hidden from view, they moved to the end of the back row and boarded Eric's bus.

"There are drinks in the fridge, snacks in that cabinet," Pam said, motioning to a 2-door compartment in the kitchen area, "and the bedroom and bathroom are in the back. I left your suitcase in the bedroom. Make yourself comfortable and I imagine Eric will be here in about an hour or so. The buses will be pulling out for Peoria around 12:30," she continued, pouring fresh water into a dish for Thor and removing his leash. He immediately climbed into a window seat and lay down with his chin on the back of the seat, looking longingly out the window for his master.

"Where do _you_ go now?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I'm going to bed," Pam answered with a smile. "I've been up since 6:00 this morning and the last of my patience disappeared about an hour ago."

"Thanks, Pam…goodnight," Sookie said with a laugh as Pam exited the bus. "Well Thor," she said, taking a bottle of water from the fridge, "Looks like it's just you and me."

Suddenly realizing just how exhausted she herself was, Sookie sighed and headed for the back of the bus to locate her suitcase. As promised, she found it in Eric's bedroom next to the queen-sized bed. She changed into a pair of white yoga pants and a pink tank top before closing herself in the small bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As an afterthought she washed down a Dramamine in preparation for the upcoming drive. She had always been prone to motion sickness and she imagined lounging in the back of a huge moving bus was probably asking for trouble. Stepping out of the bathroom, she found Thor lying in the middle of Eric's bed looking at her expectantly.

"Waiting for Daddy, huh Thor?" she grinned. "Can I wait here with you?" The dog's answer was to thump his tail twice on the bed and then flip onto his back, offering his belly for a scratch. Sookie obliged with a laugh, lying down next to him and giving him a thorough rub. Within a matter of minutes exhaustion and the Dramamine overtook her and Sookie was sound asleep with her arm curled over Thor.

"I think we're about done here," Bubba, Eric's very large, ex-NFL linebacker bodyguard said as the last two fans approached with CD's to be signed. Eric greeted the two women and quickly signed their CD's before posing for a picture. As Bubba led the women away, Eric turned and made a beeline for his bus. The lights were dim and he didn't hear a sound as he climbed aboard. Even Thor, who usually rushed to greet him, was nowhere to be found. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed for the back in search of Sookie and Thor. Slowly opening the bedroom door, he was greeted by a sight that momentarily stole his breath. The only light in the room was from a streetlight outside and it shown across the bed like moonlight. On his bed lay Sookie and Thor, both sound asleep. Sookie was on her side facing the door, her head on the pillow and her arm draped over Thor who was curled against her stomach with his head resting on his paws.

"My girl and my dog waiting for me in my bed," Eric whispered to himself with a smile. "It doesn't get much better than that."

Quietly he stole into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and removed his shoes and jeans. Returning to the bedroom in his t-shirt and a pair of blue plaid boxers, he stealthily crawled into bed, pulling the covers over himself and Sookie while Thor moved to his usual spot on top of the bedspread at the foot of the bed. Sookie stirred and mumbled something incoherent, but didn't awaken. Gently draping an arm over her and pulling her closer against him, he softly kissed her bare shoulder. "Goodnight angel," he whispered before relaxing into sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing and I'm broke, so please don't sue!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to my faithful readers and my wonderful reviewers! Your words of encouragement keep me motivated even when I'm far too tired to be creative.**

**I'm mourning the end of the True Blood season in spite of Sookie's absolute stupidity (anyone who turns down Eric Northman in a bathrobe is either blind or severely brain damaged!) Thanks to this fabulous site and all it's wonderful writers for providing stories that keep hope alive. :)**

**Chapter 24****:**

Sookie awoke to bright sunlight streaming rudely across her face. Turning over and away from the light she looked up to find a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring at her with a thoughtful smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," Eric said quietly, kissing the end of her nose.

"What time is it?" she asked through a yawn.

"About 8:30, I think."

"Where are we?"

"Peoria, Illinois…parked outside the hotel," Eric explained.

"What are you doing awake?" she asked curiously. "This is awfully early for those big blue eyes to be open."

"I woke up when the bus driver got off a little while ago and I haven't been able to fall back to sleep," he explained.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well, I thought we could get some breakfast whenever you feel like getting up," he said. "No rush, though…and I'd like to get in a workout later this morning."

"I could use that myself," agreed Sookie, groaning and stretching and causing Thor to move from his position at the foot of the bed. Ignoring Eric completely, he climbed up to Sookie's face and gave her a lick to say 'good morning'.

"I see you've met," chuckled Eric. "I wish I could've taken a picture of the two of you asleep in this bed last night. It was so damn cute."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay awake and wait for you," said Sookie apologetically to Eric. "I took Dramamine, though, and Thor wanted me to get in bed with him," she said with a wink, scratching the dog affectionately under his chin.

"Alright buddy," Eric said with a mock scowl at the dog, "Get your own girlfriend and don't be moving in on mine!"

"Did you say something about breakfast?" Sookie asked, sitting up and stretching lazily with a grin.

"Yes, I'm starving," he answered. "I never ate dinner after the show last night."

"Oh yeah," she commented with a smirk, "You got too caught up in the appetizer to ever make it to dinner."

"It was well worth it," he said with a leer, pulling her against him and kissing her soundly, "…and far better for me from a calorie standpoint."

Eric and Sookie dressed in workout clothes - him wearing track pants, a t-shirt and running shoes, and her in running shorts, an exercise tank and cross-trainers - with the intention of hitting the hotel gym after breakfast. Leaving their suitcases with the concierge for delivery to their suite, they headed for the hotel dining room and its massive breakfast buffet. They found Pam, Thalia and Clancy already eating, and joined them.

"So, how was your first night on a tour bus?" asked Thalia as Sookie sat down.

"I couldn't tell ya," Sookie answered with a sheepish grin. "I fell asleep before the bus pulled out and didn't wake up until we were parked here."

"I found her and Thor sacked out in bed when I got on the bus," added Eric. "It was quite a sight."

"It's probably for the best," laughed Sookie. "I tend to get pretty bad motion sickness and this way I wasn't aware of any motion at all."

After breakfast, Eric and Sookie headed for the hotel gym where they found Max, Bubba and Rasul already working out; Bubba lifting weights and Max and Rasul running on two of the ten or so available treadmills. Eric joined the guys on the treadmills and Sookie gravitated to one of the elliptical machines in the back of the room, inserting her iPod ear buds into her ears and drowning out the sounds of talking and Sports Center on TV with a pounding tune from Nine Inch Nails. As she exercised, she found her eyes drawn repeatedly to Eric. She admired the way he moved…how his blond locks bounced as he ran, how the muscles of his back and shoulders rippled under his fitted t-shirt…the sound of his unrestrained laughter over something Max said. He was truly beautiful to behold. Watching Eric was such an effective distraction that 30 minutes passed in what seemed like five. Slowing down for a cool-down period, Sookie suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and a wave of nausea washed over her. She stopped abruptly, gripping the handlebars of the machine to keep from losing her balance. The pain continued as she stepped off the elliptical machine and she bent over to try to catch her breath. Breathing in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth several times, she was relieved when the aching in her abdomen began to subside. She was still feeling mildly nauseous and light-headed and held onto the elliptical machine to keep her balance. Relieved to see that Eric was still running on the treadmill and engrossed in ESPN, she took a deep breath and tried to smile in spite of her discomfort.

"Honey, I'm going up to the room to shower," she told Eric.

" 'Kay," he answered, wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel. "Are you alright?" he asked with a look of concern, obviously seeing signs of her unease.

"Yeah," she said with a weak smile, "My stomach's just hurting. I think something I ate didn't agree with me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered.

"No…finish your workout," she insisted. "I'm just going to shower and maybe lay down for a bit. I'll see you upstairs."

Sookie barely made it up to the hotel suite before her nausea and dizziness returned in full force. _What on earth is wrong with me? _she thought as she knelt over the toilet and expelled the entire breakfast she had just consumed. Afterward she felt considerably better, albeit still slightly light-headed. By the time Eric came up to the room, with Thor now in tow, Sookie had showered, dressed, and was putting on her makeup, feeling completely normal again.

"How's your stomach?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Its fine now," she said with a shrug. "Must have been something I ate for breakfast."

When Eric had showered and dressed, he came out to find Sookie laughing and typing away on her Blackberry with Thor lying contentedly in her lap.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"The Goddesses are all checking on me," she giggled. "I've gotten emails or texts from Jess, Gwen, Dawn, and Hadley since last night, plus one from Arlene."

"Tell them I've kidnapped you and you're not coming back," he said, sitting down behind her on the sofa and wrapping his arms around her torso, resting his chin on her shoulder and causing Thor to jump up from her lap and eye him indignantly. "Sorry boy," Eric laughed, "Find a woman of your own species…this one's taken." Sookie smiled and leaned back against him, inhaling the scent of his shampoo emanating from his still damp locks.

"So you say you're kidnapping me, huh?"

"Yep," he grinned, "I'm gonna hold you hostage on my tour bus and never let you leave…you can be my sex slave," he added, rimming her ear with his tongue and gently biting her earlobe.

"You don't have to hold me hostage for that," she said, turning and sliding her hand behind his head, pulling his face toward hers. "I would be a _very_ willing participant," she murmured against his mouth before initiating a deep erotic kiss that left them both gasping for breath.

"God, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he panted in her ear.

"Hmmm…I think I _might _have an idea," she said with a wicked grin, reaching behind her and between his legs to trace his arousal with her fingers through the fabric of his pants.

"Sookie…!" he groaned aloud, shifting restlessly against her. Encouraged by his reaction, Sookie slipped her hand beneath his waistband, delighting in the sudden contraction of his stomach muscles under her touch. Her hand moved through the front opening of his boxer briefs, eagerly seeking his firm heated flesh. "Ohhhh, god…yesssss," he moaned as she continued stroking him, feeling him swell in her hand.

"Now who's the slave?" she challenged, turning her head to kiss his neck. Without answering, he pulled away quickly, standing and lifting her into his arms. In four long strides he carried her to the bedroom, pushing the door closed behind them with his foot to shut out a curious Thor. With one hand he yanked the bedspread off the bed and onto the floor, then placed her gently on the cool white sheets. She propped up on her elbows to watch him as he stood and stripped off his t-shirt, pants and underwear, his eyes never once looking away from her. Eyes that burned almost black with want and need and hunger. Returning to her, he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, sliding them down her legs and letting them fall to the floor. Sookie sat up and removed her sleeveless top and unhooked her bra which Eric quickly discarded. Still holding her gaze, he knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed and grasped her ankles firmly, pulling her toward him until her legs dangled over the edge from the just below her knees. Beginning at the inside of her right knee, he slowly trailed a line of scorching kisses upward to the inside of her thigh. He teasingly skipped over her most sensitive area and moved to the inside of her left knee, following the same path up her left leg. This time, when he reached the juncture of her thighs, he kissed her through the thin silk of her panties.

"Eric…oh god!" she moaned, her hips rising involuntarily. He answered by hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties and swiftly sliding them off. Grasping her legs again, he pulled her closer toward him until her knees hooked over his shoulders and she could feel his hot breath at her core, causing her to tremble in anticipation. Sliding his hands beneath her buttocks, he lifted her hips and kissed her intimately, his velvet tongue flicking repeatedly over her clit. Her body shook uncontrollably now and she tangled the fingers of one hand in his golden hair, urging him on with the pressure of her fingertips. His lips and tongue continued their sweet torture until her whimpering cries were nearly sobs. Sensing she was near the brink, Eric slipped his index and middle fingers into her, stroking her in a rhythm matching the motion of his tongue until her body stiffened and she cried out his name hoarsely. She was still convulsing with aftershocks as he moved over her on hands and knees and slid his hardness into her heated depths.

"Damn, you feel _so_ _good_…!" he growled through clenched teeth, his beautiful face a mask of bliss coupled with intense concentration. Slowly he began to move within her, struggling to control the rhythm and his breathing. The powerful climax had left Sookie hypersensitive to his touch so that each stroke seemed magnified ten-fold and she felt a second orgasm quickly building. Guiding her legs around his waist, he increased his pace until she was whimpering uncontrollably once again and digging her nails into his bare shoulders. He kissed her deeply then, his tongue closely mimicking the actions of his hips below. They hit their peaks on the same breath, both crying out loudly with their release. Completely spent, Eric collapsed heavily and then rolled to one side, taking Sookie's limp frame with him.

"Lover, you are absolutely amazing," he said, still panting with exertion. But Sookie was too exhausted to even speak. She simply smiled and kissed his lips softly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but a husband with the sniffles, a kindergartener with a diva attitude, and a teething 7-month-old. And given the pain those are causing me right now, I don't want to own anything else! LOL**

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter (and the cliffy,) but after looking ahead to the next section it just made sense to end it where I did. I promise I'll post the next chapter by this weekend to make up for it, though. Thank you, as usual, to all my faithful readers and especially to those who take the time to post their thoughts in a review. You guys are the best! :)**

**P.S. Was anyone else depressed and directionless on Sunday with no new True Blood?**

**Chapter 25****:**

Two hours later Sookie was startled by a loud pounding noise and Thor barking in response. Sitting up in bed with a start, she realized four things simultaneously: 1) she had unintentionally fallen asleep, 2) she was still naked, 3) Eric was no longer in the room, and 4) someone was knocking loudly on the door.

"Just a minute!" she called out, rushing into the bathroom to grab one of the hotel robes to cover herself. Peering through the front door peephole, she saw Pam.

"Sorry to bother you," said Pam, "Eric wanted me to come by and get Thor and take him for a walk."

"Where is Eric?" asked Sookie in confusion.

"He's at the arena," Pam answered. "I can take you over there after Thor's walk if you'd like."

"That would be great, thanks," said Sookie. "I'll be dressed by the time you get back."

While Pam and Thor were gone, Sookie dressed hurriedly in black Capri pants, a pink sleeveless top, and black kitten-heeled sandals. While getting dressed, she was alarmed to notice that her stomach had started to hurt again, though not as severely as that morning. Digging through her cosmetic bag, she was relieved to find a package of antacids and hastily chewed two of them. After a quick refresh of her hair and makeup she was ready and waiting for Pam when she returned.

"Are you up for walking?" Pam asked, "It's only a couple of blocks."

"Yes," Sookie agreed, thinking the fresh air might help her feel better.

The weather was sunny and warm and the walk to the arena was pleasant, but unfortunately it did little to improve Sookie's condition. The pain in her stomach was radiating outward to the side of her abdomen and she was feeling nauseous once again.

"They should be starting the sound check about now," said Pam. "I'll take you out to the auditorium."

"Actually," Sookie said with a grimace, "Can you show me where Eric's dressing room is? I'm not feeling very well."

"What can I do?" asked Pam worriedly, touching Sookie's arm.

"Nothing, I don't think," she answered, "My stomach just hurts and I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"There's a comfortable-looking sofa in his dressing room," Pam said. "Maybe if you lay down for awhile you'll feel better by the time the show starts." She led Sookie down a corridor and through the door to Eric's dressing room. As promised, it had a plush sofa that Sookie immediately collapsed onto, kicking off her shoes and lying down wearily.

"Can I get you anything…some water…some aspirin…a soda?" Pam offered, "I think there's ginger ale around here somewhere," she said, opening the small fridge and rummaging through its contents. "Ah, here we go," she said, pulling out a bottle of Canada Dry.

"Thanks," Sookie sighed, reaching for the proffered drink. "This is all I need for now."

"If you want anything else just give me a shout on my cell," said Pam, heading for the door, "I'll be running around here somewhere."

"Thank you, Pam," Sookie said weakly, taking a small sip of the ginger ale before lying back into the plush couch cushions. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she groaned aloud as another wave of dizziness washed over her.

She didn't know when she had drifted off or how long she had slept, but the searing pain in her abdomen woke her abruptly. Sitting up and gripping the edge of the sofa for balance, she tried to stand, but was overcome once again by a wave of nausea and dizziness. Doubling over, she frantically inhaled deep breaths through her nose and expelled them through her mouth in an effort to control the nausea long enough to make it across the room to the bathroom. Finally reaching her destination, she collapsed sobbing over the toilet and heaved the contents of her stomach. The action relieved her nausea and dizziness somewhat, but the pain in her abdomen wouldn't recede. Grasping the edge of the vanity next to the toilet, Sookie managed to pull herself up to the sink long enough to run cold water into her hands and splash her heated face.

"Oh god!" she sobbed as another burst of pain ripped through her. What was happening? How could there be so much pain from something she'd eaten for breakfast?

Clutching her stomach tightly with one hand in an effort to relieve the pain, and leaning on the bathroom door frame for support, she mentally gauged the distance between where she stood and the couch. If she could just lie down again, she knew she would feel better…but could she make it? She took two steps forward before doubling over as another wave of dizziness hit her, making her gasp. At that moment the door opened and Sookie looked up to see Eric standing wide-eyed in the doorway.

"Sookie?" he cried out, rushing toward her. And then there was darkness…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer****: None of it is mine, of course...just briefly borrowed.**

**A/N: I promised a chapter over the weekend to make up for Chapter 25's cliffy, so here it is. It seems my readers (or at least those of you who review...thank you, BTW!) primarily have one of two theories: (1) Sookie is pregnant/miscarrying, or (2) she has appendicitis. Let's see who's right, shall we? ;)**

**Chapter 26****:**

As they finished the sound check Eric looked down into the empty seats, noticing for at least the hundredth time that Sookie wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hey Pam," he called, stepping out into the corridor behind the stage and seeing Pam come around the corner, "have you seen Sookie?"

"She wasn't feeling well," Pam said. "She's laying down in your dressing room."

"Did she say what was wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Her stomach was hurting…I gave her some ginger ale and told her to call me if she needed anything else."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I'll go check on her."

Eric opened the door to his dressing room and his heart abruptly stopped. Sookie stood in the middle of the room, stooped over at the waist, reaching in front of her as if to grab onto something for support. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her face was deathly pale, making her hazel eyes look like dark holes.

"Sookie!" he shouted, as she collapsed forward, her head hitting the tile floor with a dull thud. "Oh god, Sookie," he moaned crouching down and rolling her over so that he could see her face. He touched her cheeks and forehead, feeling the clamminess of her skin. "Sookie, Sookie…" he repeated, "Sweetheart wake up!" But she was unconscious and there was no response. Eric whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and immediately dialed 911.

"9-1-1 operator, what is your emergency?" he heard from the other end.

"Please, we need an ambulance at the Peoria Civic Center!" he choked out. "My girlfriend is unconscious."

"Sir, is she breathing?" the operator asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Her stomach was hurting and she just doubled over and fell to the floor. She hit her head on the concrete floor, I think."

"Sir, there's an EMT unit about a block away from your location, so they should be there momentarily," said the infuriatingly calm voice. "Do you have a blanket or jacket you can cover her with?"

"Yes," he said, noticing an extremely ugly afghan-like quilt on the back of the sofa and snatching it to cover Sookie. Eric heard the faint sound of sirens, but it did little to calm his frantically beating heart, which was pounding in his chest like a bass drum. _Please be okay_, he prayed silently. _You have to be okay!_

"Sir, the ambulance should be arriving now," said the operator. "Do you need me to stay on the line with you?"

"No," he said abruptly, already disconnecting the call and running to open the door of the dressing room. Seeing Pam again in the hallway, he shouted, "Pam! There should be paramedics here any minute…bring them in here!" Pam's eyes grew wide but she didn't stop to question him, instead sprinting past to find help. Eric dropped to his knees and lifted Sookie's head to cradle it in his lap. She was still deathly pale and he felt like his heart was in a vice grip. He murmured her name over and over, stroking her hair gently. Moments later a male and female paramedic rushed in followed closely by Pam and Bubba.

"Sir, we need you to move aside and let us work," the young female paramedic said, placing a gentle hand on Eric's arm. His first instinct was to protest, but he halted that urge and reluctantly stood and stepped out of the way, his eyes never leaving Sookie's prone body.

"What's her name?" asked the male paramedic, grasping Sookie's wrist and looking at his watch to time her pulse.

"Sookie," Eric choked.

"And how old is she?"

"Twenty-seven," he answered, almost mechanically. He felt like he was stuck in a nightmare and couldn't wake up.

"Does she have any health conditions?"

"No," Eric replied. "We were working out this morning and she complained that her stomach was hurting. She thought it might have been something she ate at breakfast. An hour or so later, she said she felt fine, though. Then apparently it started hurting again this afternoon, so she came in here to lie down. I walked in and found her doubled over, white as a ghost, and then she just collapsed on the floor. She hit her head pretty hard when she went down."

"Yeah, she has a contusion," said the female paramedic, motioning toward a newly forming bruise on Sookie's forehead. "Does she have any medical conditions that you're aware of?"

"No," said Eric, watching as the paramedic slipped a blood pressure cuff over Sookie's arm.

"Has she ingested any alcohol or illegal drugs?" Seeing the look of anger flash across Eric's face, she quickly added, "We're not judging, but we have to ask in order to know how to properly treat her."

"No!" he insisted, "She doesn't do drugs and she hasn't had any alcohol in at least the past 24 hours." Pam stepped up next to him at that point and put her arm around his waist in an attempt to keep him calm. A faint moan from Sookie had everyone's attention immediately and Eric's heart leapt into his throat.

"Sookie?" the female paramedic said, "can you hear me?" Sookie's eyelids fluttered open and then closed again. "Sookie?" the paramedic repeated. Her eyelids fluttered apart again, but this time remained open as she tried desperately to focus. The paramedic motioned for Eric to come closer. "Talk to her," she instructed.

"Sookie?" he said softly, taking her free hand in both of his.

"Eric?" she croaked hoarsely, her voice breaking into a sob. "Oh god, it hurts!"

"Shhhh…it's gonna be okay," he soothed, stroking her cheek softly.

"Ma'am, where exactly does it hurt?" asked the female paramedic. "Can you show me?" Sookie lifted her hand weakly and touched her abdomen.

"My stomach hurts all the way around to my side," Sookie choked, breaking into sobs. "It feels like someone is stabbing me!" Seeing the pain in her eyes and hearing it in her voice, Eric felt as if someone was ripping his heart from his chest.

"Can't you do something for her?" Eric pleaded to the paramedic.

"I'm starting an IV now, so we should be able to give her something for the pain," she assured him. "Sookie, have you been experiencing any dizziness or vomiting?"

"Yes," she answered weakly. "I threw up this morning and again a little while ago."

"What's wrong with her?" Eric demanded.

"We can't be sure until we get her to the hospital," said the paramedic, "but based on the location of her pain, the vomiting and her elevated temp and blood pressure, my guess is appendicitis. It's painful as hell and the biggest concern is getting her into surgery before the appendix ruptures."

"She needs surgery?" Eric questioned, the little remaining color draining from his face.

"If it's appendicitis, yes," she confirmed, "the sooner the better. My partner has gone to get a gurney so we can get her to the hospital as soon as possible." As if on cue, the male paramedic came into the room wheeling a folding gurney. While the woman held the IV bag she had just hooked up to Sookie's arm, the man lifted her in his arms and onto the gurney. Sookie moaned in pain when he put her down and Eric nearly came unglued.

"Sookie," I'm going to give you something in this IV for the pain, so you should notice some relief in the next few minutes.

"Thank you," Sookie whispered weakly. Eric followed along next to the stretcher, holding Sookie's hand as she was wheeled out to the ambulance.

"I'm going with her," Eric told the paramedics as they secured the gurney in the back of the ambulance.

"Eric," Pam said, putting a firm hand on his arm, "the show starts in less than two hours. You can't leave."

"Fuck the show, Pam!" he yelled angrily, jerking his arm away. "She has to have surgery and I'm not letting her go alone!"

"I'll go with her," Pam said in a calming voice. "You can't cancel a concert this close to show time…it's too late to even get an announcement out to the local news stations." Eric rubbed both hands over his face in exhaustion and gave her a defeated look. He knew she was right, but he couldn't stand the thought of getting up in front of thousands of people and singing while Sookie was having emergency surgery. He should be with her, dammit!

"I promise I won't leave her side until they make me," Pam said reassuringly. She could see the internal struggle written all over his face and wanted to alleviate his stress. "Just keep your cell phone with you and I'll call or text you whenever there's any news." He nodded reluctantly and then turned to return to Sookie's side. She was much calmer now and he could tell that the pain meds had begun to work. He took her hand in one of his and stroked her face with the other.

"Hanging in there?" he asked, forcing a cheerful smile for her benefit.

"I think so," she replied with a tired smile in return. "The pain isn't so bad right now, but I'm feeling very diz…" she began and then suddenly coughed violently and lurched forward, vomiting directly on Eric. "Oh god…Eric, I'm so sorry!" she choked through tears, looking at him forlornly as the female paramedic began wiping her face with a towel.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he soothed. "You can't control it. It's not like you got _drunk_ and puked all over me," he added with a grin.

"Here, give me that shirt," said Pam, who had just witnessed the incident. "I'll get you another one." Eric peeled off the soiled t-shirt and handed it to Pam who bounded off in search of Ginger and a clean shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Sookie repeated miserably. His answer was to take her hand and bring it to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles softly one at a time. Somewhere in the back of her drug-addled brain she registered that she was gawking at Eric's bare chest, but she couldn't be bothered with concern for propriety.

"Pam's going to go with you to the hospital," Eric told her. "You have no idea how much I want it to be me, but it was just pointed out to me that I can't cancel the concert this close to show time."

"Of course not," Sookie said firmly. "I would feel horrible if I was the cause of that." Eric searched her exhausted hazel eyes for any sign that she might be lying or playing the martyr, but he only saw complete sincerity. God, this woman was amazing!

"I promise I'll be at the hospital as quickly as I possibly can…no meeting fans after the show or anything," he said as the two paramedics prepared to lift Sookie into the ambulance. Pam returned then, bearing Sookie's and her purses and a clean t-shirt for Eric. Taking the t-shirt from her, he nimbly climbed into the ambulance and gave Sookie a kiss on her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. "Hang in there, angel," he said softly, his eyes filling with tears he was trying desperately not to show. Sookie squeezed his hand and nodded with a weak smile as he climbed back down to the ground.

"Don't worry, hon…I'll be with her until you can get there," Pam said, giving him a quick hug before climbing into the front of the ambulance with the male paramedic who was driving. "Just keep your phone on," she added before closing her door.

Eric stood watching the ambulance drive away until it turned out of sight at the end of the block. Unshed tears stung the back of his throat and a cold invisible hand clenched around his heart. _God, please take care of her_, he prayed silently.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer****: I don't own 'em...I'm just borrowin' 'em!**

**A/N: Sorry guys! I didn't realize the last chapter would still be considered a cliffhanger and leave everyone on the edge of their seats. This is one of the few chapters that will be from Eric's POV (not in first person, though.) As usual, thanks so much for reading, alerting and reviewing my little tale...you guys motivate me to keep going, even when my muse takes a hike.**

**Chapter 27****:**

Moments after the ambulance had disappeared, Bubba clapped Eric on the shoulder. "C'mon man," he said gently. "Let's go inside." Eric followed him with a heavy heart and a huge knot in his stomach. Back in his dressing room, Eric sank down wearily onto the sofa and rested his head in his hands. How the hell was he going to get through the next few hours and put on a convincing show knowing that Sookie was in the hospital having surgery?

"Eric, what the hell just happened?" cried Thalia, bursting through the dressing room door. "I heard someone was taken away in an ambulance." Seeing the distraught look on Eric's face, she knelt in front of him with a hand on each of his knees. "Eric, who was it?"

"It was Sookie," he choked, bowing his head and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"She collapsed unconscious here in my dressing room," he moaned, his face once again in his hands. "They think its appendicitis and that she needs emergency surgery."

"Holy shit! Why aren't you with her?" she asked.

"Because," he said through gritted teeth, "It's pretty much impossible to cancel a concert this close to show time."

"Oh hon, I'm sorry," Thalia said, squeezing his hand sympathetically. "I wasn't thinking. Of course you have to do the show."

"Pam's with her," he said. "She's going to keep me updated by phone until I can get there. We're going to stop after only one encore tonight," Eric added. "I want to get to the hospital as soon as possible." Thalia nodded in understanding.

"I'll go tell the others," she said. "And I'm sending Ginger in here. You need all the help you can get tonight," she said eyeing him critically.

"Thanks, Lia," he said with a half smile, standing up and heading for the wardrobe rack to retrieve his first change of clothes. He stepped into the bathroom to quickly change and found Ginger waiting for him when he came out.

"There's the rock star," she said, tousling his hair affectionately as he sank down into the hair and makeup chair in front of her. He smiled weakly and leaned back for her to begin working on his hair with a spray bottle of water and a comb. "Thalia told me about Sookie," she said sympathetically. "I'm really sorry, but I'm sure she'll be okay. My brother had an appendicitis attack while we were on a family vacation as teenagers. Scared the crap out of us, but after surgery he was up running around and torturing me again within 24 hours."

"I just wish I could be there with her instead of doing this damn show," he grumbled.

"If you need me to, I would be glad to go to the hospital to check on her during the show," Ginger offered.

"Thanks, Ginger," he said with an appreciative smile. "Pam's there with her. She promised to stay until I can get there. You could do one thing for me, though."

"Anything," said Ginger.

"Would you please keep an eye on Thor until Pam gets back?" he asked hopefully. "He's used to getting lots of attention from either her or me, but tonight he's gonna be pretty much on his own."

"Of course…I would be happy to watch him," Ginger gushed. "I love that fur ball!"

Thirty minutes later Eric was pacing around restlessly backstage, waiting for Lara's encore to end and his cue to go on. His band members had been stopping by with words of encouragement, but all he wanted to do was get through this one show as quickly as possible so he could be there for Sookie. _What the hell is going on with her right now?_ he thought anxiously, _and why hasn't Pam called yet? _As if his thoughts had been heard, Eric's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Pam!" he almost shouted. "How is she?"

"She's being prepped for surgery," Pam answered. "It's pretty bad though, Eric. Her appendix ruptured on the way to the hospital."

"Oh god," he moaned, closing his eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of nose to stifle both the tears and the massive headache that were threatening. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it's the same treatment either way…surgery to remove the appendix," said Pam. "But there's a greater risk of infection and the surgery can take much longer when the organ has ruptured." Knowing he was close to breaking down, Eric sprinted back into his dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

"Eric, are you okay?" Pam asked worriedly, having heard the door slam through the phone.

"No Pam, I'm not!" he cried, his voice cracking with the strain. "I should be there with _her_…not here waiting to put on a show for a bunch of people I don't even know!"

"Eric, that's your job and you know Sookie understands," Sam insisted. "As far as I can tell, she's the most understanding girlfriend you've ever had when it comes to your career, not to mention the long distance thing. She knows you would rather be here with her, but she also appreciates the fact that you sent someone to look after her…she told me so when we got to the hospital. Just do what you need to do and get here as soon as you can afterward. I promise I will stay here with her until you get here," she added reassuringly.

"Thank you, Pam," he sighed heavily, sinking to the floor against the dressing room wall and leaning his head back on the cool painted brick.

"Anytime," she answered, a smile evident in her voice. "I talked to Sookie's surgeon Dr. Keller just before I called you and he seemed very optimistic about everything. He assured me that appendectomies are something they perform on a routine basis and that there are very rarely any major complications. He will come back out and talk to me again as soon as she's out of surgery…and of course I'll call or text you immediately," she added before he could say it. A knock at the door startled him and he nearly dropped the phone.

"Eric, it's time," said his tour manager's muffled voice through the door.

"Coming!" he yelled back, dragging himself wearily to his feet. "Pam, I have to go."

"Okay," Pam told him, "There will be a car waiting for you at the rear entrance by the buses after the show. You're going to St. Francis Medical Center which is less than 2 miles from the civic center. Everything will be fine, Eric," she added softly. "Just smile and put on the best show you can…remember, these people paid their hard-earned money to see you and they don't know what's going on behind the scenes."

"I know," he sighed. "I'll do my best."

Eric's mind was racing in a thousand different directions at show time, but thankfully, stepping in front of the crowd and hearing their reaction dispelled his wayward thoughts, at least temporarily. He surprised himself by being able to maintain focus and perform despite the persistent worry beneath his calm exterior. Sookie never once left his mind, but he managed to bundle the panicky thoughts into a separate space that he could return to once his responsibilities as 'Eric the Entertainer' were over. During the two minute break before his encore, Eric finally received the message he had been waiting for: **Surgery went well.** **Sookie in recovery. Can c her in an hour.**

After a quick encore of Your Smile and a cover of The Way You Look Tonight, Eric left the stage at a full sprint, foregoing a shower and stopping in his dressing room just long enough to exchange his sweaty attire for a pair of black track pants, a clean t-shirt, running shoes and a baseball cap. He also raked his toothbrush and toothpaste off the counter into his messenger bag and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water on his way to the door. He found a black Towncar waiting at the back entrance and quickly climbed into the back seat. "St. Francis Medical Center, please," he told the driver, who nodded in agreement.

Pam met him in the front lobby of the hospital and led him upstairs to the surgical floor. "I'm still waiting for the nurse to tell me when I can see her," she said as they approached the 5th floor nurses' station. As if on cue, a middle-aged nurse behind the desk looked up at them and smiled.

"You're here with Miss Stackhouse," she stated in recognition. "You can see her now, but I can only allow one person back at a time."

"He'll go," Pam said, motioning toward Eric. "He's her boyfriend."

"This way," the nurse said, leading him down a long hall. "She isn't awake yet," she told Eric, "but she should be waking up any time now." She led him through a set of double doors at the end of the hall and into a long room with multiple beds. Each bed had a chair next to it and the beds that were occupied had a curtain pulled closed to separate them. A 2-person nurses' station was situated halfway down in the middle of the room. Sookie was lying in a bed about 15 feet from the nurses' station, and when Eric saw her a lump formed instantly in his throat. Her face was deathly pale and she looked so fragile lying in the hospital bed hooked up to an IV and heart monitor.

"You can sit here," the nurse said, motioning to the chair next to Sookie's bed as she pulled the curtain to give them some degree of privacy.

"Thanks," Eric mumbled, barely registering where he was actually sitting. His eyes were focused exclusively on Sookie…her pale complexion, the bruise-like circles under her eyes, the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"She may be very out of it when she wakes up," the nurse cautioned, "so don't be alarmed if she doesn't recognize you or says things that don't make sense. She may even think she's somewhere else entirely and she may experience some dizziness or nausea." She showed him a button in the headboard of Sookie's bed. "If you need anything or if she wakes up, please press this button to let Nancy know…she's the recovery nurse on duty." Eric thanked her and she patted his shoulder comfortingly before turning to leave.

He pulled the chair closer to Sookie's bed and with shaking hands he reached out for her free hand, brushing it softly with his lips and nuzzling his cheek against it. Holding her hand in the stillness of the recovery room, listening to the rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor, Eric finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening for the past several hours. Resting his head on his forearms on the edge of her bed, he let them fall unchecked, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer****: Unfortunately I own nothing...though I'd like to own a certain Viking...((sigh!))**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who continue to read and review my story! Your support keeps me writing. And for those of you who didn't like how the last two chapters ended, you should be happier with this one. :)**

**Chapter 28****:**

Sookie was parasailing on a warm summer breeze over sparkling azure water. Bill had taken her parasailing once on a trip to Cancun and she had vowed to do it again as soon as the opportunity arose. This time she was alone as far as she could tell…she couldn't even see the boat below. But the ocean was clear and beautiful and she felt utterly at peace. Closing her eyes she leaned back and felt the sun warm her face. She tasted the tang of the salt air and heard seagulls calling as they circled low over the beach. The only sensation unfamiliar to her was the persistent shaking of her harness. It must have been a rogue cross wind causing the odd tremors. She opened her eyes to locate the source of the movement and was overcome by the bright light and overwhelming coldness of the air. Wait…this wasn't the sun and the warm ocean breeze. What the hell was going on?

Blinking several times to clear her blurry vision, Sookie realized that she was lying down in a brightly lit room with an incessant beeping noise coming from somewhere over her left shoulder. Looking down she could see someone sitting next to her bed with his blond head resting on his arms on the side of the mattress. The shaking she detected was coming from him. Very slowly realization dawned on her: It was Eric and he was crying. He was holding her left hand immobile, so she slowly raised her right one, noticing an IV taped into the back of it. With utmost care she reached across and gently touched Eric's hair. He raised his head abruptly, gazing at her with haunted tear-filled eyes.

"Sookie?" he choked, reaching up to gently stroke her face.

"Where am I?" she asked in a rough whisper.

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart," he answered with a weak smile, swiping at his eyes with the back of one hand. "You just had surgery to remove your appendix."

"Surgery?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. Surgery? She didn't remember having surgery. The last thing she remembered was…was…what _was_ the last thing she remembered? She remembered arriving in St. Louis and the show last night, waking up on the bus this morning, working out and leaving the gym early because she didn't feel well. She remembered having mind-blowing sex with Eric in their hotel suite and later walking to the civic center with Pam and Thor. After that her memory became hazy with only brief picture flashes and snatches of conversation.

"It's okay," he said soothingly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "You're going to be fine." He reached up and pushed the nurse call button on the headboard.

"Then why were you crying?" Sookie inquired, looking at him with open curiosity. Her question caught him completely off guard and after the initial shock he dropped his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I-It's been a very long day and I'm sort of overwhelmed with it all. You scared me half out of my mind when you collapsed. And then I…I had to get through the show before I could come here to be with you." He stopped then, his voice faltering, and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes closed tightly. Before Sookie could respond and scold him for his apology, a pretty blonde nurse, presumably Nancy, approached the bed with a bright smile.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," she said, grasping Sookie's wrist and checking her pulse. "Are you in any pain?"

"Um…my head hurts," Sookie said with a grimace, just beginning to take notice of the dull ache radiating outward from the center of her forehead.

"Yes, you've got quite a bump on your head," said Nancy sympathetically. "I can get you a dose of Motrin for that. But what I'm most concerned about is your level of abdominal pain from the surgery. Any pain here?" she asked, pointing to the area of Sookie's incision. Sookie moved gingerly, but didn't feel any real pain.

"No," she sighed. "That doesn't hurt."

"It will," Nancy assured her with a smile, "but you're still under the influence of the anesthesia." The nurse pressed a button on the side of the bed and Sookie was slowly raised to an upright sitting position. The motion caused her head to spin and she closed her eyes to combat the unpleasant sensation.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked worriedly, noticing that Sookie had suddenly become even paler than before.

"I- I don't feel so good," she groaned, her nails digging sharply into his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and then suddenly they opened wide and she pitched forward as if propelled by an otherworldly force, throwing up once again…directly on Eric. He looked slowly down at his shirt, now covered with vomit, then back up at Sookie with an incredulous expression.

"That's twice in one day," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm starting to think you really don't like me."

Sookie's hazel eyes were as wide as saucers, staring out from her ashen face. "Eric, oh god I'm so sorry!" she gasped in horror.

"It's perfectly normal," Nancy interjected, coming to Eric's aid with a stack of paper towels. "Anesthesia has that affect on a lot of people. I have something here that will fix that," she said as she produced a syringe from the pocket of her scrubs and injected it into Sookie's IV. Within seconds Sookie's head stopped spinning and the color began returning to her face.

"Eric, I'm so sorry," Sookie repeated miserably, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh honey," he said softly, brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I was only teasing you. It's nothing…please don't be upset."

"I think I can come up with another shirt for you," Nancy said to Eric. "Just give me a minute." She walked away and returned shortly carrying a folded blue scrub top, which Eric thanked her for gratefully, peeling off his soiled t-shirt and replacing it with the offering.

"You look like a doctor," Sookie said with a faint smile, leaning back against her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Dr. Northman at your service," he said with a wink and a grin, standing and placing a whisper soft kiss over the colorful bruise on her forehead.

"Dr. Keller will be in to see you shortly and then we can move you to a room," said Nancy. "I'll leave you two alone until then."

"They'll only let one person be back here with you at a time, but I know Pam would like to see you and see for herself that you're okay," Eric told Sookie. "So if you're alright with it, I'm going to send her back here for a few minutes."

"Pam's here too?" Sookie asked with a puzzled expression.

"She's been with you the whole time," Eric answered with a sad look that Sookie couldn't place. "She rode with you in the ambulance and stayed here with you during the surgery while I was doing the show."

"Damn, why can't I remember any of that?"

"It's probably for the best," he said. "You were in an awful lot of pain."

Eric gave her a quick kiss before walking away and a few minutes later Pam came in. "Well, you're looking considerably better than the last time I saw you," she grinned.

"Thanks," Sookie said, rolling her eyes dramatically. She might look better now, but she was pretty darn sure based on how she felt that she still looked dreadful. "I'm having trouble remembering most of what happened. Eric says you were with me the whole time, though…thank you."

"Don't mention it," Pam said lightly, "I'm just glad you're okay. You had us really worried there for awhile. Eric was nearly out of his mind." Sookie looked down uncomfortably, then back up at Pam.

"When I woke up he was crying," she said just above a whisper, her own eyes filling with tears. "I- I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to upset him, or anyone for that matter. I don't even remember most of what happened."

"Oh honey, he's not upset with you," Pam assured her. "He's feeling guilty because he had to stay and do the show instead of being here with you during the surgery."

"But I'm fine," Sookie insisted, "and you were here with me."

"_I_ know that and _you_ know it," Pam said with a laugh, "but tell it to Eric. He feels like he was forced to choose between you and his career and the guilt over it is weighing heavily on him. He's crazy about you, you know," she added with a thoughtful smile. "I haven't seen him this way about a woman since he and Britta broke up over three years ago." Sookie didn't know how to respond to that statement. She just smiled and looked away shyly.

"Well, I'd better get out of here and back to the civic center," Pam said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sure there are still a dozen tasks waiting for me. You take care of yourself, Sookie," she said, leaning in to hug her gently.

"Thanks, Pam," Sookie said with a grateful smile, "…for everything."

"Don't mention it," Pam said again, grinning and giving her a little wave before walking away. Sookie leaned back against her pillows with an exhausted sigh, closing her eyes against the brightness of the room.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Stackhouse?" said a deep male voice and Sookie's eyes flew open in response. Standing at the foot of her bed flipping through a chart was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen grace a pair of surgical scrubs. He had thick wavy black hair, high cheekbones, piercing green eyes, and a toothpaste commercial smile. _Holy shit! Who are __**you**__?_ she thought.

"I'm Dr. Keller," he said, extending his hand. "I relieved you of that pesky ruptured appendix."

"Hi," Sookie said weakly, still unable to process an entirely coherent thought.

"Nancy tells me that aside from a bit of nausea, which she gave you some Phenergan for, you seem to be feeling quite well." Sookie nodded mutely as Dr. Keller took the stethoscope from around his neck, placed the ear pieces in his ears and rested the transmitter end against her chest. "Your heart and lung sounds are good," he commented, "and your blood pressure reading is normal. I think we should be able to get you into a room in the next 30 minutes or so."

"How long will she have to stay, doctor?" asked Eric, who had apparently been standing there unnoticed for a little while. "Eric Northman," he added, extending his hand to Dr. Keller in greeting.

"Wow…for real?" Dr. Keller grinned. "My sister's a big fan of yours."

"Thanks," Eric said, smiling in embarrassment. "I guess I'm a fan of yours, too, seeing how you took care of Sookie." Dr. Keller laughed and then returned to Eric's earlier question.

"Since the appendix did rupture before surgery, I want to keep Ms. Stackhouse on IV antibiotics for at least 24 hours to ward off infection. But if she doesn't run a fever or show any other signs of infection during that time period, she can go home…I'd say first thing the day after tomorrow. I will warn you, though," he said, turning his attention to Sookie, "Sometime in the next 30 minutes to an hour, when the general anesthesia wears off completely, you're going to experience considerable abdominal pain. We'll set you up with a self-controlled morphine pump for overnight tonight, then tomorrow you'll graduate to oral pain meds."

"Thanks, doctor," Eric said, reaching out once again to shake his hand.

"Uh, Mr. Northman?" Dr. Keller asked. "Could I possibly trouble you for an autograph for my sister?"

"Sure," said Eric with a grin, "and it's Eric." He hastily dug in his messenger bag and produced an 8x10 glossy promo photo that was frequently handed out to fans. He asked Dr. Keller for his sister's name and quickly scribbled a personal note and autograph to her.

"Thanks," said Dr. Keller, taking the offered photo. "And Sookie, try to get some rest tonight and I'll check on you tomorrow morning when I do my rounds." Still somewhat dazed just by looking at him, Sookie could only smile and nod her head in agreement.

Twenty minutes later she was moved from recovery to a private room on the 4th floor. While she was settling in, Eric ran across the street and picked up some food from a late-night diner. Sookie had been cleared to eat as long as she didn't overdo it and Eric was starving, having had nothing but an apple since the breakfast buffet that morning. They ate in companionable silence while a late-night talk show played in the background.

"I called your brother," said Eric, stuffing his trash into the empty carryout bag and getting up to toss it in the trashcan.

"You talked to Jason?" Sookie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought he and your mom should know what was going on," he said. "I promised you would call them yourself tomorrow."

"Thank you, Eric," she said in awe, an emotional lump forming in her throat. "That was really sweet. Not exactly how I wanted you to meet them," she giggled, "…but we'll make up for that later."

"I look forward to it," he said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her gently. "Now…how are you feeling?"

"Pretty sore," she admitted with a sigh. "I was going to have a dose of morphine and try to get some sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," he said, reaching out to hand her the morphine trigger. She clicked it once and lay back against the pillow, closing her eyes in complete exhaustion.

"Eric, you don't have to stay," she murmured.

"Hush," he said softly, brushing his lips over each of her eyelids in turn. "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled up the guest recliner next to her bed, turned off the lights and TV, and settled in with a pillow and blanket one of the nurses had brought in. "Good night, angel.," he whispered in the darkness.

"Goodnight, Eric," she murmured before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer****: Nothing is mine. If it was I would quit my damn day job and work on becoming the next Ace of Cakes! (lol)**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you lovelies for your reviews and your dedication as readers. I'm sorry I don't have time to respond directly to every review, but please know that I appreciate each and every one of them.**

**I received several comments about Dr. Keller and how could Sookie be attracted to Dr. Keller when she's got Eric, etc., etc. Let's face it folks, it's human nature to notice attractive people...even if you're with someone exceptionally attractive that you have feelings for. Any man or woman who tells you that they're "too in love" to even notice anyone else is either lying or in denial. Sookie does not have actual feelings for the good doctor...he's just smokin' hot and does amazing things for a pair of scrubs (if it helps, picture Gerard Butler...I did!) She isn't being inappropriately flirtatious - in fact, she gets completely tongue-tied and can't say much of anything when he's around. He's just incredibly attractive and causes her to get a little school-girl giggly. I mean, really...I'm married to a wonderful man and have two beautiful children, but if Alexander Skarsgard walked into the room I would surely have heart palpitations and lose the ability to think and speak coherently, husband or not! ;)**

**Chapter 29****:**

Anyone who thinks it's possible to get a good night's sleep in a hospital has never been a hospital patient. Although she was physically and emotionally exhausted and her body craved sleep, Sookie was awakened every two hours by a nurse to check her temperature and blood pressure and to ask about her pain level. After the third interruption she surprised Eric, the nurse, and herself by bursting into tears.

"Why can't they just let me sleep?" she sobbed. "I'm so tired!"

"I'm sorry, honey," the nurse said kindly. "I hate doing it but Dr. Keller's instructions specify a temp and BP check every two hours. It's how we monitor to make sure there's no secondary infection setting in from the surgery." Sookie just nodded in resignation and lay back against the pillow. As the nurse left, taking her medical cart with her, Eric stood up from his makeshift bed on the recliner and approached Sookie. Studying her with a worried expression, he lowered the rail between them and gingerly sat on the edge of her bed.

"C'mere," he whispered, gently pulling her into his arms, moving carefully so as not to jostle or hurt her. He settled next to her in a position allowing him to cradle her against his chest, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words and sounds.

"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly against his neck, "I- I'm just so tired."

"Shhh…I know," he soothed. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart." And he held her and stroked her hair until she did just that.

The next morning Sookie was awakened early by Dr. Keller doing his AM rounds. Eric, who had moved back to the recliner at some point during the night, stirred and sat up slowly at the sound of the doctor's voice.

"Good morning, Ms. Stackhouse," Dr. Keller said cheerfully. "Your normal temperature and blood pressure readings during the night are a good sign that there's no secondary infection, so you should be able to go home tomorrow morning. How is your pain today on a scale of 1 to 10?" Sookie stretched and moved her lower body cautiously before answering him.

"Six right now," she said.

"That's not too bad," he commented. "When was the last time you gave yourself a morphine dose?" Sookie looked at Eric questioningly as he had administered the last one during the night.

"Around three," he confirmed.

"Okay," Dr. Keller said, scribbling something in Sookie's chart, "I'm going to switch you to oral pain meds today and I want you to take the first dose with your breakfast, which should be here within the next half hour. If it doesn't seem to be controlling your pain adequately, just tell the nurse and we'll try something stronger. Otherwise, I'll see you one last time on my rounds tomorrow morning and then we'll hopefully get you out of here," he said with a smile. Sookie could only nod wide-eyed, having been once again dazzled by his breathtaking smile.

"Thanks, doctor," said Eric. He turned to Sookie with an amused look as Dr. Keller left the room. "Earth to Sookie," he said, snapping his fingers in front of her face, which still wore a dazed expression. Shaking off her daze, she looked up at him and blushed.

"Do I need to be worried here?" he asked with a grin. "Are you thinking of leaving me and running off with Doctor McDreamy?" Sookie blushed even deeper at his question.

"No, of course not," she giggled, "I wouldn't trade you for anyone…but damn, he's nice to look at!" _Oh god, maybe I shouldn't have said that! _she thought, her eyes widening in alarm. "I can't believe I just said that," she muttered, turning her face into her pillow.

"Wouldn't trade me for anyone, huh?" he smirked.

"Well…maybe for Hugh Jackman," she said with a mischievous wink, "…if he was being traded. But since he's married I don't think he'll be up for barter anytime soon."

"You're an evil wench," he said, leaning down and gently nipping her neck just below her ear, "and if you hadn't just undergone surgery last night I would tickle you until you begged for mercy…and then I would tickle you some more."

They were interrupted by a new nurse coming in to bring Sookie her breakfast and the promised pain meds. After breakfast, which she shared with Eric because she didn't have a large appetite, the nurse temporarily disconnected her IV and she was allowed to take a shower. The shower did more to make her feel better than a double dose of pain medicine could, but by the time she was done and the nurse had re-bandaged her incision and reconnected her IV, she was nearly shaking with exhaustion.

"Sweetheart, I need to make a few phone calls and run a quick errand," Eric said, noticing her state of exhaustion and knowing that she would probably sleep for the next few hours. "Will you be okay if I leave for an hour or so?"

"Of course," she assured him. "You don't need to babysit me, Eric."

"It isn't babysitting," he said, leaning down to gently brush her lips with his. "I _want _to be here with you and I promise I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," she said with a tired smile. "I'll be right here, probably sleeping when you get back."

When she did finally awake, after an almost 3-hour nap, Sookie found Eric typing away busily on his laptop and saw a gorgeous arrangement of red and white tulips sitting on her bedside table.

"Hi beautiful," he said with a smile. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes," she sighed, yawning and stretching. "I finally got to sleep with no interruptions. Where did the flowers come from?" she asked curiously.

"From me," he said, putting aside his laptop and coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you…they're beautiful," she said.

"You're welcome," he answered, resting his forehead gently against hers and stroking her face with his fingertips. His pained expression worried her and she looked into his serious blue eyes questioningly.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"I have to leave for the airport in an hour to fly to Chicago for tonight's show," he sighed, "and I really don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." Although she hated to see him in such obvious misery, Sookie's heart swelled at the realization that he didn't want to leave her.

"Eric, it's your job. You can't drop everything just because I had a minor incident. I'll be fine," she assured him.

"I don't exactly consider a ruptured appendix and emergency surgery a _minor_ incident, Sookie," he said. "You scared me half to death!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." She took his hand in both of hers and stroked her thumbs gently back and forth over his knuckles. "I hate that I scared you and you have no idea how glad I am that you and Pam were there to help me. But Eric, you have to stop blaming yourself. You didn't cause the appendicitis and you did everything in your power to make sure I was well cared for."

"It should've been me taking care of you," he grumbled softly, "not Pam." Sookie sighed heavily and leaned back against the pillows, still holding his hand with one of hers.

"Honey, you are one of the few people in the world who are lucky enough to make a living doing something they absolutely love, but as with any other job that has such rewards, there is also a fair share of sacrifices. One of yours is that during a tour your time and energy belong to your fans. I understand that and I don't have any unrealistic expectations here." She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "I'm just glad that when you do have a little excess time and energy you choose to spend it on me."

Eric leaned down and kissed her gently on the nose and then on her lips. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Clean living, I guess," Sookie joked, finally earning her a chuckle and his trademark smirk.

"I picked up your suitcase from the hotel and I got you a few things in case you get bored," he said, getting up to retrieve his messenger bag from across the room and rummaging through it. "Some reading material," he said, handing her the current _People_ and _In Style_ magazines as well as the latest books by Nora Roberts and Dean Koontz. "I wasn't sure what kind of mood you'd be in, so I got two vastly different genres."

"Thanks," she grinned, taking his offerings and placing them on the bedside table.

"I also got us some lunch," he said, picking up a bag from Quizno's and parceling out its contents, "and some snacks," he said, showing her a bag of her favorite peanut butter M&Ms, a bag of Doritos chips, and a package of trail mix.

"You are far too good to me," Sookie said with a laugh. They ate lunch while watching an episode of Throwdown with Bobby Flay on Food Network and chatting about nothing in particular. When Eric finally had to leave, Sookie could see that he was getting choked up and she assured him once again that she would be fine.

"It's a short flight so I should be back here by midnight," he told her. "Your phone is charging on the night stand and I want you to call me if you need me for any reason. I might not be able to answer if it's during the show, but I'll check my messages often. And if you need me immediately, call Pam and she'll find me."

"Eric, I'll be _fine_," she insisted, taking his face in both of her hands and kissing him firmly. "Now go, and be careful and have a good show. Call or text me when you land so I'll know you made it there safely."

"I will," he promised, grabbing his messenger bag and leaning down to kiss her one last time.

"Get some rest," he instructed, "and call your family."

"Bye, Eric," she said firmly, rolling her eyes and blowing him a kiss as he backed out the open door.

Sookie called her mom and brother as promised and spent the remainder of the afternoon and early evening napping, reading and watching mindless television. Knowing she wouldn't be able to last until Eric arrived at midnight and grateful that Dr. Keller's orders no longer included vitals checks every two hours, she turned off the lights and went to bed for the evening at 10pm. She didn't hear Eric come in, but when she awoke at 2am from a narcotic-induced nightmare, he was there to comfort her, stroking her hair and whispering soothingly in her ear.

Because the next day was a Sunday, Dr. Keller's rounds were later than normal and Sookie was able to sleep uninterrupted until 9am. She awoke feeling surprisingly alert and refreshed and anxious to go home. Home? Was that where she was going today? She and Eric hadn't discussed anything beyond last night and she didn't know what his thoughts or plans were regarding the rest of her visit. Her current flight home was from Chicago at 8:30 the next morning. She looked over and smiled at the vision of him asleep in the recliner next to her bed. He lay on his back with his face turned slightly toward her wearing his black and grey plaid cotton pajama pants and a plain grey t-shirt which had ridden up to reveal his flat stomach. The hospital-issued blanket was pushed down to just below his waist, indicating that he had become too hot sometime during the night. One hand rested on his stomach and the other was thrown haphazardly above his head. His face resting on the pillow was the picture of childlike innocence: lips parted slightly in breath and his amazingly long eyelashes fanning softly over his cheeks. She found herself not for the first time marveling at the breathtaking beauty of this man. Her thoughtful appraisal was interrupted by the delivery of breakfast, which also woke Eric.

"How are you feeling?" he asked through a yawn, standing up and stretching lazily.

"Surprisingly normal for the first time in two days," she said, biting into a slice of crispy bacon and offering the other one to him. He leaned over and took it from her with his teeth, winking suggestively.

"They took out your IV," he said, noticing for the first time that the back of her right hand now bore only a bandaid.

"Yeah…last night," she sighed, "and I'm so ready to get out of here."

"It shouldn't be long now," he said, picking up her untouched bowl of oatmeal and digging in.

"Eric?" she asked, "Where am I going from here? My flight tomorrow is out of Chicago."

"I'm taking you home this afternoon," he said. "Our flight is at two."

"To Shreveport? And you're going with me?"

"Of course," he said with a smile, "You didn't think I'd put you on a plane alone in your condition, did you?"

"But you're going to have to turn right around and fly back for tomorrow's show," Sookie protested.

"Nope," he said with a knowing grin, "I postponed it."

"You what?" she gasped. "You can't just do that…not over me! What about the fans?"

"The fans will be fine," he insisted. "We're not cancelling it…just moving it back a month."

"B-But…but…," she sputtered.

"Sookie, hush," he growled, silencing her with a kiss. And when she opened her mouth to speak again, he kissed her a second time…and a third…and a fourth, until all thoughts of protest had left her. Their last kiss was interrupted by a cough and both of them looked up suddenly to see Dr. Keller and a nurse standing in the doorway wearing amused smirks.

"I see someone's feeling better today," Dr. Keller said with a huge grin. (One that still dazzled Sookie, even after kissing Eric.) "And I bet you're ready to get out of here." Sookie blushed furiously, but nodded in agreement. "Well, let's see what we can do about that," he said picking up her chart and flipping through it.

"Hmmm…," he muttered absently. "No signs of infection for over 24 hours and your pain has been effectively managed with oral meds…I just want to take one last look at your incision and then I think I can clear you for release." The nurse removed Sookie's current bandages and dressing and Dr. Keller examined the incision gently. "You'll need to see a surgeon in 2 weeks for a follow-up visit in Shreveport. We'll send a copy of your files to give to that doctor."

"It'll probably take another hour or so for all of your release paperwork to be completed," Dr. Keller told her, "so you have time to take a shower if you'd like before we redress your incision and send you on your way." Sookie and Eric thanked him before he left and Sookie took the recommended shower, dressing comfortably afterward in black yoga pants, a light blue baby doll tee, and running shoes. Thirty minutes later the nurse returned to redress Sookie's incision and to give Eric and her some instruction on daily wound care. Afterward an orderly arrived with a wheel chair and Sookie was finally free to leave.

A car and driver were waiting in front of the hospital to take Eric and Sookie to the airport. "Pam?" Sookie asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course," he laughed. "I couldn't function without her."

They arrived at Peoria International Airport two and a half hours before their scheduled flight and Eric ordered lunch to be delivered to them in the United Airlines VIP lounge. After their lunch, Sookie napped on one of the lounge sofas with her head in Eric's lap until it was time to board their flight. Once onboard and seated in their first class seats, under the influence of Dramamine, Sookie fell asleep again, this time on Eric's shoulder. She remained that way the entire flight, but Eric didn't mind a bit. As their arrival to Shreveport was announced, he looked down and kissed her forehead gently. "Welcome home, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: CH and AB own everything...I'm just taking a test drive.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I'm floored by how many notices I'm still getting of people adding my silly little story to their alerts and favorites! :)**

**Chapter****30****:**

While waiting for Sookie's luggage at the Shreveport Airport, Eric was approached by three women who recognized him. He graciously signed autographs and posed for a picture while Sookie stepped aside and tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. "I'm sorry," he mouthed over the women's heads as he posed for the photo, shooting her an apologetic look. She just smiled and winked. Finally disentangling himself from the excited fans, he grabbed Sookie's suitcase and they headed for the parking lot to find her car.

Dr. Keller's instructions included no driving for a week, so Eric drove Sookie's car while she navigated the way to her house.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked with concern, seeing a drawn look on her face.

"It hurts quite a bit right now," she admitted, leaning her head back against the head rest and shifting in the seat uncomfortably. "I'll take another dose of pain meds as soon as I get home."

"We'll be there soon," he assured her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, then holding it on his thigh as he drove.

Once at the condo, Sookie quickly swallowed two pain pills with a glass of water and wearily changed into pajamas while Eric called and ordered a pizza to be delivered for their dinner. She had every intention of eating with Eric and possibly watching a movie, but the pain medicine had other ideas and she was sound asleep on the couch before the pizza even arrived. She awoke disoriented sometime during the night, but after a few fearful moments realized that she was in her own bed with Eric snoring softly next to her. Shifting slightly she noticed very little pain but she was absolutely starving. _I__guess__I__missed__supper_, she thought ruefully. Careful not to wake Eric, Sookie slipped out of bed and padded to the kitchen. She found the remains of the pizza Eric had ordered in the fridge and warmed two slices in the microwave, settling cross-legged on the couch in front of an episode of Iron Chef with the pizza and a Diet Coke. She devoured the pizza in record time, feeling as if she hadn't eaten in days. Afterward, too tired to even walk the distance back to her bedroom, she pulled a chenille blanket from the back of the sofa over herself and drifted off to sleep.

"Sookie, wake up," she heard, as if from a distance. Stirring groggily, she opened her eyes and struggled to focus in the dim early morning light on Eric's face leaning over her. "I have to leave in a little while and we need to talk," he said seriously.

"Wha…?" she mumbled, struggling to sit up. "I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow?"

"I booked a flight out at noon today," he said matter-of-factly, sitting down and staring unseeingly at the weight loss infomercial on TV.

"Eric, what's going on?" she prodded, grasping his hand in both of hers. He took a deep breath, but continued staring ahead and not looking at her.

"I've been doing some thinking," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Sookie…I- I can't do this anymore." Sookie's heart jumped from her chest to her throat at this statement and began pounding so hard she could hear the rush of blood in her ears.

"Do _what_, Eric?" she croaked, the color slowly draining from her face. He turned to face her then, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," he said, his voice cracking. "The past few days have proven to me that I shouldn't be in a relationship right now."

"I got sick, Eric…I couldn't help it! It's not something I _did_ to you!"

"I know, and I'm not blaming you," he insisted, pulling his hand away from her grasp and running it through his disheveled hair. "All of this is my fault. I thought I was in a place where I could handle a relationship and still nurture my career…but apparently I can't." The rush of blood in Sookie's ears had become a loud roar and she was sure the walls of her formerly comfortable living room were closing in and cutting off her air supply.

"When you collapsed in my dressing room, I've never been so scared in my life," he continued. "And then when they said you would need surgery and Pam reminded me that I couldn't cancel the show and I couldn't be there at the hospital with you, I felt like I was choosing my career over you…"

"But there wasn't a choice necessary," she insisted, struggling with superhuman effort to contain the tears that were threatening to spill. "Pam was there with me and I was fine…I completely understood why you couldn't be there. And who's taken care of me ever since?"

"I had to cancel a show to be here, Sookie. And while that decision wasn't hard for me, I'm ultimately going to catch hell for it from my manager, my record label and my fans."

"So, this is it, huh?" she said, holding his watery gaze without blinking.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," he choked, a lone tear finally escaping and making a path down his cheek.

"Stop…just stop," she said firmly, holding up her hand in protest. "I don't need your damn apologies. You've obviously given this a lot of thought and made your decision. My feelings and my opinion apparently don't matter, so I think you should just go. Take a shower and whatever else you need to do, then get out of my house." With that she stood up and turned off the television, the incessant noise grating on her already raw nerves.

"Sookie…," he protested, reaching out for her. But she turned on her heel and left the room, seeking refuge in her office because she knew he would need to get his things from her bedroom. She sank wearily into her desk chair, taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth in an attempt to keep from hyperventilating. She clenched both fists until her nails nearly drew blood from her palms, focusing on the pain to prevent the sobbing breakdown she felt was imminent. She knew if she started crying now she would never stop and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her completely lose it. She heard him walking down the hall toward the bedroom and a few minutes later the bathroom door closing. With shaking hands she opened her desk drawer and dug in the back until her fingers located the pack of Marlboro Lights and lighter she knew she would find there. Sookie had been a social smoker in college and for a few years after, but she essentially gave up the smoking-when-drinking habit a year earlier. Still, she kept a pack on hand for emergencies, luckily only needing them once in a blue moon. In fact, it had taken her the past 6 months to smoke just half a pack.

She heard the sound of the shower as she passed by the bathroom, headed for the kitchen and another Diet Coke. She could have used something much stronger, but given the early morning hour and the fact that she had been doped up on pain meds for the past two days, she thought better of it. With drink in hand, Sookie opened the door and stepped out onto the brick walled terrace that adjoined her living room. The air was warm and muggy already at 8am, a sign that the temperature would probably reach well into the 80's by afternoon. Lighting a cigarette, she inhaled deeply and grimaced at the acrid taste as it burned her throat. She was on her third one when she heard the door open behind her.

"You smoke?" Eric asked in surprise.

"What are you, my father?" she sneered sarcastically, blowing a stream of smoke into the air and flicking ash into the empty flower pot she was using as a makeshift ashtray.

"Sookie please," he pleaded, his face a mask of pure misery that threatened to shatter her already broken heart into a million tiny pieces.

"Please what, Eric?" she challenged, fighting desperately against the sobs lodged in her throat. "Please don't be angry? Please forgive me? Please just forget all about the past several months?"

"God, I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us," she retorted, her hazel eyes flashing angrily. "I never meant to get involved with a big star, and I probably should've listened to that little warning voice in my head that told me not to. But don't worry…it won't happen again." With that she stubbed out her cigarette and stood to face him. "Goodbye, Eric," she said, trying to ignore the vice grip that felt like it was pulverizing her heart. The look in his eyes was so forlorn that it almost unraveled her, almost crumbled her resolve. She frantically battled the urge to throw herself into his arms and beg him not to leave her. But she knew it wouldn't change his mind and she refused to embarrass herself.

"I'm sorry," he said again, taking a step toward her and reaching out to caress her cheek. She turned away sharply and when she looked back again he was walking away. She heard him stop briefly, probably to pick up his bags, and then the front door opened and closed. After that there was silence…the most deafening silence Sookie had ever heard. She stepped into the house, closing the patio door behind her, and then she fell apart. Leaning back against the door, she slowly slid down until she was crumpled on the floor. Sobs tore from her throat like screams and she didn't bother to hold back the tide anymore.

She had fallen in love with him, whether she was able to admit it or not…god, she had loved him. She had loved him and he broke her heart. She closed her eyes as her entire body shook with sobs and she felt as if the tears might never stop.

**A/N: OK, I know most of you would like to stake me right about now, but please don't...it would make it difficult for me to continue writing the story. Every good story needs a bit of angst to keep it interesting. Otherwise it would be awfully boring and we wouldn't be able to fully appreciate the happy moments. ((HUGS!) **Ducks and runs for cover****


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own a bit of it, and after the last chapter I bet y'all are glad for that! LOL**

**A/N: Wow! Who knew the way to get a bunch of reviews was to make everyone angry at one of the main characters? I usually average 10 - 15 reviews per chapter, but enough of you were fired up over Eric's asinine behavior that I got over 50! And thank you for not being too hard on me, though I had to laugh at how hard you were on Eric...not that he didn't deserve it, mind you. This is by far the shortest chapter of the story and for that I apologize, but I think (I hope) you'll forgive me when you read it...especially since I only made you wait two days for an update. ;)**

**Chapter 31:**

Sookie opened her eyes and sat up with a loud choking gasp. The TV was still on blaring a late-night weight loss infomercial. Her pillow was soaked with tears and she felt as if there was a stack of bricks sitting on her chest. She stood up quickly from the couch, ignoring the ache from her incision and practically sprinted down the hall to her bedroom. When she saw Eric, still sleeping soundly in her bed, the profound sense of relief was so overwhelming that her legs threatened to collapse beneath her. _It __was __a __dream!_

"Stupid fucking pain med dreams!" she muttered bitterly. She took several deep breaths to drive away her rising panic before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door quietly. Flipping on the light she was dismayed by the face that stared back at her from the mirror. She was pale and drawn and her eyes were nearly swollen shut from crying. Coupled with the dark circles under each eye, she looked like a battered wife! She splashed her face with cold water, which did little to improve her appearance, but helped to calm her nerves to a small degree.

Swallowing the lump of emotion in her throat, she climbed back into bed and snuggled closely against Eric's warm body. She needed to feel him…to be reassured that he was in fact still there. He stirred and mumbled incoherently before turning over to face her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered roughly, opening his eyes to gaze at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she said with a weak smile. "I just had a nightmare."

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked, raising his head and kissing her temple.

"No," she sighed, "not now…I just want to go back to sleep." He pulled her tightly against him and wrapped her safely in his arms, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her into a dreamless (finally) sleep.

**A/N: I know, I know! It's a bit cliched, but I couldn't make Eric into that much of an a-hole. Kudos to Jdragonfire29, Bite me Eric (love the name!), MandeeEllen, ILoveVikings, and bldskr for guessing that it was just a bad dream. Of course, I love the fact that the rest of you were fooled. (This writing thing can be quite fun...mwahahahaha!)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them to perform my evil experiments...mwahahahaha!**

**A/N: Wow! Once again I'm floored by the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter! Y'all rock! The vast majority of you were happy to find out that it was all a bad dream. For the few who were disappointed, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't see any way for Eric to redeem himself if he really did do something so sh*tty as to break up with her while she's recovering from surgery. I'm not saying he won't ever do anything stupid in this story - I want to make their relationship as real as possible and let's face it, men are stupid sometimes - but I'm not quite ready to go there yet. ;)**

**Chapter 32:**

Eric awoke feeling vaguely disoriented. He knew by the quality of the light that it was early, but he couldn't figure out why the bus wasn't moving. Shouldn't they still be on the road? Looking around dazedly, the realization slowly dawned on him that he wasn't on his tour bus...he was in Sookie's bedroom and in Sookie's bed. And that meant… Turning over cautiously he couldn't stop the grin that split his face. Sookie was sleeping soundly next to him, her beautiful face peaceful in the muted morning light. He fought the urge to reach out and touch her, to stroke her hair, to feel her warm soft skin. But the desire not to disturb her peaceful slumber was stronger. He would make her breakfast instead. She deserved to be pampered and he intended to do so as much as possible in the time he had left before leaving.

With this new resolve, he gingerly climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb her, and grabbed his bag on the way to the guest bathroom. He hastily showered and shaved, knowing somehow intuitively that although she had never once mentioned it, she preferred him clean-shaven rather than wearing the 2 or 3 days' stubble he so often sported. _Damn,__I__need__a__haircut,_ he thought, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. _What __on __earth __does __she __see __in __me?_ He didn't know the answer to that question, but god, he was glad she saw something. _What __is __she __going __to __think __if __I __come __clean __with __her? __How __is __she __going __to __react? _He shook his head to clear his racing thoughts and quickly dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and black flip-flops.

He found cereal and eggs in Sookie's kitchen, but he was going for something a bit more impressive, so he decided to make a quick trip to the supermarket. Grabbing her car keys and his baseball cap from the counter where he'd left them the day before, he scribbled her a hasty note in case she woke up and found both him and her car missing. "Don't want to be reported to the FBI," he muttered, laughing at his own joke.

On his way to the supermarket he made a quick call. "Arlene, its Eric…Northman."

"Eric!" she exclaimed. "Is Sookie okay?"

"She's fine…now," he said, "but her appendix ruptured on Friday before the Peoria show and she had to have emergency surgery."

"Oh my god!" she gasped. "Where is she? Are you sure she's okay?"

"She's at home, and she's fine," he assured her. "We got back to Shreveport yesterday afternoon. She's still sore from the surgery, but they gave her some good drugs. I just wanted to let you know that she won't be coming in to work for the next few days. She can't drive for a week."

"Does she want me to bring Tina home, or should I keep her this week?" Arlene asked. "I don't mind keeping her if it would help."

"I don't know…she hasn't said anything about it, but I'm sure she'll call you later today. I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"Thanks, Eric," she said. "How long are you staying here?"

"I have to catch a flight early tomorrow morning to make a show tomorrow night," he told her. "I wish I could stay longer, but I've already postponed one concert and I can't justify a second one to my record label and my management."

"If she needs anything, I'm more than happy to help. I can come and stay with her tomorrow…even for the rest of the week if she needs it. Our next major event is over three weeks out, so this should be a slow week at the office anyway."

"Thanks, Arlene," Eric said gratefully. "It's good to know that she has friends who will take care of her. I doubt she'll accept the help, but it still makes me feel better knowing someone will at least check up on her."

"Don't worry, Eric…we'll make sure she's okay," Arlene assured him. "Lafayette will fuss over her like a Jewish grandmother," she added with a giggle, causing him to laugh out loud.

"I bet he will," he smirked.

"Do you guys need food or anything?" she asked.

"No," he insisted. "I'm headed to the supermarket right now and I'm going to make breakfast. By the way, how does she take her tea?"

"Earl Grey with two Splendas and skim milk."

"Two Splendas…skim milk…got it," he said.

"And Eric?" Arlene said, her voice suddenly becoming serious, with an almost steely undertone.

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt Sookie I will hunt you down and make you sorry you were ever born."

He was shocked by her boldness, but after a moment's pause he responded just as seriously, "Don't worry, Arlene…if anyone's at risk of being hurt here, I'm pretty sure it's me."

"I just wanted you to know that she has friends who aren't afraid of you, even if you are rich and famous."

Eric choked back a laugh. "Yeah, I know what kind of damage you and those Goddesses can do when provoked."

"I'm not kidding, Northman," she warned.

"Neither am I, Arlene," he said. "Neither am I."

They ended their call just as he was pulling into the parking lot of Brookshire's. Grabbing a cart, he made his way through the store in search of pancake mix, bacon and juice, also picking up some fresh strawberries, a fresh pineapple, whipped cream, and an assortment of doughnuts. While in the produce section selecting the perfect pineapple, he was overcome by the notion to be really ambitious and cook dinner as well. There were some things weighing heavy on his mind that he wanted to talk to Sookie about and over dinner would be an ideal time. He'd noticed a pretty nice gas grill on her terrace, and since grilling was his specialty, he would grill some steaks. Returning to the car with a self-satisfied smile and several bags of groceries, he headed for the condo again.

Entering the house weighed down with all of his bags of groceries, plus a huge bunch of yellow tulips and a bottle of wine, Eric was happy to find that Sookie was still sound asleep. Her pain meds were causing her to sleep a lot more than usual but Dr. Keller had assured them that it was not only normal, but also very necessary for optimum healing. Humming to himself, he put the flowers in a vase he found on top of her fridge and got busy unloading and putting away the bounty he had purchased. Within twenty minutes he'd efficiently cut up the fruit, fried a half-pound of bacon, and cooked a rather large stack of fluffy pancakes.

He grinned, grabbing one of the yellow tulips and heading down the hall toward her bedroom. "Time to wake Sleeping Beauty."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do ask Santa every year for an Eric Northman under the tree or in my stocking.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers for your general awesomeness!**

**Chapter33:**

The smell of something heavenly woke Sookie and she realized that she was alone in bed. Padding into the bathroom she grimaced when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. If it was possible, she looked even worse than last night. Her skin was pale and her eyes were still red and swollen from crying…and nevermind the chaotic state of her hair! "I'd say a hot shower is definitely in order," she mumbled to herself, hoping that whatever Eric was cooking would wait a little bit longer. She didn't want him to see her in this state.

Standing under the hot shower spray she mulled over the horrifying dream that had plagued her last night. _God, __that __was __worse __than __a __Chinese __food __dream!_ she thought grimly. _I__'__ll __be __glad __when __I__'__m __done __with __these __stupid __narcotic __pain __meds._ Sookie had never been known for prophetic or precognitive dreams and she prayed this wouldn't be an exception. She was alarmed, though, to find that reflecting on the dream brought her almost to tears again and caused her heart to pound erratically. _It __was __just __a __dream, __Stackhouse__…__get __a __grip! _Pushing the all too vivid memories away angrily, she quickly finished her shower, anticipating whatever divine smelling foods Eric was preparing for breakfast. Hurriedly she toweled off and ran a comb through her wet hair before stepping out of the bathroom into her bedroom, where she found Eric sitting on the bed smiling at her and holding a yellow tulip.

"Hi, handsome," she grinned as he reached out for her hand and pulled her over to stand in front of him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he answered, handing her the flower before reaching up to capture her face with his hands and bring her lips to meet his. The kiss was soft and warm and she closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation. He had shaved and she traced her fingers eagerly over the smooth skin of his jaw.

"It smells like somebody's cooking breakfast," she said with raised eyebrows when he finally pulled away.

"Yep," he grinned proudly like a little boy. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving!" she assured him. "Just let me get re-bandaged and dressed."

"Here, let me help," he said, reaching out to take the package of gauze and roll of surgical tape she had just picked up from the nightstand.

"Just a sec," she answered, dropping her towel and pulling on a pair of panties and a white ribbed tank top before grabbing a pair of loose-fitting black yoga pants from her closet and tossing them onto the bed. Then she lay down on the mattress next to where Eric sat and lifted her shirt to allow him access to her incision. He frowned slightly at the stitches before beginning his task. Sookie watched him work with exceedingly gentle hands and his brow furrowed in absolute concentration. He squeezed antibiotic ointment onto the end of a cotton swab and with a feather light touch applied it to her incision, looking worriedly into her hazel eyes for assurance that he wasn't hurting her. She smiled in encouragement to reassure him. The pain was minimal and she could have endured much worse if it meant that he would continue touching her. He opened the package of gauze and folded it into thirds as the nurse had shown him, gently positioning it over her incision. Finally, he unrolled the surgical tape, tearing four strips with his teeth and placing them around the edges of the gauze to seal it.

"There…how's that?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Perfect," she said, examining his handiwork. "You can be my doctor anytime."

"So you wanna play doctor, huh?" he teased suggestively, leaning down to nip at the sensitive skin just below her ear.

"Mmmm…" she sighed, "Only with you, Dr. Northman." His lips traveled further down her neck and over her collarbone, raising gooseflesh in their wake. At that moment, her impatient stomach growled loudly and Eric lifted his head in response, chuckling aloud.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry," he smirked. "Good thing, 'cause I made a lot of pancakes. C'mon before they get cold," he added, holding out his hand to help her up from the bed. Sookie quickly pulled on her yoga pants, took his hand again and followed him to the kitchen.

Eric had put a great deal of effort into breakfast and its presentation and Sookie smiled as she surveyed her kitchen. He had set two places at the breakfast bar, highlighted with the massive bouquet of yellow tulips. A glass of orange juice sat next to each place setting and a large bowl of cut fresh strawberries and pineapple rested between them with a smaller bowl of whipped cream above it. Pulling out one of the chairs for her, he motioned that she should sit. While she settled in, Eric unloaded two plates from the oven: one with a huge pile of pancakes and the other with crispy fried bacon. Sookie's mouth watered just from the smell of everything.

"Please dig in," he said, adding a carafe of warm maple syrup to the table and returning to the stove. In a moment he came back bearing a cup of hot tea for her and coffee for himself. Sookie was already loading her plate and he grinned happily at her.

"What?" she demanded, noticing his expression.

"I'm just glad to see you eating," he answered, kissing her cheek. "And I take that to mean you're feeling better."

"I am," she agreed, "and I'm touched by the fact that you went through all this trouble for me."

"S'no trouble," he grinned. "I wish I could do it for you every morning."

"I just wish I could _see_ you every morning," she sighed. "You wouldn't need to make me breakfast…in fact, I would get fat eating this kind of breakfast every day."

"Don't worry, I'd help you work off the extra calories," he said with a suggestive wink, sitting down next to her and serving his own plate. Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head in playful exaggeration. Taking a sip of her hot tea, she grinned broadly.

"How did you know?" she asked, motioning toward her cup.

"Arlene," he answered.

"Of course," she said chuckling.

They ate in comfortable silence, both content stuffing themselves with pancakes, bacon, fruit, and even a doughnut or two. When they had finished, Eric insisted on cleaning up the kitchen and the dishes with no assistance from Sookie, so she took the opportunity to place a quick call to Arlene, just to check in, and to her mom. Her mom offered to drop everything and come to Shreveport but Sookie insisted that she was fine. Having recently had knee surgery, her mom was still undergoing physical therapy twice a week…not the best time for her to travel.

When Eric had finished the breakfast cleanup, he found Sookie sitting in the bench swing on her patio drinking a second cup of hot tea and soaking up the late morning sun.

"You called Arlene this morning?" she asked with a smile as he joined her on the swing.

"Yeah, I wanted to let her know that you wouldn't be at work for a few days," he said, "and I also needed to find out how to fix your tea. Two Splenda's and a splash of skim milk, right?"

"Right," she grinned, leaning over to kiss his smooth cheek. "And I love this," she said, stroking his cheek with the back of her index finger. "Thank you." He just blushed and smiled, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Could you drive me to Arlene's to pick up Tina today?" Sookie asked, scooting closer to Eric on the swing and leaning against his shoulder. "She offered to bring her here, but I'd like to get out for a bit. I'm starting to feel kind of stir crazy after being in bed for so long."

"Anything you want, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm yours for the rest of the day."

"Mmmm…I like the sound of that," she said with a grin.

"I'm marinating some steaks for dinner tonight…I thought I'd try out your grill, if that's okay," he said, inclining his head toward the grill on the other end of the terrace. "And I thought we could stop at that farmer's market you're always talking about to get vegetables to go with them."

"You really do want to make me fat, don't you?" she teased.

"Hush," he said with a mock scowl, leaning down to kiss her soundly. "You have _nothing_ to worry about. Besides," he added, waggling his eyebrows playfully, "I told you I would help you work off the extra calories."

Eric and Sookie spent a lazy afternoon out and about, browsing for vegetables at the farmer's market, strolling through a nearby park, and finally picking up a very excited Tina from Arlene's house. "Looks like somebody's happy to see Mom," Eric said in the car on the way home, laughing as Tina crawled from Sookie's lap up the front of her shirt and to her shoulder, where she nuzzled her face insistently.

When they reached the condo, Eric could see the fatigue on Sookie's face and he suggested that she take a nap while he started the preparations for dinner. Although she felt like she hadn't done much beyond sleeping for the past few days, she couldn't deny how tired she was and she agreed with a sigh, heading for the bedroom. An hour later, Eric found her sound asleep with Tina curled against her side. He woke her with a kiss and she blinked at him sleepily.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked, noticing appreciatively that he had changed into a pair of dark washed jeans and a black button-down shirt.

"Just an hour," he said. "I'm about to put the steaks on and dinner will be ready shortly.

" 'Kay," she said with a smile, "I'll be out in a minute." After Eric had left the room with Tina following curiously behind him, Sookie headed for her closet to peruse her wardrobe options. Since she couldn't comfortably wear jeans yet with her bandaged incision, she pulled out a casual white gauzy cotton strapless sundress with an elasticized bodice that flowed to her ankles. Leaving her feet bare, she added a pair of delicate silver hoop earrings and just a trace of concealer and bronzer to hide the dark circles under her eyes and the still slightly pale cast of her complexion. A light spritz of perfume and a fluff of her hair and she deemed herself presentable.

She found Eric on the terrace with a glass of red wine in one hand and a long-handled barbecue fork in the other. He had set her outside bistro table with two place settings and a bottle of wine and brought out the yellow tulips as a centerpiece. Two thick steaks sizzled on the grill alongside two ears of corn still in their shucks. She stood undetected, watching him for a moment as the light summer breeze blew his sun-streaked hair askew and he hummed softly to himself. His face was cast in twisting shadows from the pear tree next to her patio and the nearly orange light of the looming sunset. He was beautiful…beautiful and kind…and the feelings of her previous night's dream came rushing back to her suddenly, forming a lump of emotion in her throat.

She was in love with this man no matter how she tried to tell herself otherwise.

Releasing a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek against his back and feeling his warmth through the soft cotton of his shirt. "Hi angel," he said, turning into her embrace and kissing her forehead. "How're you feeling?"

"Good," she sighed, "The nap definitely helped."

"These are almost ready," he said motioning toward the steaks, "I just need to bring out the potatoes."

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Nope…just relax out here and pour yourself a glass of wine. I'll be right back," he said, disappearing into the house. While he was inside, Sookie poured a glass of the wine and lit the two tiki torches that stood sentry at the outside corners of the patio. They burned citronella oil and would help to keep the pesky mosquitoes away. Deciding that some music would be a nice addition, she stepped quietly into the living room and flipped a switch on her stereo, bringing to life the sultry voice of Diana Krall. (One of the few perks of dating Bill had been his skills and expertise with electronics, and during their time together he had wired her entire condo with surround sound, including two speakers outside on the patio.) Returning to the patio, she picked up her glass of wine and sank down into the porch swing, her favorite spot, tucking her feet up next to her. Eric came out a few minutes later with two foil-wrapped baked potatoes, a stick of butter and a small bowl of sour cream.

"Wow, it smells incredible!" Sookie complimented, as he served the plates and she took her place at the table. Sitting down at his own place, Eric refilled his wine glass and lifted it in a toast.

"To my beautiful Suzanna," he said, gazing at her with such intensity that she momentarily couldn't breathe. He had never called her by her given name and the sound of it sent a zip of electricity down her spine. "I'm so glad you're okay…even if you did scare me half to death," he added with a grin.

Still holding her glass aloft, Sookie continued the toast with a wink, "To you, Dr. Northman…thank you for worrying about me and for taking such good care of me and for bringing me home safely." They clinked glasses before sipping their wine with matching grins. The meal was fantastic. Sookie couldn't remember the last time she'd had a steak more perfectly seasoned and grilled, and the fresh corn and potatoes from their farmer's market excursion were mouth-watering.

"Damn, Northman, I'm going to have to add chef to your considerable list of talents," she told him in admiration after eating the last bite of her steak.

"Don't get too excited," he said, his eyes sparkling with humor. "Breakfast and grilling are pretty much the extent of my culinary skills. And on that note…," he added, "are you ready for dessert?" Sookie moaned and patted her full stomach, remembering the Kentucky Derby pie they had bought from a bakery stand at the farmer's market.

"I don't know where I'm going to put it, but you know I never turn down dessert," she admitted sheepishly. Eric collected their dirty plates and headed back into the house to retrieve dessert, returning with the pie, a knife and some dessert plates. He cut an obscenely large piece and attempted to give it to Sookie, but she held out her hand in protest.

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked. "I'll admit I'm a sucker for sweets, but for heaven's sake I'm not a complete pig!"

"How 'bout we share?" he said eagerly, scooting his chair around the table until he was sitting next to her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Scooping the first bite onto his fork, he held it out to her expectantly. Leaning forward and accepting the offering, she closed her eyes in ecstasy when she tasted the rich chocolate dessert.

"Oh my god, that's like sex on a plate!" she gasped, scooping a forkful for Eric.

"Uh-uh," he said shaking his head and putting his hand on hers, forcing her to put down the fork. "That's not how I want to taste it." His eyes darkened perceptibly and Sookie's breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his, his tongue immediately invading and plundering the depths of her mouth. He kissed her until she was dizzy and clutching the front of his shirt for support. "Mmmm…now _that__'__s _the way to have dessert," he said breathlessly, giving her a heart-melting smile.

_Dessert? __What __dessert?_ she thought dazedly. _There__'__s __dessert? _He scooped another bite of pie onto the fork and held it out to her, but she leaned away suspiciously.

"C'mon, I'll be good this time…I promise," he laughed. Her suspicious expression remained, but she leaned forward and took the bite. This time he cut his own bite and ate it, still grinning at her like a kid. When they had finished the dessert, Sookie stood and gathered up the pie and plate to take them inside.

"I'll get that," Eric insisted.

"Sweetie, I'm going inside anyway to use the bathroom, so you might as well let me do it," she sighed. He rolled his eyes but didn't protest. When she returned to the patio a few minutes later, the daylight had almost completely faded and Eric was sitting in the swing with his glass of wine, staring off into the distance. He turned to her with a surprisingly serious expression and patted the seat next to him in invitation. She grabbed her own glass from the table and sat down beside him. He took her free hand but continued staring off into space as if she wasn't there.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking the past few days," he began, squeezing her hand but still not looking at her, "and I feel like there's something I should tell you." Sookie's heart froze at his words. Horrifying images from the previous night's dream flashed through her mind in rapid succession and her heart began to pound in a staccato rhythm. _Why __won__'__t __he __look __at __me?_ She pulled her hand away and clasped it around her wine glass to disguise her trembling. He turned to face her then, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Seeing you collapse in my dressing room and then lying in that hospital bed after your surgery…I- I felt like I- I couldn't breathe," he choked. "It was like a bad dream." He opened his mouth again as if to speak, but instead huffed out a long breath and closed his eyes. Sookie's heart was seizing in her chest and fear gripped her like icy hands.

"Just…say it, Eric," she begged, her own eyes filling with tears. He took her hand again and wouldn't let go when she tried to pull away. His stormy blue eyes gazed at her so intently that she felt he was looking straight into her soul.

"Sookie, I'm in love with you."

**Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed that little "treat". :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: CH and AB own it all. If I even owned _part_ of it I'd quit my day job and have lots more time to write this story.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who's taken the time to read and review my silly little romance. You guys are the best!**

**Chapter34:**

Sookie's shock was so profound that she forgot to breathe. She couldn't even blink. She simply stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Eric whose eyes were focused in his lap. _Did __he __just __say __what __I __think __he __said? __Oh __my __god, __I __think __I__'__m __going __to __faint__…_

"I'm sorry if I'm catching you off guard…I- I know this is fast," he stammered. "We've only been together for three months and you don't have to say anything…b- but I had to be honest and tell you how I felt. If you don't feel the same way, I understand…a- and…and its fine. I don't want to pressure you…"

"Eric," she gasped.

"I- I just couldn't leave tomorrow without getting it off my chest and asking you to forgive me if I'm pushing too hard…and…"

"Eric!" she said sharply, louder this time. He looked at her then, as if noticing her for the first time. She stood up and stepped in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "I love you too, you silly, wonderful man," she said with a tearful smile. His eyes widened in disbelief and his hands came up to cover hers.

"Say it again," he whispered.

"I love you, Eric," she repeated, her tears now spilling over unchecked. His face broke into a joyous grin, like the sun bursting through rain clouds.

"Oh god, Sookie," he said as he stood up from the bench swing and wrapped her tightly in his arms, burying his face between her neck and shoulder. "You make me so happy. You're everything to me," he said, pulling back and looking down into her tear-filled hazel eyes intently. Gently, almost reverently, he took her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. She sighed and slid her hands up around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and stretching until her trembling body was flush against his. Her lips parted to receive his probing tongue and he moaned into her mouth, his hands sliding down her back and over her buttocks. The randomly shuffled music playing in the background changed from a Chris Botti instrumental to 'One More Night' by Phil Collins. Without breaking their kiss, Eric began to sway back and forth, holding her against him with one arm around her waist and his other hand cupping the back of her neck. His lips moved to the corner of her mouth, then to her cheek, then to her ear, to her temple, and finally he just held her close, swaying back and forth to the music and burying his face in her hair.

"I thought you didn't dance," she murmured in his ear.

"I guess I just needed the right incentive," he answered, grinning down at her.

"So all it takes is a woman professing her love for you to get you to dance?"

"Well, not just _any_ woman," he ammended. "It has to be a very special woman with blonde hair, a gorgeous smile and sparkling hazel eyes…and the key to my heart," he said, taking her hand and placing it on his chest over his heart. She could feel its strong steady beat under her palm. Holding his gaze with hers and still swaying slowly with the music, Sookie leisurely unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands over his warm bare chest. His breath hissed in sharply and he dropped his chin to his chest when her fingertips lingered over and teased his nipples. Encouraged by his response, she teased him further by leaning forward and flicking her tongue over one hardened button of flesh. The sound that rose from his throat was somewhere between a growl and a groan and it sent a rush of heat directly to her core. She repeated the gesture with his other nipple, smiling against his skin when she received a similar response.

Burying his fingers in her hair, Eric pulled her head back and crushed his mouth to hers, their tongues duelling passionately until both were gasping for breath. Sookie clung to him to steady herself as his mouth traveled down the smooth column of her neck to her collarbone, which he grazed lightly with his teeth before soothing it with a stroke of his tongue. Sensing that she was quickly losing the ability to stand, Eric sat back down in the swing and pulled her into his lap, his lips once again seeking hers feverishly. His hands tugged at the elastic top of her strapless dress, pulling it down eagerly to reveal her breasts. She gasped as he cupped their weight in his hands and brushed his thumbs back and forth over the sensitive peaks.

"We should probably go inside," Sookie sighed reluctantly, looking around with apprehension and pulling her dress back up to cover herself. "I do have neighbors and the patio isn't exactly out of sight." Eric chuckled as she stood and pulled him up from the swing by the hand.

"Don't want to give the neighbors a peep show, huh?"

"Somehow I don't think that's an Eric Northman show suitable for public viewing," she said wryly, leading him back into the house. An excited Tina greeted them as they stepped inside. "Shit! She's waiting for her supper," Sookie groaned, letting go of Eric's hand and heading to the kitchen to feed Tina. As she was reaching into the pantry for the rabbit's food, Eric came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck and across her bare shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. As she turned around, he tugged again at the top of her dress, pulling it down to expose her breasts.

"Have I mentioned how much I love this dress?" he whispered in her ear. "Easy access." Sookie laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"I can't wear jeans yet with my incision, so this was a comfortable alternative." Eric stood up straight and his brows furrowed in a frown.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," he said, pulling her dress back up to cover her. "I don't want to hurt you." Sookie smiled at his obvious concern.

"It's fine," she assured him, reaching up to stroke his cheek with her hand. "We just have to be careful…and I'll probably need to be on top," she added with a suggestive wink. Eric groaned aloud in response.

"You'll hear no protest from me over that," he grinned. Sookie poured food into Tina's bowl, causing the bundle of fur to come tearing into the kitchen. Then she took Eric's hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom, closing the door to keep out a curious Tina.

"Now, where were we?" she purred, stopping just inside the doorway to kiss him hungrily. He broke away breathlessly and pulled the top of her dress down for a third time with a wicked grin.

"I think we were right about here…" he said, cupping her breasts in his hands and ducking his head to take one rosy peak into his mouth. The heat of his mouth on her breast caused Sookie's knees to weaken and she clutched at his shoulders to remain upright. Moving to her other breast to show it equal attention, Eric began backing up and pulling Sookie with him until he reached the edge of the bed and sat down. He tugged her dress down, careful not to disturb her bandage, until it cleared her hips and fell in a pool at her feet. Placing his hands on her hips, he lifted her over him until she was straddling his lap. His eyes were dark with need and she could feel the evidence of his desire straining against his fly. She moaned in response, beginning to move her hips upon him slowly.

"Sookie…" he groaned, his large hands grasping her buttocks and pulling her tighter against him. She pushed the unbuttoned shirt off his broad shoulders and rained hot kisses from just below his ear, down the side of his neck to his collarbone, raking her fingers over his chest and flat abdomen. He leaned back on his hands and watched her hungrily as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, obeying her wordless command to raise his hips so she could remove the jeans and his boxers. Holding his heated gaze with hers, she slowly slid her palms over his thighs from his knees up to his hips before dropping to her knees and taking his shaft in her mouth. Grasping him firmly at the base, she slid her mouth up and down in slow even strokes.

"Ohhhh, FUCK!" he hissed, tangling one hand in her hair and clawing at the bedclothes with the other. "God lover, that feels incredible!" Spurred on by his moans of pleasure, she continued working him with her mouth, pausing periodically to lavish attention (and her tongue) on his balls. Doing so caused him to cry out hoarsely and his entire body to convulse and Sookie delighted in the sense of power that flooded through her. Only the sudden staggering need to feel him inside her made her stop. She stood to shed her panties and directed Eric with a hand on his chest to back up against the headboard and its multitude of pillows. His eyes were black pools of desire as he reached out for her, lifting her with a firm hand on each hip until she sat astride him with his hot arousal pressing eagerly against her most sensitive flesh. She moved to slide onto him, but he held her immobile, grinning wickedly and moving his hips so that the head of his shaft stroked back and forth over her clit. The sensation was overwhelming and she groaned in frustration, digging her nails into his forearms.

"Eric, please!" she begged, writhing uncontrollably. He finally released her hips, allowing her to slide downward and impale herself on his hardness. She held perfectly still for a moment, basking in the sensation of his heated flesh filling her. His eyes suddenly shone with concern and he glanced down at her bandaged incision, afraid that she was in pain. But then she began to move her hips and he forgot all rational thought. She rode him slowly at first and then with increasing urgency until she felt her climax approaching. Eric's hands moved from her hips up to her face, pulling her forward until his mouth could claim hers possessively, his tongue thrusting with the same rhythm as his hips. She reached her peak with a sudden gasp and the sensation of her convulsing around him quickly brought on his own orgasm. With one final thrust he cried out and emptied himself into her, his body trembling with aftershocks. Careful not to put pressure on her abdomen, Eric grasped her hips and rolled to one side, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her warmly.

"I love you," he whispered, softly kissing her bruised forehead and then her lips.

"I love you, too," she answered, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered her horrible dream of Eric leaving her the previous night. She shuddered as the images flashed like a movie reel through her mind. Thinking she was cold, Eric shifted them until he was able to pull the covers up over their still intertwined bodies. Blinking rapidly and swallowing hard, Sookie tried to keep the tears from spilling over, but her actions were in vain.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes clouded with concern.

"I had an awful dream last night," she answered, burying her face against his chest and choking back a sob.

"Tell me about it?" he pressed, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair comfortingly. She took a deep breath and proceeded to describe the dream in detail. By the time she had finished she was trembling and crying openly. "Shhhh…" he soothed, holding her tightly and rocking her in his arms. "It was just a dream. I would never leave you, angel. If this whole appendicitis thing has taught me anything it's that I love you and I couldn't bear not having you in my life." Sookie looked up into his dark eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and her heart flooded with emotion. He really did love her and at that moment she felt like the luckiest woman alive.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did I would be on a long, extended vacation right about now...**

**A/N: My heartfelt thanks to all of you still reading my little story and especially to those of you who send me love, or even criticism, in the form of reviews. ((Hugs and kisses!)) I love you all! :)**

**Chapter 35:**

Sookie was awakened a short while later by the sound of her doorbell. "What the…?" she grumbled, glancing at the clock on the night stand and seeing that it was 11:45pm. She gently detangled herself from Eric's arms and legs and stood up, reaching for the robe hanging on the back of her bedroom door. The doorbell chimed again, causing Eric to groan and sit up groggily. "Coming!" Sookie called as she hurried down the hall toward the front door. Peering cautiously through the peephole, she gasped at the sight and pulled open the door with haste. Her friend Gwen stood on her front porch looking as if someone had just died. Her auburn curls were a frizzy mess, her eyes were swollen and mascara ran in rivers down her face.

"Oh my god, Gwen!" Sookie exclaimed, pulling her quickly inside and into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"It's Andre!" Gwen wailed, a fresh batch of tears filling her eyes. "He's sleeping with one of his interns!" Andre was an attorney with a prominent Shreveport law firm and he and Gwen had been together for three years, the past two spent living together. Truth be told, Sookie had never much cared for Andre - she found him to be extremely arrogant – but after three years everyone's, including Gwen's, expectation was that he would be proposing any day now.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked, placing a reassuring hand on Gwen's back and steering her toward the sofa. Just then, Eric came into the living room, now dressed in a pair of dark green plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, raking a hand absently through his sleep-tousled hair.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Gwen said with a loud sniffle, "I didn't know you had company. I- I can go."

"Don't be silly," Sookie said, directing her to sit down on the sofa and handing her a nearby box of Kleenex. "It's just Eric. Eric, Gwen…Gwen, Eric," Sookie said absently, taking Gwen's hand which she had been wringing in her lap.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Gwen said to Eric through her tears. "I- I don't usually look like this and I'm mortified that this is how we're meeting."

"Don't worry about it," Eric said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm happy to finally meet another one of the Goddesses. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee or hot tea…or something stronger?"

"Tea would be great," Gwen answered appreciatively, "just plain, please." Eric disappeared into the kitchen and Gwen turned back to Sookie. "Good lord, he's gorgeous!" she mouthed, wide-eyed. Sookie smiled with embarrassment and ducked her head.

"What is he doing here?" Gwen asked suspiciously. "I thought you were going to meet him out in the Midwest."

"I did," Sookie explained, "but then I ended up with appendicitis and had to have emergency surgery and he brought me back home yesterday."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine now," Sookie assured her, "just a little sore…and I can't drive for the rest of the week. But nevermind that…tell me what happened with Andre."

"Oh god, Sookie," she moaned, starting to cry again, "we haven't been able to spend much time together the past two weeks because I had to go to Detroit last week for work and he's been working late this week on a huge deposition. So I picked up his favorite sushi tonight and stopped by his office to surprise him…b- but it was me who got the s- surprise!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Sookie rubbed her back and waited until she was able to continue. "I'm sorry," she said hoarsely, taking another Kleenex and dabbing her eyes.

"It's okay, hon," Sookie assured her. "Take your time." Eric came back into the living room in a few minutes bearing hot tea for both women. "Thanks sweetie," Sookie murmured, taking the two steaming mugs from him."

"I'm gonna go back to bed," he said quietly, leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss Sookie's cheek and pat Gwen's shoulder reassuringly, "but if you need me just yell." Gwen smiled gratefully at him and Sookie blew him a kiss as he backed down the hall.

"He's a good guy, isn't he?" Gwen said with a faint smile.

"The best," Sookie answered. Gwen took a deep shuddering breath and then continued her story.

"So I showed up at Andre's office with sushi and a bottle of wine and I found him fucking one of the interns in his office," she said matter-of-factly.

"Bastard!" Sookie spat, her hands clenching into fists.

"Stupid blonde whore!" Gwen sobbed. "What kind of a pompous name is Sophie Ann anyway? She couldn't have been more than twenty-three…he's almost forty for Christ's sake!"

"What did he do? What did he say?" Sookie asked, horrified.

"He just stood there with this deer-in-the-headlights look stammering the typical 'Baby, I can explain' shit."

"And what did you do?" she asked.

"You would have been proud of me, Miss Never-Let-'Em-See-You-Sweat," Gwen said with a tearful smirk. "I just calmly put the basket of food and wine on his desk, turned aound and walked out."

"Wow, did he follow you?"

"He might've tried had his pants not been around his ankles," Gwen scoffed. The vision of Andre trying to chase after Gwen through the law firm with his pants around his ankles was more than Sookie could bear and she laughed outloud in spite of herself.

"Oh Sookie, what am I gonna do?" Gwen wailed, sobbing once again. "I don't even know if he would be stupid enough to try to come home tonight."

"Well you're going to stay here tonight for one thing," Sookie said firmly.

"No, I can't do that," Gwen protested weakly. "You have Eric here and I don't want to impose." Sookie held up a hand to cut her off.

"You are going to stay here and I don't want to hear another word about it. It's after midnight and Eric is leaving around 6am, so he will be long gone before you even wake up. And I wasn't planning to go to work tomorrow because I can't drive yet, so I'll be here all day if you want to hang out…that is, unless you're planning to go to work."

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Gwen admitted defeatedly.

"Then we'll worry about it tomorrow," Sookie soothed. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." Sookie found a pair of pajamas for Gwen to borrow and dug up a spare toothbrush as well. Once her friend was settled in the guest room, Sookie returned to her own room, dropped her robe onto the floor next to the bed and crawled back in beside Eric. She expected him to be asleep, but when she lay down he reached out and pulled her against him.

"Is she okay?" he whispered hoarsely, breathing warm air against her cheek.

"Ultimately, I don't know," she answered, "but she'll be alright until tomorrow. Fucking bastard!" Sookie growled. "They've been together for three years and he pulls this."

"Maybe they'll still work it out," he murmured, stroking her back soothingly.

"Are you _serious_?" she asked incredulously, raising her head to look down at him. "Eric, he slept with another woman…in his office…and it wasn't even an 'alleged' event…Gwen caught him red-handed! And who knows how long this has been going on or how many women?"

"Whoa!" he said holding his hands up defensively, "I'm not condoning what he did, but I don't know their situation or whether or not their relationship could survive something like this."

"I don't think any relationship could survive _'__something __like __this__'_," she said sharply, miming air quotes. "Blatant infidelity isn't exactly an offense you can just say I'm sorry to and make it go away! I can't believe you would even think that."

"I _don__'__t _think that, Sookie," Eric sighed touching her shoulder, but she rolled away from him angrily. "Honey, please," he pleaded softly, kissing the back of her neck, "I have to leave in such a short while. Let's not spend it fighting. I didn't mean to make you angry or to come across as insensitive. Please?" he whispered, this time kissing her bare shoulder. Sookie nodded her head in agreement, but remained facing away from him. "I love you," he breathed in her ear, his lips teasing her earlobe and then moving lower to the sensitive skin below. She sighed deeply as he kissed a path down her neck and across her shoulders. She felt his hand slide over her bare hip and around to her breast, gasping when he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and then gently soothed it with his warm palm. His other hand ventured downward over her bare buttocks and slipped between her thighs, his fingertips stroking her intimately and drawing a low moan in response. He moved closer against her back, giving himself a better reach and allowing him to slide two long fingers into the depths of her heated core.

"Oh god!" she gasped, her hips arching backward against him of their own volition. Her hand reached back over her shoulder to fist in his hair as his mouth clamped down on the flesh between her neck and shoulder. His fingers continued their sensual torture, stroking in and out of her wetness at an increasingly intense pace as she moaned and writhed against him. "Eric, please," she whimpered, her hips bucking against his hand.

"Do you want my fingers or my cock?" he growled in her ear. She didn't answer him verbally, but reached behind to slide her hand under the waistband of his pajama pants and stroke his throbbing arousal. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth then she felt him shift away momentarily to remove his pants. Positioning himself behind her again, he gently parted her thighs with his knee and guided himself into her waiting warmth. She pitched her upper body forward slightly and pressed her thighs together, increasing her internal grip on him.

"Oh god, lover," he hissed as he began thrusting in slow, deep strokes, "That feels so good…so tight!" His hand wandered over her upper thigh and further until he found her clit and began stroking her in tiny circles with his middle finger. The pleasure was so intense that Sookie literally saw stars behind her eyes and she cried out into her pillow, still aware that Gwen was sleeping down the hall in her guest bedroom. Eric increased the pace and intensity, feeling her entire body begin to shake in response. "C'mon sweetheart," he panted. "Come for me!" With another muffled scream into her pillow she did just that, her nails digging into his taut thighs as he moved against her. His own cry of ecstasy was released against her bare shoulder and his gasping breaths sent shivers down her spine. Pulling the rumpled sheet back up to cover them, he spooned himself around her and pressed soft kisses against her jaw line and her neck as they both slowly drifted back to reality.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath raising goosebumps on her torso.

"I love you, too," she sighed, finally turning over to face him, "…so very much." The enormous grin on his face took her by surprise. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just love hearing you say it," he said with an even wider smile, pulling her tightly against his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...," she chanted happily, her voice slightly muffled against his skin.

"I was beginning to wonder after the second time you puked on me," he joked, gently poking her in the ribs.

"You really do love me, don't you?" she giggled. "Any man who can say it after being barfed on twice in one day…now that's true love!"

"Aren't you sleepy?" Sookie asked with a yawn a few minutes later, when she noticed that Eric was still wide awake.

"A little," he admitted, "but I have to get up in like four hours anyway and I just keep thinking that it means I have to leave you…and if I go to sleep those four hours will be over in a matter of minutes." Sookie reached up to gently stroke his face with her fingertips, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Neither of them spoke for a long time, lost in their own thoughts and content to simply lie holding eachother and breathing in unison. At some point Sookie must have drifted into a dreamless sleep because she awoke alone in her bed and heard the sound of the shower running in her bathroom. Eric emerged a few minutes later, his hair still wet, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that read 'I Love Rock n' Roll'.

"Hi," she groaned, sitting up and yawning and stretching.

"Don't get up," he said, sitting down next to her to put on his shoes. "It's way too early and we didn't get much sleep last night," he grinned, winking at her suggestively.

"You're going to be exhausted for tonight's show," Sookie remarked, sliding closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'll sleep on the plane," he said, putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "You need to get some more sleep, too, 'cause I have a feeling you're going to have your hands full with Gwen in a little while." Sookie grimaced, having momentarily forgotten about the whole Gwen and Andre debacle.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she sighed.

"I've gotta go," he told her. "My cab will be here in a minute." Sookie started to get out of bed, but he pushed her back again with a gentle hand. "I told you not to get up," he scolded. "I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Eric," she choked, her voice starting to fail her. "Thank you…for everything. Thank you for staying with me at the hospital when I needed you and for bringing me home…and…and…for just being here for me." Her eyes had filled with tears and she turned her head to avoid his gaze.

"Hey," he said softly, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her to face him again. His eyes were brimming with emotion and she felt as if she might drown in their dark depths. "There's nothing to thank me for. I love you and I'll always be here for you…maybe not always in person…," he added ruefully, "but I'm never more than a phone call away…I promise." With that he leaned in and gave her the most tender kiss she had ever experienced. A kiss of love and promise and longing and hope.

"I'll call you when I land in Columbus," he promised, kissing her once again softly on the forehead before standing up to leave. Sookie watched him walk to the door, stooping down to pick up his duffle and his messenger bag, then turning back to her once more with a wink. "Bye, sweetheart," he said softly and then walked out. She listened until she heard him open and close the front door before finally lying back down and letting sleep overtake her again.

**Hope you all have a fabulous weekend! My sweet precious baby boy was kind enough to give me bronchitis, so I plan to do as little as I can get away with this weekend and float away on a cloud of Nyquil...LOL!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fantasies about a certain Viking vampire.**

**A/N: As usual, thank you to all of my faithful readers, especially those of you who give me moral support (and well wishes when I was sick last week) via your awesome reviews and PMs. You guys rock!**

**Chapter 36:**

Sookie returned to work the next week feeling bloated, sluggish and more than a little bit stir crazy. Gwen had spent three days with her and together they had consumed massive amounts of wine, junk food and Lifetime television, while Andre moved his things out of their apartment. He had attempted to call Gwen multiple times the first two days she was with Sookie, but each time she either hung up on him or handed the phone to Sookie who gave him an earful until he relented and hung up. The only men welcome in Gwen's world that week were Ben & Jerry, who never let her down. Sookie even took her daily calls with Eric in her bedroom or on the patio to be respectful of Gwen's emotional state.

Les Bon Temps Rouler's next function was a major fundraising event benefitting the Southern chapters of the Make-A-Wish Foundation and there was an incredibly long to-do list associated with it. It was to feature a much-anticipated private performance by the Blue Man Group, a wine tasting sponsored by a NC vineyard, some really amazing hors d'oeuvres and desserts created by the top local chefs, and a silent auction for which they had already collected over $200,000 worth of donated items, and the event was still 3 weeks away! Along with Arlene and Lafayette, Sookie threw herself mind and body into arranging all of the details, from the airline and hotel arrangements for the Blue Man Group, to the printed programs for the evening, to the floral and candle centerpieces on each table. Not a single detail was left to chance and by the time the week leading up to the event arrived, Sookie was getting to the office at 8am and not coming home until 9 or 10pm. Tina had let her know in no uncertain terms by peeing on the kitchen floor two days in a row that her behavior was unacceptable.

"Shit!" Sookie cursed, answering her persistently buzzing cell phone just as she discovered the second 'gift' Tina had left her.

"Fuck!" Eric exclaimed from the other end.

"What?"

"You said shit, I said fuck…I thought we were having a cursing contest," he teased. Sookie sighed but smiled in spite of herself.

"Tina peed on the kitchen floor again," she grumbled.

"I thought she was crate trained."

"She is," she said, "but she pees on the floor when she's mad at me about something."

"Uh-oh, what did you do to that poor rabbit?"

"I've been working 14-hour days this week and not paying her enough attention," she answered. "By the time I get home, it's too late and I'm too exhausted to take her for a walk or to do much more than feed her. I've tried to make it up to her by letting her sleep with me, but apparently that's not enough."

"Hmmm…that would be more than enough for me," he said, lowering his voice suggestively.

"Yeah, but you're easy," Sookie laughed. "Tina's a bit more discriminating."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" She could hear the grin in his voice and smiled in response. "Are you really working 14-hour days?" he asked.

"This week, yes," she replied. "And tomorrow is the event, so I'll put in an 18-hour day…and then it will all be over until the next event."

"And when is that?"

"Well, we have a couple of small things in the next two weeks, but nothing of this magnitude," she answered. "The next full-scale blowout isn't until August 7th."

"So after tomorrow you won't be working outrageous hours and pissing Tina off for almost a month."

"That's right…we'll go back to her daily walks and extra attention. But no more sleeping with me," she added with a chuckle.

"If you said that to me I would be devastated," he laughed.

"I'll remember that if I ever need leverage against you."

"Sweetheart, you never need leverage of that kind," he said, his tone no longer joking. "You wield all of the power with me." Sookie swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Do you have any idea how much I miss you?" she asked softly.

"Me too, baby…," he whispered, "…me too."

The next morning, as expected, Sookie arrived at the Performing Arts Center at 8:30am, prepared for a long and busy day. The RSVP's for this event had been overwhelming, a good sign that there would be a great turnout and subsequently a high dollar amount raised for the Make-A-Wish Foundation. By 4pm, just two hours before the first guests were due to arrive, the venue looked stunning and everything was set up and ready to go. Sookie quickly changed into a gorgeous short black silk cocktail dress she had snagged on clearance from Ann Taylor, plus a pair of way-too-high-heeled black satin platform pumps that she knew she would regret by the end of the night. _Oh, __the __price __I __pay __to __be __beautiful_, she thought to herself with a smirk. A string of pearls and matching pearl teardrop earrings completed the outfit and she was ready for the party.

Since Lafayette had already seen two Blue Man Group performances in other cities, it was decided that Sookie and Arlene would watch the show from inside the theater while he handled things out in the ballroom, keeping in constant touch by text messaging. Sookie had heard great things about their shows and was very much looking forward to seeing them perform. She and Arlene had secured seats at the end of a row near an exit to allow a quick getaway if any crises arose during the performance. Just after the house lights went off, Sookie stepped aside to let a late arrival into their row, not noticing that someone was behind her and directly in her path. Realizing that she had stepped squarely on someone's toe, she turned around to apologize and came face-to-face with a man who looked very familiar, but she just couldn't place. He was medium height and build and looked to be in his late 50's with a ruggedly handsome face. His dark hair was touched with gray, but it was an attractive look she decided. She apologized profusely, but he brushed it off with a perfect smile and continued forward to a closer row. _Why __does __he __look __so __familiar?_ she thought to herself, but her musing was interrupted by the lifting of the curtain and the first notes of the show.

The Blue Man Group's performance was incredible and both Sookie and Arlene were mesmerized. Wanting to check on things outside before the guests flooded the ballroom, they slipped out before the last number and went to find Lafayette. The evening continued without a hitch and Sookie was giddy with excitement over what she could tell would be a very successful and profitable fund raising evening. She noticed many bids on the silent auction items that were more than double the retail value. An engaging jazz band managed to get most of the guests on their feet and onto the dance floor, an occurrence that often proved to increase donations. (The more people dance the more they drink, and the more they drink the more freely they donate their money.) Sookie stood surveying the room when she heard a deep male voice from behind her.

"Are you Miss Stackhouse?" She turned to face the same familiar tuxedo-clad gentleman whose foot she had stepped on earlier.

"Sookie," she corrected with a smile, extending her hand to shake his.

"I'm Russell Edgington," he said, smiling warmly in return and shaking her hand. Sookie's eyes widened in surprise as things suddenly clicked in her head. _That__'__s __why __he __looked __so __familiar, __but __I __couldn__'__t __place __him!_ Russell Edgington was the well-known music producer credited with discovering Eric and getting him started in the music industry at a young age. He had produced Eric's first two albums and they had collaborated on several songs since then. She had never met him before, but had seen many pictures of the 'Hit Maker' with Eric. "I understand you're responsible for this fantastic event tonight." Sookie blushed and averted her eyes briefly.

"It's a team effort," she said humbly, "and I have a great team."

"You should be very proud of yourself _and_ your team," he insisted. "I've been involved with hundreds of these types of events and this is among the best I've seen anywhere. It's well-attended, well-organized and well-run…something that will no doubt result in it raising a lot of money." Sookie stood speechless beneath his praise.

"Eric has mentioned a time or two that you hung the moon," he said with a wink, "but I don't think he realizes just how good you are at your profession."

"That's actually how we met," she laughed. "And by-the-way, what brings you to a fundraiser in Shreveport of all places?"

"I sit on the board of an organization called the Hope Foundation," he explained. "It's a group of about 200 business executives who fund charities all over the country that benefit sick and abused children. We pool our resources and provide grants to other non-profit organizations…similar in concept to the United Way, but the majority of our funds are raised privately rather than through public campaigns." Sookie nodded in understanding and he continued. "The Make-A-Wish Foundation is one of the organizations we support and I'm here to present the Southern region with their annual check."

"Are you based in LA?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Actually, our headquarters is in New York City, but there are smaller branch offices in Chicago and LA."

Just then, the Shreveport director of the Make-A-Wish Foundation stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat, demanding everyone's attention. "That's my cue," said Russell, putting his empty wine glass down on a nearby table and giving Sookie's shoulder a squeeze. During the 15 minute presentation, Russell awarded a giant replica check for $25,000 to the Shreveport Make-A-Wish director and a 10-year-old girl with leukemia. There wasn't a dry eye in the house and Sookie smiled through her own tears as the brave little girl held the check and beamed up at Russell. _Eric __would __love __this,_ Sookie thought with a smile. Heading outside for a breath of fresh air, she pulled out her cell phone and texted him: **I ****just ****met ****your ****mentor. **A few minutes later she received his reply: **Who****…****Pee-wee ****Herman?**

"Why do I even bother?" she muttered, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation as she returned to the ballroom where the crowd was beginning to dwindle. Russell approached her once again with a smile.

"Well, I'm heading out," he said, taking her hand warmly in both of his. "I have an early flight back to LA in the morning, but I wanted to say goodbye and tell you once again what a fantastic event this was. You really outdid yourself."

"Thank you," Sookie answered sincerely, returning his smile. "Would you do something for me, though?" He looked at her questioningly as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "I just want to prove to Mr. Rockstar that I actually met you." Russell laughed as he put his arm around her and posed for her to extend her arm in front of them and snap a picture. "Thanks," she said with a giggle.

"Anytime," he answered with a warm smile. "It was great meeting you and hopefully I'll see you again. You should come out to LA when Eric finally gets a break in the tour."

"I hope to do that," she admitted. "I've never been to California." He gave her a quick hug and then headed for the exit with a mock salute.

Sookie converted the picture in her phone into a pix message to Eric: **Does ****this ****look ****like ****Pee-wee ****Herman ****to ****you?**

**A/N: To all of you here in the US, I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday! I'm looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with my family...especially the 30+ person family potluck we have on Thanksgiving Day. Let the overeating begin! LOL**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, as much as I'd like to own my own Viking...((sigh))**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! RL has basically kicked my butt the past week or so - out of town for the Thanksgiving holidays, training a new employee at work, and I found out this week that my 9-month-old son has to have tubes in his ears and has a potential problem with his hips that we need to see an orthopedist about. Add to that the fact that my 5-yr-old daughter is exhibiting a fabulous new smart mouth and snotty attitude, and Mommy needs Calgon (or a certain beautiful blond Viking vampire) to take her away! Hugs and kisses to all of my readers...those who review and those who don't...I love you all! :)**

**Chapter 37:**

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Eric asked Sookie, catching her completely off-guard. It was two weeks before her birthday and this was the first time she'd given it any thought at all.

"Time with you?" she joked, feeling suddenly guilty when he sighed and became quiet. "Oh sweetie, I'm just teasing," she assured him. "I don't need anything for my birthday."

"I didn't ask you what you _need_, did I?" he said with mock exasperation. "I asked you what you _want_…there's a difference."

"I don't know, Eric," she sighed. "I hate being asked what I want for a gift. I don't really want you to get me anything at all, but if you must…surprise me."

"Sookie," he said sternly and she could almost hear him rolling his eyes and shaking his head through the phone, "It's been my experience that women generally know what they want and men pretty much have no clue what women want…so unless you'd like to end up with a Chia Pet or a ShamWow for your 28th birthday, you'd better clue me in." The image of Eric presenting her with a Chia Pet made her snort with laughter and it took her a minute to recover enough to speak.

"Fine!" she relented, still laughing at the image in her head. "I would like to have the second and third seasons of True Blood on DVD. Is that a suitable suggestion?"

"See…that wasn't so hard, was it?" he chided. "And to your earlier point, I wish more than anything that I could be there with you for your birthday, but I have shows in Florida that weekend. You could always come to see _me_, though," he added hopefully.

"Awww…you know I'd love to," she told him, "but the Goddesses are planning a big birthday outing for Jessica and me on that Saturday. Her birthday is July 11th and mine is the first of August, so we always have a joint celebration sometime in late July between the two. I would be dethroned as a Goddess if I tried to skip it. This year it's on the 31st and we're going to see a local band that we both love."

"Sounds like fun," he said. "I know it's not your birthday, but what does the weekend of August 20th look like on your calendar?"

"Hmm…let me check," she said, tapping on her laptop keyboard to pull up her Outlook calendar. "That weekend looks good. I'm going home to see my mom the weekend before, and the weekend after I'm doing an event for the Red Cross. What's going on August 20th?"

"I need a date," he said simply.

"What's the matter? Hookers-R-Us didn't have anyone that floated your boat?" There was a brief pause and then Sookie heard violent coughing.

"Damn, Sookie!" he choked. "You always do that to me right as I'm taking a drink!"

"Sorry," she laughed, "did it come out your nose?"

"Pretty close," he admitted, still coughing and laughing at the same time. "I have to attend and perform at an annual charity concert ball in New York City on the 20th and I need a date. I took my mom last year, but I was hoping to upgrade to a younger model this time…and I'm not quite desperate enough to go the Hookers-R-Us route."

"I won't tell your mom you put it _that_ way," Sookie said with a laugh, "but I'd love to go."

"Perfect," he said, "I'll have Pam send you all the details. And I thought we could spend the rest of the weekend in the city if you're up for it…kind of a belated birthday celebration?"

"That sounds amazing…I can't wait."

The day before Sookie and Jessica's birthday celebration was a Friday and Sookie took the day off for a hair appointment and to clean up her condo in preparation for the arrival of the Goddesses that evening. Missing Eric had put her into something of a 'funk' and she was relying on the birthday celebration and time with the Goddesses to help her shake it off. This weekend of distractions would also take her that much closer to her New York City rendezvous with Eric. At Pam's urging, she had already begun shopping for the perfect dress to wear to the charity ball they would be attending. Gwen, who was in the shopping-as-therapy stage of her breakup recovery, had already cheerfully allowed Sookie to drag her dress shopping twice.

Tara was the first to arrive at Sookie's condo, bearing several pints of Ben & Jerry's and the complete box set of Sex and the City on DVD. The plan for Friday night was to order in pizza and just hang out at Sookie's, eating, drinking, watching DVD's, and catching up. By 7pm Gwen, Dawn, Jessica and Hadley had arrived as well, and the pizza was on its way. The only "local" Goddess who wasn't joining them was Holly, whose baby was due in two weeks. Gwen had mixed up a pitcher of white cosmopolitans and one of mojitos and everyone was relaxing on Sookie's patio with Madonna playing in the background.

"So Sookie, how are things with Mr. Handsome International Superstar?" Dawn asked, grinning over the rim of her martini glass. "And when do we finally get to meet him?"

"They're amazing," Sookie answered with a Cheshire cat grin, "and Gwen _did_ get to meet him."

"And god is he _gorgeous_," Gwen sighed dreamily, "…even when he's just woke up and you're looking at him through tears."

"I prefer to expose him to y'all one at a time," Sookie joked. "Anything else would be too overwhelming for the poor guy."

"I hear he stepped up and played quite the Florence Nightingale when you had your appendix out," Tara said with a wink.

"I started calling him Dr. Northman," Sookie admitted grinning.

"So what is _he_ doing for your birthday?" Hadley asked.

"I'm meeting him for a weekend in New York City in a few weeks," Sookie said. "He's performing at a charity ball and then we're going to spend the rest of the weekend celebrating my birthday."

"Celebrating, huh?" Dawn smirked.

"That's so sweet," Jessica sighed. "Does he have a brother?"

"Yes," Sookie laughed, "but Chris is only 22 and lives in California."

"Damn," muttered Jessica, shaking her head dejectedly, "can't blame a girl for trying."

The next morning the women slept until after nine. They had made a group appointment for manicures and pedicures at a nearby spa salon at 11am. Continuing the festive atmosphere of the birthday weekend, all indulged in either mimosas or Bloody Mary's while having their hands and feet pampered.

"I could soooo get used to this," Hadley sighed, holding up her champagne glass in a toast while sinking contentedly back into the cushy leather electronic massage chair as a young Vietnamese girl scrubbed her feet vigorously."

"To being pampered," Gwen said with a smile, raising her own glass in a toast. Everyone heartily agreed with a round of laughter.

After a leisurely mid-afternoon lunch at a nearby bistro, the Goddesses headed back to Sookie's to begin getting ready for their evening out, knowing that six women and two showers would require a little extra primp time. Though she hadn't found a formal dress for the charity ball during her two shopping expeditions with Gwen, Sookie did fall in love with a gorgeous short red silk dress that Gwen insisted she buy for the birthday outing.

"C'mon," Gwen had prodded, "it's 40% off and you _know_ you want it." So with a sigh Sookie had given in and purchased the sexy little number along with a pair of silver high-heeled strappy sandals that made her legs look extra fabulous. She justified the purchase knowing that she could also wear it out with Eric in New York.

Stepping into the new garment and zipping up the back, Sookie surveyed herself critically in her full-length mirror. The dress was crimson with an empire waist, soft vertical pleats across the bust line, and a flirty skirt that ended three inches above her knees. The wide straps attached to the bodice with square rhinestone clips which she emphasized with a pair of delicate rhinestone chandelier earrings. Her new silver sandals showing off a fire-engine red pedicure, some bright red lipstick, and a small silver clutch completed the outfit.

"Damn, girl!" Gwen drawled with a devilish grin, stepping up next to her in front of the mirror. "And you wanted to argue with me about buying that dress. You look _smokin_' hot in that thing!" Sookie just blushed and grinned back. "When Eric sees you wearing that in New York, the man's going to need a respirator." As if his ears were burning, Sookie's phone began blaring Autumn Song and vibrating across her dresser.

"Hi gorgeous," she answered, shooting Gwen a dirty look when she began making 'kissy' faces in her direction.

"Hi, Beautiful," he said, "…getting ready for your birthday bash?"

"Yep," she grinned, "and you have no idea what you're missing." _Your __chin __would __be __on __the __floor __if __you __saw __this __dress!_

"You will take pictures, won't you?"

"_I_ won't," she corrected, "but I'm sure someone will. I've lost two digital cameras by taking them with me when I was out drinking…I haven't even replaced the last one yet." Eric chuckled, picturing some random person in a bar somewhere finding Sookie's cameras and laughing over the drunken Goddess photos.

"I just wanted to catch you before you headed out for the evening and tell you to have fun and to _please_ be careful."

"I will," she promised, her voice cracking slightly and her eyes suddenly filling with unexplained tears.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Eric asked softly.

"Yeah, I…I just miss you," she sighed, walking out of the bedroom and into her office for privacy. She didn't want the girls to see her getting emotional over him not being there.

"I miss you, too," he said wistfully, "but just think…only three more weeks until we meet in New York." That statement made Sookie's heart pound faster and she smiled in spite of her tears. "And sweetie, I'm so sorry I can't be there this weekend to celebrate your birthday, but I promise I'll make it up to you in New York."

"I know, Eric," she sighed, absently stroking Tina who was curled up in her desk chair to escape the craziness of six women getting ready to go out. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel," he said, his voice deep with emotion. "I'll call you tomorrow…but not before noon," he added with a chuckle.

"Who wants some Pink Panty Pulldown?" she heard Dawn yelling down the hall as she ended her call with Eric. She was referring to a vodka-based pink lemonade cocktail that Jessica's bartender friend Tess had invented several years before and it had become a favorite at Goddess gatherings.

"Me, by all means," Sookie answered, stepping out of her office with a smile. She took an offered martini glass from Dawn and took a sip of the frothy pink liquid. "Mmmmm…let the party begin!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to CH and AB...I only own what they do in my vivid imagination.**

**A/N: I'd like to express my sincerest thanks to those who continue to read and/or review my silly little story. Thanks specifically to TeaCupHuman, jade012, kerriki, ljhjelm49, Northwoman, suggysmom, twodognite, ncmiss12, ILoveVikings, GoddessD, bearygirl, RiverQuaimegi, Vikt0ria, LiDa23 and Evl666 (new reader), who reviewed the last chapter. I rarely have the time to reply directly to reviews, but they are truly appreciated and give me more inspiration than you can possibly imagine.**

**And since so many of you seem to love time with the Goddesses, here's a little more for your reading pleasure...**

**Chapter 38: **

The Goddesses were known for going all out on birthday celebrations, especially ones with more than one birthday being commemorated, and this night was no exception. Sookie looked around the living room at each of her girlfriends, now dressed and ready for the evening's festivities to begin. _Well, __isn__'__t __this __a __sexy __bunch?_ she thought wryly. They wore everything from party dresses to skinny jeans and beaded tops, and they looked like a group of women who were out to have a very good time.

At 6pm a limo arrived at Sookie's door in the form of a white stretch Hummer and the six Goddesses piled inside. The first stop was Arlene's apartment, which was on the way to their dinner destination. Arlene joined them in the limo clad in a pair of jeans embroidered from hip to ankle down one leg with black scrollwork, a strapless black lace handkerchief top, and a pair of black peep-toe stilettos (which still barely brought her above five feet.) Their dinner reservation was at Bella Fresca, Jessica's favorite restaurant and a place that everyone could agree on. After a 4-course dinner, including a decadent dessert sampler, and several bottles of wine, the ladies were full and more than a little buzzed.

Six years earlier, while attending an outdoor music festival in Shreveport, Arlene, Gwen and Sookie experienced a fantastic performance by a local band called Helluva Weekend. They played an eclectic set of covers from the late 70's and 80's, as well as many of their own recordings. The music was upbeat and fun and the band's frontman so engaging that the women became instant fans. In the years that followed they had remained fans of Helluva Weekend and added the other Goddesses to the fan base, actually meeting and hanging out with the band on several occasions. Arlene even briefly dated Terry, their drummer, but his penchant for late nights of whiskey drinking and pot smoking put an end to their relationship before it ever solidified. As luck would have it, on this particular night Helluva Weekend was performing live at the Noble Savage Tavern, which was only a few miles from Sookie's condo. Once that show was announced there was no question of what the girls would be doing to celebrate Sookie's and Jessica's birthdays.

The limo pulled up in front of the tavern at 8:30pm, thirty minutes before show time, and Sookie spotted Lafayette standing out front waiting for them with his current squeeze, Talbot. Talbot was from Texas and sported washboard abs, a knockout smile, a sexy swagger and a wicked sense of humor.

"Well hello, sexy ladies," drawled Lafayette, holding out a hand to help Sookie down from the Hummer. Once she was standing on solid ground he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday, sweetie…you look fantastic."

"Thanks," she giggled, squeezing him back. "You don't look too shabby yourself. Hi, Talbot," she added, grinning at him over Lafayette's shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Sookie," Talbot replied with breathtaking smile. Lafayette made his rounds hugging all of the Goddesses and introducing Talbot before they went inside. They had purchased tickets in advance and reserved a VIP table near the stage, so they were quickly ushered in and taken to their seats. A round of drinks was ordered and Sookie requested a glass of water as well because she was already feeling heavily buzzed and didn't want to be falling down drunk before the show even started.

Helluva Weekend had developed a fairly large following in Shreveport and there was a packed house awaiting the show. The lights went down at exactly 9pm and the Goddesses were immediately on their feet cheering as the first notes of Mustang Sally filled the room. Alcide Herveaux, the enigmatic lead singer and guitarist had the entire audience standing and singing along by the end of the first song. He was deceivingly boyish looking with dark curly hair, smoldering green eyes, and moves that would make Mick Jagger jealous. Sookie appreciated performers who could engage a crowd and entice them to sing and dance with wild abandon, and Helluva Weekend did it show after show. Sookie herself was feeling no pain and no inhibitions and she sang and danced with her own wild abandon, pulling Lafayette up to dance with her.

"Whoa there, Grace!" he laughed as he moved to dip her and she stumbled backward, nearly toppling them both into Talbot and Gwen who were dancing next to them. This brought on a fit of uncontrollable giggling that had tears rolling down Sookie's cheeks.

"I'm going to the ladies room," she gasped, still shaking with laughter and stumbling slightly in her high heels as she turned to leave.

"I'll go with you," Gwen said, weaving a bit herself.

"Oh, that's priceless," Lafayette smirked, "…the drunk leading the drunk." Gwen responded by turning and flipping him the bird before slinging an arm around Sookie's neck and tottering off toward the ladies room. As with most ladies rooms in venues where drinking occurs, there was a considerable line and Sookie and Gwen returned nearly 20 minutes later to find that the band had taken a break and Alcide, Terry and Hoyt, the bassist, were sitting at their table.

"There's the other birthday girl," Alcide called out, standing up to hug Sookie. "Happy birthday, doll. How 'bout a round of shots?"

"I really shouldn't," Sookie admitted with a laugh. "I'm already half obliterated."

"But it's your birthday, darlin'," he insisted, keeping an arm around her and motioning to the waitress who was walking by. "And by-the-way," he said in her ear, "you look too damn hot in that dress. If I wasn't married you'd be in big trouble tonight." Sookie flushed at his words even though she knew he was joking. She had hung out at numerous shows with Alcide's beautiful wife Maria, who was only absent that night because she was visiting her parents in Ohio. The waitress returned a few minutes later bearing a tray filled with kamikaze shots, which were distributed around the table.

"To Sookie and Jessica's very happy birthday," Alcide said, raising his shot glass in a toast, "and to all of you _ladies_ having a kick-ass time tonight," he said with a pointed look at Lafayette.

"Hear, hear!" agreed Terry as they all downed their shots in a single gulp.

_I__'__m __gonna __regret __this __in __the __morning,_ Sookie thought as she swallowed her shot, feeling the alcohol burn all the way to her stomach. But, as Alcide had reminded her, it _was_ her birthday and they had the limo all night, so no one had to worry about drinking and driving. After finishing the shots, the guys headed backstage to get ready for their next set and Dawn and Arlene dragged everyone onto the dance floor to shake it to Sexy Back. Twenty minutes later Helluva Weekend took the stage again, getting the crowd going with a fantastic cover of Three Dog Night's Joy to the World.

"We want to recognize a couple of very special birthday girls in the audience tonight," Alcide said with a grin when the song had ended. "Sookie and Jessica are great friends of ours and they are turning twenty-one." Lafayette snorted at the comment, earning a dirty look from Jessica and a slap on the arm from Sookie. At that moment, their waitress appeared carrying a birthday cake with several lit sparklers sprouting from the top, which she placed on the table between Sookie and Jessica. The band then joyfully broke into the Happy Birthday song in perfect harmony. Sookie knew her face had to be nearly the shade of her dress as everyone in the room turned curious stares in their direction. On the last chorus of Happy Birthday, a familiar voice behind her joined in and Sookie spun around in shock.

"_Eric!_" she gasped.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but I am asking for my very own Viking vampire for Christmas. Santa, are you listening?**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who continue to read my story and especially to those of you who take the time to review - bassprincess, TeaCupHuman, Xia Cheyenne, nordiclover, aliwaliwoo, kerriki, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah (love that name!), bearygirl, Kella Kennedy, twodognite, kelpie169, Indigo Enchantment, ILoveVikings, B-Rock525, RaineyDazeDestiny, northmannorthman, justafan2111, Northwoman, ljhjelm49, LiDa 23, Evl666, orchocolatecovrd, BEGreen, aprilshowers021, Kellmeister, ChickiesMom, RiverQuaimegi, ncmiss12, MerryCain, TMack25, and vilannh in particular for the last chapter. Your support is what keeps me going!**

**Chapter 39:**

Sookie was sure for a moment that she was hallucinating. _Damn, __I__'__ve __had __too __much __to __drink,_ she chided herself, shaking her head to clear her vision. But when she looked up again, Eric was still there, dressed in snug-fitting jeans, a grey and black screen printed t-shirt, and black blazer, grinning at her like an idiot. Stumbling backward, she lost her footing and fell into Talbot, who caught her around the waist and helped her to stand upright again.

"Easy there," he said with a smile.

"I've got her," she heard Eric's beautiful voice say as he stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. Sookie looked up into his crystal blue eyes and her legs went weak again, but this time he held her steady, smiling down at her with amusement. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?" she gasped. "I thought you had shows in Florida."

"I did…Thursday night and last night." Sookie looked around then, noticing the self-satisfied grins on the faces of Arlene and the other Goddesses.

"You were all in on this, weren't you?"

"Of course," Arlene said, with a knowling look at Eric. "You don't think he could have pulled this off alone, do you?"

"I can't believe you're actually here," Sookie marveled, lifting her hands to his face and stroking his cheeks with her fingertips as if to reassure herself that he was in fact real. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I didn't want to miss your birthday."

"Hey, let's cut into this cake," shouted Lafayette, interrupting their private moment. The band had resumed their set, but Sookie was aware of nothing other than Eric…the feel of his arms around her, his scent filling her nostrils and making her giddy. "C'mon birthday girl, that means you," Lafayette said, handing Sookie a knife and finally rousing her from her trance.

"Jessica, I think you need to do it," Sookie said, holding the knife out to her. "My hands are shaking." Jessica laughed and accepted the knife, sitting down next to the cake to do the honors.

"Are you going to introduce me to the rest of the Goddesses?" Eric prompted her with a grin. Sookie smiled and proceeded to introduce him to Hadley, Dawn and Tara. "I feel like I already know all of you," he said, "but it's nice to finally meet you ladies in person."

"I don't know where I'm going to put this," Sookie muttered, taking the piece of chocolate cake that Dawn offered and sinking down into a chair.

"You need it to soak up some of that alcohol," Lafayette retorted with a smirk.

"Shut up," she replied, glaring at him menacingly. "It's my party and I'll drink if I want to."

"Awww, is somebody a little drunk?" Eric teased, sitting down next to her with his own piece of birthday cake. Sookie just shot him a dirty look as she began to eat. "I've never seen you drunk before," he added with a smirk. "This could be interesting."

"He needs a drink," Dawn said as their waitress approached, motioning toward Eric.

"A beer and a couple of shots would be good," Sookie added. "He needs to catch up."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he laughed with a raised eyebrow, which earned him a playful slap to the back of the head. The waitress returned shortly with a beer and two Royal Flush shots, which she placed in front of Eric. "You've got to be kidding," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Nope," said Sookie, "you've got some catching up to do." He shook his head in disbelief, but downed the two shots in rapid succession and chased them with half of the beer before burping loudly, which sent the entire table into gales of laughter.

"Welcome to the party, Eric," said Lafayette, high-fiving him enthusiastically. Finished with their cake, the group once again stood and faced the stage to enjoy the rest of the show. Eric stood behind Sookie with his hands resting on her hips, not wanting to break their physical contact now that they were together again.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in that dress?" he murmured in her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. Sookie just smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"Behave yourself, buddy," she admonished him, slapping at the hand that was wandering down over her thigh. He responded by kissing the sensitive skin just below her ear and grazing his teeth over her earlobe.

As Helluva Weekend finished one of their own fabulous songs, this one where Alcide played piano, he stood up with his microphone and waited for a moment for the applause to die down. "Tonight we have a very special guest who stopped by for Sookie and Jessica's birthday celebration," he announced with a huge grin. "And after a bit of coaxing he's agreed to sing a song for us." Sookie looked up at Eric in surprise, but he just smiled and winked at her. "Eric, would you join us up here?" As Eric came up to the stage, Alcide said excitedly, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Eric Northman!"

The applause was huge as Sookie heard the opening notes of Your Smile issuing from Alcide's piano. It was one of Sookie's favorites and she swallowed a lump in her throat as Eric began to sing. The performance was incredible, with Alcide and Terry lending backing vocals, and Sookie had goosebumps the entire time. It was difficult to tear her eyes away from Eric, but at one point she looked curiously around at her friends and noticed the same amazed and entranced expressions on each of their faces.

"My god, Sookie," Hadley said over her shoulder, "I knew he was good looking…I've seen him in pictures and on TV…but holy shit, he's hot!" Sookie just grinned knowingly.

"And the fact that he's such a complete dork half the time makes him even better," Sookie admitted.

"I'm so happy for you," Hadley said seriously. "You deserve a good one after all the crap you went through with Bill."

"Thanks, sweetie," Sookie answered with a lump in her throat. She knew the Goddesses would like Eric, but seeing it in person made her indescribably happy.

At the end of the song the applause was deafening and Eric bowed and left the stage with a humble, almost embarrassed smile. Immediately a crowd of people approached him for autographs and pictures. He flashed an apologetic look at Sookie, but she just smiled and nodded her encouragement.

"Does it bother you when people mob him like that?" Dawn asked her.

"Not if they're nice about it and don't get too pushy," Sookie said. "Sometimes they're a little overzealous and that bugs me, but he handles all of it really well."

"Even when women get a little too touchy-feely with him?"

"Yeah, that irks me," Sookie admitted, "but I try to ignore it. More than anything it bothers me because it makes him incredibly uncomfortable and the women don't even notice or seem to care."

When the band finished their set Eric still had about a dozen people crowded around him waiting for autographs, so Sookie and the girls headed off to the ladies room. By the time they returned, the autograph seekers were down to two, both attractive women in their early 20's, one blonde and one brunette.

"So Eric," Sookie heard the blonde say, resting her hand on his forearm, "what are you doing after this? We're having a party just down the street and we'd love for you to join us."

"Thanks, ladies," he answered politely, pulling his arm away and standing up, "but I have plans."

"How about some company?" the brunette added boldly…hopefully. "_We_ could go with _you_."

"Sorry, but it's a private party," he said with a half smile, grinning at Sookie over the girl's shoulder. "It was nice meeting you both," he added, stepping past them and grabbing Sookie around the waist. She turned to look at the women as Eric steered her away and couldn't help but giggle at their flabbergasted expressions.

"You didn't want them to go with us?" Sookie asked him with a teasing smirk.

"Not unless you're into kinkier behavior than I would've imagined," he shot back.

"I'm all for kinky," she purred, leveling her gaze at him, "but I'm not sharing you with _anyone_." Eric's expression was priceless - shock and desire battled in his eyes – and it was all Sookie could do to keep a straight face. When they arrived back at their table, they found the Goddesses, Arlene, Lafayette and Talbot once again hanging out with the guys from Helluva Weekend.

"Eric!" Alcide said, standing up to shake his hand enthusiastically. "Thanks so much for doing that song with us, man!"

"Thank _you_," Eric insisted humbly, "for letting me be part of your show." Alcide simply rolled his eyes as if to say, '_Duh! __Who __wouldn__'__t __want __to __perform __with __you?_'

"Anytime you're in town and want to do it again, just let me know," said Alcide, smiling conspiratorially at Sookie. "Sookie knows how to get ahold of us." The guys had to head back to the stage to finish breaking down their equipment and hugs were given out all around the table as they said their goodbyes.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Eric murmured in Sookie's ear, sinking down into the chair next to her and resting his hand possessively on her thigh. She was still slightly buzzed and his words sent a rush of heat to her face and various other parts of her body.

"Eric, I can't," she groaned in frustration. "I'm hosting a house full of people. The girls are all staying with me until tomorrow afternoon. I can't just disappear…and you and I will have no privacy if I take you home with me," she said, dropping her forehead against his shoulder.

"That's why you're staying with me," he grinned, pulling a hotel key card out of his pocket.

"But Eric, I can't leave a house full of guests," she argued with a frown.

"Sweetheart," Eric soothed, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "this was planned from the beginning. The girls all knew about it and they even packed you an overnight bag to stay with me tonight."

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "So everyone knew about this but me, huh?"

Eric just smiled and nodded. "Happy birthday, lover."

Sookie looked around fondly at the other women sitting at the table. She truly had some of the best friends in the world and she didn't know where she would be without them.

"All you have to do is give them your house key," Eric instructed. "And then we'll meet them for lunch tomorrow before they have to leave."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she said with a grin.

"No, but if you'll hurry up and say goodbye to everyone, you can _show_ me," he growled in her ear.

**I'm going to try my best to get another chapter up by next weekend, but in case I run out of time, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas (or good tidings in whatever holiday you celebrate.) Be safe if you have to travel and I hope everyone has the opportunity to spend a joyful time with family and friends.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: All of the best characters belong to CH and AB...I wish they were mine, but they're not. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas to my favorite breathers (a.k.a. readers!) This is a rather short chapter, but I wanted to leave a few lemons in your Christmas stockings. Since Santa didn't see fit to leave me a gorgeous Viking vampire under the tree, I thought a little lemon candy was the next best thing. Thank you to everyone who's still reading and especially to those of you who review. You're my inspiration!**

**Chapter 40:**

Eric and Sookie hastily said their goodbyes before he led her outside to a waiting chauffeured Towncar. She smiled when she saw her promised overnight bag lying on the back seat. _Leave it to the Goddesses to think of everything,_ she mused. As the car pulled away from the club, Eric took her hand and tugged it gently.

"Hey, why are you sitting so far away?" he teased, pulling her across the seat and into his lap, hugging her against his chest and tucking her head under his chin. "That's much better," he murmured with a contented sigh. Sookie was silent for awhile, just reveling in the nearness of him.

"I still can't believe you're here," she finally said, taking his hand in hers and interlacing their fingers. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this dream any minute." He lifted their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers.

"Do you want me to pinch you?"

"No," she said, shifting in his lap until she was straddling him, "but I do want you to kiss me." He smiled a slow seductive smile and framed her face with his hands. Leaning forward he captured her lips, gently at first, and then with greater urgency, their tongues meeting in a heated dance. Sookie tangled her fingers in his silky hair, pressing eagerly against him as his kiss fueled a fire that had begun to burn the moment she laid eyes on him that night. His hands caressed her thighs beneath the hem of her dress and she moaned in response. She could feel the evidence of his desire straining against the fabric of his jeans and she slid a hand between them to stroke him through the denim barrier.

"Oh god," he gasped softly in her ear. "We can't do this here…we're almost to the hotel." Sookie turned to peer out the window, realizing he was right. They were less than two blocks from the Shreveport Hilton and the car would be stopping momentarily to let them out. She kissed his lips once more and then crawled off his lap, smirking as she watched him squirm restlessly in an attempt to adjust his jeans and relieve his obvious discomfort.

"Need a little help with that?" she teased, grinning wickedly.

"Uh…no," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "Any help _you _could offer would only make the problem worse." She was still giggling at his predicament when the car came to a stop in front of the hotel and a valet opened their door. Eric climbed out, grabbing Sookie's small duffle bag and conveniently positioning it in front of himself before holding out a hand to help her from the car.

"Smooth…and very resourceful," she praised, stepping out of the car and raising an eyebrow, eyeing the bag with a smirk.

"Shut up," Eric muttered, yanking her against him and putting her in a headlock with his free arm, causing her to squeal with laughter. He kissed the top of her head and then released her to enter the hotel ahead of him through the revolving front door. Stepping onto the elevator, Sookie was shocked when Eric inserted his key card and pushed the button for the top floor.

"The penthouse?" she gasped, wide-eyed.

"Of course," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "It's your birthday."

"I love you," Sookie said with a grin, grasping the front of his shirt and pulling him down to meet her lips. She knew it was partly due to the alcohol they had both consumed, but their kiss immediately became deep and desperate. Dropping her bag unnoticed to the floor, Eric backed her against the wall while devouring her with his lips, his hands roaming urgently over her thighs beneath the short skirt of her dress. When the elevator finally stopped, his hands slid up to grasp her buttocks and he lifted her until her legs wrapped around his waist, never interrupting their plundering kiss.

"Eric, my bag…," she said breathlessly as he carried her out of the elevator. He groaned in frustration, but refused to put her down, instead turning back and pushing the bag with his foot into the hallway. As he groped for his key card while still holding Sookie, she teased him with feathery kisses along his neck and clean-shaven jaw. He moaned aloud when she lightly nipped his earlobe, momentarily abandoning his pursuit of the key in favor of kissing her passionately once again. Finally, he reluctantly released her, letting her slide down until she was standing independently, so he could unlock the door of the suite. Opening the door, he picked up her bag and stood aside to usher her into the suite.

Under ordinary circumstances Sookie would have been enthralled with every minute detail of the luxury suite, having never stayed in a penthouse room, but at this moment it held little interest for her. Every nerve ending in her body was tingling with the need for Eric – an unrelenting need to feel him, to breathe him, to taste him…to be consumed by him. She whirled to face him as he closed and locked the door. His eyes were ice blue pools of desire, mirroring the need in her own hazel depths. Negating the distance between them in two steps, he pulled her forcefully against him and fused his mouth over hers. The kiss was wanton and hungry, demanding complete surrender, which she offered willingly. Impatiently she pushed his jacket from his shoulders until he shrugged it off and to the floor. Unable to remain still, her fingers tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it free of his jeans before traveling underneath to stroke bare skin. Finally breaking their kiss long enough to take several gasping breaths, Eric stripped his t-shirt off and let it drop before reaching behind Sookie to unzip her dress.

"This dress looks so sexy on you it's been driving me crazy all night," he growled, "but now I'd like to see what it looks like on the floor." She blushed at his words and at her sudden exposure as the dress fell to pool at her feet. The way he looked at her made her feel completely naked, as if he could see right through her black strapless bra and matching panties. Placing his hands on her hips and still devouring her with his gaze, he walked her backward a few feet until her lower back made contact with a large marble table standing in the foyer. He lifted her effortlessly to sit on the edge of the table and she flinched at the sensation of the cold marble against her bare skin. But as he began kissing her once more all thoughts of the cold were erased and she burned again. His mouth blazed a fiery trail from her lips down her throat and across her chest, stopping at the top edge of her bra as he reached behind to quickly unfasten and discard it. Her nipples were already erect in anticipation and he dipped his head to draw one into the hot recesses of his mouth.

"Eric," she moaned, pulling his hair as she felt an electric jolt rush through her from the site of his mouth directly to her core. Her legs wrapped around his hips in an attempt to draw him even closer and she trembled when his mouth moved to the other breast to heat it in the same manner. Cradling the back of her head in his hand, he firmly pushed her backward, lowering her until her upper body was flat on the table. The shock of the cold marble against her bare back caused Sookie to gasp aloud, but once again the cold was soon forgotten with Eric's hands traveling up her thighs to her black silk panties, which he tore off roughly and discarded. She barely had time to register the hungry gleam in his eye before he dropped to his knees and lowered his mouth to the juncture of her thighs. At the first touch of his tongue to her most sensitive flesh, Sookie's entire body jerked as though struck by lightning. She moaned his name over and over while he continued to torture her exquisitely with his mouth. Her moans became whimpers the closer he pushed her to the edge, and she fisted her hand in his hair and cried out sharply as she reached her peak, the orgasm rushing over her in continuous waves that threatened to completely overwhelm her. Eric laid his cheek against her stomach and stroked a hand lazily up and down her thigh while her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Thank you," Sookie sighed finally, sitting up and kissing the top of his head.

"Anytime," he grinned, standing up again, gazing at her with eyes still black with desire.

"C'mere," she purred, slipping her fingers behind his belt buckle and pulling him against her and into a heated kiss. As their tongues met and intertwined, she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans, pushing them firmly down over his hips and letting them fall to the floor. His boxer briefs followed quickly behind and her gaze fell appreciatively to his huge manhood, standing proudly at attention. Reaching out to stroke him, she smiled triumphantly when his head fell forward in surrender and a soft sigh escaped his lips. He was unable to withstand her bold caresses for long, though, pulling her to the edge of the table and guiding her legs up over his hips as he entered her.

"Oh god, Eric!" she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders as he filled her completely. Tightening her legs in a vice grip around his waist, she urged him to a hard and fast pace, witnessing with utter fascination the mask of pained ecstasy contorting his face. She hadn't thought it possible after the intensity of her last climax, but she felt another building steadily inside her. Sensing that she was close again, Eric settled her back onto the table and slipped his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies until he found her clit with his thumb. He matched the stroke of his thumb to the rhythm of his hips until Sookie saw stars behind her eyes and he swallowed her scream of release with a feverish kiss. The contractions of her hot flesh around him sent him rapidly to his own peak and he buried his face between her neck and shoulder to muffle his cries of pleasure. Spent and completely out of breath, he collapsed over her, remembering at the last minute to catch himself before he crushed her into the marble tabletop.

"I love you," he panted softly, brushing his thumb gently over her swollen lower lip. "And _damn_, this table is cold!" he added with a shocked grimace.

"I didn't notice," Sookie smirked, leaning up to kiss him soundly.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own all of the characters...I'm just amusing myself (and hopefully my readers) with them for a bit. A girl's gotta get her kicks somehow...**

**A/N: Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading my story, and big warm Viking hugs to those of you who take the time to review...you have no idea how your words inspire me and keep me going when I don't feel motivated to write. For the previous chapter's reviews I have to thank XiaCheyenne, Northwoman, B-Rocks525, kerriki, LiDa23, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, TeaCupHuman, elliebaby23, TMack25, bassprincess, ljhjelm49, Ali989969, MerryCain, ILoveVikings, aprilshowers021, GoddessD, and RiverQuaimegi...you guys are the best!**

**So, I finally got a chance to see Melancholia this week and I have to admit it was not my cup of tea at all. Of course, Mr. Skarsgard looked fantastic - how could he not? - but the movie left me scratching my head and thinking, 'WTF?' I'm not a huge fan of "artsy" films, but I can generally still appreciate them for what they are and decipher the point they're trying to convey, but this one just seemed ridiculous to me...and it didn't help that AS wasn't present in the second half of the film at all. Oh well...I'll just have to blame it on my redneck roots and keep looking forward to Battleship in May. (LOL!) Alex in a Navy uniform...YUM!**

**Chapter 41:**

_That was an awesome dream! _Sookie thought to herself as she awoke the next morning, yawning and stretching lazily. When she opened her eyes she let out an involuntary squeak…_it was real! _A pair of familiar blue eyes blinked sleepily at her and their owner reached out to pull her against his deliciously warm body.

"Good morning, birthday girl," Eric whispered, kissing her forehead gently. "Happy birthday."

"Mmmm…this is the best birthday present ever," she sighed, stroking his cheek softly with the backs of her fingers and gazing lovingly into his expressive eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart, and this is _not _your birthday present," he insisted with a teasing grin. "That's still to come." Sookie rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at his child-like excitement.

"How long can you stay?" she asked hesitantly, afraid the answer would be that he had to leave that day.

"I have a flight to Miami tomorrow morning at eleven. I'm doing an interview at a Miami radio station tomorrow afternoon, another one Tuesday morning and then the concert is Tuesday night." Sookie breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she would have him there for another night.

She sat up with a yawn, surveying the room curiously. After their heated romp in the foyer the night before, Eric and Sookie had gone straight to bed, pausing only long enough to grab bottles of water from the fridge to wash down some ibuprofen. Now in the light of day Sookie was mesmerized by the opulence of the luxurious hotel suite. In addition to the decadent king-sized bed, the bedroom contained a cozily comfortable seating area and a giant marble fireplace with gas logs. "Is that a jacuzzi?" she asked incredulously, motioning to the large sunken marble structure next to the fireplace.

"Mmhmm," Eric nodded, "and I have plans for us to make good use of it tonight," he said with a suggestive wink, climbing out of the luxurious bed and taking her hand. "But right now we need to get ready to go. We have to meet your friends for lunch in a little over an hour." Sookie's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't believe we slept until almost noon!"

"Why not? We didn't get here until after 2am and we didn't exactly go straight to bed," he smirked. "C'mon," he insisted, tugging on her hand. "Let's share the shower and conserve water…it's the green thing to do." His rakish grin stole her breath and she eagerly followed his naked form into the bathroom.

An hour later they were seated at a shaded table on the patio at LuLu's, sipping Arnold Palmers and waiting for the Goddesses to arrive. Eric wore khaki shorts, a light blue chambray button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, flip-flops, and dark aviator sunglasses – and Sookie was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from him. The sun cast a brilliant glow on his face as he studied the menu with his tongue protruding slightly between his lips, indicating he was deep in thought. A light breeze ruffled his still-damp hair…and Sookie couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.

"Are you ogling me?" he asked with an impish grin, raising an eyebrow over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Maybe," she grinned, blushing slightly at being caught so obviously staring.

"Take a picture next time," he smirked, "…it'll last longer. Oh wait…" he added, leaning down to rummage in his messenger bag sitting at his feet. After a moment he sat back up holding a small wrapped package, which he placed in front of Sookie with a self-satisfied grin. "This is your first birthday present."

"What do you mean _first?_" she asked with a scowl. "Tell me you didn't get me a bunch of presents."

"I got you a few small things," he said evasively. "Now hush and open it." Sookie couldn't resist the adorable pleading smile on his face and she reluctantly picked up the package and began removing the lavender pastel paper.

"Eric!" she gasped when she realized what she was holding. "This is _not_ a small thing. It's very nice…and it's…it's…exactly what I needed," she finished softly, smiling at him with undisguised adoration. It was a high-end digital camera, smaller and much nicer than anything she would have bought for herself. If the size of the manual - which took up a lot more of the box than the camera itself - was any indication, it had lots of bells and whistles to be learned. "Thank you," she said sincerely, reaching behind his neck with her hand to pull him in for an appreciative kiss.

"You're welcome," he answered sheepishly. "My brother Chris recommended it. He said it's the best and easiest to use point-and-shoot on the market." Sookie was floored that he had been paying attention when she told him she'd lost her camera, and that he had been able to so quickly get her a new one…and gift-wrapped at that. In her estimation it had been close to time for his flight to Shreveport when they'd had the conversation. He was nothing if not amazing.

"Tell Chris I said thank you, too." They were interrupted then by the raucous arrival of the Goddesses.

"Well, you two look pretty good for the morning after," remarked Dawn, sinking wearily into the chair next to Sookie's and pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Morning after _what?_" Sookie asked.

"The morning after your alcohol-filled birthday party…a night in a luxury hotel suite…etcetera, etcetera…" she smirked, motioning with a wave of her hand toward Eric who had turned to talk to Jessica on his other side. "Tell me you put those sexy undies I packed to some good use."

"So that was you, huh?" Sookie scowled. Searching through her overnight bag that morning to find clothes to wear to lunch, she had been dismayed to discover that the only underwear the Goddesses had packed were a skimpy lace push-up bra and a barely-there G-string, a fact that had pleased Eric immensely. "Well, I didn't exactly need them last night," she smirked, "and I didn't find them today until we were getting ready to come here."

"Well, there's still tonight," Dawn insisted. Sookie just shook her head with exasperation and swatted Dawn playfully with her menu.

Eric, Sookie and the Goddesses spent the next hour talking, laughing and indulging in LuLu's' fantastic brunch buffet. Sookie was thrilled by how comfortable Eric seemed with her friends. They teased him just like they teased eachother and didn't seem to mind or even notice that he was a well-known celebrity. As with any other boyfriend introduced into the group, he was given the third degree in a joking, good-natured way.

"So, what makes you think you're man enough to date a Goddess, Northman?" Tara asked him as he returned from the dessert buffet with one of LuLu's famous ice cream sundaes. He started momentarily, but his gaze never wavered as he answered her.

"Frankly, I doubt anyone is good enough for Sookie," he told her, "but the fact that she thinks I have the potential and will let me try to make her happy makes me a very happy _and lucky_ man." As he finished his statement, he turned to Sookie with eyes that spoke sincere volumes. The look didn't escape any of the Goddesses and they all agreed silently that he had passed their unwritten test.

"Just remember if you hurt her, you'll have the whole group of us to answer to," Gwen warned him. She was smiling good-naturedly, but Eric could see serious determination in her eyes. Though initially embarrassed by Gwen's words, Sookie knew if it was another of the Goddesses' new boyfriends sitting at the table, she herself would be the one issuing the very same warning.

Eric's eyes were on Sookie, but his words were directed at all of the Goddesses. "I have no intention of ever hurting her," he said, placing his hand over Sookie's on the table. "I would only be hurting myself…she's my world." Sookie swallowed the sudden swell of emotion that threatened to overtake her, leaning down to dig in her purse until she could compose her features.

"So, let's try out that new camera," Hadley suggested loudly, succeeding in breaking the sudden tension. Sookie smiled at her gratefully and handed the camera across to Gwen, who was the master of all technical gadgets. After fiddling with it for a few minutes, she snapped a picture of Sookie and Eric to test it out.

"Perfect," Gwen remarked, studying the resulting image. When their waitress returned to bring the bill, which Eric insisted on paying despite protests all around, they drafted her to take a picture of the whole group.

No one wanted the gathering to end, but it was almost 3pm and Jessica and Dawn both had long drives ahead of them. They said their goodbyes out front, everyone promising to email their schedule for the rest of the year later that week, so that the next Goddesses' weekend could be officially scheduled. Sookie was touched to see that each of the Goddesses said goodbye to Eric with hugs and genuine affection. She loved him, and it would have taken more than just her friends' opinions to change that, but it meant the world to her that they accepted him. As she and Eric climbed into her car, which the girls had brought to the restaurant for her, she couldn't erase the beaming smile that lit her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Eric teased, nudging her playfully.

"It's my birthday and I got to spend it with my best girlfriends and the man I love. If that's not something to smile about, I don't know what is."

Arriving at Sookie's condo, they took pity on a very excited Tina and took her for a long walk, enjoying eachother's company and the beautiful summer day. "Do we have plans that I should be aware of tonight?" Sookie asked as they arrived back at her house.

"Of course," Eric said matter-of-factly. "It's your birthday. You didn't think I was going to let that go by without a special celebration, did you?"

"But what about last night?" she protested.

"What about it? Those weren't my plans…they were your friends'. Not that I didn't enjoy myself," he added, worried that he might have offended her. "But tonight is just us…and it's only for you," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her lips. Smiling she snaked her arms around his waist and stood on tiptoe to kiss him again…and again…and again.

"Mmmm," he sighed, "this is nice, but I have a couple of things I need to do for tonight. May I borrow your car for an hour or so?"

"What if I said no?" she challenged with a mischievous grin.

"I'd call a cab?"

"Yes, you can borrow my car," Sookie relented, sighing dramatically and stepping out of their embrace.

"Thanks," he grinned, pulling her back against him for another quick kiss.

"What is the dress code for tonight?" she asked curiously. "And what time are you picking me up?"

"Dinner at Superior's," he answered, "so not jeans, but nothing formal either. And I'll pick you up at 6:30. Pack a bag," he added. "We're spending the night at the hotel again."

Sookie smiled as she watched him grab her car keys from the counter and head out the door. She remembered him mentioning having plans to spend time in the jacuzzi that night and the thought sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

_Another night in a luxury suite…I could get used to this._

**Happy New Year! Wishing all of you a happy and prosper****ous 2012! And please be safe in your celebrations tonight/tomorrow. If you indulge in the bubbly, or other spirits, please don't get behind the wheel. (Sorry...it's just the mommy in me coming out! *blushes and ducks for cover*)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...it all belongs to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball. I just like to take the characters out like little paper dolls and make them do my bidding.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my faithful readers and the new ones I've recently gotten alert notices about! And special thanks to EdgeofSomething, kerriki, ljhjelm49, Faegoddess, Xia Cheyenne, TeaCupHuman, B-Rock525, majapa, LiDa 23, IndigoEnchantment, aprilshowers021, twodognite, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, TMack25, elliebaby33, and MerryCain for reviewing the last chapters. Your words of encouragement and humor mean so much to me!**

**Chapter 42:**

When Sookie's doorbell rang at 6:30 sharp, she was just stepping into a pair of silver sandals with rhinestone accents. Pausing in front of the large mirror in her foyer on the way to answer the door, she surveyed herself critically one last time. She had chosen a sleeveless wrap dress in muted shades of pink that fell just above her knee. The colors reminded her of the pink cotton candy she always requested as a child whenever she was taken to a fair or festival. A sterling silver and pink quartz pendant necklace and a pair of hammered silver earrings completed the outfit and set off her healthy golden tan.

Throwing open her front door eagerly, Sookie's heart leapt at the sight of Eric standing there wearing a beaming smile and holding a giant bunch of deep purple tulips. "Happy birthday. These are for you," he said. She took the tulips from him and kissed him gratefully.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"You're welcome. You look beautiful."

"Thanks…you look pretty fantastic yourself," she said, eyeing his ensemble of charcoal grey dress pants, white button-down shirt and black blazer appreciatively. He was freshly shaven and his blond locks were still slightly damp from the shower. He waited in the foyer, playing with Tina while Sookie put the flowers in water in the kitchen. When she returned, Eric picked up her overnight bag, which was sitting next to the front door, and held out his free hand to her.

"Shall we?" Sookie took his hand and allowed him to lead her outside where a shiny black limousine waited idling at the curb.

"Wow," she remarked quietly, "you didn't need to do all this. Where's my car, by-the-way?" she asked, glancing around the parking lot and not seeing the familiar black Prius.

"At the hotel," he said simply. "I didn't want you to be stranded tomorrow morning."

"You think of everything, don't you?" she said, stroking his cheek affectionately before climbing into the back seat of the limo. Eric climbed in after her, putting her overnight bag on the opposite seat before settling next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Is Superior's okay?" he asked uncertainly as the limo pulled away from her house. "I chose it because it's close to the hotel, but we can go somewhere else if you'd like." Sookie smiled at him and placed a reassuring hand on his thigh.

"It's fine," she assured him. "I've never been, but I've heard it's very good."

"The hotel concierge recommended it. He said they have fantastic steaks and an amazing wine selection…and their desserts are good, though I have other plans for—"

"Eric," she said, interrupting his nervous rambling with a kiss. "It's perfect. You could take me to McDonald's and I would be happy…as long as I get to be with you."

"What in the world did I do to deserve you?" he asked quietly, shaking his head in amazement.

"I don't know…but it must've been pretty bad," she joked. Her eyes didn't tease, though. They were full of love.

Arriving at the restaurant a few minutes later, Eric climbed out and extended his hand back to help Sookie from the car. When they walked into the dimly lit restaurant, Sookie was dismayed to see the pushy blonde from the night before - the one who had come on to Eric after the show - standing behind the hostess podium wearing a blouse that showed far too much cleavage and a seductive smile.

"Hi, Eric," she cooed, ignoring Sookie completely. "We met last night at the Helluva Weekend show."

"Uh…hi," Eric said absently and Sookie almost laughed out loud when she realized that Eric had no recollection of the woman. "We have a reservation for two under Stackhouse." Disappointment flashed briefly in the blonde's eyes before she covered it with a far-too-cheerful smile.

"Of course," she purred, "right this way." She led them to a secluded round corner booth, making an obvious effort to sway her hips seductively as she walked in front of them. Eric glanced at Sookie with an amused smirk and she rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead just as the blonde turned around, and Sookie again noticed the disappointed look behind her fake smile. Fortunately, she left quickly, realizing that she didn't have a chance of gaining Eric's attention.

"Do you really not remember her?" Sookie asked skeptically after the busty blonde had left.

"I do now that she reminded me," Eric admitted, "but I wouldn't have placed her otherwise. She wasn't _that_ memorable."

"Good answer," Sookie grinned.

Eric had been right about the restaurant. They both ordered steaks, which were absolutely mouth-watering, and they spent the next 40 minutes chatting about nothing important while they ate. After clearing away their dinner plates, the waiter returned to the table with a small black shopping bag, which he placed in front of Sookie.

"Happy birthday," Eric said, looking at her expectantly.

"What is this?" Sookie asked with a confused expression.

"It's the rest of your presents," he answered with a smile.

"Eric!" she scolded. "You really shouldn't have done all this."

"Would you just be quiet and open them?" he sighed. Sookie removed the first item, a rectangular package wrapped in black paper with a white ribbon. Carefully tearing off the paper, she grinned at him when she saw the requested True Blood DVD's inside.

"Thank you…it's exactly what I wanted," she grinned, leaning over to kiss him.

"Open the last one," he prodded anxiously. Sookie pulled out a smaller rectangular box, wrapped in silver embossed paper and tied with a black satin ribbon. Inside the delicate paper she found a black velvet jewelry box. She looked at Eric in surprise and back down at the box. Gently prying open the lid, she found a gorgeous Tahitian black pearl ring. It was set in platinum with an arc of small diamonds on either side. Sookie gasped in shock, her eyes filling with tears.

"Eric, it's gorgeous…and it's far too much!"

"It's not too much," he insisted. "It's your birthday and I wanted to give you something special."

"God, you just being here is special enough," Sookie protested. "You don't need to buy me expensive cameras and jewelry."

"Sookie," he growled impatiently, "I love you, but I get to spend so little actual time with you. Please let me spoil you a bit…I really enjoy doing it and it's your birthday, for god's sake!" Realizing that she was on the verge of hurting his feelings if she pushed the issue, Sookie bit back the argument on the tip of her tongue and smiled at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"I love it…thank you," she said, pulling away and wiping a smudge of lipstick from his lower lip with her thumb. The ring fit perfectly on the ring finger of her right hand and she held it up to admire the gorgeous bauble. "I can't believe you remembered about the pearls." She had mentioned her love of black pearls to him once months earlier in the context of another conversation, but it was such an off-hand comment that she was surprised he had even noted it, much less remembered months later. "With your memory and attention to little details, you could teach a class on how to be an amazing boyfriend."

"You give me too much credit," he said with a laugh, picking up his iPhone and fiddling with it for a moment. "I have a pretty poor memory, actually…look." He handed her the phone and she looked down to find a mini journal page that read:

_**Sookie (Susanna Christine Stackhouse)**_

_**BDay – Aug 1 (Leo)**_

_**Family – (Monroe, LA) mom – Adele; brother – Jason**_

_**Pets – rabbit, Tina; also loves dogs; allergic to cats**_

_**Flowers – tulips**_

_**Restaurant – Villa Francesca, Shreveport**_

_**Food – Italian, Mexican, Thai – loves desserts (doesn't like sushi, shrimp, mayo, avocados); prefers hot tea to coffee – Earl Grey w/ 2 Splendas and skim milk**_

_**Wine – Riesling, Moscato**_

_**Jewelry – silver/platinum, blue topaz, black pearls (no hearts!)**_

_**Colors – black, red (not fond of yellow in anything except flowers)**_

_**Music – Journey, Celine D., Leila Evans, Bodeans, Bon Jovi, Indigo Girls, Diana Krall**_

_**TV – Diners, Drive-ins & Dives; True Blood; CSI: NY; Criminal Minds; The Office**_

_**Movies – Steel Magnolias, The American President, and musicals**_

_**Sports – college basketball and football (esp. LSU); New Orleans Saints football**_

_**Sizes – 8/medium; shoe: 7; bra: 32C**_

Sookie's eyes widened in disbelief and she looked up at him incredulously, handing his phone back to him. "That's really impressive…and a little creepy at the same time."

Eric smiled sheepishly. "If it makes you feel any better, I also have a page for my mom, my grandmother, Pam and Thalia. If I didn't, I would never even remember their birthdays."

"And where did you get the information for that, ahem…_last_ category?" she asked.

"Oh, that…" he said, blushing and looking down at the table. "Well, you spent a lot of time sleeping those two days after your surgery…"

"And you decided to do a little snooping, huh?"

"I like to think of it as critical investigation," he protested, "but yes, that's what I did. Are you mad?" he asked hesitantly, looking up at her with a worried expression.

Sookie smiled, framing his face with her hands and stroking his smooth cheek with her thumb. "I love you, Eric Northman, and I think you are the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man I've ever met. And no…I'm not mad. In fact, you make me happier than I could have ever imagined." He didn't speak, but his eyes were dark with emotion as he reached out and pulled her against him in the seat, covering her mouth with his. Her lips parted in invitation and his tongue slipped between them to tangle with hers. Their kiss was interrupted by the return of their waiter, asking if they would like to see a dessert menu.

"No thank you," Eric answered him, shooting a smoldering look at Sookie. "We have other plans for dessert."


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CH and AB. I wish a certain Viking belonged to me, but then I'd never get anything done because I would spend all of my time being "pillaged".**

**A/N: I continue to be amazed, humbled and incredibly flattered by the number of people reading my fluffy little story. Y'all make me so happy! And thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to TeaCupHuman, coakes013, Xia Cheyenne, kerriki, MerryCain, twodognite, northmannorthman, bassprincess, Northwoman, sluggysmom, TMack25, jade012, LiDa 23, RiverQuaimegi, B-Rock525, ILoveVikings, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, aprilshowers021, ljhjelm49, EdgeofSomething, ncmiss12, IndigoEnchantment, Kellmeister, GoddessD, gunnymom, and mistressdiana for reviewing the last chapter. **

**I had lots of comments - mostly laughing - about Eric's "cheat sheet" for Sookie on his iPhone. I can't take credit for the idea, though. I used to work for an executive who kept personal pages like that on his Palm Pilot for his wife, his mom, his sister, and his two daughters, and although it seemed a little weird to me at first, he never forgot a birthday, anniversary or other special occasion and he always knew the right thing to buy (and what size) for all the important women in his life. I think more men should be so proactive when it comes to their women.**

**Chapter 43:**

Eric paid the check and stood up, holding out his hand to draw Sookie up from the booth. She was relieved to find as they passed by the hostess stand that "Blondie" was nowhere to be seen. Hand in hand, they walked the 4 blocks to the hotel rather than taking the limousine, both wanting to enjoy a bit of fresh air. Back in Eric's suite, Sookie discovered that her overnight bag had been delivered while they were having dinner.

Eric took off his jacket and hung it over a chair before making his way to the wet bar where a bottle of Moet et Chandon champagne sat chilling in a silver bucket next to two crystal champagne flutes. With surprising skill and efficiency, he unwrapped and popped the cork on the bottle and poured two glasses of the bubbly. Sookie had perched on the edge of a nearby sofa to watch him and he smiled as he presented her with one of the glasses. "To my angel Sookie…happy birthday," he toasted, clinking her glass with his before taking a sip. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sookie asked, standing up and smiling at him seductively.

"Well, I definitely have _that_ in mind," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips lightly, "but I also have a real dessert for you first." Eric returned to the bar and reached behind the counter, producing a pink bakery box and lifting the lid. He motioned for her to sit at one of the elevated bar stools, then turned his back to her with the box to "prepare" her surprise. She heard him strike a match and a moment later he turned around slowly, holding her birthday cake with a single lit candle on top. It was the size of a typical 8-inch birthday cake, but in the shape of a giant cupcake with pink icing and shimmery pink and white sprinkles. 'Happy Birthday Sookie' was written in matching pink icing on the foil-covered cake board. With a huge grin, he placed the cake in front of her and began serenading her with Happy Birthday. When he had finished the song, which sent goosebumps up and down her arms, he leaned across the narrow bar and kissed her softly. "Make a wish."

Sookie locked her gaze with his and blew out the single candle…knowing that her wish had already come true.

Bringing out two small plates, a couple of forks and a knife, Eric cut slices of the cake and served each of them one, sitting down next to Sookie at the bar. The cake was chocolate with a decadent chocolate amaretto filling and rich buttercream icing.

"Oh my god, this is heavenly!" she exclaimed after her first bite. "I think it might be the best dessert _ever_."

"Thanks…I made it myself," he joked.

"Mmmm, Northman…Betty Crocker's got nothin' on you." They finished their slices of cake and Eric removed the empty plates to the sink, sliding the uneaten cake back into its box and putting it in the fridge.

"That was definitely worth the calories," Sookie sighed, patting her stomach with a laugh.

"Don't forget to take the rest home with you tomorrow," Eric reminded her, taking her hand and pulling her down from the bar stool. "Now, why don't we make use of that jacuzzi in the bedroom?" he suggested, leaning in to place a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Mmmm, I like how you think," she purred, following him to the bedroom.

While Eric filled the tub with water, Sookie quietly slipped into the bathroom to change. She returned a short while later wearing a long black silk robe she'd recently purchased from Victoria's Secret. Eric had dimmed the lights and lit several candles, and soft jazz music filled the room, emanating from a hidden location. Both of their newly refilled champagne glasses and two fluffy white hotel towels rested next to the jacuzzi. He was already submerged in the enormous tub and she noticed his clothes thrown haphazardly on a nearby chair. "In a hurry, were we?" she teased with a knowing smile. He just raised his eyebrows and shrugged, as if to say, 'What do _you_ think?'

Never removing her eyes from Eric's smoldering gaze, Sookie stepped to the edge of the tub and reached for the sash of her robe. She untied it and dropped her arms to her sides, letting the silk fabric fall to the floor in a black pool. Her smooth creamy skin glowed in the candlelight and Eric's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Reaching out a hand, he helped her into the tub and guided her to sit on the wide seat between his legs, leaning back against his chest. The water was hot, bordering on uncomfortable, but once she was submerged her skin began to adjust and the sensation was exhilarating. Groping over his left shoulder, Eric found the controls and turned on the jets, bringing the pool of water to life. Sookie sighed deeply and leaned her head back onto his shoulder, feeling his damp hair against the side of her face and his hands resting comfortably on her hips.

"So, what's the best birthday present you've ever gotten?" he asked, speaking softly in her ear.

"You mean besides this…you?" She felt a chuckle rumble through his chest.

"Yes, before now…before us."

"Hmmm…I think it would be my first pair of ballet pointe shoes. It was my 10th birthday and I had been taking ballet lessons since I was five, but we weren't allowed to wear real toe shoes until we turned ten. I was the last girl in my class to have a birthday and I felt incredibly left out as all of the other dancers got their toe shoes and began working with them in class. But on that birthday I received my first pair – they were pale pink and so beautiful – and I was finally able to 'join the club', so to speak. It was one of those magical childhood moments that you never forget."

"Do you still dance ballet?" he asked curiously.

"Oh god no!" she laughed. "I finally accepted around the age of fourteen that I was never going to have a ballet dancer's body. My legs were too short and my torso too long and I wasn't willing to starve myself to be as thin as I needed to be. So I stopped my formal dance training and got into musical theater instead. What about you?"

"Well, I basically _did_ have a ballet dancer's body in high school…a female one at that," he laughed. "I was tall and skinny and very awkward until I hit puberty."

"You dork!" she giggled, poking him in the ribs and making him jump. "I meant what was your favorite birthday present?"

"Oh…that was my 9th birthday," he said. "I got my first set of drums and our house was never the same again. I loved them and I played endlessly…much to my mom's chagrin."

"So why didn't you end up becoming a drummer?" Sookie inquired.

"As much as I loved, and still love, drumming, I knew my voice would get me further in life. Plus, the drums aren't exactly an easy instrument for writing music, and I discovered pretty early on that I enjoyed the creativity of songwriting. I still love playing the drums, though…I try to incorporate at least one drum solo into all of my shows on tour. And when I'm at home I can spend hours pounding away my energy and frustrations on them."

Sookie leaned back heavily against him once again, basking in the sensation of the hot water bubbling rapidly over her skin. Eric's hands moved to her shoulders where he began skillfully kneading the muscles that led up to her neck. "Oh god, that feels good," she sighed. "You have the most incredible hands." He smirked as he continued his ministrations lower across the muscles between her shoulder blades and then lower still, to the small of her back. Her breath hitched in her throat as those magic hands moved up over her sides and around to cup her breasts in his palms.

"You may not have a ballet dancer's body," he whispered hotly in her ear, "but as far as I'm concerned it's the most amazing body I've ever seen." She didn't know if it was due to his hot breath in her ear or the actual words he spoke, but Sookie felt a slow burn beginning in the pit of her stomach. Beneath the rushing water his thumbs brushed sensually back and forth over her hardened nipples, and her back arched involuntarily in response. Releasing one of her breasts, his free hand skimmed down over her stomach, stopping briefly to gently trace her appendectomy scar with his index finger. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," she sighed, "it's just a little tender. No real pain, though."

"Good," he responded, his hand now venturing further south, gently probing her most sensitive flesh and eliciting a low moan from her throat. Of their own accord her hips rose against his hand, inviting him to explore further, and he obliged, sliding two fingers into her velvet depths while his thumb stroked her clit.

"Eric!" she gasped, writhing uncontrollably as his hand continued its exquisite torturous stroking and his lips teased the sensitive skin below her ear. Her nails dug into his thighs while she fought to hold herself together, but it was a futile effort. His fingers were relentless in the pursuit of her pleasure.

"C'mon, sweetheart…come for me," he growled against her ear, grazing her earlobe gently with his teeth. She couldn't have denied his request if her life depended upon it; she was too close to the edge. Crying out his name hoarsely, her entire body shook with one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. He held her tightly and stroked her hair as she slowly came back down to earth, still trembling with aftershocks.

"Good lord," she murmured in amazement, "what did you just do to me?" She felt him smile against her cheek as he reached back to turn off the water jets.

"Shall we call it another birthday present?"

Grabbing one of the nearby towels, Eric maneuvered himself from behind Sookie and stood up slowly, still supporting her back with one leg. He held out a hand to help her stand and then wrapped the huge fluffy towel around her body. She stepped out of the tub while he scooped up the other towel and began drying himself. Sookie cast a look over her shoulder before crossing to the luxurious king sized bed, dropping her towel and stretching out in the middle to wait for him. Eric grinned wickedly and dropped his own towel, following the same path and crawling onto the bed and over her. His knees were planted on either side of her thighs and his hands next to her face as she gazed up at him with undisguised want...need…love.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he said roughly, his own eyes nearly black with desire.

"Show me," she answered, grasping his hips and pulling his weight down onto her. His mouth fused with hers in a kiss that spoke volumes and left them both breathless. "Please, Eric…now," she moaned, raising her hips urgently against him. Drawing back to look at her face, he entered her slowly, watching as her eyes fluttered closed in ecstatic bliss.

"Look at me, lover," he whispered and she complied, wrapping her legs around his waist and inviting him deeper with each thrust. As he drove her closer and closer to the edge, he covered her face with kisses, murmuring broken words of adoration against her skin. Their release was simultaneous, hers heralded with a loud cry and his with a deep guttural groan. As they lay with limbs intertwined, waiting for their breathing and heartbeats to return to normal, Sookie thought that she had never in her life had a happier birthday.

**A/N #2: I hope it isn't inappropriate for me to recommend fanfics from other sites, but I recently discovered 2 amazing E/S stories that have blown me away. Deborah Court, who not only writes fanfics, but is also a published author, has posted two stories - _Piece of Glass_ and _The Dark Queen_ (sequel to _Piece of Glass_) - on the Eric and Sookie Lovers fansite: www (dot) ericandsookielovers (dot) com. _Piece of Glass_ is complete, and she's currently up to Chapter 9 of _The Dark Queen_, but the really fabulous thing about _The Dark Queen_ is that at the end of most chapters there is a poll allowing the readers to vote for their choice of what will happen next. Readers have 24 - 48 hours, depending on the chapter, to cast their votes, and then Deborah incorporates the resulting actions/decisions into the next installment. Both stories are really entertaining and the "you choose the direction" element of _The Dark Queen_ is especially fun. If you're looking for new E/S material to read, I highly recommend Deborah Court's two stories on the Eric and Sookie Lovers fansite.**

**Happy Friday the 13th and I hope you have a great weekend!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of it, though I'm always in the market for a hot Viking if anyone has one to sell.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! (TeaCupHuman, Northwoman, EdgeofSomething, ncmiss12, ljhjelm49, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Xia Cheyenne, aprilshowers021, mistressdiana, elliebaby33, MerryCain, B-Rock525, TMack25, LiDa 23, and ILoveVikings for reviewing the last chapter.)**

**Chapter 44:**

Eric tapped his foot impatiently and shifted in his seat, glancing up at the arrivals monitor for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past half hour, before looking around furtively and pulling the brim of his baseball cap lower over his face. He was seated in the bustling baggage claim area of the Dallas-Fort Worth Airport waiting for his brother Chris, whose flight should have landed 20 minutes ago, but instead was delayed another 30 minutes due to a line of thunderstorms they'd had to circumnavigate. He was beginning to think he should have taken Pam's advice and just let the car service pick Chris up, but the truth was Eric was antsy and bored and he needed something to do to occupy himself.

It was almost two weeks since he'd said an emotional goodbye to Sookie at the Shreveport airport the day after her birthday, and for reasons he couldn't exactly pinpoint, he missed her more than he ever had before. They still talked daily – sometimes multiple times – by phone or occasionally Skype, and he knew he would be seeing her again in New York in another week's time, but somehow that logic did little to soothe the longing in his heart. The nights were the most difficult…concerts kept him busy and entertained, but afterward, as he lay awake alone (save for Thor) in his hotel or tour bus bed, he ached to have her in his arms, to feel her warmth, to hear her steady breathing, to inhale her intoxicating scent which to him smelled like a mixture of summer rain and clean laundry. This had been his state of mind since Sookie's birthday weekend, so when Chris called to say he had a break between his last summer session and the fall semester and wanted to come for a visit, Eric eagerly agreed.

Looking up once again at the monitor displaying arriving flights, Eric was relieved to finally see the status of Chris's flight from LA change from 'in flight' to 'arrived'. A short while later Eric spotted Chris proceeding slowly down the escalator toward the baggage claim area and a huge grin split his face. Chris acknowledged his brother with a wave and a smile that revealed a glimpse of their often unnoticed family resemblance. Where Eric's genetic makeup and Nordic looks came primarily from his mother's side of the family, Chris favored their father more. He was several inches shorter than Eric's six-and-a-half feet, with a slightly stockier build, light brown hair and hazel eyes. But when the two smiled, it was with the same crooked boyish grins. Eric embraced Chris warmly when he approached, feeling a sudden unexpected flood of emotion. The two had always been close and Eric considered Chris the nearest thing he had to a best friend. Their conflicting college and tour schedules had made spending time together difficult over the past year and both felt the void keenly.

"Dude, get a haircut," Eric said, affectionately ruffling his brother's longer-than-usual locks.

"You're one to talk," Chris shot back. "When's the last time you shaved?" Eric rubbed the heavy stubble on his face and grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't have much incentive today."

"Today?" Chris retorted. "You didn't grow that scruff overnight. You look like you've been slumming for at least a week."

"Shut it," Eric said, grabbing his brother in a headlock with one arm and scrubbing the top of Chris's head with his knuckles. "I'll shave before the show tonight or Ginger will yell at me."

Since Chris had no checked luggage, they headed straight to the waiting Towncar.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked him as they got into the car.

"Starving," Chris replied. "I overslept this morning and barely had time to grab a cup of coffee at the airport…then I slept most of the way here on the plane."

"Well aren't you the quintessential college student?" Eric ribbed him.

"Oh, and what time did _you_ get up this morning, rock star?"

"Touché," Eric conceded. He asked the driver to recommend a really good lunch spot and the gentleman grinned at him.

"If you like pizza, I'll take you to Louie's," he said. "It's so good it was featured on TV on Diners, Drive-ins and Dives." Eric chuckled to himself, knowing that Sookie would be envious of their lunch excursion.

"Sounds good," he said and noticed Chris nodding in agreement.

A short while later, Eric and Chris sat catching up over a thin-crust veggie pizza and Louie's famous Greek salads. Eric's phone buzzed with a text message and he smiled when he saw that it was from Sookie.

Sookie: **What r u doing? I miss u. –SS**

Eric: **Having lunch w/ Chris Louies in Dallas. Featured on ur favorite show…DD&D. Awesome pizza! Miss u2. xo-E**

Sookie: **Im jealous! Tell Chris hi…when do I get 2 meet him?**

Eric: **Soon I hope. What r u doing?**

Sookie: **Pumping gas…on my way to Moms house.**

Eric: **Drive safe & tell her hi from me. I love u. xo-E**

Sookie: **Will do. I love u2. xoxo-SS**

Chris watched Eric with interest during the entire brief exchange and couldn't repress a smirk when he finally looked up and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry," Eric said, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "What?" he questioned, noticing Chris's expression of barely concealed amusement.

"Dude, I haven't seen you like this in a long time," Chris remarked, shaking his head in wonder. "You are really in love with this chick, aren't you?" Eric's face flushed and he smiled as he looked away from Chris's searching gaze. "And that says it all right there," Chris teased. "You're blushing like a little girl!"

"Am not!" Eric protested weakly.

"Please," scoffed Chris, "I haven't seen that expression on your face since you first met Brit…and even then I'm not sure you were this smitten."

Eric's initial inclination was to protest, but he suddenly stopped himself. Who was he to argue with the truth? "Yes, I'm in love with her," he admitted hesitantly.

"And does she feel the same way?" Chris pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so," Eric replied. "She says she does." Chris smirked at the dreamy expression on his brother's face. Eric was obviously over the moon, and though Chris loved seeing that, as any respectable brother would do, he was going to have to give him plenty of good-natured ribbing about it.

"So what does she look like?" he asked. "…besides skinny and blonde?"

"She's blonde, but not skinny," Eric retorted with a scowl. "Very fit…and has the most amazing curves."

"Amazing curves, huh?" Chris said with a mock lascivious grin. "So when do I get to meet her?"

Eric rolled his eyes and threw a balled up napkin at him. "Soon, I hope," he answered seriously, repeating what he had just told Sookie and smiling to himself over the fact that Chris and Sookie already seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"Your smile…blinds me like the sun!" Sookie sang loudly over the sound of Eric's voice coming through her car stereo as she pulled into the driveway of her mom's house in Monroe. Sookie had grown up living in an old farmhouse in the small town of Bon Temps, but when her father passed away 4 years earlier, her mother sold the farmhouse and its 15 acres of land and moved to Monroe to be closer to her sister. (Or at least that's what she claimed, though Sookie suspected it was the sadness of remaining in the farmhouse without Sookie's dad that spurred the action.) Killing the engine and Eric's voice with it, she laughed as her mom's Great Dane, Chester, came bounding up to her car and peered in at her, his tongue lolling comically from the side of his mouth. Chester stood at eye level to her when she was seated in the car and would have been quite intimidating to anyone who didn't know him and know the secret that he was just a giant lapdog.

"Hi Chester," she chirped, nudging his 90-pound bulk aside so she could climb out of the car. Chester woofed in response and pressed against her for a scratch behind the ears, which Sookie happily offered. Taking a deep breath of the warm summer air, she looked around fondly at the small brick ranch house and well-tended yard. Her mom had obviously been spending a lot of time in the yard lately as indicated by the beautiful flower beds and hanging pots of summer blooms that flanked the front porch and driveway. A small but densely-packed vegetable garden was also visible near the back corner of the house and Sookie smiled in anticipation of the fresh tomatoes and other vegetables she would most certainly be enjoying during her visit.

Hearing voices floating from the back yard, Sookie altered her route toward the front door and instead crept around back. She found her mom and her mom's sister, Susan, seated on the back patio sharing a bottle of wine. Sookie's Aunt Susan was only 11 years her senior, which made their relationship much more like that of siblings than an aunt and niece.

"Sookie!" Susan shrieked loudly when she spotted Sookie, standing and almost spilling her glass of wine in the process.

"Hi, Aunt Su," Sookie giggled, throwing her arms around the petite woman's shoulders and pulling her in for a long hug. "Hi mom," she said, turning to hug her mother, who was still seated on a chaise lounge. Sookie breathed in her mother's never-changing scent of Jovan Musk and cinnamon Altoids, smiling to herself at the comforting familiarity. "How's your knee?" she asked, eyeing the 4-footed cane sitting next to her mom's lounge chair.

"It's getting there honey, slowly but surely," her mom answered, referring to her recovery from recent knee replacement surgery. Adele Stackhouse was sixty, but could easily pass for ten years younger thanks to a rigorous skincare routine, religious use of sunscreen, and very good genes. The only sign of age in her looks was her lovely salt-and-pepper hair, which she kept styled in a short, chic style that framed her face attractively. Unfortunately, in spite of her youthful looks, she was beginning to slow down physically. The deterioration of her knee was just one of many recent telltale signs, all of which it saddened Sookie to witness.

"Where's Jason?" Sookie asked, realizing that she hadn't seen her brother's pickup truck parked in the driveway.

"He's with Crystal," her mom sighed, rolling her eyes, "but he promised to be back in time for supper. I'm making beef stroganoff." Sookie grinned affectionately at her mother, knowing that she had chosen that particular meal because it was one of Sookie's favorites from childhood.

Sookie's brother Jason, three years her senior, worked as a high school gym teacher and was the assistant coach of the varsity football team. His girlfriend Crystal taught art at the same high school and they were spending every spare moment of their summer break together, knowing their freedom was short-lived and would end when the fall semester began in just ten days.

"Su, get Sookie a glass so she can help us finish this bottle," Adele said, gesturing toward the open bottle of Pinot Grigio on the patio table. Susan rushed inside and returned moments later with a clean wine glass, which she filled and handed to Sookie. Sookie took it gratefully and sank down next to Susan in the shaded porch swing, her favorite spot on the patio.

"So," Susan said, her eyes shining expectantly, "tell me all about this gorgeous celebrity you're dating. Your mom says you've been very tight-lipped about him so far." Sookie smiled, feeling herself blush uncontrollably under their scrutiny.

"He's amazing," she said sincerely.

"He must be, to make you all goo-goo-eyed like that," Susan teased. "Your face is scarlet and you haven't had enough wine yet to blame it on the alcohol."

"I'm not 'goo-goo-eyed'," Sookie huffed.

"Oh puhleeez!" Susan argued. "You are _so_ goo-goo-eyed."

"Is that even a word?"

"Regardless of the word," Susan retorted, "we're waiting for some details…now spill."

"Fine…what do you want to know?" Sookie asked with a resigned sigh, taking a rather large gulp of her wine.

"Well, your mom told me how you met and how he invited you to his show in Jackson a few weeks later…oh, and that you visited him on tour in June and had to have an emergency appendectomy. But I want to know all of the in-between stuff. How often do you see him? How do you feel about him? How does he feel about you? How's the sex?"

"Susan!" both Sookie and her mother gasped in unison, but Susan just stared at them both with a look of feigned innocence.

"Alright, little sister," Adele warned, throwing Susan a deadly glance, "just because my daughter and I are closer than the average mother and daughter doesn't mean I want to know the gory details of her sex life!"

"No kidding!" Sookie agreed. "And besides, I don't kiss and tell." Adele was right, she and Sookie did have a very close relationship, but even with that closeness, Sookie still didn't feel comfortable discussing her sex life with her mom. Maybe once she was married she would feel differently about the subject, but definitely not while she was still single.

"Okay, okay!" Susan relented, throwing up her hands in defeat. "But you can tell me everything _else_, can't you?" Sookie laughed uncomfortably and shifted in her chair, but she knew there was no way Susan would let up until she got some dirt. So she acquiesced and told them about Eric coming to Shreveport and taking her on their first date, about their daily phone calls, the appendicitis incident and his resulting declaration of love for her, and finally about his surprise visit for her birthday.

"Oh my goodness, let me see that ring!" Susan squealed, grabbing Sookie's hand when she told them about her birthday gifts. "Honey, that boy has exquisite taste," she remarked after examining it closely.

"Sookie, that's beautiful," her mother agreed. "And black pearls are your favorite," she added with a knowing smile.

"So," Susan asked, raising her eyebrows, "is it fair to say that you're in love with this man with the angelic voice and fabulous taste in jewelry?"

Sookie looked nervously from her mom to Susan and back again, but seeing no harsh judgment in either of their expressions, she answered truthfully, "Yes…I'm head-over-heels, gone off the deep end, no turning back, in love with Eric Northman." There…she had finally said it out loud to someone other than Eric or herself, and it felt really good…liberating even.

Sookie was startled when Susan jumped up suddenly and threw her arms around her in an exuberant hug. "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you! Now pay up," she added, turning to Adele with a self-satisfied smirk. Adele just raised one eyebrow and nodded in resignation.

"What were you two betting on?" Sookie demanded suspiciously. Adele and her baby sister's bets were frequent and infamous. The two would place a bet on almost anything.

"Your mother thought you would be too gun shy after Bill to fall for Eric so quickly," Susan scoffed, "but I knew better. I knew after hearing that he cancelled a concert to bring you home after your surgery that he was special and I didn't think you would let past history hold you back."

"Thanks, Aunt Su…I think," she added, rolling her eyes in affectionate exasperation. Adele had been quiet for the past few minutes and Sookie looked at her nervously, wondering if she had upset her by admitting she was in love with Eric.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked tentatively. Adele's reverie was broken and she looked at Sookie with loving eyes that shone with tears.

"I'm fine," Adele assured her with a weak smile. "I just always thought your dad would be here to share these important moments with me."

Sookie missed her father terribly, sometime so much it made her dizzy, but she also felt confident at times like these that he was present in spirit, watching over her and giving her silent encouragement.

"He _is_, Mom," she answered, reaching out for Adele's hand. "He is."


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I own zilch, zip, nada...not even the gorgeous Viking vampire I keep asking for daily...((sigh!))**

**A/N: Viking hugs and kisses to all of my faithful readers, especially those who continue to lend me their support in the form of reviews. I love you guys! I'm sorry I'm not able to respond directly to most of my reviews, but I can either spend my scant free time writing new chapters or writing PM's and I think most of you will agree that new chapters are the way to go. (Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter...I would list all of your names, but I'm running behind because I've been out of town for my annual company meeting...it's almost midnight on Sunday night and I _have_ to get to bed!)**

**Chapter 45:**

Sookie stood up with a groan from her first class seat on USAir flight 1233 to New York City. Their takeoff in Shreveport had been delayed by almost an hour and they'd had to circle LaGuardia three times due to especially heavy air traffic that day. As a result, she was arriving nearly two hours later than expected. Now, instead of the relaxed afternoon she had been looking forward to, she faced an anxious rush to the hotel and a mad dash to get ready in time for the charity ball. Impatiently she made her way to the baggage claim area, texting Eric as she rode the escalator: **Here FINALLY! Headed 2 baggage claim.**

As she approached the baggage carousels, Sookie spotted her driver, dressed in a dark suit and holding a sign with 'STACKHOUSE' emblazoned across it. She signaled to him with a wave and he followed her to the carousel where her luggage was to arrive momentarily. Tapping her foot impatiently, she watched with a keen eye for her red suitcase and matching garment bag to come out on the conveyor belt. She had chosen red luggage specifically to make it stand out in the vast sea of black, navy and dark green that was so common. In fact, she chuckled to herself as she saw three nearly identical black rolling bags moving along the carousel side-by-side and wondered briefly if their owners would choose correctly or end up having to exchange bags before departing the airport. A few minutes later Sookie became nervous as she saw the same camo print duffle bag pass by her for the third time, still having not spotted her suitcase or garment bag.

"I don't see my bags," she told the driver worriedly.

"What do they look like?" he asked. He had been fiddling with his phone previously, but now began to scan the conveyor belt.

"Red…medium-sized suitcase and a garment bag…American Tourister." As the buzzer sounded and the marquis above the carousel changed to add a newly arrived flight from Denver, Sookie's heart began to pound frantically. _Oh my god, where's my luggage?_

The driver gazed at her sympathetically. "It looks like your bags may have missed your flight."

"Shit, what am I going to do?" she wailed. "I have to attend a charity ball tonight and my dress, shoes, jewelry and everything were in there!"

"Well, first we need to go and file a report in the airline's lost luggage office," he explained calmly. "That way when it does finally arrive they can get it to you at your hotel." Sookie just nodded mutely and let him lead her toward the offices at the other end of the baggage claim area. She was on the verge of tears and was trying desperately to hold back the deluge. After filing a missing luggage report and receiving a promise that they would call her as soon as her bags were located and would deliver them immediately to her hotel upon arrival, she followed her driver outside to the waiting Towncar. Sinking dejectedly into the plush leather back seat, Sookie dialed Eric.

"Hi babe," he answered, with a grin she could hear through the phone. "Are you on your way here?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice cracking. "Eric, they lost my luggage!"

"Are you serious?"

"They think it may have ended up on a flight to Chicago!" she sobbed.

"Honey, it'll be okay," he soothed. "I'm sure you'll have it back by tomorrow."

"But Eric, my dress, my shoes, my jewelry…_everything_ I had to wear tonight was in there! The only things I have with me are my toiletries and a change of underwear."

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll find you something to wear," he said reassuringly.

"But I had the perfect dress, and shoes to go with it…and I shopped for weeks, and-"

"Sookie!" he interrupted firmly. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you _trust _me?" he repeated.

"Yes, of course I do," she answered weakly.

"Then please take a deep breath and relax...don't panic. I will take care of everything and I promise you will be happy."

"Okay," she sighed, doubt still evident in her voice.

"You just get yourself here and let me handle the rest. And Sookie…"

"Yes?"

"I love you and I can't wait to see you." Sookie swallowed hard as a wave of guilt crashed over her, bringing a new flood of tears to her eyes. She had let the stress of losing her luggage completely overshadow the fact that she was in New York City and about to see Eric again.

_God, I'm such a heel! _

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry!" she gasped, choking back a sob.

"For what?" he asked, obviously not expecting that peculiar response.

"For being such a spaz and getting so wigged out over lost luggage…and for losing sight of why I'm even here. I came here to see _you_…everything else is secondary."

"Hey, I know how important fashion is to girls," he chuckled. "I'm not offended."

"Eric Northman, I love you," she giggled, finally relaxing for the first time since her plane took off from Shreveport.

"I love you, too," he answered. "Now let me go and see what this fairy godmother can do about your dress for the ball, Cinderella."

Thirty minutes later the car pulled up in front of the Waldorf Astoria Towers. It was the exclusive boutique section of the Waldorf Astoria, generally utilized by celebrities and the very wealthy who required a degree of privacy and anonymity in their stays. It had a separate covered private entrance from a side street. A porter met Sookie at the car and took her carry-on bag from her. She tipped the driver hurriedly and followed the porter into the hotel. The opulence of the lobby was overwhelming and she stopped momentarily, looking around wide-eyed with mouth agape. _You look like a gawking tourist,_ a voice inside her head reminded her, prompting her to finally close her mouth and approach the concierge desk to check in. She was handed a key card and instructed to follow the porter to the 37th floor.

Despite having a key, Sookie felt compelled to knock on the door of the hotel suite rather than just letting herself in. Eric answered the door while talking on his phone, but it didn't stop the brilliant smile that lit his face, and he pulled her into a hug with one arm, kissing her forehead softly.

"Four thirty would be great," he told whoever he was talking to on the phone, taking Sookie's bag from the porter and slipping him a folded bill. "And please charge everything to room 3703."

"I'm sorry," he said, putting the phone in his pocket and turning to Sookie with an apologetic smile. "Hi…" He wrapped her in a hug once again, this time with both arms, lifting her off her feet in his enthusiasm.

"Hi yourself," she giggled as he lowered her back to the floor, finally leaning down to give her a proper kiss.

"I've missed you like crazy," he sighed as he pulled away and gazed down at her adoringly.

"I've missed you, too…so much," she agreed. "What's at four thirty?" she asked, referring to the end of his phone conversation.

"Your appointment at the spa downstairs," he answered matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Well, I figured since you arrived sans luggage, you're probably missing some of your primping tools, so I thought a hair and makeup appointment downstairs would make things easier and less stressful for you. I would've also ordered a manicure and pedicure, but you told me you were getting those yesterday."

"Eric Northman," she said shaking her head in amazement, "you really are the world's most considerate boyfriend." His cheeks colored at her compliment as he smiled and looked at the floor.

"So what is the fairy godmother's solution to Cinderella's lack of a suitable ball gown?" At that, his grin widened even further and he took her hand, leading her into the bedroom where she saw three white garment bags laid out neatly on the bed.

"Hopefully one of these will be to your liking."

Sookie tentatively picked up one of the garment bags and slowly slid open the zipper. Inside was a beautiful strapless gown by BCBG MAX AZRIA. The fabric was cornflower blue silk with a fitted bodice accented with tiny vertical pleats. A long flowing sash tied just below the bust line in an empire waist and the skirt fell straight to the floor. The skirt and sash featured alternating stripes of satin and matte silk, giving it textural interest while remaining all the same cornflower blue color. It was simple and sexy and Sookie thought it was one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen. "Eric, it's amazing!" she gasped, reaching out to caress the soft fabric with her fingertips.

"Well, look at the other two, too," he urged. "You might like one of them even better." Sookie didn't know how that could be possible, but she picked up the next garment bag to humor him. Unzipping it, she discovered another floor-length gown. This one was black silk and designed by Marchesa. It was a basic form-fitting style, off-the-shoulder with a sweetheart neckline and ruffled arm band sleeves. It was simple, yet extremely elegant.

"Wow, this one's beautiful, too," she admitted wide-eyed.

"And contestant number three…" he joked as she picked up the last garment bag and unzipped it. This one was a strapless Valentino gown made of coral silk. The bodice was accented with tiny crystal beads and the skirt fell in multiple chiffon layers from a gathered empire waistline to the floor.

"Not an ugly one in the bunch," Sookie said wryly. "How did you manage to find these so quickly?"

"The Waldorf is known for the best concierge service on earth…no request is too large."

"Oh Eric, thank you!" she gushed, dropping the dress back onto the bed and throwing her arms enthusiastically around his neck.

"Whoa!" he laughed, nearly stumbling backward with her. "So which one do you like best?"

"The blue one," she said with a sheepish grin. "The dress I bought was blue – just in a lighter shade – and the style was even similar."

"Try it on," he urged. "And there are shoes in those boxes," he said, motioning toward a stack of three Jimmy Choo shoe boxes on the bedside table. She peered curiously into the top box, finding a pair of black high-heeled gladiator sandals. The next box contained ivory satin peep-toe pumps and the bottom one held silver satin high-heeled pumps with rhinestone accents which would go perfectly with the blue gown. Heading into the bathroom with the dress and silver shoes, Sookie quickly zipped herself into the dress and grinned widely when she saw that it fit like it was made for her. Holding her breath, she stepped into the shoes and was relieved to find that they fit as well. Everything about the ensemble was perfect and she did a gleeful pirouette in front of the bathroom mirror, squealing in delight.

"Can I see?" Eric's voice was muffled through the bathroom door.

"Nope," she answered, still grinning at her own reflection. "Not until it's time to go to the ball."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Sookie slipped the dress off and carefully hung it back on its padded hanger. Opening the bathroom door, she giggled when she saw Eric sitting on the bed staring toward her with a disappointed hangdog expression. "Awww, sweetie…you'll see it soon, I promise," she said, looping her arms around his neck and climbing up to straddle his lap.

"You're no fun," he whined, poking out his bottom lip childishly.

"Oh really…?" she challenged, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she leaned down and flicked her tongue over his pouting lower lip before gently capturing it between her teeth. Eric groaned from deep in his chest and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him and kissing her with a fervor that left her breathless. As she struggled to catch her breath, his lips trailed hot kisses down the smooth column of her throat to the hollow at the base where he could feel her pulse throbbing strongly. Her fingers fisted in his hair as his eager hands slid beneath the hem of her shirt to stroke the delicate skin over her ribcage, creeping higher and making her gasp when they moved to caress her breasts through the satin cups of her bra. Returning his lips to hers, Eric suddenly groaned in frustration as the sound of Sookie's cell phone rudely interrupted their make out session. She cast an apologetic glance at him before fishing the offensive device from her pocket and answering it.

As she had hoped, it was the airline calling to report that her luggage had been located. Unfortunately, it was not expected to reach LaGuardia until first thing the next morning, but they promised to have it delivered to her immediately upon arrival. She thanked them before disconnecting the call and it was then that she noticed the time. "Crap, Eric, it's almost four thirty!" she yelped. She had less than ten minutes to get downstairs to the Guerlain Spa for her hair and makeup appointment. She pressed another quick kiss on his lips before climbing off his lap and heading out of the bedroom.

"Sookie, you're killing me!" Eric groaned, falling back onto the bed and rubbing his face with both hands.

"Sorry, sweetie," she laughed, sticking her head back in the bedroom doorway, "but you made the appointment."

"You could cancel?" he said hopefully, his hands still covering his face.

"Bye…I love you," she called airily from the other room, pointedly ignoring his comment. He heard her leave the suite and chuckled to himself. Their earlier activities could wait…he was just thrilled to have her here finally.

**Next chapter...Cinderella and Prince Charming go to the ball!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Dislaimer: I own nothing...it all belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**A/N: As usual, thanks so much to my faithful readers and those who review: TeaCupHuman, jnalways, ljhjelm49, nordiclover, bassprincess, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Iersseltje, ILoveVikings, MerryCain, Northwoman, twodognite, LiDa 23, kerriki, ncmiss12, B-Rock525, EdgeofSomething, Elliee, and vilannh, specifically for my last chapter. You guys rock!**

**Chapter 46:**

Sookie returned to the suite an hour later with her long blonde hair pulled back into a neat chignon with a jeweled hair pin for accent. Her makeup was flawless, albeit considerably heavier than she would normally have done herself, but she figured it was an appropriate look for a formal ball. She caught sight of her reflection in the entryway mirror and chuckled at the contrast between her fancy hair and makeup and the casual jeans and tank top she wore. It reminded her of the numerous times she'd been a bridesmaid in someone's wedding and had arrived at the church with professionally styled/applied hair and makeup, but wearing street clothes and hauling some monstrosity of a bridesmaid's dress in a garment bag.

Hearing faint sounds from the other side of the bedroom door, Sookie proceeded curiously through the suite and into the bedroom where she was finally able to identify the sound as singing coming from the bathroom. Creeping stealthily closer to the open bathroom doorway, she bit back a laugh as she recognized the tune Eric was singing. It was the 'Mahna Mahna' song from the Muppet Show, one of Sookie's favorite TV programs from childhood.

"Mahna, mahna…d'doo d'doo doo…mahna, mahna…d'doo d'doo…" Sookie's eyes watered as she tried to stifle her laughter. But turning the corner she was stopped in her tracks and her laughter died when she laid eyes on Eric. He was standing over the sink shaving, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped low on his hips, his mop of blond hair still damp from the shower. Beads of moisture clung to his bare shoulders, sparkling under the bright bathroom lights, and though he had already shaved the side of his face closest to her in profile, there were random smudges of shaving cream left on his neck and in front of his ear. Sookie felt an involuntary tightening in her abdomen as she watched him carefully shave the other side of his face, still singing to himself while concentrating on his reflection in the mirror. She was sure she had never seen him look sexier. She watched him for a moment, waiting until he put down the razor. Biting her lower lip and swallowing hard, she pulled a hand towel from the towel bar and stepped up next to him, reaching out to gently wipe away the errant shaving cream from his neck. He started momentarily at her touch, but the look in his blue eyes changed quickly from surprise to desire.

"Hey," he said huskily, reaching out for her hips and pulling her against him. "You look very…_very_…pretty," he whispered, punctuating each word with a hot kiss to the side of her neck.

"Thanks," she sighed, tangling her fingers in his damp locks as his lips traveled lower to nip at the sensitive flesh just above her collarbone. Moving his mouth next to her ear, he groaned softly in frustration.

"God, I want to kiss you senseless right now…but I know I would be destroying those perfectly made up lips…"

"Don't you dare," she warned, pushing him away and wagging her finger at him sternly. "You just paid good money for this makeup job."

"Well, since _I_ paid for it, doesn't it stand to reason that I can do what I want with it?" he challenged with a raised eyebrow. Sookie closed her eyes tightly against the many suggestive images his words brought to mind. They were expected downstairs for the ball in less than an hour and giving in to his advances would be detrimental not only to her perfectly applied makeup and chic hairstyle, but to their prompt arrival at the event. Shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts, she skillfully dodged his groping hands and made her way back into the bedroom to change.

"You're mean," Eric whined, poking out his lower lip playfully. Sookie valiantly fought the urge to return to him and do wicked things to that enticing lower lip, instead rolling her eyes in mock exasperation and turning away to undress. She giggled to herself as he huffed a dramatic sigh and returned to the bathroom to finish his grooming routine, also returning unconsciously to his 'Mahna Mahna' song.

Slipping her beautiful new blue dress from its padded hanger, Sookie suddenly had a startling thought. _I don't have a strapless bra! _"Shit!" she cursed aloud.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked in concern, stepping out of the bathroom now dressed in a pair of dark grey boxer briefs.

"I don't have a bra I can wear with this dress."

An evil grin spread across his face. "Well, my suggestion would be not to wear one at all, but I know that wouldn't make you as happy as it would make me, so look in the bag over there on the floor," he said, motioning with his head toward the area of the nightstand. Sookie strode over and found a LaPerla bag lying on the floor next to the bed. Dumping the contents onto the bed, she found an ivory strapless bra and matching panties, both in her size.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Actually, the lady from the hotel concierge service had to remind me," he admitted sheepishly. "But I had your sizes," he added proudly. Sookie just shook her head in amazement and quickly changed into her new underwear, marveling at how soft the satin fabric was against her skin.

_I_ _guess there really is a difference in the expensive designer stuff._

After slipping on her gown and stepping into the silver Jimmy Choos, she regarded her reflection critically in the full-length mirror behind the bedroom door. Sookie had never considered herself to be beautiful – her forehead was too high, she had permanent dark circles under her eyes (a result of skin pigmentation, not lack of sleep), her legs were short, and her hips were too curvy for her liking – but even she had to admit that in the right clothing and with a bit of makeup she could turn her fair share of heads. And this dress definitely qualified. The cut flattered her figure and the deep blue color was lovely against her lightly tanned skin. Turning away from the mirror with a satisfied smile, she found Eric standing in the bathroom doorway, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Close your mouth, Northman," she smirked. "You're gonna catch flies like that." His mouth closed, but the awed expression remained.

"Wow," he said softly, still staring at her like an idiot and fiddling absently with one French cuff on his crisp white shirt. Sookie giggled as she crossed to him and took his wrist in her hands, neatly folding the cuff and inserting the silver cufflink he had been fumbling with. "You look stunning," he said breathlessly, his eyes travelling appreciatively over every inch of her.

"Thanks," she blushed, reaching out for his other wrist and taking the second cufflink from his hand. "You look like a million bucks yourself." And he did. His classic black tuxedo was tailored to fit him perfectly. His hair had been recently cut, making him look even more "GQ" than usual, and Sookie loved his clean-shaven look. Instead of a traditional bow tie, a narrow black neck tie hung open around his neck and Sookie reached up to tie it expertly for him. Eric's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. Leaning his forehead against hers, his blue eyes stared deeply into her own.

"I love you," he said softly, his voice full of emotion. "And I'm so glad you're here. I missed you like crazy the past few weeks since your birthday."

"It's getting harder and harder to say goodbye, isn't it?" she agreed, swallowing a lump in her throat and smiling wistfully up at him.

"Yeah," he sighed, planting a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away and stepping over to the bedside table. "I have something else to go with that dress," he said with a grin, opening the top drawer and pulling out a flat white velvet box.

"Eric?" she questioned suspiciously, looking at him with consternation.

"Don't worry," he said with a wink, "it's just on loan for tonight. I knew you'd kill me if I _bought_ you something like this." Sookie took the box from him with trembling hands and lifted the lid, gasping aloud at the sight. It was a vintage platinum and diamond choker with diamonds set into a flower and vine pattern. A pair of matching dangly vine earrings lay next to it in the box. She nearly choked when she noticed the name Fred Leighton stamped in the lid of the box. Her knowledge of jewelry designers was almost nonexistent, but she did know that Fred Leighton outfitted actresses for the Academy Awards and other high-profile events and she had once watched an episode of Martha Stewart Living where Martha toured Fred Leighton's Madison Avenue shop in New York.

"Good lord, Eric…is there a bodyguard to go with this?"

"Just me," he laughed. "We're fine as long as you don't leave the hotel with it." Sookie shook her head in amazement, reaching out to tentatively touch the necklace with her index finger. She had never seen anything so stunningly beautiful in person. "Here," Eric said, taking the box from her and removing the necklace. Carefully unclasping it, he stepped behind her and fastened it around her neck, leaning down and placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. She hooked the matching earrings in her earlobes and crossed the room to the mirror to view the result.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," she said breathlessly.

"Yes…_gorgeous_," he agreed, standing behind her and meeting her eyes in the mirror. She knew from the timbre of his voice and the look in his eyes that he wasn't referring to the jewelry, though, and the thought sent a swarm of butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach. Suddenly no longer concerned about her expertly-applied makeup, Sookie turned around and grabbed him by his tie, pulling him down to meet her lips in a fiery kiss. Eric's eyes widened in surprise, but he made no effort to resist, welcoming her kiss hungrily and plundering the recesses of her mouth with his tongue. Her knees weakened with the intensity of their kiss and she clung to his shoulders to remain upright. Eventually coming to his senses, because it didn't appear that Sookie was going to of her own accord, Eric pulled away with a frustrated groan, resting his chin on top of her head.

"As much as it kills me to say it, we can't start this now," he lamented, his breathing ragged. Sookie looked up at him with eyes still hazy with desire and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she mumbled, reaching up to gently wipe away the traces of her lipstick from his lips with her thumb.

"I'm not," he laughed, his eyes sparkling happily, "but I did completely wreck your lipstick.

"S'okay," she grinned, reaching for her purse on the bed. "You also bought me a tube to keep for repairs." She returned to the bathroom to fix her lips while Eric put on his jacket. Finally they were both ready to go and he pocketed the room key before holding out his arm to her.

"M'Lady, shall we depart for the ball? Your selection of suitors awaits."

"Suitors? What need do I have of suitors when I already have the handsome prince?"

"That's me…I'm a prince," Eric said jokingly, rolling his eyes.

_You have no idea…_

**A/N: Do you guys remember the 'Mahna, Mahna' song from The Muppets? If not, look it up on YouTube...it's a classic! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an unhealthy obsession with all things SVM and True Blood (including Eric Northman, vikings, ASkars, fanfics, gracious plenties, etc., etc...)**

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely readers for your continued support and encouragement, especially those who support and encourage in the form of reviews: TeaCupHuman, jnalways, suzyq59, ljhjelm49, nordiclover, Im-the-fang-to-your-bang, LiDa 23, Xia Cheyenne, gunnymom, ILoveVikings, Northwoman, EdgeofSomething, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, vilannh, MerryCain, EternityLoveHope, B-Rock525, and Goddess D, for Chapter 46 reviews in particular.**

**I'm thrilled that so many of you remember and love the Muppets and the Mahna, Mahna song as much as I do...LOL! And I hope I didn't make the end of the last chapter seem more dramatic than it was. Sookie's _"You have no idea..."_ thought wasn't intended to be foreshadowing. She was only thinking to herself that he doesn't realize just to what degree he is "Prince Charming" in her eyes. **

**This is my longest chapter to date...nearly double the average! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 47:**

The grand ballroom of the Waldorf Astoria would have been impressive on any given day, but tonight it was absolutely magical. The overhead lighting had been eliminated and instead the vast room was lit entirely by flickering candlelight and curtains of white Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. The room had been invisibly divided in half, with one side containing a sea of round tables set for dinner, and the other half featuring a handful of bistro tables and several comfortable lounge-type seating areas for the cocktail reception. The round tables on the dinner and entertainment side were covered with flowing white linens and accented with gold: gold flatware, gold banded plates and glassware, gold place card holders, gold champagne buckets, and gold lamé sashes tied to each chair. The tall floral centerpieces were extravagant and made up of all white flowers. Sookie felt as if she's stepped from the real world right into Wonderland, and she couldn't help but gawk in complete amazement at everything around her. A theater-style stage marked the front of the room and towered over a large oak dance floor below. Above it hung a huge banner that read, 'The Hope Foundation – 5th Annual Charity Ball'.

"The Hope Foundation," Sookie mused to herself, remembering after a moment that it was the name of the charity organization that Russell Edgington had told her about when they'd met in Shreveport…the one he sat on the board for. She wondered briefly if he would be there that night. Eric tugged on her hand, breaking her reverie, and led her across the cocktail reception side of the room to one of several bars, stopping occasionally to shake hands with and introduce Sookie to various people she didn't recognize. One was the president of the Hope Foundation, another was a Broadway producer, and the rest were music industry executives.

"What do you want to drink?" Eric asked, as they approached the bar.

Spotting her favorite gin on the table behind the bartender, she answered, "Bombay Sapphire and tonic with extra lime."

"And I'll have a Jack and Coke," Eric told him. Sookie looked up in surprise. He usually stuck to beer or wine at public functions, save for an occasional shot if someone pressed him.

"Going with the hard stuff tonight, huh?" He just smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't want to hear it from Crane all night about how I drink like a girl."

"Claude Crane is going to be _here?...Tonight?"_ she exclaimed incredulously. Claude Crane was Sookie's favorite modern jazz singer. She loved his music and…if she was being completely honest…she found him pretty darn attractive as well.

"Yes…he's performing, too, along with Nan Flannigan, Maxwell Lee and John Quinn." Her eyes widened more with each name he recited until she was certain she looked like a she was being strangled. Nan Flannigan was the current "it-girl" of the indie-folk scene who had recently proven with a small part in a Woody Allen film that she also had some acting chops. Maxwell Lee was a well-known contemporary saxophone player who had been a backup musician on Eric's first tour, and John Quinn was a standup comedian famous for his PG-rated southern humor.

"Wow, I thought it was just you."

"Oh no," he said with a laugh. "If it was, I would be far more nervous than I am. I hate being the only entertainment at a high-profile event like this. It's too much pressure."

"You'll be fantastic, as usual," she assured him, squeezing his hand affectionately. "When do you actually perform?"

"The show is right after dinner and I'm in the second half."

"I see you brought the beautiful Miss Stackhouse," a deep voice from behind Sookie interrupted. She turned sharply to see Russell Edgington standing there with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a stylish Armani tuxedo and his dark eyes sparkled with warmth. She returned the expression and extended her hand, which he brought gallantly to his lips. "Lovely to see you again."

Sookie flushed under his gaze and his compliments. "It's very nice to see you again, too," she returned. "It's not often that I'm on _this_ side of an event like this."

"When it's all over I'd like to get your expert opinion," he told her sincerely, stepping around her to hug Eric and muss his hair affectionately. "Is this young man treating you well?" Russell asked her with a wink.

"Probably too well," she admitted grinning.

"As it should be," Russell told her. "And if that ever changes, you just let me know. I'll whip him into shape."

"Thanks man," Eric grumbled good-naturedly, putting his arm around Sookie's shoulders and pulling her close. "Where's your better half tonight?"

"She's upstairs getting ready," Russell answered. "My wife isn't exactly quick when it comes to her beauty routine," he explained to Sookie with a dramatic eye roll and a grin. "She should be down in time for dinner, though." As if on cue, soft chimes began ringing throughout the room, signaling for the guests to make their way to their tables for dinner. They said a temporary goodbye to Russell and Eric took Sookie's hand and led her through the growing crowd of people to a table near the stage, stopping several times along the way to greet faces she didn't recognize. Her eyes widened as they reached their table and she noticed John Quinn already seated with an attractive brunette she assumed to be his wife.

"Eric, my man!" John said, standing up to shake Eric's hand with a huge grin. "It's great to see you again." Eric shook his hand and then turned to introduce Sookie.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Sookie said meekly. "I've been a fan of your work for many years."

"Aww, thanks," John said, smiling humbly. "And you're a fellow southerner, I see." Sookie laughed, feeling suddenly more at ease with him in spite of his celebrity status.

"How could you tell?" she joked, well aware that her southern accent stood out like a sore thumb in New York. John introduced them both to his wife Frannie, who also stood in greeting and Sookie noted with amusement how short the woman was in stature. John was a not as tall as Eric, but over 6 feet, and his wife didn't even reach his shoulder. She was lovely, though, with an engaging smile and warm personality, and Sookie felt at ease with her immediately.

The two couples had just seated themselves at the table when another extremely short and beautiful woman approached, accompanied by a handsome bearded man. It took Sookie a moment to realize that the woman was Nan Flannigan. She had seen the singer on TV many times, but she was far tinier and more exotically beautiful in person. Introductions were made – Eric knew her, but John did not – and they all sat down as a waiter appeared to serve their salads. Nan's date's name was Ben and he worked as a professional photographer for National Geographic.

Halfway through their salad course, Sookie heard a booming voice from behind her say, "Would you look at that? This year Northman brought a real date instead of his mom!" She turned sharply and nearly choked on the bite she was chewing. It was Claude Crane, wearing a stylish black tuxedo and a shit-eating grin, and looking absolutely fantastic. On his arm was a very well endowed blonde with pouty lips.

"I could say the same for you," Eric retorted with a grin, eyeing his date. "Where's your sister this year?"

"Touché," laughed Claude, stepping up to hug Eric. Then turning toward his date he said, "Eric, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Luciana Lavelle." The pouty-lipped girl gave him a megawatt smile and extended her hand.

"Please call me Lu," she said with a thick accent.

"Congratulations to you both," Eric said, shaking her hand warmly before turning to Sookie. "This is Sookie Stackhouse…my undoubtedly _better_ half."

"Better and far more attractive," Claude agreed, taking Sookie's offered hand with a smile and lifting it to his lips. His eyes sparkled merrily and Sookie was rendered nearly speechless.

_Oh my god, I just touched Claude Crane's lips!_

"H- Hi," she stammered. "It's nice to meet you."

"And this is _my_ better half, Lu."

"A pleasure," Lu said with a smile, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Where are you from, Lu?" Sookie asked. "I love your accent."

"Brazil," she answered. "But I love to visit United States." Their waiter approached at that moment, bringing the main course, and Claude took Lu's hand and led her to their seats opposite Eric and Sookie across the table. Sookie gaped in horror when she saw the plate of surf-and-turf featuring giant prawns placed in front of Frannie Quinn, who was sitting next to her. While she generally liked seafood, she couldn't stomach shrimp. Eric noticed her expression and nudged her playfully with his elbow.

"Don't worry," he said quietly in her ear, "I ordered something else for you."

"Thanks," she murmured gratefully, sighing with obvious relief when she saw that her steak came with a side of pasta primavera instead.

_Add another point for world's best boyfriend._

She dug enthusiastically into her food, but soon noticed that Eric wasn't eating his, merely pushing it around the plate with his fork. He also wasn't actively engaging in any of the conversations going on at their table.

"Nervous?" she asked sympathetically, reaching out to still his hand, which was absently toying with his dessert fork.

"Anxious," he countered, lacing his fingers through hers and moving their joined hands to rest on his thigh. "I can never eat much of anything until after a show."

"So why did you even want to come for the dinner?"

"It's expected," he sighed. "Plus, I figured you needed to eat something." She smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"You're going to be great." He just shook his head and returned her smile shyly.

John Quinn was up first to perform and would be acting as master of ceremonies, so he excused himself as the dishes were being cleared and just before dessert was served, with Nan Flannigan following closely behind.

The lights came up on the stage just as Sookie was served a divine looking dish of crème brulee, one of her favorite desserts. John took the stage and welcomed the crowd, opening with an abbreviated standup routine that had everyone laughing heartily, including Eric, Sookie noted with relief. Afterward he introduced Nan Flannigan, who performed a beautiful set from behind a stately grand piano. Her sultry voice floated through the room like a soft summer breeze. To begin the final song of her set, Nan introduced Maxwell Lee, who joined her onstage and accompanied her smoothly with his jazz saxophone. After this duet Nan took her leave to enthusiastic applause and Maxwell remained to perform several solo songs.

"That's my cue," Eric sighed, pushing away his untouched dessert and standing up. He leaned down and quickly kissed Sookie's cheek. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," she assured him with a smile.

After his next song, Maxwell introduced Eric, and Sookie felt an overwhelming sense of pride at the thunderous applause he received, even _before_ ever singing a note. She had never seen him onstage in a tux before and the image was rather breathtaking. He and Maxwell began with their now-famous Love on the Rocks duet, which gave Sookie chills. Afterward, Eric hugged Maxwell and thanked him, sending the crowd into boisterous applause as Maxwell left the stage. Eric then sat down at the massive piano and continued his set with Autumn Song, Waltzing Your Way, Changing Lanes and a cover of Nat King Cole's Unforgettable. To finish his performance, he introduced Claude Crane whom Sookie noticed was no longer at the table. She had been so preoccupied watching Eric that she hadn't even noticed him leaving. The two collaborated flawlessly on a duet of Bridge Over Troubled Water, which evoked a fantastic response from the audience. Eric left the stage to another deafening round of applause and Sookie beamed, clapping like a maniac herself.

Claude's set was fantastic as well and Sookie enjoyed every song, waiting patiently for her favorite one, Hope, which she prayed fervently for him to end with. He didn't disappoint, but she was shocked when he called Eric back to the stage to sing it with him. The man she loved and one of her favorite crooners singing one of her favorite songs together…it was enough to make her swoon! For the final song of the evening, Nan Flannigan and Maxwell Lee returned to the stage and joined Eric and Claude for a gorgeous rendition of Let It Be by the Beatles. Eric played the piano, Maxwell his sax, and the others gathered around singing. It was such a moving performance that the entire room gave a standing ovation and Sookie had tears in her eyes as she stood to join them.

"I was going to come out and sing with them on that one," announced John Quinn, returning to the stage as the others left, "but my wife told me to sit down before I embarrassed myself." The crowd chuckled and Sookie noticed Frannie smiling and rolling her eyes dramatically, obviously used to her husband's silly humor.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out to support such a worthy cause tonight," John continued, "and I encourage all of you to check out and bid on the many wonderful items we have available in the back of the room on silent auction." As the lights onstage went down, a spotlight came up on a DJ booth located next to the dance floor and the room was flooded with upbeat dance music. The room came to life with guests milling around and some immediately making a beeline for the dance floor. Not seeing Eric yet, Sookie stood up with a polite word to Frannie and Lu and headed to the ladies room. Returning to the ballroom, she spied Eric at one of the bars with Claude and Lu, a line of shots set out in front of them.

"Hi, sweetheart," Eric said, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Do a shot with us?"

"Yeah," Claude encouraged, handing her one of the shot glasses. "We're already two ahead of you." Sookie looked at Eric, her eyes wide with surprise, but he only grinned and winked at her. She sniffed curiously at the clear shot, recognizing the familiar tang of kamikaze. "To great friends," Claude said cheerfully, holding his shot glass aloft. The other three nodded in agreement and everyone downed their shots, Sookie cringing slightly as the alcohol traveled down her throat. A lively Black-eyed Peas song began and Lu took Claude's hand, tugging him toward the dance floor. "C'mon, Northman!" he called back over his shoulder.

"I haven't had _that_ much to drink," Eric retorted, raising his glass with a laugh. Sookie took the seat next to him which had been vacated by Lu.

"You guys act like fraternity brothers," she smirked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Maybe a little," he admitted with an apologetic shrug. "But historically we've drawn the line at keg stands," he added, winking roguishly.

In a few minutes, the music changed to a slow song, Beautiful by Christina Aguilera, and Eric stood up, taking Sookie's hand and pulling her up with him. "Dance with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, her eyes betraying her surprise. Eric didn't usually dance in public, even to slow songs. _Maybe there's an advantage to him trying to keep up with Claude,_ she thought wryly as he led her to the edge of the dance floor and turned to pull her into his arms.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," he murmured against the side of her face, brushing his lips lightly over her temple. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for inviting me," she sighed, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. "It's not every night I get to be the date of the most gorgeous man at the party."

"I thought that was Crane," he joked with a smirk. He remembered her excitement when he told her Claude would be at the event and had noticed her near speechlessness during their introduction. Sookie blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"No…he's handsome and all, but he doesn't hold a candle to you…especially wearing that very sexy tuxedo," she said, sliding her fingers along the lapel of his jacket.

"Sexy, huh?" His eyes were dark bottomless pools as he leaned down to kiss her, tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her even closer, if that was possible. Sookie could taste the alcohol he had consumed and she wondered vaguely if he would be kissing her like this or even dancing with her for that matter without it.

"Hey, break it up," she heard a voice say and she pulled away abruptly to find Russell Edgington standing next to them with an amused smirk. "May I cut in?"

"Certainly," Sookie grinned, stepping back and pushing Eric toward him.

"Very funny," Eric retorted, grabbing her hand and tugging her across into Russell's reach. "You can have her," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm going to get another drink." She looked up to see Claude back at the bar motioning for Eric to join him. As he walked away, Russell pulled her closer and rested one hand lightly on her waist while still holding her hand in the other, keeping a polite dancing distance between them.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked her curiously as they began dancing.

"It was fantastic!" she gushed. "And I swear I'm not just saying that because Eric performed. The whole show was great."

"I thought so, too," he agreed. "The crowd seemed to be completely enthralled."

"That closing number was one I don't think anyone will soon forget." Russell smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So tell me, in your professional opinion as a charity event planner, what did you think of the whole event?" Sookie blushed at his question, flattered that he respected her opinion on the matter.

"I think overall it was a stellar event."

"Anything you would change or do differently?" Sookie hesitated, taking a deep breath. She didn't want to insult the great Russell Edgington, but he _did_ ask for her opinion.

"Your silent auction could have…_should_ have been better placed," she said quickly, afraid to meet his eyes. "It was in the back of the room away from the main flow of traffic. It was good that John Quinn pointed it out at the end of the show, but ideally you want most people to have already taken at least a preliminary look by that time. The auction proceeds may be secondary to the money you brought in from ticket sales, but to maximize donations you need to place the items in a prominent location where guests have to notice them and preferably walk by them multiple times during the event." She finally looked up and met his gaze, afraid she might have been too critical, but his expression was one of rapt interest, not anger or disbelief.

"I think you're right," he said thoughtfully. "Where would you have set it up?" Sookie quickly scanned the room.

"Over there to the left of the main bar," she said, motioning beyond his shoulder to an open area. "It would have received traffic to and from the bar as well as the restrooms. And you've got to figure with people drinking from an open bar, there's going to be a lot of trips to the restroom," she added with a grin.

"You really have a talent for this, Miss Stackhouse," he said admiringly, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"In the future when the Hope Foundation is planning events like this, would you mind if I or someone else from the group called you for advice?" Sookie thought at first that he might be teasing her, but she saw nothing but sincerity in his expression.

"I'd be honored," she said honestly, smiling at him in almost disbelief. "I don't have any of my cards with me tonight, but Eric has my number or you can look up my website, 'Les Bon Temps Rouler Events dot com'." The song was ending and Russell offered her his arm to escort her back to Eric, who was sitting at the bar between Claude and Maxwell Lee, swapping silly concert stories. Maxwell stood with a charming smile and held out his hand as she approached.

"You must be the lovely Sookie that Eric has been talking about nonstop." Sookie ducked her head shyly, but extended her hand to shake his. "He wasn't exaggerating, I see. I'm Maxwell Lee, but please…call me Max."

"Nice to meet you," she said, blushing profusely at the handsome blond musician's compliment. "Your performance was wonderful."

"Thanks…I'm glad you enjoyed it." Looking at Max, Sookie realized for the second time that night that television just didn't do some people justice. Maxwell Lee was far more attractive in person!

"Alright, Max," Eric said loudly. "Stop ogling my girlfriend and come do your shot." Sookie turned to see that there was once again a line of shots sitting on the bar.

"Here you go, beautiful," Claude said handing her what looked like a royal flush shot.

"I don't think I need another one," Sookie told him skeptically. "Where's Lu, by-the-way?"

"Aww, c'mon," he protested. "One more won't hurt you. Lu went upstairs to bed. She just flew in from Brazil today, so she's pretty jetlagged." With a resigned sigh, Sookie took the shot and followed their lead, tossing it back with a shudder.

"Alright…that's it for me," she said with a grimace. "I want to be able to walk out of here tonight."

"Especially since you'll probably be carrying _him_," Max muttered in amusement as Eric stood up from his bar chair and wavered dangerously, only remaining upright because Claude grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Whoa, dude!" Claude laughed. "Still can't hold your liquor, huh? I _told_ you, you drink like a girl."

"Shut up!" Eric grumbled, finally righting himself and ambling away, muttering something about the men's room.

"What's with you two?" Sookie groaned in frustration, glaring at Claude. "He doesn't drink like this normally, but because you give him grief about drinking like a girl, he gets in the same room with you and suddenly becomes a lush."

"Sorry," Claude said, looking down abashedly. "He always gets a little drunker than I do, but not usually to this extreme. I'm not sure what happened tonight…we drank exactly the same drinks and shots."

"But he didn't eat any dinner," Sookie sighed, having suddenly remembered that Eric was drinking on an empty stomach.

"Ohhhh," said Claude, understanding finally dawning.

"I'm going to go look for Eric," Sookie said worriedly a few minutes later when he still hadn't returned from the men's room.

"I'll come with you," Claude offered. "It's the least I can do…considering."

They found Eric a few minutes later, reclining on a sofa in the lounge area of the room. Sitting precariously close to him and showing off her surgically enhanced cleavage from the top of her way-too-low-cut dress, was a very friendly redhead. Her hand rested suggestively on his thigh and she was laughing far too loud at something he was saying. Seeing Sookie stiffen noticeably in response, Claude quickly approached Eric and clapped him on the shoulder, purposely angling himself between Eric and the redhead.

"C'mon, Eric, there's someone over here I want you to meet." The redhead shot Claude an irritated glare as he pulled Eric to his feet, but seeing the look on Sookie's face, she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"OK, byyyyye Ramona," Eric sang as Claude steadied him and began to drag him away. "Her name is Ramona," he told Claude. "Ra…MOAAAAAAN…a! That's a funny name."

"Yeah…really funny," Claude muttered, steering his friend toward the elevators. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs to bed."

"You're gonna put me to bed?" Eric slurred with a distinct giggle.

"No," Claude corrected as they stepped onto the elevator. "I'm sure Sookie is going to do that, but I'm going to help her get your ass upstairs to your room."

"Sookie?" Eric said curiously, turning around and noticing her for the first time. "Oh…hi baby!" He lunged drunkenly toward her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him.

"Eric, stop!" she said irritatedly, pushing him away while still holding onto his arm to keep him from falling.

"Awww, c'mon Brit!" he said, reaching for her again.

_Brit?_

Sookie froze, unsure for a moment if she'd actually heard what she thought she'd heard. But one look at Claude's sympathetic and apologetic expression told her that she heard correctly.

"Dude, you're treading on thin ice tonight," Claude muttered, thwarting Eric's attempt to grab Sookie again. The doors opened on the 37th floor and Sookie immediately exited the elevator, leaving Claude to deal with Eric.

_I should make Claude take him back to _his_ room and deal with him!_ Sookie thought angrily as she unlocked the door to their suite.

"Where do you want him?" Claude asked, following behind her with a giggling Eric.

"Might as well put him in bed," Sookie said, kicking off her heels and pointing toward the bedroom. Claude led Eric, still giggling over absolutely nothing, into the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed. "I'll take it from here," she sighed, moving next to the bed and pushing Eric's jacked off his shoulders. "Could you just grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and bring it in here for him?" Claude nodded and headed out of the room while Sookie bent down to remove Eric's shoes. By the time Claude returned, Sookie had managed to remove Eric's tuxedo shirt as well and she took the bottle of water from his hand with a weak 'thanks'.

"Here," she said, opening the bottle and handing it to Eric. "Drink this before you pass out and I'll get you some ibuprofen." He looked at her in confusion, but took the water and began chugging it. She dug some ibuprofen out of her purse and gave them to him as well, watching to make sure he took them.

"I'm really sorry, Sookie," Claude said sheepishly. "I shouldn't have pushed him to drink like that."

"It's okay, Claude," she answered with a half smile. "It really isn't your fault. He's a grown man who knows better and he did it anyway…and now he's going to suffer for it," she added with a smirk.

"Eric and I talked earlier about the four of us meeting for lunch tomorrow before Lu and I head out…but I'm not sure now if he'll be up for it, though."

"Oh, he'll be up," Sookie assured him. "He might be feeling like shit, but he'll be up."

"One o'clock downstairs at Oscar's?"

"We'll see you then."

"And if you need anything before that," Claude added, "I'm in room 3815…just call me." Sookie thanked him and he gave her a quick hug before slipping out of the suite and heading back to his own room. She returned to the bed to find Eric on the verge of passing out. He had taken the ibuprofen and drunk the bottle of water and she removed the empty bottle from his grasp. She gently pushed him backward until he was lying against the sea of pillows and removed his suit pants, throwing them over a chair. Pulling the sheet up to cover him and adjusting the pillows behind his head, she sighed and leaned down to kiss him gently. His eyes fluttered open momentarily and he managed a weak smile.

"Thanks, Brit" he murmured before his eyes closed again.

Sookie bowed her head dejectedly. "I'm not Britta," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

_****Ducking to avoid flying True Blood bottles****_

**A/N: And if you don't hate me too much after that chapter, please send some positive energy my way this coming Thursday. My 11-month-old son is scheduled to have ear tube surgery and may possibly have to have his adenoids removed as well. My daughter had tubes at 8 months, so I know it's a relatively low-risk surgery, but anytime they anesthetize a child it's a very scary thing for Mom!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...I just like to pretend!**

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of your good wishes and words of encouragement on my son's surgery. He did have to have his adenoids removed when they put him under to do the ear tubes, but he came through the surgery this morning without a hitch. The first 20 minutes after he woke up were really tough for me as he was in a lot of pain and crying inconsolably, but they were able to give him some pain meds through his IV and that settled him down enough to take a bottle and go to sleep. I can already tell a positive difference because he went to sleep breathing through his nose for the first time in months! We're at home now and his pain appears to be manageable with Motrin and a narcotic pain med they gave us, so we're in the home stretch! :)**

**It never fails to amaze (and amuse) me how my review page explodes whenever I post an angsty chapter, and this one was no exception...I got nearly double my average number of reviews on chapter 47. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave me your comments: twodognite, Im-the-fang-to-your-bang, FangbangerLayla, sharon sanchez, Mamasgirls, Kmorton, Hollow-eh, ljhjelm49, Xia Cheyenne, TeaCupHuman, kerriki, RiverQuaimegi, ChickiesMom, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, theoneandonlykenna, Northwoman, MerryCain, justafan2111, EdgeofSomething, IrisNorthman, coakes013, sheetse, annerose06, Jdragonfire29, ap630, IndigoEnchantment, TMack25, bearygirl, nordiclover, girlie0425, mes2003, GoddessD, B-Rock525, ILoveVikings, northmannorthman, EternityLoveHope, MissyDee, jnalways, vilannh and Manasseh. I was a little surprised at how many of you wanted Sookie to pack up her things and leave Eric behind in New York. You ladies are tough!**

**This is another extra long chapter for me, basically because I ended up combining two chapters. I didn't like how it flowed otherwise. You won't likely see more chapters this long, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 48:**

Sookie awoke to a knock at the door. Sitting up groggily, she took in her surroundings and realized where she was…lying next to Eric in bed at the Waldorf. The clock read 9am and she wondered who in the world would be bothering them this early, especially when she had left the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the door. The knock sounded once again, prompting her to jump up and grab a fluffy hotel robe from the closet and pad out of the bedroom. Peering through the peephole into the hallway, she saw a hotel porter and cautiously opened the door.

"Ms. Stackhouse," the young man began, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but you left word to bring your luggage up as soon as it arrived."

"Oh…yes, thank you," she said, the sleep-induced fog finally beginning to lift. "Come in." The porter brought the suitcase and garment bag in as directed and left them inside the door. Sookie fished a couple of bills out of Eric's wallet and tipped the man, thanking him once again as he left. Leaning against the closed door, she sighed loudly. She had intended to sleep until eleven given the fact that it was after 2am when she had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, interrupted just an hour later by the sound of Eric retching violently in the bathroom. She had gotten up to check on him and found him lying slumped on the marble floor in front of the toilet. Taking pity on him, she'd wiped his face with a cool wet cloth, given him some mouthwash, and helped him back to bed, crawling in next to him for a few more hours of less-than-restful slumber.

Deciding there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep again now, Sookie rummaged through her suitcase for a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower, noticing as she passed through the bedroom that Eric was still dead to the world.

_Sorry bastard's gonna be hating life when he finally wakes up._

Standing under the stinging shower spray, she closed her eyes as the events of the night before flashed through her mind like a movie reel. She'd like to claim that her restless sleep was the result of too much alcohol and her worry over Eric's drunken state, but that was a lie. He had called her Brit…not once, but _twice_ last night. Once she could have excused as a slip of the tongue - albeit a major one - but twice, in her mind meant that it was something more…it meant that in his alcohol-clouded thoughts he was with Britta. It meant that his ex-girlfriend was still in his mind if not in his heart as well.

_What the hell do I do now? How on earth can I compete with a Hollywood starlet?_

Britta Barrett was a Midwest college coed who had been discovered on a spring break trip to New York City by a modeling agency scout. She had that wholesome-girl-next-door-but-with-a-killer-body look (blonde hair, green eyes, perky breasts that Sookie suspected were fake, and long shapely legs) that trendy retailers searched high and low for, landing her modeling gigs for Banana Republic and Abercrombie & Fitch, among others. Those modeling jobs led to several sitcom and TV drama guest roles and finally a recurring part on a popular HBO series that lasted three seasons. Currently she was enjoying B-list celebrity status with a handful of "dumb blonde babe" roles in comedy and action movies. Eric's agent had introduced them at a party for his record label, and it was the start of an exclusive relationship that lasted the better part of two years.

**_xOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOx_**

Eric was certain he was dying…either dying or dead and rapidly sinking into Hell. What else could cause such a horrific and never-ending pounding in his head? Opening his eyes slowly, he was assaulted by a light so bright it nearly made him cry. Groaning in misery, he turned his face into the pillow to block out the light, but the movement brought on an intense wave of dizziness and he sucked in several deep breaths to fight it. The inside of his mouth felt like it was lined with cotton and his tongue had the texture of sandpaper. Groping blindly with one hand, he found a half-full bottle of water on the nightstand and lifted his head just far enough to drink without choking, greedily gulping until it was gone.

A disembodied voice floated toward him from across the room. "Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Eric thought that might possibly be the most ridiculous question he'd ever heard…which was fine because he couldn't form a coherent answer. He simply groaned and lay his head back down on the pillow slowly.

"Here," she said softly from next to the bed and he felt her place some pills in his hand. "Take these." She also replaced the empty water bottle he was holding with a full chilled one. He sat up very slowly, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth to combat the waves of dizziness that threatened to overcome him. He took the pills and chugged half of the bottle of water without stopping. His dehydration was so complete that he literally felt the water infusing each of his cells on the way down. Finishing the bottle of water, he gingerly swung his legs off the side of the bed and turned to face Sookie blearily. How could she look so beautiful and so damn _normal_ when it was all he could do to sit up straight? She was wearing khaki pants that skimmed her hips and thighs attractively with a black knit off-the-shoulder top and black leather and rhinestone flip-flops. She had obviously just showered and the light fruity floral scent of her shampoo and perfume were a welcome balm to his senses.

"You gonna make it?" she asked, eyeing him with a mixture of concern and barely concealed amusement.

Good question…

_Was _he going to make it?

Could he even stand upright at this point?

"Oh my god, I feel like shit," he groaned, bracing his hands on the side of the bed and attempting to stand up slowly.

"That's a shock," Sookie muttered, reaching out with both hands to steady him. He didn't know if it was reality or the hangover talking, but he sensed something in her tone that made him uneasy and he racked his fuzzy brain to recall the events of the previous night. Had he done something to upset or embarrass her last night? He hoped not, but try as he might, he couldn't remember much clearly after the show. And just attempting to recall details was enough to make his head spin and the world tilt again.

"We're meeting Claude and Lu for lunch downstairs in an hour," Sookie said matter-of-factly, "so you might want to take a shower and try to shake it off." She was smiling at him sympathetically, but he still couldn't escape the feeling that something wasn't right in her tone.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his eyes searching hers questioningly.

"I'm a lot better than you, but I could've used a few more hours of sleep," she smirked, conveniently ignoring his underlying question, though he couldn't decipher whether or not it was intentional. With a sigh of resignation he turned and slowly made his way to the bathroom, figuring a hot shower was his only salvation at this point. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he recoiled in horror.

_God, I look nearly as bad as I feel._

After a long hot shower, Eric was feeling marginally better…at least well enough to get dressed and suffer through lunch with Claude and his fiancée. He hoped to have the opportunity to corner Claude alone at some point to discuss the night before. Maybe _he_ could shed some light on why Sookie was acting strangely. He brushed his teeth extra long and vigorously in an attempt to erase the offensive taste of stale booze from his tongue. Dressing hurriedly in dark-wash jeans, a white t-shirt, black unbuttoned vest and black combat boots, he emerged from the bedroom to find Sookie sitting on the sofa absently channel surfing.

"Ready?" she asked, glancing up at him briefly before turning off the TV. He didn't answer but crossed the room to stand in front of her, holding out his hand in invitation. Sookie hesitated for a moment, then reached out uncertainly, allowing him to pull her up from the sofa and into a tight embrace.

"I love you," he murmured quietly in her ear, "and I'm sorry for getting so hammered last night. It was very out-of-character for me and something I should never have done, especially considering that you came all the way to New York to be my date for the evening. Can you please forgive me?" he pleaded, his gaze imploring.

Sookie looked up at him with a guarded expression. "Yes Eric," she sighed, "I forgive you for getting drunk. Some of the drunkest nights I've ever had were completely unintentional and out of left field." Though he was relieved by her words, something still didn't feel quite right. Her eyes concealed a deeper emotion that he couldn't pinpoint and it made him extremely nervous to think she might be hiding her feelings from him. Before he could push her further, though, she was pulling away. "C'mon…we're going to be late."

**_xOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOx_**

As they stepped off the elevator on the lobby floor of the hotel, Eric's cell phone began to ring. He glanced down at it and looked at Sookie apologetically.

"It's Pam and I need to talk to her about some flights," he said. "Go ahead and meet Claude and Lu, and I'll join you in a few minutes." Sookie nodded and walked off in the direction of the restaurant. She found Claude and Lu standing at the hostess stand of Oscar's Brasserie when she arrived. Claude hugged her, looking over her shoulder for Eric.

"He got a phone call from his assistant as we were getting off the elevator," she explained. "He'll be along in a few minutes." A perky hostess showed them to a window front table, trying in vain to disguise the fact that she was completely star-struck with Claude. After being seated and giving their drink order to a waiter who appeared instantaneously, Lu excused herself to the ladies room, leaving Claude and Sookie alone at the table.

"How is he this morning?" Claude asked, leaning across the table toward her.

"He's hurting," she said wryly, "but he's better off than I would be after consuming that much alcohol."

"And how are you?" Sookie just shrugged, looking away uncomfortably.

"He called me Brit again last night after you left."

"He doesn't remember, does he?" She shook her head.

"Listen Sookie," he said, placing a warm hand over hers on the table and looking at her with an earnest expression in his green eyes. "I've known Eric for a long time and if there's one thing I can say for certain about him it's that he loves you. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you and hear it in his voice when he talks about you. The man just lights up at the mention of your name." Sookie's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lower lip to keep them from spilling over. She didn't doubt that Eric loved her, but his behavior last night had planted the seeds of doubt about unresolved feelings he might still have for Britta.

"Look…I grew up with two sisters, so I know more than most men about how women think," Claude said with a wink. "And I know that you're thinking he still has feelings for Britta, but I can assure you that isn't true." Sookie blushed at his ability to read her thoughts so accurately. "Brit was a party girl and when the two of them were together that was the lifestyle they led. The way he was last night is the way he was frequently with her. The only difference is that she was usually drunk, too. It was so much a part of their relationship that he essentially quit drinking for a long time after they broke up and it's why he rarely drinks hard liquor anymore. It stands to reason that in the state he was in last night, in his alcohol-clouded mind, he was back partying with Brit. It doesn't mean that he still has feelings for her…it's just a memory brought back by massive amounts of booze. And I'm sorry for being somewhat of a catalyst for his drinking last night. He can usually handle it better than that, but I had no idea he didn't touch his dinner. That many shots on an empty stomach would be enough to send anyone over the edge.

"You're not to blame, Claude," she assured him. "He's a big boy and you didn't twist his arm."

"I know, but we've always been extremely competitive with eachother…in a friendly manner. We're almost like brothers in that way."

"I told him last night that the two of you are like fraternity brothers," Sookie admitted with a laugh.

"It's true, I guess," he chuckled. "Anyway…what I'm trying to say is don't be too hard on him and _**never **_doubt his feelings for you. Tell him what he said last night and be honest about how it made you feel, but then forgive him. He's a good guy and he loves you more than anything…more than he ever loved Britta."

Sookie just smiled weakly and nodded her head in acquiescence. "Thanks, Claude," she said gratefully.

"Anytime," he said with a grin, squeezing her hand affectionately. Sookie looked up then to see Eric crossing the restaurant toward their table and she pulled her hand away from Claude's and plastered an ambiguous smile on her face.

**_xOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOx_**

As Eric pocketed his cell phone and made his way across the restaurant to the table, he noticed Sookie and Claude engaged in an intense conversation. Claude's hand was covering hers and they were both leaning forward intently. He wondered what they could be discussing in such earnest, but as he drew closer to the table, Sookie looked up and saw him, instantly pulling her hand away from Claude's and guarding her emotions with a routine smile. A feeling of unease settled in the pit of his stomach, keeping uncomfortable company with the remnants of hangover-induced nausea that were already there, and once again he resolved to try to get Claude alone for a few minutes to discuss the previous night.

Lu returned to the table as Eric was sitting down and the conversation turned to light-hearted banter for the duration of their meal. If something was bothering Sookie, she was hiding it well, but that did nothing to quell Eric's unease. Finally, while they were waiting for the check to be brought out, both women excused themselves to the ladies room and Eric was left alone with Claude.

"I think I screwed up last night," he lamented, pinching the bridge of his nose against the dull throbbing of his head.

"How so?" Claude asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"I'm not sure exactly, but Sookie's acting weird today. I apologized for getting so drunk and she said it was okay, but I think there's something more…something else that's bothering her. Did I do or say something stupid last night that you know of?"

"You mean more stupid than usual?" Claude smirked. But Eric didn't even take the bait. He was too distraught over the mystery of what might have happened. "Dude, just talk to her," Claude said gently, nudging him with his shoulder. "I'm sure whatever was it couldn't be _that_ bad, or she wouldn't still be here today…right?"

"I guess," Eric admitted begrudgingly. "You know something, though, don't you?" he added, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Hey, I'm completely neutral here," Claude protested, raising his hands innocently. "I'm Switzerland."

"Yyyyeah, Switzerland…Canada…whatever…" Eric laughed, playfully punching his friend on the shoulder.

The girls returned just as Claude finished settling the check and Eric took Sookie's hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss it softly. She still retained her guarded expression, but smiled weakly and laced her fingers with his. Outside the restaurant, the couples exchanged affectionate goodbyes as Claude and Lu were headed to the airport for a late afternoon flight. Waving a final goodbye, Eric took Sookie's hand once again and led her to the elevator, his stomach tied in worried knots. Whatever was bothering her, he was going to get to the bottom of it and do whatever he needed to do to make it right. He only hoped it was something they could work out without ruining the evening he had planned for them that night.

**_xOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOx_**

Upon entering the hotel suite, Sookie immediately headed for the bedroom, kicking off her shoes along the way. Although she had enjoyed lunch with Claude and Lu, the effects of last night's alcohol consumption and restless sleep were hitting her hard and she needed a nap if she was going to be worth a damn for the rest of the day. And after her enlightening conversation with Claude, she was suffering mixed emotions about Eric's multiple slips of the tongue last night, which only added to her exhaustion. Plopping down wearily on the edge of the bed, she looked up to find Eric standing in the doorway watching her with a troubled expression.

"Hey," he said hesitantly, shoving his hands deeply into his front pockets. "Can we talk?"

"Eric, I really need a nap," she protested weakly. "I got very little sleep last night."

"Sookie, _please_…" he pleaded, crossing the room to stand in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders, his eyes searching hers beseechingly. "I know I did or said something to upset you last night…besides just being drunk…and I wish to god I could remember what it was. Please talk to me…I- I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sookie's voice threatened to fail her, but she swallowed hard and met his gaze bravely. "You called me Brit last night…_twice_," she said, her eyes filling with tears. The expression on Eric's face would have been funny if she wasn't so upset. His eyes became as wide as saucers and his mouth hung open in complete shock. She didn't know what news he had been expecting, but thisdefinitely wasn't it.

"Oh my god, _are you sure?_" he gasped.

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped angrily. "That's not something I would forget _or _be mistaken about…especially since you said it _twice!_ And if you need corroboration, ask Claude. He was with us the first time."

Eric groaned aloud, taking her hands in his and dropping to his knees in front of her. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I can't tell you what I was thinking when I was drunk, but I can promise you that she hasn't even crossed my mind sober in a very long time…_please_ believe me." Although her feelings were still hurt, Sookie couldn't deny the obvious sincerity she saw in his pleading gaze. He clearly wasn't lying to her.

"Sookie, I love you," he said softy, framing her face with his hands and stroking his thumb gently over her jaw. "And no matter what my drunken ramblings may have led you to believe, I am _**not**_ still harboring feelings for my ex-girlfriend. She no longer has any bearing on my life. _You_ are what's important to me…the only thing that matters." A tear escaped down her cheek and Eric's thumb brushed it away, erasing the resulting trail of moisture with his lips.

"Forgive me?" he pleaded in barely a whisper, still holding her face in his hands and bringing his forehead to rest against hers. Sookie saw nothing but love and tenderness in his eyes and she nodded mutely.

"Don't do it again," she warned, her tone half joking, but her eyes flashing steely determination.

"I promise," he said shaking his head gravely. "And next time I go out drinking with Claude I'll make sure it's on a full stomach," he joked, earning a playful swat from Sookie.

"C'mere," she said, reaching out to pull him up from his knees to join her on the bed.

"I thought you wanted a nap," he teased, crawling over her on all fours and looking down at her expectantly.

"I do," she answered, winding her arms around his neck and smiling up at him with a seductive gleam in her eye. "But I want you to join me." With that she drew his weight down onto her body and met his lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and wanting. Rolling onto his side next to her, he pulled her against him and once again captured her lips. His hands traveled under the hem of her shirt and lightly skimmed over her ribcage, instantly covering her torso in gooseflesh. Sookie moaned as his mouth trailed hot kisses down the column of her throat to her collarbone. She tugged impatiently at his t-shirt until he stilled her fumbling fingers and removed the shirt himself, groaning aloud as she raked her nails through his silky chest hair and leaned forward to flick her tongue over one of his flat nipples and then the other. She felt his heart racing and she smiled knowing that she could cause such a reaction, as well as the obvious reaction she could feel against her thigh.

"What are you grinning about?" he murmured, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

"I think your little friend wants to come out and play…" she smirked, reaching down and stroking his prominent arousal through his jeans. "Can he?" she breathed hotly in his ear.

"Ohhhh…_god_…yes!" he gasped, writhing beneath her touch. She made short work of his jeans, discarding them along with his boxers and mercifully freeing him to her amorous touch. The sound that issued from deep in his throat was somewhere between a growl and a groan as she continued to stroke him, now without any barriers. Finally, unable to bear the overwhelming sensations anymore, he stilled her hands with his, panting in an effort to hold himself in check. Impatiently he removed her shirt and tossed it aside, reaching behind her with shaking hands to unfasten her strapless bra and release her breasts to the ministrations of his eager lips.

The feel of Eric's hot mouth ravaging her breasts, coupled with the intimate exploration of his fingers, which had slipped between her thighs and were stroking her brazenly through the fabric of her pants, broke Sookie's last thread of control. She whimpered his name, squirming wildly, torn between wanting more and wanting him to stop the endless torture. With frenzied haste, he unfastened her pants and pulled them off along with her lace panties, leaving her naked and exposed to his unabashed gaze.

"You are so damn beautiful," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes nearly black with desire. The breathless quality of his voice sent shivers down her spine and only increased her readiness for him.

"Eric, _please_…" she moaned, groping insistently for his hips. He needed no further encouragement. Sliding a leg over hers, he quickly maneuvered himself until she was pinned beneath him, claiming her mouth with his in an urgent kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist in invitation, sighing into his mouth as he entered her. Eric made love to her slowly and deliberately, delaying his own satisfaction until he had twice sent her spiraling into oblivion. Stilling his movements just before her second release, he looked down at her with such tenderness and emotion that her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Sookie," he said, brushing her lips softly with his. "No one else…only you." She nodded, choking back a sob and clinging tightly to him as waves of pleasure crashed violently over her. His own release followed shortly after, wracking his body with shudders that were slow to subside.

_This is how last night should have ended,_ Sookie thought contentedly as she drifted into sleep, still lying tangled with Eric in an intimate embrace.

**A/N: I hope those of you who were out for blood after the last chapter aren't too disappointed in how this one turned out. Yes, I do think Eric calling her by his ex-girlfriend's name was sh*tty, and she had every right to be angry, BUT I also think that Claude's explanation of his relationship with Britta made a lot of sense and made it easier to understand. Eric and Sookie have a long-distance relationship, which puts them at a disadvantage to start with and makes any together time they have especially precious...I really can't see her throwing away valuable quality time with him, even if he made her mad and hurt her feelings.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CH and AB...sadly. ((sigh!))**

**A/N****: Thank you once again to all of my loyal readers, especially those who grace me with reviews. Thanks specifically to MerryCain, kerriki, TeaCupHuman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Xia Cheyenne, MissyDee, FangbangerLayla, nordiclover, lhanson, Northwoman, ap630, EdgeofSomething, TMack25, ChickiesMom, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, GoddessD, EternityLoveHope, twodognite, LiDa 23, northmannorthman, and Lady Northman for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock!**

**I know there are some of you who still think Eric got off too easily, but since my story isn't labeled as "angst", I don't want to get too bogged down with it. And for those of you who requested more drama, I hope this chapter satisfies.**

**Chapter 49:**

Sookie awoke slowly sometime later to the feel of Eric's lips on her neck and bare shoulder.

"Mmmm…what time is it?" she sighed, stretching and yawning lazily.

"It's almost 5:30," he answered, teasingly nipping at her earlobe. They had slept for nearly three hours and Sookie felt immeasurably more alive than she had that morning.

"Somebody's feeling better," she smirked with a raised eyebrow, turning over to face him.

"Yeah, a little Sookie and a few hours of sleep…just what the doctor ordered," he said, grinning rakishly.

Sookie rolled her eyes in affectionate exasperation before planting a kiss on his lips. "So, do we have plans for tonight?"

"We have tickets for a Broadway show at eight and I _did_ make dinner reservations for six, but I think we might need to change that since we took such a long nap. How 'bout we skip dinner out and order room service instead?"

"That'll work," she agreed, reaching for the room service menu on the nightstand and flipping through it. After a few moments of deliberation, she passed the menu to Eric and said, "I'll have the lobster ravioli and a spinach salad. Why don't you call in our order and then join me in the shower?" she added, heading for the bathroom after throwing a suggestive wink at him over her shoulder. The resulting look on his face was priceless – shock…awe…excitement – and Sookie laughed as she watched him fall over himself in an attempt to grab the phone on the nightstand as quickly as possible, knocking over the lamp in the process. She was still giggling uncontrollably as she stepped into the shower.

At 7pm Sookie walked out of the bedroom into the living room of the hotel suite dressed in the sexy red dress she had worn for her birthday outing. Looking up from his channel surfing, Eric's eyes widened appreciatively and he wolf whistled.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you in that dress again," he said as his eyes traveled ardently over her from head to toe. Sookie flushed under the heat of his intimate gaze, but her embarrassment was soon forgotten when he stood up and she got the full view of him. He wore a black suit with a powder blue dress shirt and a black, grey and blue striped tie. His gorgeous face was clean shaven and his hair was combed back, still slightly damp from the shower.

_Holy hell…the man is beautiful!_

"Wow," she said, her voice just barely louder than a whisper.

"What was that?" Eric asked with an amused smirk, slowly swaggering toward her.

"Wow," she sighed again, her eyes wide and her body frozen in place. "You look _incredible_."

"Not half as incredible as you do," he argued, placing his hands on her bare shoulders and leaning down to kiss her softly. Sookie's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. The clean masculine scent of his soap and shampoo assaulted her senses and her knees weakened in response. He reacted by tightening his embrace and smiling against her mouth. "We'd better stop this," he said reluctantly, pulling away and dragging a hand through his hair. Sookie smiled sheepishly and reached up to remove the smudges of her lipstick from his lips with her thumb.

A white stretch limo was waiting in front of the hotel and Sookie shook her head in amazement when Eric pulled her toward it.

"A cab would have been fine," she chided.

"For sightseeing maybe…but not for a Broadway show," he said as the driver, who looked like no more than a teenager, came around to open the door for them, introducing himself as Tyler.

"Oh my god, is he even old enough to have a driver's license?" Sookie gasped once Tyler had closed their door and was out of ear shot.

"He does look kind of young, doesn't he?" Eric agreed with a laugh. Tyler shook his head in amusement as he got into the driver's seat, noting the look of shock on Sookie's face.

"Before you ask…yes, I'm old enough to drive," he grinned. "I'm twenty-four, even though I look sixteen."

"I was thinking twelve," Sookie muttered under her breath, earning her a playful slap on the arm from Eric.

"I've been driving limos for two years," Tyler continued, either not hearing or choosing to ignore her comment. "I'm a law student at NYU and this job works well around my class schedule." Eric and Sookie chatted with Tyler for the remainder of the trip to the August Wilson Theater and Sookie gasped as they pulled up in front and she spotted the marquis.

"Jersey Boys!" she squealed excitedly. "You're taking me to Jersey Boys?" He had refused to reveal the show to her when she'd asked earlier, claiming that he wanted it to be a surprise. "How did you know I wanted to see this one?"

"Arlene," he said simply, with a shrug and a grin.

"I obviously don't pay that woman enough," Sookie said, shaking her head and smiling affectionately. She had seen many Broadway shows, but Jersey Boys was one she hadn't been fortunate enough to experience yet and she desperately wanted to. Sookie squealed again in glee as the limo came to a stop and Tyler got out to open their door. Eric chuckled as he stepped out of the car and turned back to offer her his hand.

"Call me when you're ready for pickup," Tyler said, handing Eric a card with the number. "I'll just be a few blocks away studying." Eric thanked him before taking Sookie around the waist and leading her into the crowded theater.

Their seats were in the front row of the balcony/mezzanine section and Sookie was thrilled beyond words. Eric knew that she favored the birds-eye view of balcony seats and he had unabashedly used his celebrity status to land the front row. In general, he didn't like to throw his name around for things, but he would do it gladly to evoke a smile like the one she was wearing now.

Sookie was a ball of nervous energy as the house lights in the theater began to dim and she could barely keep still in her seat. Eric watched her with amusement from the corner of his eye, silently thanking Arlene for the Jersey Boys suggestion. He had seen the show years earlier, but due to Sookie's enthusiasm he was even more anxious to see it tonight than he was the first time. Observing her giddy expression and the way she unconsciously scooted to the edge of her seat as the stage lights came up, he was reminded of Richard Gere watching Julia Roberts at the opera in Pretty Woman. The thought made him chuckle under his breath.

The show was incredible and Sookie loved every minute of it. She'd always known she would. Her dad had been a big fan of Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons and she had grown up listening to and developing an appreciation for their music. She even owned their silver anniversary commemorative box set _on vinyl_ – a 20th birthday gift from her dad that she would always cherish. Apart from a quick trip to the ladies room during intermission, after which she had to rescue Eric from several enthusiastic fans that had cornered him for autographs and hugs, Sookie never left her seat, and the performance was over far too soon for her taste. She had noticed Eric watching her surreptitiously a number of times during the evening with an expression of affectionate amusement, but she was having too much fun to bother feeling self-conscious. She was a musical theater geek and she didn't care who knew it!

It was only 10pm when the show ended and neither of them was ready to call it a night, especially after the power nap they'd both had. "Wanna get some dessert?" Eric asked as they left the theater, lacing his fingers loosely through hers and swinging their arms between them. They had been too stuffed from dinner and too pressed for time to have dessert before leaving the hotel. "There's a great dessert and coffee bar a few blocks from here that stays open late." Sookie nodded in agreement and allowed him to lead her around the corner and down a cross street from the theater. As promised, after a short walk they came upon a brightly lit café called Just Desserts. Apparently well-known by theater goers, the place was already three quarters occupied and filling rapidly. They were able to snag a cozy booth in the back corner and Sookie was relieved to see that no one seemed to recognize or even notice Eric.

"Oh my god, how am I ever going to decide?" Sookie lamented, discovering that the menu contained three full pages of mouth-watering desserts to choose from in addition to an impressive gourmet coffee selection.

"Well, if you can narrow it down to three, they have a sampler you can order."

"Okay Bill, I think I'll do that," she sighed, frowning with intense concentration at the menu once again.

"Bill?" Eric's face was a mask of confused suspicion. Sookie ignored him and continued pouring over her menu thoughtfully.

"I think I'll have the chocolate turtle pie and-"

"You just called me Bill," Eric growled.

"Did I?" Sookie asked innocently. When she looked up and saw his expression a smirk curved her lips. "Well, I figured if it was okay for you to call me by your exes' name, why couldn't I do the same?"

Eric's expression immediately became contrite and his eyes dropped to the table. "Sookie," he choked. Looking back up at her with a furrowed brow, he reached across for her hands, lacing their fingers together securely. "You don't know how sorry I am about what happened last night. I should never have had that much to drink."

"You know you were flirting with another woman, too, don't you?"

"NO!" he exclaimed in disbelief, his fingers tightening in hers. "I don't even remember _seeing_ any other women last night, and I know there was no one in that place that could come close to comparing to you…no one _anywhere_ would."

"That may be, but you still did it," she scolded, her eyes flashing with hurt.

"It will never happen again," he declared resolutely, his gaze holding hers unwaveringly. "In fact, I promise you now that last night was my last experience with hard liquor. It obviously affects my judgment negatively, and if it causes me to hurt you then I want no part of it."

Sookie nodded, hoping she wouldn't live to regret her easy acceptance.

The uncomfortable tension of their conversation was broken by the approach of their server, and after a bit more consideration they agreed to share a 3-dessert sampler and selected carrot cake (Eric's favorite), chocolate turtle pie (Sookie's top choice), and cheesecake (a mutual favorite.)

"I have a surprise for you," Eric said mysteriously after the server had taken their order and brought them coffee.

Sookie's eyes widened questioningly. "What is it?" Eric didn't answer, but reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out an unmarked envelope, handing it to her with an expectant smile. She took it from him and drew open the unsealed flap, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. Scanning it quickly, she looked up at him in amazement. "Majorca? _Seriously?_"

"MmmHmm," he nodded, winking at her. It was a certificate for a 4-day luxury vacation in Majorca, Spain, which Sookie had noticed the night before on the silent auction table at the charity ball.

"I didn't know you were even bidding on anything!"

"I did it while you were dancing with Russell," he explained with a wink. "I didn't know until today at lunch that I'd won, though. They called while I was on the phone with Pam, which is why I was so late joining you guys at the restaurant. I had to go to the reception desk and pick up the certificate." Sookie just stared at him incredulously. "So…do you want to go to Majorca with me?"

"Of course!" she choked. "When?"

"Well, the certificate is good for a year, but I was hoping we could do it at the end of next month when I have a short break in the tour." Sookie immediately pulled out her Blackberry and began scrolling through her calendar for September.

"We have a huge event the second weekend of September, but after that I'm open until late October."

"Good," Eric said, as their server returned with the dessert sampler. "I'll get the exact dates from Pam when I get back and have her go ahead and book the trip." Sookie couldn't erase the permanent grin from her face over this fantastic surprise.

_Four days on a Mediterranean beach with Eric Northman…girl, you're living a dream!_

They immediately dug into their decadent dessert selection and all talking ceased, save an occasional spontaneous exclamation of delight. When they had finished the desserts, practically licking the plate clean, Eric paid the check and then placed a call to Tyler, telling him to meet them back at the theater in 20 minutes.

"I figure we could use the walk after the calories we just put away," he joked, taking her hand and leading her outside.

"True…and then there's another calorie-burning activity we could engage in when we get back to the hotel," she said with a wicked grin. Eric just groaned and pulled her in for a sultry kiss.

"You don't know how hard it is not to think of those activities when you're wearing that dress," he murmured hotly in her ear. Sookie laughed as she pulled away and looped her arm through his to continue their walk. Turning down a side street to cross back over to the theater, they noticed a homeless man approaching and Eric protectively tightened his grip on Sookie's arm.

"Man, could you spare a couple dollars?" the man, who was tall and appeared to be somewhere between his early 30's and mid-40's, asked in a gravelly smoker's voice. "I haven't had a meal today." He stopped a few feet in front of them and after a moment's hesitation Eric reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and removed a folded ten dollar bill, holding it out as the man stepped closer.

"Actually, I'll take the whole thing," the man said with a crooked smirk, raising the front of his black t-shirt to reveal a handgun tucked into the waistband of his torn jeans. His eyes were hard and cold and Sookie reflexively took a step backward.

_Holy shit, he's got a gun!_

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" the man sneered, grasping the handle of the gun and pulling it out of his waistband. "You can hand over your purse and your jewelry, too." Eric instinctively stepped forward, angling his body between the gunman and Sookie.

"Don't do anything stupid, Romeo," warned the man, now pointing the gun squarely at Eric, who tossed his wallet on the ground near the guy's feet. "I don't really want to hurt you or your pretty little girlfriend, but I will if you give me any grief." Wide-eyed, with her heart slamming in her chest like a sledgehammer, Sookie quickly removed her earrings and her watch, dropping them in her purse and throwing it on the ground near Eric's wallet. The earrings were $30 costume pieces and the watch was a Timex, neither one worth a second thought. "The ring too, princess," he demanded, stepping forward and motioning with the gun toward the hand she still had tucked in the crook of Eric's arm. It was the black pearl ring Eric had given her for her birthday and Sookie removed it with tears welling in her eyes.

"Look man, there's over four hundred dollars in my wallet," Eric reasoned. "Take it and let her keep the ring."

"I don't remember _asking_ you," the man growled angrily, stepping forward again until he was almost nose to nose with Eric, "I _told you_ to give me the jewelry!" Sookie saw a quick glint of metal and heard a sickening thud as the man's hand shot out and the barrel of the gun connected with Eric's forehead, sending him tumbling to the pavement and nearly taking Sookie with him. She couldn't hold back the involuntary scream that tore from her throat and the sound appeared to startle their attacker. He looked around in alarm before wrenching the ring from Sookie's grasp and bending down hastily to pick up Eric's wallet and her purse. With one last furtive glance over his shoulder he turned and sprinted down the street in the direction Eric and Sookie had come from.

Sookie dropped to her knees next to Eric's crumpled form and nausea threatened to overcome her when she saw the blood gushing from the wide gash in his forehead.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...it all belongs to the great Charlaine Harris (and maybe a few things to Alan Ball.) **

**A/N: HOLY SH*T! I won a 2012 Fangreaders Award and didn't even know I was nominated! (I admit it...sometimes I'm a little slow on the uptake.) Les Bon Temps Rouler won 2nd prize in the Pam Ravenscroft Panelist Award category, which was chosen from all of the first round nominees, minus the other winners in each category. I had no idea this story was even nominated, so imagine my surprise when I was perusing the list of winners this past weekend and saw it there. I feel that LBTR pales in comparison to many of the stories on this site, so praise like this really means a lot to me. I actually got choked up when I saw it listed! Thanks so much to the Fangreaders Chatgroup for nominating me and to all of you who continue to follow, read and review my little story! You guys are the very best and I love you to pieces! :)**

**I had to laugh when reading some of the reviews of my last chapter. Several of you remarked after Chapter 48 that you thought Sookie forgave Eric a little too quickly and easily for his drunken flirting and slips of the tongue, but when I had her bring the subject back up in the last chapter and admonish him again, I got reviews saying that she needs to leave it alone and stop bringing it up now that she has forgiven him...LOL! It just goes to show that everyone sees things from a different viewpoint (and it provides me with endless entertainment!) Thank you to Manasseh for the idea to have Sookie call Eric "Bill" in retaliation...it's the kind of snarky thing I probably would've done, too.**

**Chapter 50:**

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Sookie screamed again, trying in vain to stop the flow of blood from Eric's head with one hand, while groping in his coat pockets for his cell phone with the other. Just as her fingers found his phone in the inside breast pocket, she heard voices and turned to see Tyler and another man rounding the corner at a jog. Upon seeing Eric and Sookie, Tyler broke into a full sprint and reached them in a matter of seconds, already dialing 911 on his cell phone.

"We need an ambulance and police at West 53rd near Broadway," he said hurriedly. "A man's been injured and is unconscious, bleeding from a forehead wound." Shoving his phone in his pocket, he dropped to his knees next to Sookie. Recognizing what she was trying to do, he quickly shrugged out of his jacket and removed his white button-down shirt, handing it to her for Eric's head. She folded it several times and placed it over the gash, applying steady pressure.

"Eric," she sobbed. "Baby, can you hear me?"

_God, please let him be okay!_ she prayed.

"He's breathing and his pulse is steady," Tyler said and Sookie noticed for the first time that he was holding Eric's wrist and looking at his own watch, timing his pulse.

"Are you some kind of paramedic?" Sookie asked through her tears.

He flashed her a strained smile. "No, the limo company I work for requires CPR training for all of their drivers. What happened, Sookie?" he asked.

"Some guy pulled a gun on us and demanded Eric's wallet, my purse and my jewelry. When Eric asked him not to take my ring, he hit him with the barrel of the gun!" On the last four words she broke into sobs once again.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Just then she heard the sound of sirens, which quickly became louder until she saw flashing red lights as an ambulance turned down the street toward them. At the same time, Eric moaned loudly and stirred.

"Sweetheart," she said in relief, stroking his face with her free hand. His eyes fluttered open and he grimaced in pain. "It's okay…you're going to be okay. The paramedics are here." As if on cue, two paramedics rushed over and knelt down on either side of him.

"Sir, can you hear me?" one asked, reaching past Sookie to grasp the shirt she was holding against Eric's forehead. She didn't hear Eric's response because the other paramedic was talking to her.

"Ma'am, we need you to please move to the side so we can take care of him."

Sookie started to protest, but Tyler took her arms gently and drew her up to her feet. "C'mon…we'll be right here while they're tending to him, but these officers need to talk to you about the attack." She turned around to see two uniformed policemen standing behind her.

"Miss- ?"

"Stackhouse," she managed weakly. "Sookie Stackhouse."

"Ms. Stackhouse," the officer continued, "can you tell me what happened here?" He had kind blue eyes and a soothing voice that didn't match his rugged face.

"W- We were walking back to the theater to meet our driver and a man approached us asking for m- money to get a m- meal." She knew her voice was quavering - in fact, her entire body was shaking like a leaf - but she couldn't seem to control it. "Eric…m- my boyfriend," she added, turning to look at Eric where he was being treated and noting with relief that he was moving and seemed to be talking to the paramedics, "gave the guy a ten, but then he pulled up his shirt to show us that he had a gun in the waistband and demanded that we give him the wallet, my purse and my jewelry. When Eric asked him to let me keep my ring, he hit him in the forehead with the gun. I started screaming and I think that scared him, so he ran off." Sookie was crying openly now and Tyler handed her a tissue before draping his jacket over her shoulders. She looked at him gratefully, and nodded in thanks.

"Can you give us a description of your attacker?" the officer asked her.

"He was tall," Sookie said, sniffling loudly. "But not as tall as Eric…maybe 6 feet or 6'2"? White guy with brown shaggy hair…scruffy face. I thought he was homeless. His clothes were dirty and pretty ratty. He had on a black t-shirt and ripped dark blue jeans."

"Any idea how old he might be?"

"I'm not very good with age based on looks," she sighed apologetically, "but I'd guess he was somewhere between 35 and 45."

"Eye color?"

"Dark…probably brown, but I couldn't say for sure."

"I need your boyfriend's name and your contact information and we'll need to get a list of what he took," the officer said to her, scribbling frantically in his notebook.

"Eric Northman," she answered, look back over and seeing that they were helping Eric onto a stretcher.

"Like the singer?" he asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes, he's the singer," Sookie answered resignedly. She saw that Tyler was walking back toward her, obviously having left to check on Eric. She also noticed that a crowd of curious onlookers had gathered nearby.

"He's asking for you," Tyler told her. Her heart leapt and she immediately rushed to Eric's side, ignoring the officer who was still talking to her. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw him up close. He was deathly pale with a temporary bandage and ice pack covering his forehead.

"Oh god, Eric!" she nearly sobbed, taking his hand and holding it to her lips. Even through the pain and exhaustion Sookie couldn't miss the relief in his expression.

"Hey," he said softly, giving her a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's you I'm worried about. There was so much blood!"

"Head wounds bleed ridiculously, but it's only a shallow flesh wound," one of the paramedics spoke up from beside them. "He'll probably need several stitches. He's dizzy and has blurry vision, though, so there's a good possibility he has a concussion. We're going to take him to the hospital now if you'd like to ride along up front." Sookie nodded, then, remembering the police officer who had been questioning her, turned to look behind her uncertainly.

"The police will meet you at the hospital," said Tyler, noticing her confusion. "They want to question Eric, too, to make sure they have as much detail as possible." Sookie took his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him with a tearful smile.

"Thank you, Tyler…for everything."

"No problem," he grinned sheepishly. "I'm just sorry your evening turned out like this. Did you at least enjoy the show?"

"I loved it."

Turning back to Eric, Sookie saw that they were preparing to lift him into the ambulance. "I'll see you as soon as we get to the hospital," she told him, leaning down to kiss his lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered, smiling faintly and squeezing her hand before closing his eyes.

At the hospital there was a flurry of activity in the emergency room as they brought Eric inside. Someone at the scene had realized who Eric was and alerted the media – Sookie prayed it wasn't the police officers who would stoop that low – and several reporters and photographers were crowded around outside trying to get pictures and eye-witness testimony. The night security guards had done an efficient job of barring them from coming into the hospital but Sookie figured it was only a matter of time before someone was able to sneak past under the pretense of being sick or injured. As a result, they had provided a private treatment area for Eric and Sookie was allowed to stay with him while he was being treated.

An hour and a half later, after being questioned again at length by another police officer and filling out pages of medical forms, Sookie sank wearily into a reclining chair next to the bed in Eric's hospital room with her head in her hands. It was 2:30am and she was beyond exhausted. It was determined that Eric did in fact have a mild concussion and the gash in his forehead had required eight stitches, so he was admitted overnight for observation. They had given him some oral pain medication a short while earlier and he was sleeping peacefully.

_Looks like _none _of your nights in New York are turning out like you'd planned,_ she thought wryly as she fiddled with the lever on the side of her chair to make it recline. A nurse had brought her a pillow and a blanket and she settled back with both to get as comfortable as possible. A few minutes later, as she was just drifting off to sleep, she was startled by the sound of Eric's cell phone ringing. The sound was coming from inside the pocked of his jacket hanging on a nearby chair and she jumped up quickly to retrieve it. The display read 'Chris' and featured a picture of Eric's brother making a goofy face. Sookie swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat and answered.

"Hello…Chris?"

"Who is this?" a male voice demanded with an edge of panic.

"This is Sookie."

"Holy shit, is Eric okay?"

"Well, he's in the hospital with a mild concussion and eight stitches in his forehead, but yes…he's going to be fine. He's sleeping right now." Chris's sigh of relief was audible through the phone.

"Thank god!"

"How did you know something was wrong?" Sookie asked curiously.

"My ex-girlfriend just called me and said she saw a news report on CNN that Eric had been mugged in New York and was in the hospital in intensive care."

"_Intensive care?_" Sookie scoffed. "He's in a regular room and the only reason they even admitted him was for overnight observation because of the concussion."

"That's the media for you," Chris grumbled sarcastically. "Was the mugging even real, or did he just trip going down the stairs?"

"No, it was real alright," Sookie said with a shudder. "The guy had a gun and he took Eric's wallet, my purse and my jewelry…then he hit Eric in the head with the gun."

"Christ!" Chris said under his breath. "Are you okay? Were you hurt, too?"

"No, I'm fine," she sighed. "It just scared a few years off my life expectancy."

"Well, thank god for that. I guess I should call my folks and tell them what's going on before they hear it on TV or from someone else. I'm sure they're in bed already, but I wouldn't want them to wake up to it on the morning news. I'll call his manager Sophie, too. Maybe she can do something about the inaccurate news reports…get them corrected or something."

"Yeah…I called Pam as soon as we got to the hospital so she could cancel Eric's credit cards and wire him some money. The rest of our trip should be fun with no ID and no credit cards."

"Just think of it as an adventure," Chris laughed. "Eric loves shit like that."

"I have a feeling Eric is going to have a headache for several days, so he won't care too much about adventure."

"Well…I should let you go and get some rest," said Chris reluctantly. "Give Eric a hug from me. I'm sure he'll be hearing from Mom and Dad tomorrow. I'll make the phone call to Sophie, too, but if there's anything else I can do just let me know."

"Thanks, Chris," Sookie said gratefully.

"You're welcome. And Sookie…?"

"Yes?"

"It was nice meeting you." She could hear the smile in his voice through the phone. "Eric talks about you non-stop."

"Nice meeting you, too Chris," she said sincerely. "I hope we can meet in person soon."

"I look forward to it…G'night, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Chris."


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Everything of note belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball, not me. I'm just playing with their toys for a bit while they're off doing other things, like promoting books and making TV shows.**

**A/N: I know I say this every time, but I can't stress enough how thankful I am that y'all continue to read my silly little tale and that many of you support me by leaving reviews, which motivate me more than I can possibly express. I just realized today that I'm only 30 reviews away from the Viking Status of 1000 and that absolutely made my day! :) Thank you specifically to R.J.I.B, FangbangerLayla, kerriki, svmfan1, Northwoman, TMack25, MerryCain, ChickiesMom, Xia Cheyenne, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, TeaCupHuman, pannech, twodognite, EdgeofSomething, northmannorthman, nordiclover, LiDa 23, EternityLoveHope, ncmiss12, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, RiverQuaimegi, MissyDee and GoddessD for your reviews of the last chapter. Due to major time constraints in my work and home life, I can't respond to most of my reviews personally, but I appreciate them SO much!**

**Chapter 51:**

Sookie awoke sometime later with a stiff neck and sore back, initially having no idea where she was. Light was streaming into the room from the windows behind her and she blinked several times in an attempt to clear the fog from both her vision and her mind. Sitting up slowly, she looked around, forcing her eyes to focus and finally noticing Eric lying in the hospital bed next to her chair, still fast asleep. The events of the previous night and early morning came back to her in a rush and she rubbed her temples, trying to impede the headache which was threatening. Nurses had come into the room to check on Eric and monitor the symptoms of his concussion every hour during the night, and though he had slept well between interruptions due to his pain meds, Sookie wasn't so lucky. She had tossed and turned restlessly between evaluation visits and ended up sleeping less than two hours in total.

She stood up and stretched, quietly making her way to the in-room bathroom without waking Eric. Flipping on the fluorescent light, she grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. Most of her makeup had long worn off and the traces that remained were smudged darkly under her eyes. The appearance of her hair – flattened on one side of her head and sticking straight up on the other - would've made her laugh had she not been so damn exhausted. Eric's blood stained her cocktail dress in multiple places, simply appearing as dark smudges against the red silk fabric. No one else would know what they were, but Sookie couldn't forget and she resolved to throw away the dress as soon as she got back to the hotel. Looking down at her hands, she noticed the absence of her watch and ring, and bile rose suddenly in her throat, sending her to her knees over the toilet. After retching up what little was left in her stomach, she collapsed against the wall sobbing uncontrollably.

_He nearly got himself killed over a stupid piece of jewelry!_

There was no doubt she loved that ring, but didn't he understand that it meant nothing to her compared to his life and his health?

It was a good ten minutes or more before her tears subsided and she was able to rise unsteadily to her feet. Laughing mirthlessly at the scary, puffy-eyed woman staring back at her, she splashed her face with cold water several times in an attempt to wake up and look semi-alive. A nurse had been kind enough to bring her a toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste the night before and she used it gratefully now, desperate to rid her mouth of the bitter taste of bile.

_I don't even have a comb,_ she realized dejectedly, thinking of her purse and the loss of its contents. Luckily it had been her evening clutch, so the only important things lost were her driver's license and her Blackberry. Both inconvenient, but not as detrimental as the loss of her credit cards or check book. Her Blackberry was backed up online and wouldn't take much work to replace. Maybe she would even break down and finally get an iPhone. She wet her hands under the tap and combed her fingers through her unruly hair in an attempt to tame it, not happy with the final result, but realizing that it wasn't going to get any better without the benefit of a shower.

Eric was just beginning to stir when Sookie came out of the bathroom. "Hey," she said softly, crossing to his side and brushing his cheek gently with the back of her hand. "How's your head?"

"Hurts a bit," he said truthfully, "but I'm not dizzy anymore and I only see one of you standing there, so that's something." Sookie giggled at his attempt at humor and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked, reaching out for her hand.

"A little."

They were interrupted then by a light knock on the door followed by the entrance of a nurse.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Still have a headache," Eric admitted, "but nothing like last night."

"That's good," she said, taking Eric's wrist in her hand to measure his pulse. "Any dizziness or blurry vision?"

"Nope, not so far."

"Excellent."

Sookie folded her reclining chair back into its upright position and sat down while the nurse continued her evaluation, checking Eric's blood pressure and temperature.

"Well, your vitals are good and the lack of dizziness and blurred vision is what we were hoping for," the nurse said cheerfully. "The doctor will need to evaluate you again, but if that goes well I imagine they'll release you by lunchtime today." Eric's smile was full of relief as he reached out once again for Sookie's hand and squeezed it.

"Not that it hasn't been fun having a celebrity on the floor," the nurse laughed, "but I'm sure you're ready to get out of here."

"People knew I was here?" Eric asked in surprise.

"Oh yes," she said, rolling her eyes. "We had to have security sent up here as soon as you arrived to keep the reporters away."

"Oh no," Eric groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto the pillow. "I need to call my parents," he said suddenly, sitting up again and looking over at Sookie in panic. "They'll freak out if they hear about this on the news!"

"It's okay," Sookie said, placing a calming hand on his forearm. "I talked to Chris last night and he was going to call them before they heard about it from someone else."

"You called Chris?"

"No, someone called him saying they'd seen a report on the news that you had been mugged in New York and were in the hospital in intensive care. So he immediately called your cell and I answered."

"_Intensive care?_"

"Yeah…can you believe it?" Sookie said, rolling her eyes. "Nearly gave Chris a heart attack. After he talked to your parents he was also going to call Sophie to see if there was anything she could do to get the reports corrected. You don't want America thinking you're on your death bed when really, you just got a few stitches."

Eric sighed in frustration, leaning his head back into the pillow once again. "I guess we should see what the damage is," he grumbled, reaching for the button on his bed rail that controlled the TV. He flipped channels absently until he found Headline News.

"Your breakfast should be here shortly and the doctor will be in later for your final evaluation," the nurse interrupted, draping her stethoscope back around her neck and turning to leave. "Just press the call button if you need anything." Sookie thanked her, but Eric just nodded, his focus on the TV. It was only a few minutes before the report appeared. Fortunately there was nothing from the crime scene, but taped footage of Eric being brought into the emergency room on a stretcher flashed across the screen and Sookie's heart sank. Not only was she on national television, she was on national television looking like the victim of a violent crime! She groaned aloud and dropped her head into her hands.

"Well sweetheart," Eric said with a wry chuckle, "at least they aren't speculating about who you are or about us being together…they seem to be entirely focused on the mugging and me being in the hospital. Nothing about intensive care, though, thank god!" He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing and Sookie got up to retrieve it from his jacket pocket, handing it over to him. Glancing at the display, he inhaled a deep breath and rolled his eyes in affectionate exasperation.

"Hi, Mom," he said, squeezing his eyes shut when a hysterical voice began shrieking from the other end. "I'm _okay_, Mom…I just have a headache and a few stitches, I _promise_. She's here," he said, looking up at Sookie. "She's okay, too…okayyy," he sighed, handing the phone to Sookie. "She wants to talk to you."

Sookie's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Me?" she squeaked. Eric nodded encouragingly. Her heart was thudding frantically in her chest as she brought the phone to her ear.

"H- Hello…?"

"Sookie, dear…is that you?" said a kindly female voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please tell me you're okay. I know Eric said you're both fine, but he got hit in the head and all…so I just wanted to hear it from you." Sookie couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Northman…we both are—"

"None of that Mrs. Northman stuff," she interrupted. "Please call me Ingrid."

"Okay…Ingrid…Eric and I are both fine. He has a mild concussion and they kept him in the hospital overnight for observation, but he's not having any dizziness or blurry vision this morning, so they'll probably release him around lunchtime today. He's got eight stitches in his forehead, too, which will ultimately help his tough guy image, I think." Sookie's comment had the desired effect of making Ingrid laugh and she herself relaxed visibly.

"Well, sweetheart," Ingrid sighed, "I really just wanted to hear from someone other than my son that he was actually okay. I'm so glad he's got you there to look after him. And just between you and me…" she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I'm glad he has you in his life, period. You seem to be very good for him. And I'm very much looking forward to meeting you in person one day soon." To Sookie's utter embarrassment, she became completely choked up at these words and her eyes filled with tears, spilling over before she could even think to stop them. She quickly turned away, hoping Eric wouldn't notice.

"Me too, Ingrid," she said hoarsely. "…me too."

"Well, I'll let you both go so you can get some rest," said Ingrid. "Thank you again for taking care of my Eric. He's lucky to have you. And by the way…I just _love_ your accent!"

"Thanks," Sookie giggled at her completely off-the-wall compliment, finally starting to regain her composure.

"I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye, dear."

"Bye, Ingrid."

Sookie turned back around to find Eric staring intently at her, concern etched on his face. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered with a shrug. "She just wanted to make sure you were really okay and she didn't trust you to be completely honest with her about it."

"What did she say to make you cry?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. Sookie hesitated, looking at him shyly from beneath her lashes.

"She said she was glad that you have me in your life…that I'm good for you and that she wants to meet me in person." Eric's expression instantly turned from one of worry to one of proud affection.

"She said that?" Sookie nodded. "Well, she was right."

Once again Sookie became choked up, feeling tears fill her eyes, and she groaned in frustration.

"C'mere," he said softly, shifting himself gingerly over to make room next to him on the bed. Sookie obliged, letting him pull her against him and resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. He stroked her hair soothingly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I think I'm just too overtired to process anything and it's making me unusually emotional."

"You really didn't sleep, did you?" he scolded lightly. She shook her head. "Well, then why don't you relax a little and try to at least get a cat nap in right now." Sookie moved to get up, intending to head back to the recliner, but Eric held her in place against him. "No, just stay here and let me hold you," he said, kissing her temple. She was too tired to even argue, so she curled up against him with her head in the crook of his shoulder and was asleep within minutes. She slept so soundly that she didn't even wake when they brought Eric's breakfast and he ate one-handed, still holding her tightly with his other arm.

He wouldn't have let go of her for anything.

**A/N: Sorry for having to go back to the shorter chapters, but I had to stop combining chapters or I'm going to run out of material before I can get anything else written...and then I won't be able to post every week. **

**Not that this has anything to do with _anything _(but naturally I_ do _picture him when I'm writing my Eric)...have you heard the recent rumor that ASkars might be dating Charlize Theron? Why do I care, you say? Really...since he's never going to be with me, I don't, but those two sure would make some beautiful children! I guess she has a thing for vampires since she was with Stuart Townsend for nearly 10 years. LOL!**

**Anywho...I hope you all have a great weekend!**


	52. Chapter 52

**_**This isn't a new chapter...it's me correcting a mistake in Chapter 52. Thanks to thebookwrm for pointing out that I had already used the names John and Alcide for other characters in earlier chapters. I'm leaving John alone...it's such a common name that it's not unlikely they could meet/know more than one (and I didn't specify a last name in this chapter). But Alcide isn't exactly a common name, so that makes less sense. Alcide, the security guard in this chapter, is now Aaron. And for those who got all excited about a new chapter, I'll be posting Chapter 54 shortly...****Thanks!**_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here...it all belongs to CH and AB. **

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you lovelies who read my silliness and especially to B-Rock525, Northwoman, ljhjelm49, kerriki, TeaCupHuman, EdgeofSomething, DrDebbie, twodognite, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, orchocolatecovrd, pannech, BEGreen, TMack25, ILoveVikings, northmannorthman, GoddessD, EternityLoveHope, IndigoEnchantment, FangbangerLayla, and LiDa 23 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**A number of you have asked how long Eric's tour will last, so I'll tell you that the US leg of his tour is scheduled to end in mid- December. It's currently early September in the story, so he has about 3 months to go. There may be an international leg starting early in the next year, but I'm not sure yet whether or not I'll be writing that in.**

**Chapter 52:**

Sookie eventually awoke nearly two hours later when the doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Hughes, arrived to perform Eric's final examination. Sookie was still tired and a bit groggy, but feeling considerably better than before her nap. Excusing herself, she quietly headed to the bathroom to freshen up while the doctor began his evaluation. When she returned, he was performing a series of reflex tests and nodding affirmatively with each result. After scribbling one final note on Eric's chart, he reached out and patted his shoulder.

"Well Mr. Northman, you passed with flying colors. You're fine to be released with a few restrictions." Eric stared back nervously, not sure what to expect. "I want someone staying with you for the next 24 hours and when you sleep, they need to wake you up every 2 – 3 hours to make sure you're okay."

"No problem…I've got that," Eric said, winking knowingly at Sookie.

Dr. Hughes looked up expectantly at her. "Ask him a simple question like his name or what month it is to confirm that his thinking isn't impaired." He turned his gaze back to Eric. "No driving for at least a week and no alcohol for two weeks. You can take Tylenol for any headache pain, but do not take ibuprofen or Aleve. And no strenuous exercise, especially anything that might put you at risk of hitting your head, for two weeks." Eric nodded affirmatively, just relieved to finally be allowed to leave the hospital. He hated hospitals…especially when he was the patient.

"Now, let me take a quick peek at those stitches and I'll be done," said Dr. Hughes, already beginning to remove the tape around the bandage on Eric's forehead. After a brief cursory inspection, he nodded in satisfaction. "These can come out in a week. I'm going to leave it uncovered except for the steri-strips so air can get to it, but if you're anywhere that you feel there's a danger of the wound being touched or bumped, put a large band-aid over it." Eric nodded in understanding and agreement, hoping Sookie was listening to all of the instructions, too, so he wouldn't be required to remember everything on his own.

"Thanks, Dr. Hughes," he said with a tired smile.

"You're welcome, Eric," he answered. "Now…do you have a plan for getting out of here? When I came in two hours ago there were still several reporters camped out in front of the hospital and at the ER entrance." Eric sighed heavily.

"I was hoping they would be gone by now, especially since my manager contacted the media with an official statement. I use a local security company when I come here for press junkets and concerts, so I guess I'll call and enlist their assistance." Sookie handed him his cell phone and he scrolled quickly through his contacts until he found the number he wanted.

"If you need to go incognito I'm sure we could come up with a couple of pairs of scrubs for the two of you," Dr. Hughes offered. "You might be able to pass for doctors leaving the building, at least long enough to get off the premises."

"That would be great," said Eric. "Thanks!"

"No problem. I'll send someone up from hospital security with the scrubs and to talk to you about an exit strategy."

As soon as Dr. Hughes left the room, Eric called his local security firm and made arrangements for two guards to come to the hospital to help them "escape".

"Feeling a little better?" Eric asked Sookie once he'd hung up the phone.

"Quite a bit, actually," she grinned. "You make a great pillow."

"Thanks," he replied. "So, I guess if this singing thing doesn't work out…"

"At least there wouldn't be any reporters stalking you if you were a pillow instead of an international superstar," she said with a wink.

"Yeah…about that—," he said, his expression turning serious again. "Sookie, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what, sweetie?" she asked, gently cupping his cheek in her hand. He leaned into her touch and savored it for a moment before speaking.

"For exposing you to this paparazzi/media bullshit," he said with disgust. "I knew we couldn't avoid it forever, but I really wanted it to be on _our _terms…when _we_ were ready."

"Aw, hon…it's okay. Please don't stress about it. We knew it would happen eventually and I'm actually surprised we got away for over four months without being chased by paparazzi or photographed together. I mean…it's certainly not something I _want_, but I know that ultimately it's something I'm going to have to deal with if I'm dating a celebrity." She winked cheekily, knowing that he hated being called a celebrity.

Eric just shook his head in affectionate wonder, reaching out to pull her back onto the bed next to him. "You're amazing, y'know that?"

"What I _am_ is starving," Sookie shot back lightly, "and I'd give my right arm for a Diet Coke right now. But since neither of us has any cash and my credit cards are back at the hotel, how the hell are we supposed to buy food?" Eric chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Food I think I can manage," he grinned, reaching out to push the nurse call button on his bed rail.

Thirty minutes later, two men the size of NFL linebackers arrived from the security company as Sookie was finishing up her lunch of a turkey sandwich, chips and Diet Coke that the nurse had graciously brought her. They introduced themselves as Aaron and John and explained that they had already stopped to speak with the hospital security staff and had a tentative plan mapped out for getting Eric and Sookie out of the hospital as inconspicuously as possible. Aaron, the younger and slightly leaner of the two, handed Sookie a pair of nursing scrubs - purple pants with a matching Garfield cartoon print top - and Eric a pair of navy blue surgical scrubs. She ducked into the bathroom and quickly changed, turning up the cuffs of the too-long pants a couple of times to make them fit. When she returned she found Eric sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed in the navy scrubs and checking email on his iPhone. The security guards had left the room.

"Well helloooo, Doctor Northman…" she purred suggestively, sidling up to him and kissing his neck just below his ear, a spot she knew was especially sensitive.

"_Hello_, Nurse Stackhouse…" he groaned, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her to stand between his legs, his mouth boldly covering hers and his tongue demanding entry. She gave it willingly, burying her fingers in his blond tresses as he ravished her lips. They were interrupted moments later by an embarrassed cough and looked up to see that Aaron and John had returned.

"Sorry," said John sheepishly, "but we're ready to go whenever you two are, Mr. Northman."

"Um…I don't think I can get away with these shoes," Sookie said, holding up the silver high-heeled sandals she had been wearing with her dress the night before.

"You've got a point there," Aaron said grinning. "I'll be right back." With that he turned and left the room, returning a short while later with a pair of black slip-on bedroom slippers from the hospital gift shop and two pairs of surgical shoe covers. "Here, try these," he said, handing Sookie the slippers and a pair of the covers. The other covers he handed to Eric to camouflage his lace-up dress shoes. "And since your hair is very easily identifiable, you should probably wear this," he added, handing Eric a surgical skull cap. Sookie helped him tie it in place around his head and grinned.

"Now you really look like _Doctor_ Northman."

"Let me have your other clothes and personal belongings and I'll go ahead and take them out to the car," John said, motioning toward the plastic bag that Eric was stuffing his discarded suit into.

"Hon, where's your dress?" Eric asked. "I'll stick it in here with my stuff."

"It's in the bathroom trash can," she answered. "I don't want it."

"Huh?" he said, his face a mask of confusion.

"It's covered in blood…I don't want it."

"I'm sure it could be cleaned," he argued. The image of kneeling in the street next to an unconscious Eric trying to stop the flow of blood from his head flashed through Sookie's mind and she swallowed hard to overcome the rising bile in her throat. She would never be able to look at that dress, much less wear it again without picturing that awful scene.

"Eric, I don't want it!" she snapped angrily. "Just drop it." He flinched as if stung, but simply nodded before handing the bag of clothing to John.

Aaron spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable tension. "Sookie, you and John will exit through the ER. We spotted a few reporters there, but most of them are concentrated at the main entrance and I think wearing the nursing scrubs and accompanied by John you aren't likely to be recognized or bothered. The two of you will make your way to a car parked just outside the ambulance bay. Eric, you and I will wait a few minutes to allow them time to get to the car, and then we'll exit through a side entrance that is used only by employees. John and Sookie will pick us up at that entrance. If we do have the misfortune of being spotted, it shouldn't be by more than one or two people, rather than the mob we would have if you were to walk out undisguised through either the ER or the main entrance."

Sookie nodded in agreement, though her stomach was tied in a nervous knot. She never thought she'd find herself sneaking out of a hospital in broad daylight next to a guy who looked like he could easily bench press her with one hand.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and a nurse entered with a stack of release paperwork for Eric to fill out.

"I'll take these out to the car, while you finish up," said John, turning to leave the room. Aaron followed behind him mumbling something about coming right back. As soon as they had left, Eric picked up the stack of papers and sat down on the edge of the bed to fill them out.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said sincerely, unable to meet his gaze. Eric looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, but held out his free hand to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers.

Sookie sighed heavily. "I just can't look at that dress without seeing you lying in the street unconscious and bleeding…and you weren't moving…and I was so scared…a-and…and…I'm sorry," she broke down sobbing against his neck.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay," he whispered, holding her tightly and stroking her hair soothingly. "I shouldn't have pushed the dress thing…it never even occurred to me that it might be a negative reminder. And I'm sorry you had to witness any of that."

"Eric, I love you," she said in a broken whisper, "and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Shhhh," he soothed. "I'm here and you're not going to lose me. Let's just get the hell out of this hospital and back to the hotel where we can be alone and away from everyone and everything else." He dried her tears with the pads of his thumbs and kissed her forehead before releasing her so he could finish his paperwork.

Aaron and John returned a few minutes later. "Ready, Sookie?" John asked her. Sookie nodded nervously before turning to Eric who gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"See you in a few," he said with a reassuring smile.

Sookie followed John out of the room and down the hall to the elevator where they had to wait several minutes for a car to arrive. Both were relieved that it was empty when they stepped in.

"I guess he gets recognized and followed a lot, huh?" John commented wryly.

"Actually, it's not so bad when he's out on tour. Mostly it's just a few fans here and there…no paparazzi. This is the first time I've been with him when the media has chased him or staked him out. You don't really see things like that in cities outside of New York and I guess maybe LA. We've never been photographed together before last night and we were hoping that would be the case awhile longer. Luckily, with the false reports of him being in critical condition in ICU, the attention has stayed away from me."

"It's funny…" John remarked, "The difference between celebrities who really want the spotlight and media attention and those who don't. I've worked security detail for Paris Hilton several times when she's visited New York, and although we're instructed not to let the paps get close enough to touch or physically harass her, we can't do anything to actually hide her or repel them. Underneath it all she either wants or needs the media attention, so they're almost 'courted' in a way."

"Ugh!" Sookie groaned. "I can't imagine _wanting_ this kind of attention or going out of your way to get it."

"Yeah, me neither," John agreed. "So with guys like your boyfriend we do a little more 'covert operating' in an attempt to hide him completely from the media hounds."

The ER was bustling with activity and no one gave them a second look when they stepped out of the elevator. Placing a hand at the small of her back, John guided Sookie through the busy waiting room and out to the carport. She noticed a handful of photographers standing or sitting around, but after a cursory glance in John and Sookie's direction, they went back to their previous activities, talking and/or smoking cigarettes. Anyone who didn't know better would think it was a hospital nurse with her father or significantly older boyfriend or husband. They quickly crossed to a black SUV with tinted windows, which John opened with a keyless remote. Once safely in the back seat with the doors locked, Sookie breathed an immense sigh of relief.

"One down and one to go," John commented as he got in and started the engine. They pulled out and drove at a leisurely pace around one side of the hospital - avoiding the main entrance where the majority of the reporters and photographers were camped out – to the employee side entrance. After about sixty seconds, Aaron exited the building followed closely by Eric in his surgical disguise. They made it to the car without incident and Eric climbed into the back seat next to Sookie, pulling her instantly against him and resting his cheek on the crown of her head.

"Where to, Doc?" John joked, glancing over his shoulder at Eric.

"The Waldorf," he retorted with a smirk. "I have a nurse to examine."

**A/N: If you need a little Eric inspiration, I highly recommend viewing the pics from today's WonderCon Convention where Alexander Skarsgard appeared with Peter Berg and Brooklyn Decker to discuss their upcoming movie Battleship. ((_Le sigh!)) _Doing a Google search on "pictures from WonderCon 2012" should bring them up. **


	53. Chapter 53

_**Sorry for psyching everyone out with another re-posted chapter. I messed something up when I was correcting Chapter 52 and ended up having to delete and re-post both chapters 52 and 53. I promise I'll have the REAL new chapter (54) up in about 30 minutes.**_

**Disclaimer: Eric and Sookie (and most of their friends) belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris, and while I'd like to claim Eric as "mine"...alas, I cannot.**

**A/N: WooooHooooo! I'm officially in the Viking Club with over 1000 reviews! Thank you to TeaCupHuman, FangbangerLayla, ljhjelm49, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ILoveVikings, LiDa 23, Misty-vanilla, MerryCain, RiverQuaimegi, Northwoman, TMack25, B-Rock525, AshleySue, ashmo2000, EdgeofSomething, northmannorthman, IndigoEnchantment, and ncmiss12 for helping to put me over that line with the last chapter! I appreciate all of you who spend your time reading Les Bon Temps Rouler, whether you review or not. You guys are the best! :)**

**And to show my appreciation...some fresh, juicy lemons!**

**Chapter 53:**

Stopping at the front desk of the hotel to get a new room key, Eric was handed a large envelope by the desk clerk. It contained several hundred dollars in cash that Pam had wired to get him through the rest of his trip without credit cards. She had also included two official letters from the NYPD and two copies of the police report of their mugging so that he and Sookie would be able to board their respective flights the next day without having picture ID's to show.

"God, I need a shower," Sookie groaned as they walked into their suite. "I feel absolutely gross!"

"Well, you don't look _or_ smell gross," Eric said, hooking her around the waist as she tried to walk past him. "In fact, you smell really good." He wrapped her in a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair and sighing deeply. "For having been together less than three days this trip, there sure has been a hell of a lot of drama, hasn't there?"

"No kidding!" Sookie laughed. "That's exactly what I was just thinking."

"I'm setting a goal for our trip to Majorca…NO FUCKING DRAMA!" Sookie giggled and tilted her face up to kiss his chin. "I'm serious," he said. "I want to have four days with you without police, paramedics, hospitals, any mention of ex-girlfriends, and for god's sake paparazzi!"

"I don't know, babe…that's asking an awful lot," she teased. "And you're courting trouble just by saying it out loud. With our luck you'll get arrested at the airport in Spain…a case of mistaken identity…and one of the police officers will assault you…sending you to the hospital. Everything will eventually be straightened out, but the paparazzi will have been alerted and they'll follow us to our hotel where we'll discover that Britta Barrett is staying in the room next door."

Eric's entire body shook with laughter so uncontrolled that he snorted, which only made him laugh that much harder. "Oww, my head," he groaned, finally calming down enough to speak.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," Sookie said in concern. "Why don't you lie down for a little while? I'll bring you some Tylenol." He nodded and kissed the end of her nose before releasing her and heading toward the bedroom. She found the bottle of Tylenol they had given him at the hospital and brought him a couple of capsules along with a bottle of water. He took them with a mumbled 'thanks' and let her tuck him in like a child, kissing his forehead gently while avoiding his injury.

The hot spray of the shower was nothing short of pure bliss and Sookie stayed under it for an indulgently long time, letting the heat soothe her aching muscles. Her neck and back hurt from the night spent trying to sleep in the hospital room recliner and her feet and legs ached from spending so much time walking and standing in heels. Finally, after wasting a week's worth of water, she emerged feeling somewhat human again, wrapping herself in one of the fluffy white hotel robes and towel drying her hair. Finding Eric sleeping soundly in the king-sized bed, she curled up next to him and drifted off to sleep.

Eric woke awhile later, moving slowly to gauge the amount of pain behind his formerly throbbing forehead.

_Hmmm…not bad…barely any pain at all. The Tylenol definitely helped._

He looked over to his left side and saw that Sookie was asleep with her back to him, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath. He smiled to himself and resisted the urge to reach out and touch her for fear of waking her up. Instead he quietly rose and headed for the bathroom, anticipating the relief of a hot shower on his aching muscles. Twenty minutes later he emerged from the steamy bathroom clean and feeling remarkably good, wearing a white towel around his waist and using another to vigorously rub the water from his mop of blond hair. When he looked over at the bed, his breath caught in his throat.

Sookie had rolled onto her back, one hand curled near her cheek and the other resting on her hip. The sheet lay tangled around her feet and lower legs and the front of her robe had fallen partially open, exposing a significant expanse of her breasts and one tantalizing thigh. Her full soft lips were parted in breath and her long blonde locks were splayed over the pillow like a waterfall. The contrast between the angelic innocence of her sleeping face and the ripe voluptuousness of her exposed body was so sensual that Eric could barely breathe. He groaned softly as his lower half responded with a staggering rush of heat and tightness. Giving in to the overwhelming temptation, he crawled over her, dipping his head to kiss the top of one breast and slipping his hand beneath the parted fabric of her robe to cup the other, his thumb teasing her nipple into an erect peak. Sookie sighed and stirred faintly, but didn't awaken. Her slight movements only served to open her robe further and Eric took full advantage, leaning down and teasing her hardened nipple with his tongue before drawing it deeply into his mouth. His hand slid languidly over the curve of her hip, the swell of her firm butt and down the length of her thigh. As he moved his mouth to her other breast, she shifted again, this time arching against him and moaning softly, still not waking. He lightly traced a path over her flat stomach and down to the nest of curls between her thighs, stroking her intimately and smiling as her hips bucked involuntarily toward him and she moaned once again.

_Ohhhh…she's already wet…_

Sookie was having an incredibly erotic dream. She was lying in a secluded spot on a white sandy beach and Eric was ravishing her with his hands and his mouth. She could vividly feel the heat of the sun and even smell the tangy salt air. But the heat of the sun paled in comparison to the fire that was building and churning inside her…fueled entirely by his touch. Her eyes were closed and she writhed ecstatically as his lips blazed a burning trail from her bare breasts, over her stomach and down to her aching core. When his tongue made contact with her center, the sensation was like a jolt of electricity and her eyes flew open as she cried out in shock and pleasure. Looking down at the top of Eric's blond head she realized suddenly that she wasn't on a beach after all. There was no hot sun, but the heat of his mouth was incendiary, and she tangled the fingers of one hand in his still damp hair, massaging his scalp in an encouraging gesture.

"_Eric!_" she gasped, her hips rising uncontrollably in response to the exquisite torture of his tongue. He looked up at her with a wicked grin.

"I see someone's finally awake." Her only response was another low moan as he returned to the task at hand, this time sliding his index and middle fingers into her as he continued to stroke her clit with his velvet tongue. The sensation was indescribable and she fisted her free hand in the sheets and bit her lower lip to hold back a scream.

"Oh, _god_…" she groaned aloud as she felt the first tremors of orgasm take over. Realizing that she was on the brink, Eric increased the pace of his fingers and his tongue until he felt her entire body stiffen in response. Her scream of release was loud and primal, sending a shot of molten heat to his groin. He loved when she completely let go of her inhibitions and screamed unabashedly. Resting his stubbly cheek against her hip, he fought to control his own carnal need as Sookie struggled to regain her senses and breathe normally once again.

Finally feeling her heartbeat return to a regular rhythm, Eric began kissing his way back up her body, stopping to gently graze his teeth over the sensitive skin below her ear. He straddled her hips and sat back on his haunches, gazing at her from beneath desire laden lids as he reached down to unfasten the slackened belt of her robe and remove the garment. In turn, she reached for the tucked edge of his towel and tugged it loose, letting it fall and releasing his eager arousal. Sookie licked her lips in nervous anticipation, a gesture which excited him even further if that was possible. She reached out tentatively to trace his manhood with her index finger, smiling as his eyes fluttered closed and his chin dropped to his chest. His breathing was labored and she knew he was battling to control his desire. Raising her torso off the bed, she maneuvered until she could reach him with her mouth, licking his head and down the underside of his shaft.

"_Ahhhh!_" he groaned loudly, sliding the fingers of one hand into her silky hair. "God, I'm so close…you have to stop." Sookie obliged, sucking briefly at the tip before pulling away with a wet 'pop'.

"Please, Eric," she said huskily, taking him in her hand and positioning him at her center. "I want to feel you inside me, _now_." With a loud guttural groan, he slid into her, grasping her thighs and raising them to wrap around his waist. She saw stars behind her eyes as he began to move slowly within her, clenching his jaw in an effort to hold out as long as possible. His level of arousal was off the charts, but he wanted her to go with him.

_Old ladies in bathrobes and pink curlers_, he thought frantically, trying to calm himself as Sookie moved with him and sighed his name. But that led him directly to the earlier vision of her lying half exposed in her bathrobe.

"Oh, fuck!" he panted in her ear, holding his lower body still. She could feel him trembling above her.

"What's wrong?" she gasped, digging her nails into his hips in an effort to persuade him to move again.

"God Sookie, you're killing me!" he groaned against her neck. "I'm almost there already, but I want you to come with me… come on, baby…" He slipped his hand between them and began stroking her clit with his middle finger, causing her to whimper and writhe uncontrollably. Moving his hips once again, he crushed his mouth over hers and kissed her passionately, his tongue urgently dueling with hers. Moments later they finally reached their peaks together, swallowing eachother's cries of ecstasy.

"Wow, someone obviously had a good nap," Sookie teased as Eric collapsed next to her, pulling her into his arms and resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Yes…good nap, good shower, and then I walk out and find you lying here half naked and incredibly gorgeous…"

"And you just couldn't help yourself, huh?" she smirked, turning her head to kiss his throat.

"I tried," he protested, "but you're just too damn sexy for your own good."

"I'm glad you think so," she grinned.

"What? You don't?"

"Not many _normal_ people think they're sexy, Eric…especially not women."

"Well, I'm telling you that you are," he insisted, tilting her face up to look him in the eye. "And I'm planning to show you every chance I get."

"Mmmm…I look forward to that," she giggled, kissing him firmly before lying back down in his embrace. They lay in contemplative silence for some time before Sookie chuckled under her breath.

"What's so funny?"

I was just thinking…as of this morning I've talked to both your mom and your brother by phone and you've talked to my brother, but no one has met in person. You know we're eventually going to have to bite the bullet and meet eachother's families. My mom is chomping at the bit to meet you."

"Yeah, and Chris was already harassing the heck out of me about meeting you," he said with a sheepish grin. "Now that he's _talked_ to you he's going to be even worse!"

"So…" Sookie said hesitantly, "...what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Probably what I've done for the past twenty or so Thanksgivings," he answered. "Spending it with the family."

"Would you consider spending it with _my_ family?" she asked nervously. She knew he probably wouldn't want to be away from Chris and his parents during the holiday, but she had promised her mom that she would try to bring him home for an introduction as soon as possible.

"Are you sure your family would want me?" he responded, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you kidding? My mom is _dying_ to meet you."

"Well…I'm sure my mom will be a bit disappointed, but as long as I promise not to miss the family Christmas celebration, she'll probably go along with it without too much argument."

"Do you mean it?" Sookie squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She had been putting off broaching the subject for awhile because she was afraid the answer might be no. She didn't wish to take him away from his family at the holidays, but at the same time she really wanted him to finally meet hers and her mom had recently begun nagging her about it during every phone conversation, to the point where Sookie had started guiltily avoided her calls. She even breathed a sigh of relief earlier in the day when she had reached her mom's voicemail instead of getting her in person, leaving her a message to reassure her that she and Eric were both okay.

"I'll do it on one condition," he amended with a laugh.

"What's that?"

"If I spend Thanksgiving with your family, you have to come out to California and meet mine before the end of the year. I wouldn't expect you to be away from your mom at Christmas…especially with your dad's death still being so recent," he added quickly, "but maybe you could come the week after Christmas and we could celebrate the New Year in LA?"

"Really?" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yep! I might even get the urge to throw a party," he grinned.

"Consider it a date," Sookie said, pulling him down to meet her lips in a long, slow kiss. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," he answered. "And I know my family is going to love you just as much when they finally meet you."


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing...it all belongs to Charlaine and Alan. But if one of my MegaMillion lottery tickets is really lucky, I might own all kinds of things soon...LOL!**

**A/N: Thank you, as usual, to all of my lovely readers! I continue to receive more messages with each new chapter I post, alerting me that someone else is now reading and following my story, and you have no idea how giddy that makes me! Thank you especially to TeaCupHuman, Xia Cheyenne, kerriki, jade012, twodognite, northmannorthman, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49, gunnymom, pannech, svmfan1, ncmiss12, Northwoman, TMack25, RiverQuaimegi, aprilshowers021, ILoveVikings, EdgeofSomething, LiDa 23, RamintaD, and thebookwrm for reviewing after the last chapter.**

**I want to take a moment to address two recurring subjects that keep coming up in your wonderful reviews, which means that even those of you who don't review are probably wondering:**

**1) _Everyone is anxious for the "meet the parents" moment. _I understand and I'm excited for them to officially meet eachother's parents, too, but please bear in mind that in the timeline of the story it is early September. The first parent meeting is scheduled for Thanksgiving, with is late November. In the meantime I have a few other plans for them over their next two months. **wink, wink****

**2) _Many of you are anxious for a marriage proposal. _Once again, please keep in mind the timeline of the story. Although I've been at this for 54 chapters now, Eric and Sookie only met for the first time in March...it is now September. Six months is awfully fast for a marriage proposal, especially in a long-distance relationship. (Says the woman whose husband proposed after 4 months...LOL!) The amount of time they've actually spent together is pretty short. I'm not saying there won't be one, or even that there will, but if and when Eric does decide to propose, it'll be after they've had a little more time together. _Unless of course y'all are in a hurry for me to get to the end of the story!_ ;)**

**Chapter 54:**

Sookie's office phone rang loudly, interrupting her train of thought as she reviewed the RFP for a new potential client. She ignored it and continued working, knowing that Lafayette would eventually answer it. As predicted, the phone was quickly silenced and moments later a beep sounded indicating an internal call.

"Who is it?" she barked impatiently into the receiver. "I'm knee deep in the River Trust proposal."

"It's Portia Bellefleur," Lafayette said with a smirk Sookie could hear through the phone. "She wants to know if you and Eric are available for a benefit on the 18th. She assured me that Harry Connick, Jr. and Reggie Bush will both be in attendance."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Shall I tell her yes?"

"Do it and you'll be looking for another job!"

Although there was no real media buzz about Eric and Sookie's relationship following the mugging and subsequent hospital visit in New York – the focus stayed solely on Eric and his injuries, both real and imagined – several of Sookie's local acquaintances and business contacts had recognized her from the news reports and had begun calling her under the guise of concern. But what they really wanted was to confirm that she was in fact dating Eric Northman and to pester her to bring him to this or that charity function they were planning. She had only been home from New York a little over a week and had already received four of these calls. Lafayette had either answered or witnessed every one of them and got a perverse pleasure from teasing Sookie relentlessly about it.

"So what do I tell her?" he pressed, still with a teasing tone.

Sookie sighed. Although the request was annoying and very forward, Portia Bellefleur was a good client and Sookie didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their professional relationship. "Tell her thank you for the invitation, but that Eric is currently away on tour and we won't be available to attend the event." Lafayette quickly clicked back over to the other line, leaving Sookie to roll her eyes in exasperation. _The nerve of some people!_

A few minutes later she was interrupted again, this time by the sound of her new iPhone vibrating on her desk. Looking down she smiled when she saw the picture of Eric illuminated on the screen, but her expression quickly became a frown of concern when she noticed the time. Her wall clock read 10:30am, which meant it was 7:30 in the morning in Seattle where Eric was now. She couldn't think of any pleasant reason he would be up that early in the morning and calling her. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, hon," he sighed.

_Uh-oh…_

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"Have you seen TMZ?"

"No…you know I don't watch that trash, Eric. Why? What are they saying?"

"Well, they know about you…and…apparently they've done some digging." Sookie suddenly had a sick feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. What the hell could anyone possibly have dug up? She wasn't a saint, but she'd never done anything illegal, posed nude, made a sex tape, or anything else that would be of interest to the tabloids.

"That must've been a pretty boring dig," she joked uncomfortably, dying to know where this conversation was going. "I don't exactly have a checkered past."

"Someone managed to dig up a topless photo from somewhere," he said flatly.

"_WHAT?_ How? That's not possible!" Sookie began frantically searching her memory for some occasion where she might have been photographed topless, but she was coming up empty.

"I don't know, Sookie," he said, frustration apparent in his voice. "It's obviously several years old, but it doesn't look doctored. It looks like maybe Mardi Gras…you have beads…"

Sookie's blood instantly ran cold and a wave of nausea washed over her.

_He wouldn't! _

She moaned aloud.

_Of course he would…_

"Son of a bitch!" she hissed through clenched teeth. She and Bill had gone to New Orleans for Mardi Gras the year they were together and multiple hurricanes from Pat O'Brien's had suppressed her inhibitions enough to flash her breasts for beads a number of times. At one point Bill had snapped a photo as a joke. She had cajoled him into giving the print to her after he had the film developed and she never thought any more about it. In fact, she was pretty sure it was still in a box of old photos on the shelf in her guest room closet.

"I take it you remember now?" Eric said dryly, breaking her reverie.

"It was Bill," she growled. "And there's no way anyone just 'dug that up' online. It was taken with a regular film camera and I have the printed copy. He had to have given them the negative."

"Sold it to them, more than likely," Eric said in disgust. "That ex of yours is some piece of work."

"Eric, I'm so sorry!" she moaned, her eyes filling with tears. "I had forgotten that photo even existed."

"Sweetheart, it's okay," he soothed, his voice softening. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry my career and my celebrity status put you in this position and made you a target. There's something else you should know…"

"What is it?"

"There are other photos on the TMZ site that indicate at least one of those vultures has been following you and taking photos since we left New York."

"WHAT?" she shrieked, causing Arlene to open her office door and stick her head in with an expression of concern. Sookie shook her head and motioned her away with one hand.

"Are you at your computer?" Eric asked. "Pull up the TMZ site."

She did as instructed and was relieved to find that the pictures he described at least weren't featured on the home page. "Okay…where do I go?"

"Scroll down to 'Most Read Stories' on the right hand side. It's the fifth story."

She scrolled down until she saw the headline that read, '_Eric Northman's Mystery Girlfriend 'Revealed' in Topless Photo_', and tasted bile rising in her throat. Her heart raced as she clicked on the link and waited for the page to load.

And there it was…

Sookie had been twenty-two at the time and head-over-heels in love with Bill. The emotion was obvious in her laughing expression. Her blonde waves were longer then – falling well past her shoulders – and pulled back into a ponytail. A beautiful glittery purple, green and gold butterfly and stars design was painted above her left eye and trailed down her left cheek, the artwork of a street vendor on Bourbon Street. Several strands of traditional Mardi Gras beads were displayed hanging from her neck and wrapped around one wrist. She wore jeans and a black ribbed tank which she was holding up to expose her breasts – thankfully partially obscured by TMZ with a black censorship bar. The caption beneath read, _'Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman's new squeeze, in an un-dated photo.'_

A sob caught in her throat and she closed her eyes briefly against the image.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked softly.

"No," she admitted, her voice cracking. "I want to throw up."

"It'll be okay…I promise."

"Eric, my mother's probably going to see that picture!" she wailed. "And even worse, some of my _clients_ may see it! _**God, I hate that bastard!**_ As if he didn't make my life miserable enough at the end of our relationship, now he has to do this?"

Her sudden outburst brought Arlene back to her door, this time with hands on hips and a determined questioning expression. Sookie's shooing motion wouldn't budge her, so she finally relented and beckoned for her to come around to the other side of the desk and look at the laptop screen. Arlene's eyes became wide as saucers and her mouth fell open in slow motion when she saw the photo and read the disturbing caption.

"Who did this?" Arlene mouthed silently, but before Sookie could answer, her eyes narrowed in realization and anger and she spat a single word, "BILL!" Sookie only nodded, tears finally spilling over and down her cheeks. "Oh sweetie," Arlene cooed, giving her a one-armed hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?" Sookie sobbed, her question directed at both Eric and Arlene.

"You could sue," Eric said. "BUT you would have to prove that Bill gave or sold the photos to TMZ and you'd have to do it without any assistance or corroboration from TMZ. There are laws that protect them from having to reveal their sources. Frankly…winning would be a long shot and it would probably draw far more media attention to the whole situation than just letting it die out naturally."

"More attention is the last thing I want," Sookie moaned miserably.

"Click on the link below the picture that says, 'More'," Eric told her. She did and gasped aloud when four new photos loaded on the page. The first was the photo she had already seen on CNN of Eric being rushed into the ER on a stretcher with Sookie walking solemnly alongside. The next one was a photo of her taken the previous weekend as she directed a charity race for the Red Cross. She was dressed in red capris and a white tank top with the Red Cross logo emblazoned across the front, holding a clip board and talking into a walkie-talkie. The third picture was one of Sookie jogging on the sidewalk in front of her condo, and the last one was of her having lunch with Lafayette and Arlene at a local deli. It had been snapped the day before.

"Holy shit, these were taken this week!" she gasped. "I didn't know anyone was even looking at me, much less taking photos!"

"That's what worries me," Eric said grimly. "The fact that those vultures are following you bothers me far more than some topless photo taken five years ago."

Sookie folded her arms on her desk and laid her head on them, still holding the phone to her ear as Arlene rubbed her back soothingly. She was trembling all over and couldn't seem to make it stop.

"I'm going to get you a security detail for awhile," Eric said, causing her to sit up again suddenly.

"No, Eric!" she argued. "You don't need to do that. They haven't threatened or harmed me in any way…they've only taken pictures. I'll just pay more attention to my surroundings from now on."

"Sookie, some of these guys can be really ruthless when they want something. They haven't bothered you physically yet because you haven't tried to stop them from following you or snapping photos. But I can't just sit back and let them stalk you, especially knowing that you're completely unprotected most of the time. I'm not taking no for an answer here, sweetheart," he said firmly. "So don't even bother to argue with me."

Ordinarily his words would have made Sookie angry and caused her to fight back with venom, but she was still in complete and utter shock over the whole situation and found herself unable to even protest. Arlene squeezed her shoulder to get her attention and pointed at her watch when she looked up.

"Eric, I have to go," Sookie sighed exhaustedly. The past ten minutes – had it really only been 10 minutes? It felt like hours – had completely drained her emotionally. "I have to meet a client for lunch at 11:15."

"OK, sweetheart," he said gently. "I'm sorry to drop all of this on you at work, but I thought you should know now so you could break the news to your family before they see or hear it somewhere else. And I want you to be on the lookout for those damn sleazy photographers, but I promise I'll have someone to take care of it before the end of the day. I'll call you tonight before the show."

"Bye, Eric…I love you."

"I love you too, angel," he said softly. "And I promise everything's gonna be okay."

She didn't know if she believed him, but she loved him for saying it anyway.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman, Bill Compton, or most of the other players in my little fantasy world...I just like bending them to my will. (Mwahahahaha!)**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful readers for their continued support...especially those who take the time to show me the love in the form of reviews (Northwoman, AgeG, kerriki, TMack25, thebookwrm, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, northmannorthman, jnalways, aprilshowers021, alice1239, ILoveVikings, pannech, TeaCupHuman, twodognite, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, GoddessD, RamintaD, and EdgeofSomething for reviewing after the last chapter.) I love you all!**

**Chapter 55:**

Sookie made it through lunch with her new client only by sheer force of will. She went through the motions -smiling, making polite conversation, asking the right questions – but her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't help but glance around uneasily, wondering if one of the other seemingly innocent diners in the restaurant was a sleazy photographer waiting to snap her picture. Pulling out of the restaurant parking lot after finally saying goodbye to her client, she phoned the office and told Lafayette that she wouldn't be back in until the next morning. She had several phone calls to make that she absolutely dreaded and she didn't think her office was the ideal place to make them.

Tina greeted her enthusiastically at the door and she stopped for a moment to show the rabbit some affection. Dropping her keys and purse on the counter, she headed for the bedroom to change out of her work clothes into something more comfortable. She returned a few minutes later in a pair of cutoff khaki shorts and a navy tank top. Rummaging through her refrigerator, she selected a bottle of Riesling from several available and retrieved her corkscrew from the drawer. If ever there was an appropriate time for an early afternoon glass (or bottle) of wine, it was now.

With wine in hand, she trekked down the hall to her home office where she booted up her computer. Navigating once again to the TMZ site, she was dismayed to find that her photos and story had moved up a notch from fifth to fourth most read of the day. With a deep breath and a large gulp of wine she settled back to read the accompanying article that was posted with the photos.

_**It seems that golden boy crooner Eric Northman may not be such a goody-two-shoes after all, if his new girlfriend is any indication. Northman, who usually keeps a low profile on the dating scene, has reportedly been secretly seeing Suzanna 'Sookie' Stackhouse, a 28-year-old event planner based in Shreveport, LA, for several months now, flying her all over the country for romantic rendezvous in many cities along his current tour. Eyewitnesses have reported seeing them getting cozy at luxury hotels, 5-star restaurants, nightclubs and airports in various cities including Shreveport, New York City, St. Louis, and Peoria, IL. They were also seen together arriving at the emergency room at a NYC hospital after the two were allegedly robbed at gunpoint and Northman sustained a head injury requiring multiple stitches. **_

_**It seems that Stackhouse is no angel herself. TMZ has uncovered a topless photo of the blonde beauty taken during a New Orleans Mardi Gras excursion. Perhaps she's just what the popera prince needs to give him an edgier image and attract the younger generation of fans he has thus far failed to grab.**_

Sookie felt like she had been punched in the stomach and her blood boiled with a sudden rush of anger toward Bill.

"Motherfucker!" she hissed before picking up her phone and dialing the number that after five years she still knew by heart. He answered on the third ring.

"Well hello, my dear," Bill drawled. Obviously he still remembered her number, too, or still had her programmed in his phone.

"You're a sick son-of-a-bitch!" she spat angrily.

"Ooh…temper, temper…" he laughed. "I'm impressed by how quickly you figured it out. You're smarter than I ever gave you credit for."

"Why did you do it, Bill?" Sookie demanded angrily. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your little prank with my car in the Breakfast Club parking lot," he chided, venom evident in his smooth voice. "'Cause I haven't."

When Sookie didn't answer he chuckled darkly. "What? You thought I wouldn't know it was you? That I would be too drunk to put two and two together?" he scoffed. "That little caper had that bitch Jessica's name written all over it and I'm sure she had no problem convincing you and the rest of your lesbian girlfriends to jump right on board and help. You were probably out there having a big time at my expense, thinking how stupid I was and how I would never be able to prove you did it. Well, maybe I can't prove it, but I can make you pay in a different way. My only regret is that your punishment won't directly hurt that cunt Jessica…but I'll take what I can get."

Tears of anger pooled in Sookie's eyes, but she refused to let them spill. She'd be damned if she'd give Bill the satisfaction of knowing he'd made her cry, even if it was out of anger instead of sadness! She took a deep cleansing breath and when she spoke her voice was like cold steel.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man…hell, for a human being…and if it takes publically smearing the name of your ex-girlfriend to make you feel big and important, so be it. But you know what? You can't hurt me anymore. Does this hurt me or my relationship with Eric? NO! We were fine before that picture was released and we're still fine now. You can't change the opinions of the people in my life who count…they all know what a good-for-nothing cowardly rat-bastard you are…most of them knew before _I _even figured it out. And as for Eric…his family, his friends, and even his fans will always support him because he's a good person. Something you'll never be able to achieve, no matter how much money you make."

Knowing how Bill always had to have the last word, to add insult to injury Sookie hung up before he could even formulate a response. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking, but she felt good…_really_ good. She couldn't change what he had done, but she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction in thinking he had hurt her or Eric or their relationship. She was through being his victim, and let's be honest, that's what she'd been ever since he'd cheated on and dumped her almost five years ago. If this wasn't closure, she didn't know what was!

Draining the last of her glass of wine, she pulled open her desk drawer and fished out her 'emergency' pack of cigarettes and lighter. Although the call to Bill had been difficult, her anger had fueled her. The remaining calls she needed to make – especially to her family and a select few clients – were ones she dreaded even more because she felt the need to justify the topless picture and to ask for forgiveness and understanding. Stopping by the kitchen to refill her glass, she headed to the patio to chain smoke her way through the next few phone calls.

"Hi, Mom," she said when Adele picked up on the fifth ring, just when Sookie was about to give up and hang up.

"Hi, sweetie," Adele said breathlessly. "Sorry I'm out of breath but Su and I were just out in the garden picking some tomatoes and herbs for bruschetta."

"Aunt Su's there, too?" Sookie sighed. "Put me on speaker phone, please, so I can talk to both of you." She heard brief fumbling and then a click and two voices could be heard.

"Hi, honey!" she heard Susan shout through the phone.

"What's up, dear?" Adele inquired, plopping down near the phone.

"Well…" Sookie began hesitantly. "I don't know how to say this…but…"

"You're engaged!" Susan shouted gleefully.

"No, I'm not engaged," she groaned, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Did you and Eric break up?" Susan demanded.

"Susie, let _her _tell the story," Adele scolded. "Go ahead, honey."

"Well…you remember how I went to New Orleans for Mardi Gras back when Bill and I were together?"

"Yes, you brought me back a king cake and that beautiful feathered Mardi Gras mask," Adele spoke up.

"I also drank a lot while I was down there," Sookie admitted, "and I did some things I probably shouldn't have."

"It was Mardi Gras, darlin'," Susan said with a chuckle. "How else were you gonna earn beads?" Sookie laughed appreciatively at her aunt. It was hard to rattle the woman.

"I got intoxicated and showed my breasts for beads a few times and Bill took a picture once, just as a joke.

"Uh-oh…I don't like where this is going," muttered Adele in a barely audible voice. "What has he done with the picture?"

"Sold it to TMZ," she answered, her voice cracking on a sob.

"Oh my god!" Susan gasped.

"That stupid fucking son-of-a-bitch," Adele growled, causing Sookie to nearly choke on her wine. She had never in her entire twenty-eight years heard her mother use the f-word. "Why on earth would he do something like that?"

"I suppose it was partly for the money," Sookie said, conveniently omitting the story of what the Goddesses had done to Bill's car. Her mom really didn't need to know that little detail.

"So does this mean there's a naked photo of you online or being shown on TV?" Adele asked.

"No, I'm not naked," Sookie assured her. "It's a topless photo, but they've blocked out the graphic parts with one of those black censorship bars. They put it with a snarky article about Eric dating me and how he might benefit from his association with me because I have a less than squeaky clean past."

"Oh yeah…you're a real wild one," Susan retorted sarcastically. "Honey, you have the past of a Catholic nun compared with mine."

"There aren't many people with a more checkered past than yours, Susie," Adele sighed.

"Damn straight!" Susan agreed.

"So what does Eric have to say about all of this?" Adele asked her.

"He just keeps apologizing for putting me in a situation where I even have to worry about people digging into my past. And he's worried because apparently there have been some photographers following me and taking pictures for the past week. In fact, he's hiring me a 'security detail' until all of this publicity dies down."

"Sookie, you be careful!" her mother warned. "I don't like the idea of photographers – or anyone for that matter – following you around!"

"I'm glad Eric is trying to protect you, young lady," Susan said sternly. "And you just make sure you don't give him a hard time about it…I know how you are." Sookie rolled her eyes but didn't argue…she knew there was no point.

She talked to her mom and aunt a few minutes more and then bade them goodbye, explaining that she had several additional calls to make.

"Well, that went better than I expected," she sighed as she put down the phone. She had felt a bit of the unspoken disapproval in her mother's tone of voice, but fortunately Adele had refrained from voicing any blatant 'I-told-you-so's.' Having Susan there with her mom for the conversation had worked to her advantage because Susan truly was a 'wild child' in her younger days. She had left home in 1982 at the age of seventeen against her parents' wishes and ended up touring the country for almost a year with the band 38 Special. At nineteen she had an affair with a 40-year-old married man and had an abortion when she accidentally got pregnant, something she had only confided in a handful of people including Adele, and much later Sookie. At twenty-one she fell in love with and married a gorgeous young man in Virginia with a lucrative marijuana business. Three hazy years later he was arrested and sentenced to ten years in prison for drug trafficking, which was the wakeup call Susan needed. After divorcing her incarcerated drug dealing husband, she moved in with Adele and her family for a few years until she was able to finish college and finally get her life together. As a result of her own so-called 'checkered past', she tended to be far more understanding of such things than Adele and had always jumped to Sookie's defense whenever a disagreement arose between Sookie and her parents.

Sookie finished up the bottle of wine and the pack of cigarettes over the course of her next several calls – two to current clients, one to Jessica, and one to Gwen – and was riding a bit of a buzz when she received a call at 4pm from the Shreveport security company Eric had contacted for her. The security guard's name was Tray Dawson and he agreed to meet Sookie at her office the next morning (contingent on her remaining at home for the rest of that day) to discuss his plan for monitoring her and keeping photographers away from her as much as possible. She still wasn't thrilled about having a so-called bodyguard following her around, but she knew she wasn't going to win against Eric, her mom _and_ her aunt, and she had to admit the thought of someone unseen stalking her and taking pictures was pretty frightening. They knew where she lived and that made her very uneasy.

Sookie's doorbell rang as she was coming back into her house from the patio and she froze momentarily, the hair standing up on her arms. _Chill out, Stackhouse,_ she chided herself. _It's not the boogeyman!_ Peering through the peephole she gasped at the sight before opening the door to a huge vase of colorful cut flowers: tulips, gerbera daisies, roses, sunflowers, irises and lilies. It was one of most gorgeous arrangements she'd ever seen. Placing the heavy vase gingerly on the bar between her kitchen and dining area, she eagerly tore open the attached note.

_**Sookie- I'm sorry about having to drop such a bad news bombshell on you today. If I came across at all angry this morning, please know that it wasn't aimed at you in any way. I love you and you are in no way responsible for this mess. I'm more afraid for your safety and privacy than anything and I'll do whatever I need to in order to protect you. Please know that I'm thinking of you and you have my support 100% as you deal with your family, friends, and/or clients. I love you…today, tomorrow and always. –Eric**_

"I love you, too, Eric," Sookie sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "…today, tomorrow and always."

**A/N: Happy Easter! I'm hoping for a chocolate covered Viking in my Easter basket...you?**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer****: None of it is really mine, though I would like Eric to be...((sigh!))**

**A/N: A huge thank you to all of my fabulous readers and especially to those who leave me reviews (in particular TeaCupHuman, TMack25, Xia Cheyenne, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, jade012, Northwoman, twodognite, ILoveVikings, Millarca666, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, EdgeofSomething, gunnymom, ashmo2000, AgeG, gabbyannie, RamintaD, northmannorthman, alice 1239, ncmiss12, LiDa 23, GoddessD, SVMlover1378, jessicaisacult and Balti K, who posted reviews over the past week.)**

**Chapter 56****:**

The next few weeks were very stressful for Sookie. In addition to having an unwanted "body guard" following her around everywhere to protect her and discourage photographers, she was constantly being inundated with phone calls at work and at home from tabloid TV shows and magazines. In an effort to avoid the calls and get some sleep, Sookie cancelled her home phone service in favor of relying solely on her cell phone. Tray was very nice and extremely attractive if you went for men who were built like houses and could bench press you with one hand. In fact, Arlene had developed quite a crush on the poor guy and he tried his best to keep a safe professional distance in spite of her seduction attempts, which amused Sookie endlessly. Eric insisted on having a state-of-the-art alarm system installed in Sookie's condo so that Tray could leave her at home unattended at night without the fear of someone bothering her. But every morning he would show up again on her doorstep to either ride with her or follow her to work. (At least he had the decency to show up most mornings with a chai tea latte or a cup of Earl Grey to offer her.)

Several of Sookie's friends from college had contacted her saying they had received calls from this or that tabloid publication asking questions about her, but fortunately they'd all had the common courtesy not to comment or give out any information and Sookie thanked them profusely for their discretion. She and Eric hadn't been spotted together in nearly a month, so in the absence of new information and gossip, the tabloids were digging for old news on Sookie…hoping for more photos and information from her 'wild past'. For her part, she gave them no ammunition, spending all of her time either at home or at work, only deviating from those locations for basic errands like grocery shopping and working out at the gym. The only people she spent time with outside of work were Tray and occasionally Gwen or Arlene.

"Hey, are you okay, hon?" Eric asked her one night on the phone. She had been especially quiet and distant during their conversation so far, letting him do most of the talking and only responding with a noncommittal 'hmm' or 'mhmm'.

"Fine," she answered absently, not really registering his question or her own answer.

"Sookie," he warned with an edge to his voice, not buying her answer for a second. "Sweetheart, talk to me," he pled in a considerably softer tone. Sookie surprised them both by bursting into tears, sending Eric into full-on panic mode.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he gasped. "You don't have to talk…I- I was just worried about you because you're so quiet tonight, but it's okay—"

"I'm sorry, Eric," she sobbed. "I- I don't know what's wrong with me." He waited patiently for her to continue, not wanting to push her. "I'm just so tired of having a guard follow me around everywhere…of staying home instead of living because I'm afraid of being harassed and photographed. I'm sick of letting these vultures control what I do and where I go! I know you want to protect me, but I can't take this anymore! _I'm done_!"

"What do you mean? Done with _what_?" Eric asked, an edge of panic evident in his voice. "We can get through this Sookie…the whole paparazzi thing will blow over soon."

"I'm sure it will," she agreed, "but in the meantime I'm done having a bodyguard following me around everywhere…and I'm done hiding. If they want to take pictures, let them. I'll just ignore them like I did before I knew they were there in the first place." Eric nearly choked on his relief. He had been certain for a moment that she was breaking up with him and his blood ran cold at the thought.

"Do you want to tell Tray or should I?" Sookie asked with a loud sniffle.

"I'll tell him," Eric said reluctantly, "since I'm the one who contracted him."

"I'm sorry, Eric," she sighed. "I know you were just doing what you thought was necessary to protect me, and I really do appreciate it, but I don't need a body guard…I'll be fine." Eric muttered something under his breath about famous last words but wisely didn't press the issue.

"Sookie," he said with a resigned sigh. "Please just be careful."

"I will," she assured him. "I promise."

**xOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOx**

For the next ten days Sookie managed to go about her daily routine without the aid of Tray, much to Arlene's chagrin. Making good on her promise to Eric, she remained hyper-aware of her surroundings whenever she was outside of her home or office. The handful of times she spotted a photographer lurking about, she just picked up her pace and tried not to make eye contact or do anything to encourage his pursuit. The phone calls to her office from the tabloids had stopped, a relief to her but a disappointment to Lafayette who had turned their frequent calls into a game where he talked in circles and cleverly insulted the caller until he or she hung up in frustration.

The day Sookie and Eric were to leave for their trip to Majorca, she awoke before seven, well before her alarm went off. In spite of having stayed up late the night before packing, she was too excited to sleep any longer. Her flight wasn't scheduled to depart until 2pm and she briefly grappled with several ideas of things to do to pass the time until she had to leave for the airport, finally deciding on a yoga class and a late breakfast. By 11:30am she was showered, dressed, packed and headed for the airport after stopping briefly to drop Tina off at Arlene's house.

They were both scheduled to fly into Philadelphia - Sookie from Shreveport and Eric from Boston - where they would board a direct flight together to Majorca. The entire trip, including the Philadelphia layover, was more than 13 hours and would include flying overnight that night and arriving in Spain the next morning. Sinking into her first class seat on her flight to Philly, Sookie shot Eric a quick text:

**Getting ready 2 take off in SVPT. C u in PHL in a few. xoxo-SS.**

Just before the announcement was made to turn off all electronic devices, she received his reply:

**On my way 2 airport. C U soon. Love, E.**

As soon as the plane had reached cruising altitude, Sookie settled into the plush leather seat and fastened the ear buds from her iPod in her ears, letting the soothing sound of Eric's voice lull her to sleep.

Her flight landed in Philadelphia at 3:45pm and Eric's was scheduled to arrive an hour and a half later, so she bought a Diet Coke and a bag of pretzels from a sundries shop and made herself comfortable in the United Airlines VIP Lounge (courtesy of Eric's frequent flyer VIP card) with a book she had brought along. Their flight to Majorca wasn't until 6:35pm, so they had made plans to grab a quick sandwich once Eric arrived and before boarding the plane. Sookie's book was one she was enjoying immensely and usually couldn't put down, but as the time drew nearer for Eric's plane to land, she found it harder and harder to concentrate and realized she was reading the same paragraph over and over again. Finally, she sighed with frustration and tucked the book into her leather tote, choosing to distract herself with checking emails on her iPhone instead.

At 5:15, Sookie got up to check the status of Eric's flight on one of the monitors at the front of the lounge and was dismayed to see the word 'DELAYED' flashing next to his flight number. _Crap! _She approached an attendant at the front desk with a hesitant smile.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what the new arrival time is for flight 629 from Boston?" she asked.

"Hang on, let me check," the clerk answered, tapping hurriedly at her computer keyboard. In a moment she turned back to Sookie. "It looks like it's expected at 5:55," she said with an apologetic smile. "There was apparently a storm just outside of Boston and their takeoff was delayed."

Sookie thanked her and returned to her previous perch on one of the plush leather sofas, now with a nervous feeling building in the pit of her stomach. An arrival time of 5:55pm would only provide a 30 minute window for Eric between flights, barely enough time to make it through customs. Luckily his arriving flight and their departing one were at neighboring terminals, so he wouldn't have far to travel. At 5:45, Sookie gathered up her things and ventured out to get a couple of sandwiches and some drinks for Eric and her to take with them. If they couldn't have the quick dinner they'd planned between flights, she would at least make sure they had food to go. After packing two Italian subs, two apples, two bags of chips and a couple bottles of water into her tote, she pulled out her passport and headed for customs. Once she got past that hurdle, she would wait for Eric on the other side at the gate.

The line at customs was surprisingly short and Sookie made it through in less than fifteen minutes. She took a quick detour to the restroom and then found an empty chair at their gate, within view of a United arrivals screen. Several passengers had already gathered to wait and Sookie knew the flight to Majorca would be boarding soon. To her dismay Eric's flight status still read "In Flight" and it was already 6pm. As the announcement was made that flight 1277 to Majorca would begin boarding in five minutes, the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach turned into full-blown panic. Pulling out her phone, she typed Eric a text message:

**Boarding begins in 5 mins and I think ur still in the air! I'm worried. BTW, I got you a sandwich. xo-SS.**

She knew he wouldn't get the message until he landed, but she was secretly hoping for a response that would mean the flight status on the monitor was wrong.

"Attention passengers of United flight 1277 to Majorca, Spain: We would like to begin boarding our handicapped and first class passengers at this time…" The announcement caused the knot of panic in Sookie's stomach to tighten even further. She and Eric had first class seats, but she wasn't about to board the plane without him. Standing up she began to pace restlessly back and forth next to the bank of chairs where she had been previously seated, watching anxiously as the other first class passengers lined up to board.

_Come on, Eric…where __**are**__ you?_

What the hell was she going to do if he didn't make the flight? He could probably catch the next flight to Majorca, but Sookie didn't want to spend over nine hours on a plane by herself and meet up with Eric later. Besides, she had none of the necessary details once they arrived in Spain. She didn't even know the name of their hotel in Majorca. But if she stayed behind to wait for Eric and missed their flight, she knew they would have to pay for a new ticket for her on the next one. The airline wouldn't cover the fare if she missed the flight on purpose.

"Shit," she swore softly under her breath, checking her phone for the hundredth time as if she could will a message from Eric to appear. She watched in dismay as the next group of passengers – those seated in coach – lined up to begin boarding. Sookie held back, though, planning to wait until the absolute last minute to board.

The crowd around the gate had thinned out and the gate attendant approached her expectantly. "Miss, are you on this flight?" she asked with concern.

"Yes," Sookie sighed, feeling tears threatening. "But my boyfriend's not here yet. His flight was late getting in from Boston...I don't even know if he's landed yet."

"Would you like me to have him paged?" the woman asked, trying to be helpful.

Sookie smiled ruefully. "Thanks, but I think that would cause more problems than it would solve. He's sort of…famous."

"Oh, are you Eric Northman's girlfriend?" she inquired with an expectant grin. Sookie's eyebrows furrowed. _How did she know?_

"His name is on the passenger roster," the attendant explained. "I was thrilled when I saw it," she confessed with a sheepish grin. "My aunt talked me into going to his concert with her earlier this year and I became an instant fan." Sookie smiled and looked down at the woman's nametag…Amelia. He really did have some of the greatest fans.

"Amelia, I'm not sure what to do," she admitted, tears threatening once again. "I don't want to fly to Spain without him."

Amelia patted Sookie's shoulder soothingly. "Well, first let's see if we can figure out if he's even landed yet," she said, steering her toward the counter and one of the computer terminals. With a few key clicks she pulled up the current flight status and smiled triumphantly. "It looks like they're landing as we speak."

"But will he have time to make this flight?" Sookie moaned, looking worriedly at her watch. It was 6:25. Their flight was scheduled to take off in ten minutes and he had to make it from one terminal to the next and get through customs!

"I'll let them know he's on his way and see what I can do," Amelia said, pulling a small Nextel walkie-talkie from her belt. "But you have to do me a favor and go ahead and board. I'll get in trouble for letting you stay out here." Sookie sighed heavily, but nodded at the other woman with a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you," she said. "I can't tell you what this means to me. And Eric will be pretty happy about it, too," she added with a wink. Amelia blushed and grinned sheepishly, reaching out for Sookie's boarding pass.

"Enjoy your trip and thank you for flying United," Amelia giggled. Sookie grabbed her rolling carryon bag and strode down the hallway toward the plane, throwing one last 'thank you' over her shoulder to Amelia. She was still nervous that Eric could miss the flight, but no longer in a complete state of panic over it.

After stowing her carryon bag in an overhead compartment, Sookie sank wearily into her seat, but she couldn't even begin to relax. Her gaze kept darting anxiously to the front door of the plane, worried that any minute she would see the flight attendants closing it. She had taken a Dramamine thirty minutes earlier, but even that wasn't calming her at the moment. The pilot's voice sounded over the intercom, beginning his pre-flight instructions, and Sookie's stomach clenched nervously again.

"Come _on_, Eric!"she muttered under her breath, tapping her foot impatiently. When she felt the plane's engines roar to life beneath her, her heart began slamming in her chest.

_Oh god…he's not gonna make it!_

Leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, she put her face in her hands, rubbing her throbbing temples with her thumbs. The tears she had been struggling to contain spilled over without warning and she hissed in a deep breath to keep from sobbing aloud.

"Is this seat taken?" she heard a beautiful deep voice say, and she looked up abruptly into familiar blue eyes. Eric stood in the aisle with a black Jansport backpack slung casually over his shoulder, winded and looking disheveled, but smiling a knee-weakening smile at her. "You didn't think I'd let you go to Majorca without me, did you?" he teased.

If she'd had any strength left, she would've jumped up and thrown herself into his arms, but the relief of seeing him standing in front of her turned her legs to Jello and she sat frozen in her seat, blinking at him stupidly. He quickly stashed his backpack under the seat in front of him and sat down next to her with a sigh, fastening his seatbelt.

"Hi, sweetheart," he grinned, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand before leaning over to kiss her softly. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea..."


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer****: ****Sookie and Eric belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them out for a little fun in the sun.**

**A/N: A heartfelt thank you to all of my fabulous readers! Every new message I receive saying that someone else has favorited and/or alerted my story makes me absolutely giddy and inspires me to keep writing. And your reviews are the ultimate inspiration...thank you especially to those of you who take the time to let me know what you think: AgeG, TeaCupHuman, TMack25, FangbangerLayla, pannech, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, kerriki, ILoveVikings, orchocolatecovrd, twodognite, ljhjelm49, thebookwrm, northmannorthman, RamintaD, gunnymom, lilkaza, alice1239, MerryCain, GoddessD, ashmo2000, Northwoman, EdgeofSomething, aprilshowers021, Balti K, Iersseltje, and rebecca t.p. wrecker (Ch. 25) for reviewing since my last post.**

**I know this is a really short one, but hopefully a little lemonade in paradise will ease the pain. ; )**

**Chapter 57****:**

Sookie awoke slowly to the calming sound of ocean waves. She stretched languidly without opening her eyes, a smile playing upon her lips as she remembered where she was. Eric had surprised her by changing their accommodations from an inland hotel in the capital city of Palma to a private villa in the resort town of Santa Ponsa, overlooking the beautiful Mediterranean Sea. It was luxurious even by celebrity standards: two stories with five spacious bedrooms, five spa-style bathrooms, a huge living room, modern kitchen, and dining room to seat ten. But the outdoor living area was the pièce de résistance. Covered balconies extended from each room on the front of the house, including three of the five bedrooms, overlooking a massive wood deck with large sunken glass-tiled pool and an outdoor dining area with gas and wood grills, a dining table, and outdoor seating/lounge area. And all of this faced the sea and its gorgeous rocky coastline. Sookie was positive after seeing this that she would spend very little time_ inside_ the villa at all, though as Eric was quick to point out, the master bedroom _did_ have a certain appeal.

"What are you grinning about?" she heard from next to her and her eyes flew open to see Eric lying on the same pillow, nearly nose-to-nose with her, gazing at her in amusement.

"Just remembering where I was and how amazing this place is," she said, planting a kiss on the end of his nose.

They had spent the previous day exploring the capital city of Palma with its abundance of rich old architecture. Their tour included several cathedrals and Bellver Castle, which took Sookie's breath away. After a bit of shopping they'd enjoyed a leisurely dinner at Forn de Sant Joan, a restaurant that had come highly recommended by several locals they had met during their excursion. Their table was a secluded one on a Romeo and Juliet-type balcony overlooking a quaint city street where the sound of a lone violin could be heard wafting up from downstairs. The food was incredible and their meal was enjoyed at dusk over a bottle of fine wine and the flickering glow of a hurricane globe. It was one of the most romantic dinners Sookie could ever remember experiencing and their return trip to Santa Ponsa was quiet but hurried, both eagerly anticipating what was to come. Back inside their villa, Eric scooped her into his arms without a word and carried her upstairs to their bedroom where he made love to her twice, first quickly and urgently and then slowly and reverently, before they collapsed together spent in eachother's arms, falling asleep to the sound of the ocean waves through their open balcony door.

"This place _is _amazing," Eric agreed, caressing her cheek with his hand and kissing her softly, "but you, my dear, are far _more_ amazing. Fancy a morning swim?" he asked, rolling to the edge of the bed and reaching out for her hand to pull her up with him.

"Sure, just let me get my swimsuit."

"You don't need a suit," he said, throwing a roguish grin at her over his shoulder as he grabbed a white terry robe from a hook behind the bathroom door.

"Eric, I'm not going outside to swim without a bathing suit!"

"Okay," he conceded with a knowing wink, "but you won't be keeping it on for long." With that he left the room, leaving Sookie staring after him with a shocked expression and a tingling feeling of anticipation. She quickly threw on a red bikini, one of several new swimsuits bought especially for this trip, and grabbed the other terry robe from behind the door, shrugging into it as she padded barefoot down the stairs.

Eric was already in the water, smoothly swimming laps back and forth the length of the pool. Sookie stood watching him silently for a moment, admiring the way the sun glinted off his bare skin and how the muscles of his back and shoulders rippled with each swim stroke. God, he was a sight to behold! And that butt…she could write poetry about that butt! As he approached the shallow end, Sookie dropped her robe on a nearby chaise and dove expertly into the deep end, barely causing a splash in the water's surface. She swam the length of the pool and surfaced behind Eric who had stopped and stood up to catch his breath. The water in the shallow end came to just above his waist and she snaked her arms around him below the surface, planting a kiss over his shoulder blade.

"Hi," he said breathlessly, turning to embrace her and leaning his wet forehead against hers.

"Did you get some good exercise?"

"It was good exercise," he agreed huskily, bringing his lips near her ear, "but not the kind I came out here for." He dipped his tongue into her ear, eliciting a shiver and a soft moan from her. He knew that drove her wild and it was something he kept in his arsenal and only brought out once in awhile. Sliding his hands over her shoulders and up the sides of her neck to frame her face, he brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss, his tongue demanding entry and dueling passionately with hers. As their kiss intensified, Sookie felt him harden noticeably against her abdomen and she slid her hands down his back to his bare buttocks. Without removing his lips from hers, Eric slowly backed up, drawing her with him until he reached the tiled steps in the corner of the pool. He sank down onto one of the lower steps, the water reaching just below his shoulders, and pulled Sookie down to straddle his lap.

"I told you, you didn't need this," he said roughly, reaching for the knotted sash that held the top of her bikini together and fumbling with it for a moment until the knot was released, spilling her breasts into his waiting hands. With a flick of his wrist he sent the bikini top sailing onto the deck before turning his attention back to her firm flesh, which had broken out in goosebumps at his touch. Lifting one breast in his hand, he dipped his head to suckle her aching nipple, sending a jolt of electricity directly to her core and making her gasp in response. She could feel the hardness of his arousal through the thin barrier of her bikini bottoms and began grinding slowly against him, gripping his shoulders for leverage.

With a loud groan he released her breast and replaced his hot mouth with his cool palm on her erect nipple. "Sookie, you're killing me," he sighed, lifting her other breast to bestow the same treatment. The feel of his ardent arousal against her most sensitive flesh, coupled with the sensation of his mouth devouring her breast was almost more than Sookie could stand and her breath began coming in ragged gasps.

"Oh god…Eriiiiic!" she moaned.

"Tell me what you want, baby," he urged, releasing her breasts and pressing a line of hot kisses up the side of her neck until he reached her mouth and their tongues tangled furiously once again.

"You," she gasped, reaching between them to encircle his manhood with her fingers and stroking him eagerly.

Eric growled deep in his throat and slid a hand between her thighs, brushing aside the crotch of her swimsuit and pressing two fingers into her warm wetness. Sookie's entire body jerked abruptly at the contact and she cried out with pleasure. Smiling against her mouth, he began a slow rhythm that quickly had her writhing uncontrollably and moaning his name. He felt her drawing close to her release and added the pad of his thumb, stroking back and forth over her clit.

"C'mon sweetheart," he coaxed, "Let go and come for me." And with a cry that was part scream and part sob, she did just that, nearly throwing herself backward in the throes of passion. But Eric held onto her with his free arm around her waist, steadying her until she regained her balance and her equilibrium. Locking her gaze with his, Sookie stood up and quickly removed her swimsuit trunks, biting her lip unconsciously at the look of unmasked desire in his stormy blue eyes. She had splurged on a Brazilian bikini wax for the trip and Eric had already expressed his appreciation of her completely smooth satin skin multiple times the night before. He reached out for her and she returned to her perch in his lap, kissing him passionately as she slid down onto him.

"Oh god!" she moaned as he filled her with his hardness. For a moment Sookie remained still, marveling at how perfectly they fit together, their labored breathing in sync. Then she began to move, in a slow undulating rhythm that made them both burn. Her mouth hungrily sought his as she felt another orgasm rapidly beginning to build. Eric's hands splayed over her hips and he lifted her effortlessly with the buoyancy of the water, moving her up and down at a pace that increased with the urgency of her moans.

"Oh god, baby, I'm so close!" he gasped in her ear. "Can you come with me?" Sookie nodded, biting her bottom lip until she nearly drew blood and moving faster against him. A few more strokes and they were both there, at the precipice and ready to take a fall. She clung to him as the waves of pleasure consumed her, crying out his name. His release followed immediately, wracking his body with shudders. His cries of ecstasy muffled against her neck.

"I love you, Sookie," he sighed, raining kisses over her face. "I love you so much."

"Good thing," she said with a smirk. "'Cause you're never getting rid of me."

Eric laughed and smacked her bare butt playfully under the surface of the water. "C'mon," he said, lifting her from his lap and taking her hand. "Let's go get some breakfast."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the beginning of our love birds' tropical vacation. If you'd like see pics of their villa in Majorca (yes, it does exist!) use this link with the spaces removed and real "dots": http :/ villas (dot) spain-select (dot) com / en_US/rent-villas / santa-ponsa / photos. Now I'm off to drool over the new online pics of ASkars at Coachella...((sigh!))**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of value in this story...just the idea of what I'd like to see happen in a "perfect" AH world!**

**A/N: My apologies for being several days late with this update, but we spent last week moving our office from one floor of the building, to two new floors and I barely had the time to eat or sleep, much less get online to post a new chapter. I'm going to go ahead and give you some advanced warning that my posting schedule will be slowing considerably in about a month, though. I've had this story written up through Chapter 62 for the past 6 months, but haven't had any time to devote to writing as of late. Which means once I've posted through Chapter 62, my updates will be much more spread out. I've been working on Chapter 63 for at 6 weeks and I'm not close to finishing it yet. I will make you this promise, though...I won't give up on the story until it is finished...it might just take awhile to BE finished. I owe all of my faithful readers that much at the very least.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who read and/or review, namely ****RamintaD, TeaCupHuman, Northwoman, AgeG, ILoveVikings, TMack25, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, northmannorthman, nordiclover, GoddessD, ljhjelm49, gunnymom, Balti K, pannech, ashmo2000, kerriki, and EdgeofSomething, for reviewing my last chapter. You guys rock!**

**Chapter 58****:**

Eric and Sookie spent the remainder of that day on a wine tasting tour of Majorca, which they had arranged the previous day during their sightseeing excursion in Palma. It was a Friday and they had been informed that most of the Majorcan wineries and bodegas would be closed on Saturday and Sunday. The tour began from Placa de Cort in Palma's Old Town where they were fed assorted fruits and brunch pastries filled with eggs, cheese and herbs, and sampled three different white wines suitable for the menu and time of day. After their 'brunch', they boarded a motor coach with five other couples, ranging in ages from early twenties to early sixties, and traveled into the Majorcan countryside to a nearby vineyard. At this vineyard, they toured the winery and learned about wine production from their guide Claudine, who had recently moved to Majorca from the UK with her husband to begin a winery tour company.

Their little ragtag tour group, in addition to varying broadly in age, also hailed from far and wide. Another couple, Sam and Felicia, were from the US – Destin, Florida, to be exact – and in their early sixties. Felicia recognized Eric immediately and giggled like a schoolgirl when they were introduced, but after a stern look from her husband she managed to regain her composure and carry on a normal conversation. Two couples, Hoyt and Summer and Cedrick and Evie, were vacationing together from just outside London. They were graduated from Oxford University the previous spring and had taken a year off to travel before diving into 'the real world.' Ben and Jerry – yes, they had heard all the jokes – were in their late forties and visiting from Denmark. This was their honeymoon trip, as their commitment ceremony had occurred the previous weekend in Copenhagen. Ben was a semi-professional photographer and spent much of the tour snapping pictures with a very complex-looking camera. Simon and Gillian from Edinburgh, Scotland rounded out the tour group. Their ages weren't clear, but Simon appeared to be over fifty and Gillian in her mid-twenties.

"Whaddya bet he's loaded?" Eric muttered to Sookie when they were out of earshot of the couple.

"In his pants or in his bank account?" Sookie shot back with a smirk. Judging by the size of the rock on Gillian's finger, the giant diamond studs in her ears, and the designer clothes she was wearing it was the latter.

The third stop on their tour was a crowded bodega with live music. It was just before the dinner hour, a time that Americans would refer to as 'happy hour'. The tour group was led through the lively crowd to a large reserved table already lavishly set with assorted fruit and cheese platters. As they took their seats, a server appeared wheeling a cart with several bottles of wine and a huge tray of empty wine glasses. With instruction from Claudine, he uncorked the bottles and poured samples of each of three varieties, distributing them around the table. After everyone had tasted the three wines, each couple was asked to select their favorite and they were brought a bottle of their choice to share. Eric and Sookie chose a sweet bubbly Moscatel wine that was quite different from most of what they had sampled on the tour so far. Pouring them both a glass, Eric lifted his toward Sookie and leaned over until his lips were at her ear.

"Here's to a fantastic vacation with the most amazing woman I've ever met," he whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. Sookie took a tentative sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving his baby blues. After drinking from his own glass and placing it back on the table, he reached out a hand to caress her cheek, pulling her face toward him until his warm lips brushed hers softly. Sookie didn't know if it was the wine or Eric's kiss, but as soon as his lips touched hers her head began to spin and her lips parted in a gasp. Taking advantage of her movement, he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the recesses of her mouth and tasting the sweet wine secondhand. She moaned softly as the room around her faded away…there was nothing in her consciousness but Eric…his taste, his scent, his mouth devouring hers. They both became aware at the same moment that all conversation around them had ceased and Eric reluctantly broke their heated kiss, pulling away slowly. As they both looked around them, their entire table burst into applause and whistles and Sookie flushed scarlet, burying her face in Eric's shoulder.

"Way to go, mate!" Cedrick said approvingly, high-fiving him across the table and winking at Sookie. If it was possible, she flushed an even brighter shade of red and covered her face with both hands.

"It's okay, baby," Eric said with a smirk, putting his arm around Sookie's shoulders and kissing the top of her bowed head. "They're just jealous." Lowering his voice to barely more than a whisper, he brought his lips to her ear. "Because you are by far the most stunning woman in the room." He punctuated his statement by grazing her earlobe gently with his teeth and Sookie felt a shiver travel down her spine, followed immediately by a rush of heat to her nether regions. The excessive wine consumption wasn't just making her light-headed, it was making her horny. Fortunately, Eric soon became engaged in a lively debate with Ben, Jerry and Sam over who was more influential to music, Elvis or the Beatles, and Sookie took that opportunity to shift away from him slightly and regain her composure. After another twenty minutes of 'discussion', now adding the Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin and the Who into the mix, Claudine signaled that it was time to depart. They had dinner reservations awaiting back in Palma.

The music discussion continued on the shuttle and the group was floored when Eric revealed that he had recorded at the famous Abbey Road Studios. Up until that point, no one except Sam and Felicia had recognized his face, and everyone had been introduced by first names only, so there was no previous name recognition either. Of course the revelation that he was a famous singer and had recorded at Abbey Road brought on a barrage of questions that kept him busy until they reached the final destination on the tour: dinner at C'an Eduardo at the Palma fishing port. It was a well-known family-owned seafood restaurant on the waterfront with an impressive wine list.

As Sookie stumbled exiting the shuttle and had to be steadied by Eric's quick hands, she made a mental note to do nothing more than _taste_ the wines offered at dinner. Their group was given a large table on the patio overlooking the water and Sookie marveled at the beautiful view, which included Bellver Castle off in the distance. After sharing a ceviche appetizer and sampling a coordinating wine, Eric and Sookie shared entrees of lobster paella and frito de mariscos (seafood stir-fry). The seafood was the freshest and most delicious that Sookie had ever tasted and the recommended wine was a perfect compliment, sending her resolve to only taste it out the window. By the time they had finished their dessert, a local specialty called chaja, Sookie was delightfully full from good food and light-headed from the free flowing wine.

Excusing herself, she stood up and quickly –- as quickly as she could under the influence of several varieties of wine – headed for the ladies room where she splashed her face with cold water and tried to regain her composure. She had never been a big wine drinker for this very reason; it usually went straight to her head. And although they had been provided with a plentiful selection of food throughout the tour, Sookie estimated that she had still consumed the equivalent of at least two bottles of wine herself…far more than she was used to. Stepping out of the ladies room a few minutes later and rounding the corner into the hallway, she felt two strong hands at her waist, pulling her into a familiar muscular chest.

"Eric!" she gasped as his lips came down to nibble at the side of her neck.

"Where did you go?" he sighed in her ear. "I was getting lonely." Sookie started to answer but was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers, hungry and demanding. She wanted to protest – they were standing in a public hallway of a restaurant – but the heat of his mouth was taking away all rational thought. Instead she clung frantically to him, meeting his plundering tongue with her own in a passionate dance. They were rudely interrupted by giggling and looked up to see two teenage girls coming out of the ladies room, obviously amused by their public make-out session.

"Let's get out of here," Eric groaned in her ear before reluctantly letting her go.

"Aren't we going back with the group to Placa de Cort?"

"I don't think either of us is in any shape to drive," he said with a sheepish grin, "so we might as well get a cab home from here. There's no point in us traveling on a bus to the other side of town just to have to call a cab from there. Besides…" he added with a smirk, "I've had about enough of Felicia staring at me like a lovesick puppy."

"She has been eyeing you like a prime piece of meat, hasn't she?" Sookie teased as he took her hand and led her back outside to their table. They said their goodbyes to the group, with Ben promising to email Sookie several pictures he had taken of Eric and her during the tour, when he returned to Denmark the next week. And all joking aside, her heart melted a bit when she saw Eric lean over and give Felicia a huge bear hug, surely making the woman's whole vacation.

After asking the hostess to call them a cab and being told that it would arrive in 15 – 20 minutes, Eric and Sookie took a seat on a bench out front, studying the vast array of fishing and leisure boats moored along the dock. It was dusk and the fading light gave the view a muted dreamy quality.

"My parents came to Majorca for their honeymoon," Eric said with a smile, gazing out toward a stray fishing boat making its way in from open waters.

"Really?"

"Yeah…in fact, I tried to give them this trip for a sort of second honeymoon, but they wouldn't accept it. Mom insisted that you and I go instead."

"Eric, your parents are amazing," Sookie sighed, linking her arm through his and laying her head on his shoulder. "They don't even know me and they're doing nice things for me."

"They know that I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head and lacing his fingers with hers. "And that automatically makes them love you, too."

"But they must be disappointed about the whole topless photo thing."

"Are you kidding? My dad wanted to see it." Sookie's mouth fell open in shock. "I'm just joking," he assured her. "Or _he_ was anyway. When I told him that TMZ had posted a topless photo of you he said, 'Where?' in a really excited voice…just trying to get under my skin."

"They probably think I'm some sort of tramp," she lamented, burying her face in his shoulder.

"No they don't, Sookie," he said. "They know I wouldn't even be _dating_ someone like that, much less falling in love with her."

"What about your mom? She has to be concerned."

"Believe it or not, my mom went to Mardi Gras in New Orleans the year before she met my dad."

"Seriously?" Sookie asked with an incredulous grin.

"Yep…with two of her college friends. Granted, what they did in those days was probably tame by today's standards, but I think the showing tits for beads thing was in practice even back then."

"Somehow I just can't imagine your mom flashing anyone," she said with a laugh.

"It's not something I _want_ to imagine," he answered grimacing.

Just then their cab arrived and Eric stood up, pulling Sookie up with him. She had felt fine sitting there next to him, but now that she was completely vertical again, her head began to spin from the wine and she stumbled on her first step toward the cab.

"Whoa there, Grace!" Eric chuckled, putting an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Aren't you drunk at all?" Sookie pouted as he opened the door of the cab for her.

"Oh, I'm buzzed as all get out," he assured her after giving their address to the cab driver, who was chatting away in Spanish on a cell phone. "My lips are even numb…but that doesn't mean I can't walk upright." Sookie glared at him as he settled himself in the seat next to her.

"You don't have to rub it in," she grumbled.

"Wow, somebody's an angry drunk," he teased. "And I wasn't rubbing it in…you asked me." Sookie's response was to cross her arms over her chest and stare out the window, trying to be irritated with him, but failing miserably.

"Hey…c'mere," he said, reaching out and pulling her across his lap. The knee-length skirt of her flirty sundress rode up her thighs and Eric took full advantage of the exposure, sliding his hands underneath to explore her flesh while his lips dropped a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her collarbone.

"I thought your lips were numb," Sookie groaned in his ear.

"I'm just trying to get the blood flowing in them again," he smirked.

"How's that working?"

"Incredibly well," he answered, his fingers inching upward under her skirt and stroking her sex through the satin fabric of her panties.

"Eric!" she gasped, her hips bucking against his hand involuntarily. "Stop it!" she moaned in his ear. "We have an audience."

"He's not paying any attention," Eric assured her in a low sexy voice. And he was right. Their driver was still chattering away non-stop on his cell phone. "But if it makes you feel better..." he said, untying the lightweight rain jacket he had tied around his waist and shifting to pull it loose until he could cover Sookie's lap with it before returning his right hand to its previous location between her legs. His eager fingers crept beneath the fabric of her panties to stroke her intimately and his mouth covered hers to muffle the resulting moan of pleasure. She nearly bit his tongue when he began rotating his thumb in tight circles over her clit.

"Oh god!" she gasped in his ear. "You can't do this to me here."

"I can," he growled, nipping at her neck just below her earlobe, "and I'm going to. So just relax and enjoy." Her head lolled onto his shoulder as he continued his torturous ministrations. Two skilled fingers slipped rhythmically in and out of her while his thumb firmly stroked her bundle of pleasure nerves.

"Eriiiiiiiiiiiiic!" she hissed as she moved closer and closer to release, squirming uncontrollably in his lap and causing his own physical response.

"Shhhh," he said softly, covering her mouth with his once again to swallow the cries she couldn't contain. Her climax was hard and fierce and she bit down forcefully on her lip and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle the sounds. She needn't have worried, though…their driver was still deep in conversation on his phone, paying no attention to the amorous activities of his fares in the back seat.

"You are an evil, evil man, Eric Northman," Sookie panted, pressing kisses along his rough jaw line.

"You know you love it," he said, chuckling deep in his chest. "And I love it when you get all hot and bothered."

"I don't think I'm the only one who's hot and bothered here," she whispered, shifting in his lap and feeling the evidence of his arousal pressing against her bottom.

"Then it's a good thing we're almost home," he groaned, bringing his lips down to meet hers in a fiery kiss. Sookie could taste the rich flavor of the wine they'd had at dinner on his tongue and her head began to spin once more. They broke apart as their cab rolled to a stop at the foot of the gated driveway of their villa and Eric fished several bills out of his wallet for the driver. Sookie was surprised to find as they walked hand-in-hand up the driveway that she was still heavily buzzed and a bit unsteady on her feet.

Back inside the house, Eric stepped behind her and softly kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm going to lock up," he said, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending shivers down her spine. "Meet me in bed?" Sookie just nodded as a rush of heat shot straight to her core. She quickly made her way upstairs, deciding when she reached the bedroom to grab a quick shower in the hopes of sobering up a bit. After the brief shower, she towel dried her hair, brushed her teeth and pulled on a short black baby doll nightgown that she knew Eric would love. Stepping out of the steamy bathroom into their bedroom, she stopped short when she saw what was waiting for her in bed.

Eric had obviously undressed quickly, leaving everything except his boxer shorts tossed haphazardly onto a chair in the corner of the room. But somewhere along the way the wine had caught up to him. He lay sprawled on the bed sound asleep, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his taut stomach. His lips were parted slightly in breath, with the softest of snores resonating from his throat. Sookie's heart melted at the sight and she smiled to herself. Crawling into bed next to him, she pulled the sheet up to cover them both and reached over to switch off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, my love," she whispered against his lips, kissing him softly, lingeringly, before curling up against him and succumbing to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Everything of value here belongs to Charlaine Harris. I would love to own Eric Northman, or even just molest him a bit, but that only happens in my dreams...((sigh!))**

**A/N: Words cannot express how wonderful you all are! Every time I post a new chapter and the reviews start coming in, I am floored once again by my fabulous readers...you guys seriously rock! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! As I stated in a previous chapter A/N, my posting is slowing down as I near the end of what I've previously written, and have to actually find the time and inspiration to write more. I'm working on it, I promise...just very slowly. I hope you'll hang in there because I swear I will see it through to the end. **

**Special thanks to MerryCain, B-Rock525, Northwoman, TeaCupHuman, kerrikRai, AgeG, RamintaD, gunnymom, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, nordiclover, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, northmannorthman, EdgeofSomething, ILoveVikings, GoddessD, VampSexual, twodognite, ashmo2000, TMack25, IndigoEnchantment, Iersseltje, Balti K, and elliebaby33 for reviewing the last chapter. ((Hugs))**

**Chapter 59****:**

Neither Sookie nor Eric had taken the necessary precautions of drinking vast quantities of water and gulping down pain relievers before passing out from their excessive wine consumption the night before, so this particular morning both were suffering from some degree of hangover. Eric's took the form of two rushed trips to the bathroom to vomit in the early hours of the morning, while Sookie's was a bit more subtle; a dull headache and general queasy feeling when she woke up. Coming back into the bedroom after his second trip to 'pray to the porcelain god', Sookie felt Eric's cold hand on her forehead.

"Here, you might want to take this," he said hoarsely when she reluctantly opened her eyes. Sookie saw two Excedrin in his open palm and a bottle of water in his other hand. Offering him a grateful smile in response, she reached out for both, popping the pills into her mouth and chasing them down with the entire bottle of water.

"How're you feeling?" she asked him as he climbed gingerly back into bed next to her.

"Like a Mack truck drove through my skull," he groaned, shifting to find a comfortable position on his pillow. Sookie, while not feeling great, could already detect the positive effects of the bottle of water she'd just consumed and hoped that in another 30 minutes when the Excedrin kicked in she might actually feel human again. Sliding closer to him, she tentatively reached out to brush a damp lock of hair from his alarmingly pale face. He exhaled a deep toothpaste scented breath and closed his eyes as she moved her fingers to his temples and began massaging them in slow circles.

"Ahhhh…" he sighed. Keeping up a gentle but steady pressure and constant motion, her fingertips slowly ventured up over his scalp and down the back of his head. He whimpered softly when she reached a particularly tender spot at the base of his skull.

"There's the trouble spot," she murmured, decreasing the pressure slightly, but continuing to knead that area. "Turn over." He wordlessly complied, giving her more comfortable access to the back of his head, neck and shoulders, which she worked with a firm touch. After a short while, she felt his muscles begin to relax and heard the change in his breathing that signaled he had once again fallen asleep. Sookie curled herself against his back and drifted off as well.

When she awoke again she glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 11am, but she felt one hundred percent better than the last time her eyes had been open. Not finding Eric in bed with her, she looked around worriedly, but relaxed when she heard the sound of the shower. _He must be feeling better, too._

Moments later he came out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and navy board shorts, rubbing vigorously at his wet hair with a towel.

"Hi," he said with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about earlier."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, propping herself on one elbow and stifling a yawn. "I wasn't in much better shape."

"Yeah, but at least you weren't upchucking."

"True," she conceded. "But I have a pretty strong stomach and if I'm going to throw up from drinking, it usually happens _before _I pass out. Are you feeling better now?"

"Much," he chuckled.

"Good…me, too. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I thought we could get a cab back to Palma to pick up the car, stop for lunch, and then maybe drive out to that beach the honeymooners were raving about yesterday." Ben and Jerry from their winery tour group had gone to a beach called Cala Mitjana earlier in the week and couldn't stop gushing over its beauty, its seclusion, and its lack of visitors. It was a 40-mile drive from Palma, but they swore it was worth every mile and then some. Though Eric and Sookie's villa was situated overlooking the ocean, there was no beach, only a very rocky shoreline, and they both wanted to make at least one trip to a 'normal' sandy beach during their stay in Majorca.

"Sounds perfect," Sookie agreed, rousing herself from the bed and heading for the shower herself. Thirty minutes later they were in a cab headed for Palma. After picking up their rental car where they had left it in Old Towne, they found a quaint café where they enjoyed a delicious lunch of grilled salmon with fresh vegetable quiche. Both cringed inwardly and snickered behind their menus when the waitress offered 'the perfect wine' to accompany their meal.

"No, thank you," Eric told her, "just mineral water, please."

Although it was a fairly long drive to Cala Mitjana, the scenery was diverse and interesting, making it seem much shorter than 40 miles. And as Ben and Jerry had promised, when they arrived at the beach's parking area, they only found four other cars there. Eric pulled into a space near the other cars and they quickly gathered up their bags and small cooler before following the signs to the beach access. The trek down to the beach, as they had been forewarned, was rocky and a bit treacherous to navigate, but they slowly made their way down until they reached a large rock wall with an opening just large enough for a large adult to walk through. Following Eric through the passageway, Sookie stopped short and gasped when she saw what lay on the other side.

It was the most breathtaking sight either of them had ever seen. They were in a huge rocky cove with crystal blue water that was as clear as glass. Rocky walls and outcroppings bordered three sides, but one long side was bordered by a clean stretch of white sandy beach. Consistent with the cars in the parking lot, there was almost no one there. They could see four people snorkeling at the far end of the cove and a family with three young children was playing on the beach about halfway down. Otherwise, it appeared to be completely deserted.

"God, this is amazing!" Sookie gasped in awe.

"No kidding," Eric agreed. "It's like paradise."

He took her hand and together they made their way around to the beach area, stopping at one end, far enough away from the family that they could barely hear their voices when they shouted and laughed at each other. While Eric spread out a large heavy blanket for them to share, Sookie wandered down to the water's edge. The weather was in the mid 80's with a constant breeze and she was pleased to discover that the water felt perfect…not too cold, but cool and refreshing. Returning to their blanket, she pulled off her black gauzy cotton sundress, revealing a matching black bikini underneath. Eric looked up from his seat on the blanket where he was spraying sunscreen liberally on his legs and gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"Like what you see?" Sookie smirked as she plopped down next to him to apply her own sunscreen.

"You have no idea," he growled, suddenly lunging at her and pinning her beneath him on the blanket-covered sand. She stared up at his grinning face, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and suddenly thought, _How did I get so damn lucky? _Sure, there were certain drawbacks to dating a celebrity, and God knows the long distance thing was practically unbearable at times, but she knew clearly in that very moment that she wouldn't trade their relationship for any other. She returned his grin, reaching up to pull his lips down to meet hers briefly.

"I love you, Eric Northman," she said against his mouth.

"I love you, too, Sookie Stackhouse," he grinned, tickling her sides until she wiggled out from under him.

They finished applying sunscreen and then ventured out into the water. Although Eric wasn't usually fond of swimming in the ocean, it was the unknown that made him uncomfortable, and here he could see clearly all the way to the ocean floor. After playing in the surf for awhile, they pulled out the new masks, snorkels and flippers Sookie had bought for the trip, and swam down to one rocky end of the cove where they had spotted people snorkeling earlier. The water was completely calm and they were able to see many varieties of tropical fish, including a small stingray. They continued swimming around an outcropping of rocks and wound up in a smaller cove that was completely secluded. They could no longer see the beach or detect any other people anywhere.

Eric motioned toward a flat rock ledge that jutted out over the water before swimming in that direction and heaving himself up onto its surface. Turning back toward Sookie, who was only a few feet behind him, he reached out to help her climb up, too. The surface of the rock was smooth and warm from the sun and after removing their snorkeling paraphernalia, they both stretched out lazily like cats to rest, Sookie with her head on Eric's abdomen. Within minutes, the warmth of the sun and the sound of the calm waves had lulled them both to sleep.

Sookie awoke sometime later to the sensation of water dripping on her face and shoulders. Sitting up abruptly, she looked up and realized that the dripping water was fat raindrops. The sun had disappeared behind clouds, which she noted with relief didn't appear to be storm clouds, only rain. Eric grunted and stirred, slapping at the drops falling on his face and causing Sookie to giggle in amusement. "They aren't bugs," she teased as his eyes flew open.

"Oh hell," he groaned, sitting up slowly. At that moment the sky opened up and the downpour began in earnest. Eric and Sookie just looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"C'mon," she said, scooting over to the edge of the rock ledge and preparing to jump back in. "The water is warmer than this rain." She disappeared over the edge and Eric got up to follow. The water level in the cove reached almost to Sookie's shoulders and came to mid-chest on Eric. She had been right…it was definitely warmer in the water, even with the chilly rain still coming down.

"I guess we should head back," he sighed half-heartedly.

"Why?" Sookie challenged. "It's not a storm, so there's no lightning danger, and we'll just be coming back to a soaking wet blanket, towels and clothes. Besides…" she purred, stepping up behind him and sliding her arms around his waist, grasping the drawstring at the front of his shorts and tugging it loose, "we're completely alone in this cove. No one can see us." She felt him tense momentarily as her hands slipped under his waistband to shimmy the shorts down over his hips. She dropped below the water to retrieve the shorts as he stepped out of them, surfacing and tossing them back up onto the rock ledge they had recently vacated. Eric turned to embrace her, but she eluded him, sliding easily out of his grasp and swimming just out of reach, challenging him with a wicked grin.

"So you want to play that game," he muttered before diving under the surface of the water and pursuing her easily. Sookie was an expert swimmer – she had been a lifeguard during the summers in her high school and college years – but Eric was stronger and therefore faster, and he managed to catch her without too much effort. Hooking her around the waist, he stood up and pulled her against him, crushing her lips with his in a demanding kiss. The heat of his mouth contrasted sharply with the cool rain, sending shivers down Sookie's spine. Her hands traveled from his shoulders, down over his rain-slicked back, and into the water where they settled on and kneaded the firm muscles of his butt. As her hands continued to wander and the intensity of their kiss increased, she felt him grow harder and harder against her abdomen. Reaching between their bodies, she took him in her hand and stroked him boldly, smiling in triumph at the involuntary jerk of his hips and the guttural sound of pleasure he released.

"You are wearing entirely too much," he groaned against her lips, wrestling with the fastener on her bikini top until it finally surrendered to his will. Walking slowly backward, he pulled her with him, covering her face and neck with kisses, until they were close enough once again to the rock ledge for him to fling her bikini top over to join his shorts. He cupped her breasts in his palms, worrying their peaks with his thumbs until they formed tight buds and she moaned aloud.

"Eric!" she gasped, hitching one leg up over his hip and rising eagerly against his hardened state as his hot mouth fastened over one of her aching nipples. "Please…" she begged, seeking out his arousal once again with her hand. With a soft groan, he lifted her other leg to join the first around his waist. He didn't even bother with removing the trunks of her swimsuit, but simply pushed the fabric aside and slid into her liquid heat.

"Oh god, Sookie," he moaned against her throat. "You feel so good!" Her legs tightened around him in a vice grip as she worked herself up and down his shaft, feeling her orgasm building at an alarming rate. Stumbling back a step, Eric grabbed the edge of the rock ledge above them for support, keeping his other arm wrapped firmly around her. His eyes were closed tightly and his face contorted with the effort of keeping them both upright and holding his own release at bay until she had reached hers. The rain was still falling and Sookie leaned forward to taste the raindrops from the skin of his jaw.

"Let go, sweetheart," she panted in his ear. "Come with me." His eyes flew open and his gaze burned into her as he did just that, crying out hoarsely as the waves of pleasure crashed over them both. His arms were burning from exertion when he finally released her and she slid down to a standing position.

"My beautiful, beautiful lover," he whispered adoringly, raining soft kisses over her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. Sookie just smiled and hugged him tighter, never wanting to let him go.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: The main characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I'm just using them to play out my little fantasies. ((evil laugh))**

**A/N: My sincere thanks to all of my lovely readers...your continued support of this fluffy little story means to world to me. And to those of you who take the time to review - BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ILoveVikings, kerriki, IndigoEnchantment, Northwoman, lilkaza, Orionsbabydoll, B-Rock525, AgeG, TeaCupHuman, nordiclover, GoddessD, RamintaD, ljhjelm49, gunnymom, ReefChic7, ashmo2000, Balti K, California Kat, twodognite, northmannorthman, and EdgeofSomething, specifically for the last chapter - I offer you my deepest gratitude and my apologies for not having the time to respond to you regularly. A special thanks to IkeaGoddess for keeping me entertained with her reviews of almost every chapter as she read the story from the beginning over the past couple of weeks...that's dedication! **

**Chapter 60****:**

The next day was Eric and Sookie's last day in Majorca, a fact they both had difficulty accepting, and they came to the easy decision to spend it together in their villa rather than doing more sightseeing. Other than perhaps dinner at a nearby restaurant, they would enjoy the ocean, the pool and each other – not necessarily in that order – right there at home. To make up for what he considered embarrassing behavior the previous morning, Eric got up early, careful not to disturb Sookie's sleep, and ventured out to pick up breakfast from a nearby bakery/café. He returned 30 minutes later, entering their bedroom just as Sookie began to stir. He carried a huge tray loaded down with a variety of breakfast pastries, quiches and fresh fruits, as well as fresh-squeezed orange juice, hot tea and coffee.

"Oh my god, something smells fantastic!" Sookie gushed, sitting up and stretching lazily.

"I got at little bit of everything. Why don't we eat out there," he suggested, inclining his head toward the open patio doors. "It's gorgeous outside."

"Perfect," she agreed with a yawn, climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "I'll meet you out there in a sec." After pulling on a pair of cotton pajama pants and a matching camisole (her clothing from the night before had been randomly discarded by Eric in a path between the front door and the bed,) washing her face, brushing her teeth and running a comb through her hair, she joined him on the patio where he had the food set out on a wrought iron bistro table flanked by two chairs.

"Wow, you really did get everything, didn't you?" she laughed when she saw the enormous spread.

"I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for," he said with a crooked grin. Ignoring the chair he had pushed out for her, she stepped past it and plopped down in his lap instead, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"You really are the most wonderful man," she said softly, nuzzling his smooth cheek which he had apparently just shaved. Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were serious as they gazed into his. Eric kissed her forehead tenderly before leaning his own against it.

"You bring it out of me, you know. I don't show this side to everyone."

"Well, I should hope not. If you did, _everyone_ would want you," she teased. "Oh wait…that's right…everyone _does_ want you." She giggled when she saw the blush creep into his cheeks. "You know I'm right. Northmates all over the world would give their right arms to be sitting where I am."

"But I don't want a bunch of one-armed Northmates," he smirked. "I only want you."

"Good answer," she grinned, giving him another kiss before climbing off his lap and taking the seat next to him. "Now let's eat…I'm starving!"

The food was absolutely delicious: pastries with egg, herb and cheese filling similar to the ones they had eaten on their wine tour, heavily glazed sticky buns with sweet cream filling, and at least a half dozen varieties of fresh fruit.

"Oh god, this is divine," Sookie sighed, polishing off the last bite of a sticky bun and pushing her empty plate aside. Eric refilled his coffee cup and stood up, holding out his hand to her. She took it with a questioning look and allowed him to lead her over to a cushioned chaise lounge where he sat before pulling her down to sit between his legs. They reclined in companionable silence, sipping their respective hot drinks and just enjoying the gorgeous view of the Mediterranean. Sookie stretched out her legs, crossing them at the ankles and leaned back against Eric's chest, inhaling the clean scent of his shampoo and deodorant mingling with the fabric softener from his t-shirt. He rarely wore cologne and she appreciated that his scent was clean, masculine and utilitarian…not perfumed or fake. It was a scent that right now was assaulting her senses and sending her thoughts to a very naughty place. She turned her head and trailed a line of soft feathery kisses from his collarbone, up his neck to the underside of his chin. Surprised by his lack of response, she sat up and laughed to herself when she saw that he had dozed off.

"Oh, no you don't," she muttered with a determined gleam in her eye. "This is our last day here, buddy, and you aren't going to fall asleep on me…not this early in the day anyway." She shifted forward a little and reached back between them, easing the zipper down on his khaki cargo shorts and sliding her hand inside to stroke his sensitive flesh, reveling in the sensation of it hardening under her touch. He stirred and groaned softly but his eyes didn't open. Turning around in the seat, Sookie unsnapped his shorts and pulled down the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs, exposing his "gracious plenty", now fully-engorged. She stood up momentarily and repositioned herself to lie more comfortably between his legs on the chaise before slowly licking the head of his cock. At that contact she felt his abdominal muscles spasm and his hips jerked abruptly upward.

"What are you—…_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" he groaned as he felt her mouth slide down the length of his shaft.

"I'm having dessert," she said, pulling away with a wicked grin, in answer to the question he had been unable to finish. To illustrate her point, she grasped him and swirled her tongue leisurely around the tip as if holding and licking an ice cream cone.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, god!" he moaned, gripping the arm of the chair tightly with one hand and sliding the other into Sookie's hair, massaging her scalp with his fingertips. Still grasping him firmly with one hand, she moved her other hand beneath to cup his generous balls, applying and releasing gentle pressure in a steady rhythm, making his dick squirm eagerly in response. He watched her from beneath heavy-lidded eyes and her gaze locked with his as she returned to the task at hand, engulfing him once again with her talented mouth. His breathing rapidly progressed from ragged and deep to urgent panting, and he couldn't stifle the moans that escaped from deep in his chest as she worked him steadily with her hands, lips and tongue.

"Christ Sookie, that's soooo good!" he gasped, his hips bucking upward involuntarily. She felt the tightening of his balls in her hand and tasted the first salty drops of pre-release, signaling that he was close to climax. Increasing the speed of her strokes, both with her hand and her mouth, she pushed him steadily closer until she felt his entire body stiffen, his buttocks clenching and his hips jutting forward in helpless response. Eric's cry of release was guttural, almost a roar, and it sent a shiver down Sookie's spine as she swallowed his emission and leisurely licked the remains of her 'dessert' from his slackening shaft. She looked up to find him gazing at her in utter adoration and a smile played across her face. He pulled her up by her upper arms until she was sprawled across his chest and gave her a long lingering kiss of gratitude.

"God sweetheart, you never cease to amaze me," he said sincerely, stroking her hair.

"Good," she answered with a mischievous wink. "I wouldn't want you to get too complacent."

"Now…" she said after a few minutes, standing up and holding out a hand to him. "How about a swim?"

They spent the remainder of the daylight hours playing in and lounging by the pool, just enjoying their time together and trying to forget that it would come to an end the next day. For dinner, they got dressed up one last time – Sookie in a sleeveless black dress that buttoned all the way down the front and fell to just above her knees, and Eric in black Dockers and an olive green cotton button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up – and Eric took her to a quaint little restaurant just outside of Santa Ponsa called Sa Masia. It was housed in an old farm house on several acres of lush green land and the food was beyond amazing. Eric and Sookie ate and enjoyed the sunset and scenery from the restaurant's impressive outdoor patio.

"I have something for you," Eric said after their dinner dishes had been cleared away and the waiter had left to fetch their dessert order.

"What?" He didn't answer, but withdrew a small wrapped box from his pants pocket and placed it on the table in front of Sookie. She eyed it suspiciously, noting that it was wrapped in the same silver embossed paper and black satin ribbon as her birthday present from him had been.

"Eric, you don't need to buy me presents," she protested weakly.

"Sookie, just shut up and open it," he sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. With a dramatic eye roll of her own, she picked up the package hesitantly and gingerly unwrapped it. Inside was a black velvet box, also like the one she'd received for her birthday, and she bit her lip unconsciously as she lifted the lid.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Inside the box was a Tahitian black pearl and diamond ring, identical to the one he had given her for her birthday; the one that had been stolen when they were mugged in New York. "I can't believe you got me another one…you shouldn't have!"

"I know you loved that ring," he answered simply, "and it should never have been taken from you." In a move that surprised him, and the diners at the neighboring table, Sookie bolted out of her seat and threw herself into Eric's arms, kissing him soundly.

"Thank you, thank you, _THANK YOU!_" she said, punctuating each 'thank you' with a kiss. "I love you, Eric." He grinned at her enthusiasm and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

The drive back to their villa was quiet, both lost in thought and feeling the end of their precious time together looming.

"Thank you," he said quietly, taking her hand after pulling into the driveway and cutting the engine.

"For what?"

"For coming here with me," he answered. "This time together means more to me than you can possibly know. It's the fuel that will keep me going and sane during the next couple months on tour until I can see you again." Sookie just smiled a pained smile, swallowing against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said in a choked voice. "There is nowhere on earth I'd rather be." He lifted their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers, before releasing her to get out of the car.

Inside the villa, Sookie kicked off her high-heeled sandals and carried them upstairs dangling from her hand, knowing Eric would follow her as soon as he locked up for the night. She came out of the bathroom wearing the neglected baby doll night gown from two nights before, to find Eric standing in the doorway of the patio, looking out at the ocean. The moon was almost full and cast a soft glow over the otherwise unlit room. He turned to look at her and held out his hand.

"Come here."

She moved eagerly into his heated embrace and his lips met hers in a kiss so tenderly passionate and so absolutely thorough it took her breath away. Tomorrow their fantasy would have to end, but tonight there was still Eric and Sookie…and nothing else mattered.

**A/N: I hope those of you here in the US have a fun and relaxing Memorial Day Weekend! If you're looking for a fun way to pass some time, I highly recommend seeing Battleship. No, it isn't exactly a thought-provoking film, but it's got aliens, excitement, humor and ASkars in a navy uniform...do you really need more? ;)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some crazy ideas about a relationship between a charity event planner and a smokin' hot blond singer. CH and AB own everything else.**

**A/N: As usual, thank you to all of my faithful (and sometimes crazy) readers who keep my motivated even when I barely have time to breathe..much less write anything. And a super special thanks to those of you who take the time to leave me comments or reviews...you know who you are (Northwoman, MerryCain, AgeG, California Kat, twodognite, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, kerriki, B-Rock525, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ashmo2000, gunnymom, northmannorthman, RamintaD, nordiclover, elliebaby33, EdgeofSomething, IkeaGoddess, GoddessD and Balti K, specifically for commenting on the last chapter.)**

**Chapter 61****:**

A knock on Eric's tour bus door and Thor's resulting bark startled him from his "nap". He wasn't actually asleep…just zoning out with his eyes closed. Propping himself on an elbow from his reclined position on the couch, he lifted the slats of the venetian blinds overhead and peered out at his unexpected visitor.

"C'mon in, Lia!" he called out as he pushed a button on the electrical panel above him, opening the door to allow his violinist entrance. The pneumatic door closed with a whoosh behind her and Thalia bent down to scratch Thor's ears briefly before standing with hands on hips and looking at Eric quizzically.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown when she saw him lying prone on the couch. "You were unusually quiet at dinner and you never turn down an opportunity for Play Station with the guys afterward. Are you sick?"

"I'm just tired," he sighed.

"Uh-uh," Thalia argued. "You've never let that stop you before. I don't buy it."

"I think I'm coming down with something, too. My head is pounding and my throat's really scratchy. I had a tough time making it through the second encore tonight."

"Crap," she muttered, perching on the edge of the couch next to him and laying a hand against his forehead. "You're a little warm. Do you have any Tylenol or ibuprofen?"

Eric nodded. "In the bathroom cabinet." Thalia rose and headed to the back of the bus where the bathroom was located. She returned a few minutes later with two Advil tablets and a packet of emergen-C. Removing a bottle of water from the mini fridge, she poured half of it into a glass and stirred in the emergen-C, finally handing it to Eric along with the pills.

"Thanks," he sighed, propping himself up higher in order to drink the liquid without choking. He swallowed the medicine and finished off the drink in several large gulps, handing the glass back to Thalia before lying down again.

"Are you sure getting sick is all that's wrong with you?" she asked skeptically, her brows furrowing over concerned eyes. Eric just closed his own eyes and rubbed his aching temples with his fingertips.

"You miss her, don't you?" Thalia said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair from his slightly damp forehead.

"God…so much it hurts." His eyes slid shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He and Sookie had parted emotionally at the Philadelphia airport four days earlier after their amazing vacation in Majorca, and Eric was alarmed by just _how_ emotional he had gotten. After saying goodbye to her at the gate for her return flight to Shreveport, he'd had to make a beeline for the men's room to get his emotions under control before boarding his own flight. All he needed was for some obnoxious paparazzo to photograph him having a breakdown in public.

"Your little Mediterranean vacation just made it worse, huh?"

"No!" he exclaimed, raising himself up to a sitting position. "…well, yeah…I guess it did, a little." He shook his head slowly, once again pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "I mean, when I'm not with her I feel like I'm going absolutely crazy, but then when I spend any amount of time with her, I'm beyond miserable when we separate."

Thalia sank down heavily next to him on the sofa and laid a comforting hand on his knee. "Eric, have you given any thought to or discussed what the two of you are going to do long-term?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brows knitting into a frown of confusion.

"I mean, I know you love Sookie and you're both enduring this long-distance relationship because you're on tour and that's always how it has to be when you're touring. But what are you going to do when the tour ends and you're still in a long-distance relationship? How long can you keep going like this? I know you've had long-distance relationships in the past, but the long-distance part always ended when your tour did. Are you going to move to Shreveport so you can be with her?"

"You know I can't do that, Lia," Eric sighed, running the fingers of one hand through his already disheveled hair. "It's a nice little town, but it's too far removed from the music industry."

"Do you think she'd be willing to move to LA?"

"I could never ask her to do that!" he protested. "She has a successful business in Shreveport and it's not something she could just pick up and relocate to the west coast."

"Then what are you going to do, Eric?" she pressed. "Do you think the two of you can survive a long-distance relationship indefinitely?"

"I don't know!" he groaned, dropping his head backward against the back of the sofa. "I just _don't_ know."

"Well, given how happy you are when you're with her and how miserable you are when you're not, I think you need to give it some serious thought. Do you think you might want to marry her eventually?"

Eric's head shot up and he swiveled to look at her in shock. "Shit, I don't know…maybe. I mean, I can't imagine ever _not_ wanting to be with her."

"If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it…if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it," Thalia sang with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up!" Eric growled, slapping Thalia's arm only half in jest.

"I'm just sayin'…" she said with a rueful grin. "If you do ever want her to consider joining you in LA, you're going to have to take a big step like that. A smart woman isn't going to pick up and move clear across the country with no guarantee of a future...especially a woman with a successful business."

"Give it some thought," she told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek affectionately before standing up and angling toward the door. "And call Pam first thing in the morning if you aren't feeling better. She can get the doctor to give you a look."

"I will," he said with a weak smile as she turned to leave. "Thanks."

After the bus door had closed slowly behind her, Eric rose unsteadily to his feet and beckoned for Thor to follow him to the bedroom where he wearily shed his clothes and crawled beneath the covers without even bothering to brush his teeth. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but sleep eluded him as his conversation with Thalia played over and over in his mind.

What _was_ he going to do about his relationship with Sookie once the tour was over? That day was only a few months away. He couldn't relocate to Shreveport and still remain viable in the music industry. He also couldn't expect Sookie to just abandon the business she had worked so hard for and move to California. Hell, she had never so much as _visited_ California…would she even like it? And he knew Thalia was probably right…no intelligent woman would consider dropping everything to follow him without a pretty strong guarantee that it would be a lifetime commitment.

Was he sure he wanted that? He loved Sookie without question, but marriage was a huge step…something he'd always envisioned happening in his 'distant future'. But how much further could that distant future be? He was thirty now, almost thirty-one…would his 'future' begin at thirty-five? At forty? How young was too young? And Sookie was twenty-eight…how old would she be before she began to feel the countdown of that infamous biological clock? Would she cut him loose for someone who was ready for marriage and family? The thought made his heart spasm and his stomach clench in horror. They had never discussed the issue of marriage or kids directly as it related to them, but he knew without a doubt that Sookie would eventually want both. She loved children and her gentle nurturing nature would make her a perfect candidate for motherhood. His mind automatically created a vivid mental picture of his beautiful Sookie rocking a sleeping infant and he smiled involuntarily.

"Gahhhhh!" he groaned aloud, startling Thor who had been snoozing peacefully at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry buddy," he murmured to the shepherd, reaching out to pat him soothingly. "What am I going to do Thor…huh, boy?" The dog just gazed at him with his big knowing puppy eyes and dropped his chin to his paws as if to say, 'You're on your own here, Dad.'

**A/N: I know this one was shorter than a lot of my chapters, but so many folks have inquired about (a.k.a. begged for) a proposal from Eric that I wanted to address where his mind is on the issue. And I could only go on so long with his inner monologue about that without going overboard.**

**Hope you all have a great week. I'm on the edge of my seat counting down the next 6 days until the season 5 premier of True Blood (is anyone else as excited as I am?) I know Alan Ball has taken the story in some crazy directions from the book series storyline, and though some of it has disappointed me, I will still take any opportunity I can to watch the gorgeous Alexander Skarsgard portray Eric Northman. Not to mention, the previews for the new season look really exciting and I LOVE me some Chris Meloni!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer:**** All of the good stuff belongs to CH and AB...I'm just entertaining myself (and hopefully y'all) with Eric and Sookie's antics.**

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read my story and especially to those of you who take the time to leave me reviews and/or comments (TeaCupHuman, RiverQuaimegi, ljhjelm49, EdgeofSomething, B-Rock 525, IkeaGoddess, Northwoman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Sueaczel, ILoveVikings, bearygirl, ashmo2000, AgeG, pannech, TMack25, FangbangerLayla, twodognite, Orionsbabydoll, RamintaD, elliebaby33, Balti K, lilkaza, gunnymom, GoddessD, and northmannorthman for review of the last chapter.)**

**I apologize for the shorter length of this chapter, but by popular demand, here's a little insight into how Sookie feels about things.**

**Chapter 62****:**

Sookie sat at her cluttered desk absently flipping through her latest client proposal. It was for a charity bachelor auction to benefit a local homeless shelter, and though she should have been examining it closely to ensure that Lafayette hadn't made any errors – he was good at writing proposals, but lacked Sookie's natural editing skills – she found herself reading and re-reading the same section over and over between periods of gazing dreamily out her window at the beautiful fall day.

"I'm running out to grab some lunch from the deli," Lafayette said, sticking his head into her office and startling her from her daydreams. "Want anything?" Sookie was surprised to see by her watch that it was almost noon. She had started examining the proposal at 10am and should've been finished an hour ago. Damn, her concentration was shot!

"Yeah, get me the 'Nuts and Berries' grilled chicken salad," she sighed. Maybe a healthy lunch would wake her up and give her some much needed energy.

_Who am I kidding?_ she thought with exasperation, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. _Food is not the problem here…nor the solution. _ She knew her restlessness and inability to concentrate had nothing to do with lunch. They were attributable to only one thing…or rather, one person.

"Eric," she sighed quietly to herself, finally pushing the neglected proposal aside. She had tried calling him the night before around midnight, thinking he would be awake and available after his show in Providence, but he hadn't answered or returned her call. It was unusual, but not unheard of, and she figured it had been a late night for him. He had been feeling under the weather for the past few days and had nearly had to cancel the Providence show due to bronchitis, but luckily was saved by massive doses of antibiotics and emergenC.

"Earth to Sookie!"

She hadn't even heard Arlene come in, but Sookie looked up to find her standing in front of her desk with an amused expression. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Sookie had the decency to look abashed. "Nope…sorry, I was somewhere else."

"Lying on a beach in the buff with a certain tall, blond and gorgeous singer, if I had to guess," Arlene smirked.

"Arlene!"

"Well…am I far off the mark?"

"Not too far," Sookie admitted reluctantly, laying her head down face-first on the desk and groaning in frustration.

"So, how _are_ things with Mr. Rockstar?" Arlene inquired expectantly, pulling up one of Sookie's ivory leather guest chairs and plopping down less than gracefully. It was clear she was settling in for a little "girl talk." Given the fact that Sookie couldn't concentrate on work anyway, she didn't see the point in protesting.

"Things are good when we're together," she sighed. "But I feel like we're never together _enough_. Our relationship feels like a series of short rendezvous separated by too many lonely weeks apart."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No," Sookie admitted with a sigh. "I don't want to put more pressure on him when he's already stressed out with the tour, especially when I know he has no real choice in the matter. He's a musician…a performer…and a huge part of that is touring and being on the road for months at a time."

"Sookie, honey…not to rain on your parade or anything," Arlene said sympathetically, "but what if he wasn't on tour anymore? What then? I mean it's not like you live in the same city. You would still be separated unless you were willing to move to LA or he was willing to move here to Shreveport. Do you think that's gonna happen?"

"I don't know, Arlene…I doubt it," Sookie admitted, rubbing her temples to ease the pressure of the headache she could feel building.

"Would you ever consider moving to California to be with him?"

"Arlene, my life is here…" she argued. "…my business…my career."

"But let's face it, Sook…you could do event planning anywhere, whereas it would probably be difficult for Eric to effectively manage a singing career from anywhere other than LA or New York."

"True," Sookie sighed, "but I may be putting the cart before the horse here. We haven't really discussed the future. I have no idea whether or not Eric's thoughts of the future even include me."

"Sookie, that man is in love with you. I could see it plain as day written all over his face when he came down and surprised you for your birthday. He willingly went up against the Goddesses' firing squad and passed their test with flying colors…no man would even bother with something like that if he wasn't in love with you and sincere about impressing your friends because of it."

Sookie smiled fondly, remembering Eric's faceoff with the Spanish Inquisition (a.k.a. The Goddesses) and how he had won them all over with his sincere praise of her. Arlene was right. What man would put himself through that if he wasn't serious about her?

"I know you didn't ask for my opinion," Arlene conceded, "but I think it's time the two of you sat down and had a real heart-to-heart about where your relationship is heading and what you both want for the future. Y'all can keep sailing along the way you are now – happy in the moment – but the longer you do this back-and-forth long distance thing, the more restless and frustrated you're going to become. And eventually I think you'll grow to resent Eric and the relationship altogether."

As much as she loathed admitting it, Sookie knew her friend was right, and the thought was like a punch to her gut. She couldn't stand the idea of resenting Eric or their relationship, but she knew it was only a matter of time if no concrete plans were ever made. Even after his tour was over, they would still be living in separate cities, thousands of miles apart, and relying on nightly phone conversations and sporadic weekend visits to sustain them. How long could that realistically last?

"When do you see him next?" asked Arlene, interrupting Sookie's mental gymnastics.

"He's going with me to my mom's for Thanksgiving."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't bring up the subject around your family," Arlene said pensively, "but you should try to carve out some alone time during his visit to have a serious 'Where is this relationship going?' conversation."

Sookie sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling as if the answers to all of life's important questions might be found there. She was anxiously looking forward to seeing Eric at Thanksgiving, but that was still almost two months away. And after the intimacy of their Majorca trip, Sookie was left feeling bereft and somewhat lost. She had known all along that a relationship with Eric Northman, international singing star, would be a series of long periods of time apart punctuated by brief, passionate meetings, but the reality was very unsettling. Eric had become one of the most important things in her life and she craved his presence…his touch…his humor…his smile. She missed him. Plain and simple.

And she was just going to have to do something about it.

Picking up her iPhone, she quickly scrolled through her contacts list until she found the one she wanted and moved the phone to her ear, grinning at Arlene like someone with a juicy secret…or a secret plan.

"Pam…it's Sookie. I need your help with something."

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the True Blood season premier? It felt like it was all over the place and a little overwhelming, but every season premier except season 1 has seemed that way to me. I guess it's because it has the huge task of transitioning from the previous season's finale and setting up all of the upcoming season's storylines. I will say this, though...I never in a million years thought I could be turned on by incest! ((**fans self and considers sticking head in freezer**))**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing of note here, though I would like to own one super hot Viking who can clean at vamp speed and have his way with me against the nearest wall...even if it is the wall of a rusty old shipping container!**

**A/N: As always, a million thanks to all of you who are still reading, especially those of you who keep me motivated by reviewing or commenting on each chapter: FangbangerLayla, jade012, AgeG, BEGreen, gunnymom, Sueaczel, northmannorthman, elliebaby33, ljhjelm49, Blueyedraksha, nordiclover, Chickiesmom, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, RamintaD, IkeaGoddess, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, MerryCain, Iersseltje, TeaCupHuman, TMack25, ashmo2000, and GoddessD for commenting on the last chapter.**

**I am finally actively writing on this story again, and though I have difficulty finding the to sit down and write, it feels good to be putting words on paper again. I actually had it completed through Chapter 61 a year ago when I began posting here, but I've just used up all of my pre-existing material and am now having to write to keep up. If I go longer than a week between chapters going forward, that is why. I just finished Chapter 65 tonight, though, so I have a few weeks of cushion and I hope to write more during a few of my lunch breaks at work this week. **

**This chapter started out traveling in one direction and then suddenly went somewhere completely unexpected. But that's part of the fun of writing, so I just went with it. I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 63:**

_Ladies and gentleman, we will begin our descent into Denver in about 20 minutes, estimating our landing at approximately 3:30pm. Current weather conditions are sunny and 62 degrees. We hope you've enjoyed your flight and we thank you for choosing American Airlines."_

The pilot's golf announcer voice roused Sookie from a catnap and she yawned and stretched to ease the tightness in her muscles. The flight had been calm and allowed her to nap in a Dramamine-induced fog for over an hour. It didn't hurt that Pam had insisted on using her own extra airline points to upgrade Sookie to first class. Because Eric was kept completely in the dark regarding this particular trip, they didn't want to touch his airline points to achieve her usual travel upgrades.

This trip was the result of weeks of planning and scheming via email, text and phone by Sookie and Pam whenever Eric was out of earshot or otherwise occupied. Today was Friday, October 29th, Eric's 31st birthday, and Sookie had quite the surprise in store for him. She figured after he had made the effort to fly to Shreveport to surprise her for her own birthday, the very least she could do was to repay him in kind. Eric and company had arrived in Denver late the night before from Santa Fe and were scheduled to perform a show at the Pepsi Center at 7:30pm. He was staying at the Hotel Monaco, a luxury boutique hotel and spa about a mile from the concert venue.

Making her way doggedly through the crowded terminal and toward the baggage claim, Sookie sent Pam a text relaying her whereabouts. After retrieving her luggage, she headed out to the pickup area where she found Pam lounging against a white Towncar next to a driver holding a placard with her name on it.

"Oh Sookie, it's so good to see you, my friend," Pam said, hugging her briefly and stepping back to eye her dark skinny jeans, red cowl-neck cashmere sweater and black suede ankle boots approvingly. "He's been nearly unbearable the past few weeks."

"So you think he's missed me?" Sookie smiled.

"You have no idea the hell we have to put up with when he's not getting laid."

"Pam!" Sookie shrieked, turning the color of her red sweater and looking around sharply to confirm that their driver hadn't overheard the conversation.

"I'm just _sayin_'," she insisted, lowering her voice only slightly and peering at Sookie over the top of her vintage black and white Chanel sunglasses. "When little Eric is happy, big Eric is happy, and when big Eric is happy…"

"Okay, I get it," Sookie sighed, wishing she had never asked.

"C'mon," Pam urged, pulling Sookie toward the car as the driver slammed the trunk on her luggage. "Eric's doing a radio station interview right now, and he'll go directly from there to the Pepsi Center so you'll have plenty of time to get settled in at the hotel and relax for a bit before the show. I upgraded his room to the Mediterranean king suite, which is the best room in the hotel, and told him there was a mix-up with the reservation and that's all they had available."

Although Eric had more than enough money to afford the finest suite in any hotel, he generally chose a mid-grade room when he was staying alone, not seeing the need to waste money on excessive luxury for only himself, but Pam felt that with the birthday surprise Sookie had in store for him the upgraded luxury suite was warranted and would be appreciated.

"I've arranged for a car to take you to the show and wherever you need to go this afternoon or tonight," said Pam. "Do you need anything else for your surprise?"

"Nope," Sookie grinned, patting her chic new floral printed Thirty-One travel tote. "Dessert and some flowers will be delivered to the room at 5:30, and I brought everything else with me."

"He's going to be blown away by you being here," Pam smirked. "All he's done for the past week while we've been trying to get him to make party plans for tonight is whine about wishing he could go back to Shreveport and see you."

"What does he think he's doing tonight?"

"Eh, we told him we were taking him out for a midnight show at a comedy club just down the street from the hotel," she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "There is a show at midnight, and some of us may go, but I figured you'd have him otherwise occupied." Pam's knowing look made Sookie blush bright red again and she quickly turned her head to look out the window, pretending to take in the passing scenery.

"C'mon, Sook," she teased. "What kind of naughty birthday presents do you have in store for our rock star?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Sookie smirked, her gaze still focused out the window.

"Duh!" But when her comment received no response from Sookie, Pam realized she wasn't going to get any more info and they both settled into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the trip to the hotel.

The Mediterranean Suite at the Hotel Monaco was gorgeous and Sookie spent a few moments upon entry, just taking in every detail of the room. The décor was modern, but not cold, in shades of sandy beige and gold, with bold red and black accents. The top floor room afforded a panoramic view of the downtown Denver skyline that she knew would be breathtaking after dark. Stepping into the en suite bathroom, she discovered a marble paradise of earth tones that looked like it belonged in a luxury spa, including an enormous glassed-in shower with multiple rain heads and plush gold and white towels that were as soft as velvet. The focal point of the room was a raised whirlpool bath that could easily accommodate 3 to 4 people…

…_or one six-foot-five singer and his much smaller girlfriend!_

The thought of what sort of activities could take place in that tub had Sookie's libido suddenly shifting into overdrive. Her nightly phone call with Eric the evening before had gone in an unexpected direction and turned into phone sex.

"_Sookie?" Eric said, in an unusually deep, husky voice. "What are you wearing?"_

"_What?" Her instinct was to giggle, but the tone of his voice sent the butterflies in her stomach fluttering and she bit back the giggle._

"_What…are…you…wearing?" he practically growled into the phone. Sookie's lady bits instantly took notice and she inhaled sharply in response._

"_Uh…panties and a black t-shirt I stole from you in New York."_

"_And why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked with a smirk she could practically hear through the phone. "Does it smell like me?"_

"_Yes," she sighed._

"_And when you wear it do you imagine my skin against yours? Me touching you?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Sookie…do you want me to touch you?"_

"_God, yes!" she gasped, _

"_Where?"_

"_Everywhere…"_

"_Specifically where, Sookie? Where do you want me to touch you first?" His voice was a velvet caress and Sookie's breathing became ragged in response. When she didn't answer him immediately, he spoke again. "Sookie, where are you right now in your house?"_

"_S-sitting on my bed," she croaked._

"_Can you switch me to speaker phone?" She nodded, not cognizant that he couldn't see her gesture, and did as he asked._

"_Okay," she said hesitantly._

"_Lie back against your pillows and put your phone on the bed next to you." Once again, she did as instructed, nervous, yet feeling excitement building in the pit of her stomach. They had never done this before, and she felt a sudden inexplicable shyness about what was inevitably going to happen._

"_Okay."_

"_Now…where do you want me to touch you, my Sookie?"_

_Still nervous, she didn't answer immediately, but took an audibly ragged breath._

"_Sookie, I want to touch your beautiful tits," he growled. "Would you like that?"_

"_Yes," she gasped._

"_I want to hold one in each hand…to squeeze them and feel your nipples harden against my palms."_

_Sookie's hands slid beneath the hem of her borrowed t-shirt and up to her aching breasts, almost of their own accord. She groaned as she copied the motions Eric had just described, feeling her nipples pebble in response._

"_Sookie, are you touching your breasts?"_

"_Yes," she sighed._

"_Pinch your nipples," he commanded, and she immediately complied, feeling an instant jolt of arousal straight to her core. Her quick intake of breath was audible over the speaker phone._

"_Did those little buds tighten up for me, Sookie?" he crooned._

"_Yes-"_

"_Gods, I want to taste them," he muttered, half to himself. "You have the most perfect tits and I want to suck your little pink nipples into my mouth and worry them with my tongue until you can't be still. They were made just for my hands and my mouth, lover."_

"_Eriiiic," she moaned, her hips moving restlessly in response to his words._

"_Sookie..." His voice was like a velvet caress. "While my mouth is worshipping your glorious breasts, where do you want my hands to be?"_

"_Here," she said brokenly, moving one hand tentatively to the front of her lacy boy-short panties._

_Eric chuckled deeply. "Sweetheart, I can't see through the phone. You have to tell me where 'here' is."_

_Sookie bit her bottom lip nervously. "Between my legs," she whispered, just barely loud enough for Eric to hear her._

"_What my lover? I need you to speak up…be clear about what you want."_

"_Between my legs," she repeated, with a bit more volume._

"_Sookie," Eric purred seductively through the phone. "Do you want me to touch your pussy?"_

"_Y-yes…"_

"_Tell me, lover…say it out loud," he insisted. "Tell me you want me to touch that greedy little pussy."_

"_Please, Eric!" she groaned. "I want you to touch my p-pussy…"_

_She had never said anything so graphic aloud to anyone before, and her face flushed in embarrassment even as a rush of wetness between her legs betrayed how much it was turning her on. While one hand remained on her breast, rolling a nipple sharply between her thumb and forefinger to simulate Eric's blunt teeth, her other hand slid down over her stomach and beneath the waistband of her lacy panties. She gasped in pleasure as her fingers finally reached their destination._

"_Sookie," Eric prodded gently. "Are you touching your pussy?"_

"_Yes," she moaned, biting her bottom lip._

"_Are you imagining my hand stroking you instead?"_

"_Oh god, yes."_

"_Good girl…touch yourself like you know I would. Rub that clit in circles with your fingertip."_

_Sookie's breathing was ragged and she moaned helplessly at his words as she followed his instructions to the letter. Beyond the haze of her own pleasure, she dimly registered the sound of a zipper through the phone and Eric's suddenly labored breathing._

"_Lover," he said in a voice that was far less steady than before. "Do you still have your panties on?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Take them off and lie on your stomach," he ordered._

_Sookie wasted no time in doing as he'd asked. Assuming the requested position, she returned one hand to her throbbing clit and stroked in time with Eric's and her panting breaths, which seemed to be in perfect sync._

"_You're close to coming, aren't you, baby?" he gasped._

"_Ahhh…" she moaned affirmatively. "So close."_

"_Do you want my cock to fill your tight little pussy now?"_

_The explicitness of his words almost sent her over the edge right then and there and she whimpered instead of answering. Her hips bucked against the mattress in an attempt to provide more friction._

"_Sookie, slide your fingers inside like they were my cock." _

_She did as he instructed, picturing his strong arms holding him up on either side of her and his perfect buttocks flexing as he pistoned in and out of her roughly. It only took 4 strokes of her fingers to bring her to a shuddering climax and she came crying out his name into her pillow._

"_That's my perfect, sexy girl," he panted, and she could hear the quick rhythmic sound of him stroking himself to his own completion. The chanting of her name followed by a tortured groan, signaled that he too had reached his peak._

"_God Sookie, I miss you!" he gasped._

Sookie was rudely brought back to the present by a knock at the door. She quickly shook off her stupor, but wasn't as successful in eliminating the flush from her face.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the hotel porter asked as he handed over two dozen gorgeous red and pink roses and a small bakery box.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she answered, turning away to retrieve a tip from her purse and blushing even more deeply.

"The car will be downstairs to pick you up and take you to the Pepsi Center at seven o'clock," Pam said as the porter walked away and she stepped into Sookie's doorway. "I got you a seat more than halfway back on the left hand side, so there's no way Eric will be able to spot you in the crowd. The car will be back to pick you up at the arena at 10:15, which is right about the time of the encore. That should give you an hour or so to return to the hotel and get everything ready before Eric gets back to the room."

Sookie glanced quickly at her watch and saw that it was 5:30…just enough time to finish her preparations for Eric's birthday surprise, order dinner from room service, and take a shower before heading to the arena.

"Thanks, Pam," she said, grabbing her partner in crime in a quick hug. "I hope this makes him happy."

"Sookie, having you here will make him happy, no matter what else you have planned."

At 7pm, a very nervous and excited Sookie stepped out the front doors of the hotel and into a waiting stretch limo. She wore jeans in an eggplant color with a knee-length turtleneck sweater in shades of cream, eggplant and blue, and a pair of camel-colored low-heeled suede boots. Her hair was pulled back and tucked up under a soft blue felt cloche hat. The weather forecast for the evening was chilly, and she felt that hiding her blonde locks completely under a hat would make her less recognizable to those concert goers who followed the tabloids and might identify her. She hoped the anonymity of sitting in a normal seat and not wearing an all-access badge would also help. Taking a compact from her purse, she quickly checked her makeup, paying special attention to the dark berry lipstick that adorned her full lips and making sure that none had transferred to her front teeth. After a few deep breaths to calm herself, she settled back against the plush leather seat. She wasn't sure what she was more excited about…seeing Eric strut his stuff in concert again, or presenting herself to him as a birthday surprise in his hotel room after the show.

It was going to be an interesting night…


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these characters from Charlaine Harris (and occasionally imagining myself in some '50 Shades of Grey' scenarios with Eric Northman.)**

**A/N: A million thank you's to all of you who continue reading my silly little love story and give me the encouragement to keep writing. You guys rock! And thank you especially to the following group for taking the time to review and/or comment on my last chapter: FangbangerLayla, ljhjelm49, B-Rock525, AgeG, Sueaczel, Orionsbabydoll, coakes013, northmannorthman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, nordiclover, Millarca666, kerriki, ericplenty, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, BEGreen, SVMlover1378, Northwoman, gunnymom, MerryCain, mindy781, Ierrsseltje, GoddessD, ashmo2000, EdgeofSomething, lilkaza, twodognite, IkeaGoddess, and TMack25.**

**I've heard a lot of rumors lately about certain stories being taken down from because of M-rated material and several of you have asked me if I post somewhere else as a backup. Currently I am only posting here, but if my story does end up being removed at some point, please check my profile and I will put a note there with the new location. I have both Wordpress and a Live Journal accounts, but I don't blog, so I haven't set either up for posting yet, and I don't want to do it until/unless I'm forced to leave this site. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that this will all blow over eventually.**

**Chapter 64:**

Sookie arrived at the Pepsi center just as Lara Eden was taking the stage for her opening set, and she bought herself a diet soft drink before finding her seat. As promised, Pam had procured her a ticket in the lower tier, about halfway back, to the left of the stage. She was seated between what appeared to be a couple of female college students and a middle-aged married couple, neither of whom seemed to pay her any attention after their initial acknowledgment when she sat down.

As usual, Lara's performance was stellar and Sookie found herself relaxing as she enjoyed the set, but by the time Lara had left the stage and the crew was setting up for Eric, the butterflies had taken flight in her stomach. As the house lights dimmed and the first piano notes of Autumn Song filled the arena, Sookie held her breath in anticipation, and when Eric finally came into view, seated at a red grand piano, she popped up from her seat like she was on springs, squeeing like a fangirl. It was moments like this when she realized that he was so much more than_ her_ Eric Northman, the man she loved more than life…he was Eric Northman, singing superstar. And if the din of shouting and applause was any indication, the rest of the audience knew it, too…especially the women. Sookie quickly swallowed the lump of jealousy that climbed into her throat, reminding herself that although she shared Eric Northman the singer with thousands of enthusiastic fans, Eric Northman the man was all hers.

As his beautiful baritone voice filled the arena, Sookie's breath was taken away. He was amazing. From her vantage point, she couldn't see him as clearly as she'd like, but two largo JumboTron screens, one on either side of the stage, broadcast his image at close range. Close enough for her to see the sweat already beading on his brow. He wore his standard concert performance wear: jeans (black this time), a fitted t-shirt (black and sporting the logo "Why can't vampires and werewolves just get along?"), a jacket (grey) and black boots. His hair was artfully tousled with more styling product than Sookie cared for, but she knew it was the only way to control it through all of the running around and sweating he did on stage. Plus, she knew he would shower it out immediately after the show.

One of the things that made Eric so engaging as a performer was the depth and range of emotion he displayed in every performance. When he sang songs of heartbreak, the audience felt his anguish. When he sang songs of joy, they felt that joy intensely. His concerts took everyone in the room on a rollercoaster ride of highs and lows, with humorous dialogue sprinkled in to balance the emotional extremes. Just For A Moment was Sookie's favorite of Eric's hits, and she stood with tears streaming while he belted it out. Although initially embarrassed by her reaction, she smiled wryly to herself when she noticed the tears of both college students and the middle-aged wife sitting next to her. Damn, he was good!

Toward the end of the set, Thalia put down her violin and approached Eric at the front of the stage, taking his microphone as he looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't know if any of you know this," she projected to the audience with a mischievous smile, "but today is Eric's birthday." The applause and wolf-whistles became deafening once again as Eric ducked his head bashfully and tried to retrieve his mic from the little virtuoso. But she easily ducked beneath his arm and evaded him. "That's right…he's 31 years old today!" More squeals and applause. Eric just shook his head in disbelief, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"We've prepared a little surprise for him and I'd like you all to assist me in serenading him with Happy Birthday, since I'm not much of a singer and usually let my violin do the performing for me." As she led the enthusiastic audience in a chorus of Happy Birthday, Pam and Ginger came onstage wheeling a cart that featured a birthday cake with three lit sparklers. Sookie could tell from the look on his face that Eric was touched, but at the same time completely mortified. After trying unsuccessfully to blow out the sparklers ('cause sparklers can't be blown out), he finally just let them burn down and hugged Thalia, Pam – who reached up and placed a children's birthday party hat on his head - and Ginger, before bowing to the crowd with a sheepish grin. He thanked the audience profusely and then proceeded to sing the final song of his regular set while wearing his birthday hat sticking out from the middle of his forehead, a feat that had the two college girls next to her squealing with glee and pronouncing him 'adorkable'.

As soon as the lights came up to signal the break before the encore, Sookie made her way out of the arena and back to the waiting limo. Her heart raced with excitement and anticipation when she thought of the surprise she had planned for Eric back at the hotel. She had missed him terribly since Majorca and tonight she was going to show him just how much.

_**OOOooOOOooOOOooOOO**_

The scene was set. Their gorgeous hotel suite had been transformed from an already stunning Mediterranean space to a romantic oasis. Lit votive candles adorned every available surface of the suite, giving the room an ethereal glow. Marking a path from the main door of the suite, across the room, into the bedroom, to the bed and to the bathroom, was a trail of red and pink rose petals. The bathroom featured a dozen more lit votive candles scattered around the room, a bottle of Moët et Chandon champagne in a silver ice bucket, and a dozen large chocolate dipped strawberries on a silver tray on the tiled wall of the marble whirlpool bath. And the piece de resistance…the birthday gift itself…was Sookie, stretched out in the middle of the silk draped four-poster bed wearing her version of creative 'gift wrap'. A red satin push-up bustier with garters, accented with black lace and laced up the front with a black satin ribbon, a matching pair of barely-there black lace panties, sheer black stockings hooked to the garters, and a pair of black patent stiletto heels. While she had always opted for attractive sleepwear whenever she knew she would be with Eric, she tended to stick with more demure pieces like baby doll nighties and short satin pj sets with camisoles. But this outfit was something else entirely. This ensemble was blatantly sexy and shouted, "Come and take me…I'm yours to pillage." It was a look Sookie wasn't entirely at ease with, but it was Eric's birthday and she wanted him to give him a birthday gift he wouldn't soon forget.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Sookie saw that it was a few minutes past eleven and based on the estimate Pam had given her earlier, Eric should be arriving any minute now. She would have called Pam for an updated ETA, but her cell phone battery had died while she was at the show and she discovered to her chagrin that she'd forgotten to pack her charger. Lying back against the pillows with a sigh, in the sexiest pose she could manage without feeling ridiculous, she closed her eyes and imagined the look on her handsome birthday boy's face when he walked through the door of their suite. It had been hard to keep the trip a secret from Eric for the past few weeks, especially with them talking every night. She was always quick to share her day's activities with him during their nightly conversations and leaving out the thing that was exciting her most without arousing his suspicion required some major subterfuge.

Sookie's thoughts were interrupted then by the sound of a keycard in the lock. Taking one last deep, nervous breath, she arranged her face into her best 'come hither' look and leaned back on one elbow against the pillows. Though she was in the bedroom, with the door open to the outer suite she had a direct line of sight from the bed to the front door and should be one of the first things Eric would see upon entering. (Even if he was too oblivious to notice the trail of rose petals leading directly to her.) As the door to the suite slowly opened, Sookie began to sing Happy Birthday in her best impression of Marilyn Monroe's serenade to the President.

"Happy birthday to yo—" she began, then gasped when the first person to enter the suite wasn't Eric, but a man who appeared to be a six-inch shorter and 20-year older version of her boyfriend. His blue eyes met hers and widened in both shock, and a fair degree of appreciation, before he stepped aside to make room for the real Eric Northman, who was speaking over his shoulder, apparently to someone behind him that Sookie still could not see. Sookie yelped and instantly grabbed a pillow to cover herself as Eric pulled a short, dark-haired woman in the door behind him. Apparently noticing her for the first time, Eric's face rapidly displayed shock, awe, confusion, and then understanding. He responded by rushing toward the bedroom door, effectively blocking the view of her barely covered form from everyone else, but not before Sookie saw the look of astonishment on the face of the small woman who had entered the room behind Eric.

"Sookie! Oh my god…!" Eric practically flew into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him as Sookie dove off the far side of the bed and huddled in the corner, burying her face in the pillow she was still trying unsuccessfully to hide behind.

"Eric, who _are_ those people?" she wailed into the pillow, knowing the answer instinctively, but praying she was wrong.

He didn't respond at first, but instead climbed over the bed and knelt down in front of her, grasping the pillow and attempting to pull it away from her face.

"They're my parents," he confirmed softly.

"OH MY GOD!" she screeched, before breaking down into sobs, still hiding her face in the bed pillow.

"Sookie, look at me," he coaxed gently, still trying unsuccessfully to pry the pillow away from her face. "Please?" he urged, stroking her bare arms up and down in a soothing motion.

Slowly she brought her tear-streaked face up to look at him, seeing nothing but absolute affection in his piercing gaze.

"Hi," he said softly, smiling tenderly at her. "I can't believe you came here to surprise me."

"Happy birthday," she said, sniffling loudly and brushing unsuccessfully at her tears.

"I missed you so much," he admitted, pulling her into his arms and rocking her back and forth comfortingly. "You are the best birthday present I could've ever asked for. And this," he said pulling back slightly to give her outfit a lascivious stare, "is the absolute best gift wrap I've ever laid eyes on. I want to unwrap it right now and do unbelievably lewd and wicked things with my gift."

Sookie's heart rate increased as her arousal level jumped sky high, making her momentarily forget the fact that Eric's parents were just on the other side of the bedroom door. Noticing the change in her expression, Eric leaned forward slightly, a predatory grin adorning his face, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues sought each other instinctually, refamiliarizing themselves with the feel and taste of their mates. Eric's hands traveled restlessly up and down the sides of her bustier before sliding further down to capture the perfect globes of her buttocks, pulling her to straddle his lap and feel the evidence of his arousal through his jeans and the barely-there fabric of her panties. His guttural groan of pleasure vibrated through her and finally broke her from her lust-induced state, reminding her of the situation they were in.

"Oh my god Eric, what am I going to do?" she groaned. "Your parents just saw me wearing practically nothing and waiting in their son's bed with the obvious intent of having my way with you!" Eric chuckled, which only served to increase Sookie's feelings of panic.

"Sweetheart, don't worry," he said soothingly, drawing her tightly against him once again. "My parents grew up in Sweden…attitudes about sex are far more relaxed there. They've both been dying to meet you and will be thrilled that it's happening sooner than they originally expected…no matter what kind of slutty first impression you made." Sookie's expression once again turned to one of horror until she looked up and saw that he was barely holding in laughter.

"Stop teasing me!" she pouted.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better," he said, trailing open-mouth kisses over the sensitive skin below her ear. "Is it working?"

"It certainly isn't hurting," she groaned, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"They would love you anyway, just on your own merit, but they are guaranteed to love you because I do," he grinned. "And it doesn't hurt that you love me and make me happier than I've ever been." His words brought tears to her eyes and she used the front of his t-shirt to dry them, giggling at his raised eyebrow response.

"I guess I can't just hide in here until tomorrow, can I?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' loudly and climbing to his feet, taking her hands and pulling her up next to him.

"Just give me a few minutes to change clothes and clean myself up a little," Sookie relented.

"Don't you dare take off that sexy outfit," Eric growled. "I still intend to unwrap my gift later. Just throw on something over it." Sookie sighed and proceeded to pull a pair of jeans and a soft black cashmere sweater out of her suitcase before heading to the bathroom to change and clean up her mascara-streaked face and runny nose. She emerged 10 minutes later looking like her normal self, aside from the nervous expression on her face. Eric held out a hand to her and pulled her against his side, wrapping a long arm securely around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"C'mon," he smirked. "Let's go meet Mom and Dad."

**A/N: I know I'm probably going to get flamed for not including birthday sex in this chapter, but I like to keep things interesting and I thought this was a far more interesting (dare I even say _fun?_) twist than just having them go straight to makin' luuuuuuuv! They'll get to that in the next chapter, I promise. Plus, this is the kind of thing that would probably happen to me IRL...LOL!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer****: Nothing here belongs to me except their situation and maybe a little humor. I mean really...you've got to admit the thought of meeting your boyfriend's parents for the first time wearing a bustier, thong, garter and stockings (when you aren't a stripper) is pretty damn funny. ;)**

**A/N****: A million thanks to my loyal readers for your continued support...I love you all so much, you have no idea. And extra hugs and Viking kisses to those of you who take the time to review and/or comment (in particular, B-Rock525, aprilshowers021, Random Nonsense Unlimited, northmannorthman, kerriki, TeaCupHuman, Orionsbabydoll, Northwoman, FangbangerLayla, coakes013, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, RamintaD, ChickiesMom, AgeG, nordiclover, RiverQuaimegi, EdgeofSomething, BEGreen, mindy781, Iersseltje, gunnymom, ashmo2000, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, jade012, vilannh, bearygirl, pannech, ILoveVikings, blueberry55, MerryCain, GoddessD, twodognite, IkeaGoddess, TMack25 and The Vikings Succubus for reviews/comments on Chapter 64.) If you found Sookie's "predicament" humorous, take a gander at The Vikings Succubus's review/comment...on page 1 of my review page. I nearly spit Diet Coke all over my laptop when I read it!**

**Chapter 65:**

Sookie's heart pounded like a jackhammer against her ribcage and she did her best to keep her breathing under control as Eric opened the bedroom door. She couldn't believe she was about to meet his parents for the first time after practically giving them a peep show not 20 minutes earlier. She couldn't blame them if they hated her already and thought she was nothing more than a slut. But Eric's arm around her was solid and she took comfort in the fact that even thought she had made a complete fool of herself in front of his parents, he still loved and respected her.

Both elder Northmans looked up expectantly from their seats on the couch as Sookie and Eric stepped into the room and Sookie almost turned around and bolted back into the bedroom. Eric, sensing her anxiety, tightened his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sookie," Eric announced with a beaming smile.

"Thank God!" Mr. Northman grinned, as he and his wife both rose to their feet. "If you had been anyone else I would've had to kick my son's idiotic ass for cheating on you!"

"M-Mr. and Mrs. N-Northman," Sookie sputtered, "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I wanted to surprise Eric for his birthday, and Pam suggested this, and I missed him so much, and no one told me you would b-be here-"

"Sookie," Mrs. Northman interrupted her rambling, coming forward and closing the distance between them. "Hush dear!" She reached out to frame Sookie's face with her hands, smiling warmly at her. "We aren't mad or upset with you. Eric is a grown man and we haven't had a say in what he does or with whom since he left our house at seventeen. We're happy as long as he's happy – and preferably not running around making illegitimate babies or landing himself in jail." She said the last sentence with a wink at Eric.

"Mom!" he said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.

His mother continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Sookie, we are so thrilled to finally meet you in person. Now come here and give me a proper hug."

Sookie was taken aback by the affectionate gesture, but she leaned into the embrace gratefully and smiled when Mrs. Northman squeezed her with the strength of someone much larger than her small five-foot-four frame. She smelled of a subtle blend of citrus fruit and lily of the valley, and it reminded Sookie of the flower garden that was her own mother's pride and joy.

"Thank you, Mrs. North-"

"It's Ingrid," she reminded Sookie firmly, her blue eyes filled with warmth and affection. "Mrs. Northman is my mother-in-law, and I don't ever want to be confused with that old bat!"

Eric's father cleared his throat loudly from behind her and fought to hold back a grin.

"And I'm Godric," he said as soon as his wife had stepped aside, grasping Sookie's right hand in both of his and bringing it briefly to his lips. "Mr. Northman is my father and he's been dead for 15 years." She could see where Eric got both his looks and his charm. His father lacked his height by about 5 inches, and his hair was more grey than blonde, but those same sparkling blue eyes appraised her with intelligence and humor.

"I'm so pleased to meet you both," Sookie said sweetly, her southern manners kicking in. "I can't believe Pam didn't tell me you would be in Denver when she and I were setting up this surprise, though." _And I'm going to kick her ass for it the next time I see her!_

"She didn't know," said Ingrid with a smirk that looked remarkably like the one her son regularly sported. "We surprised our birthday boy, too, showing up at his concert."

"It was a great show, by the way," Sookie piped in.

"You were there?" Eric asked incredulously. "And I didn't even know it?"

"Nope. I sat out in the audience with fifteen thousand of your other fans and had an absolute blast!"

"Well, my boy," Godric said, clapping Eric on the shoulder. "I guess your mom and I should call it a night if we're going to get up and go sight-seeing in the morning."

"Sookie, we've asked Eric to spend the morning sight-seeing with us tomorrow, and we would love for you to join us, " said Ingrid, "though I can understand if the two of you would rather make other plans now."

Knowing that her visit would come as a complete surprise to Eric, Sookie hadn't planned any further ahead than that night. She knew from Pam that he had the next day off and wasn't due in Salt Lake City for the next show until Sunday afternoon, so she had booked a flight back to Shreveport for lunchtime on Sunday.

"I would love to see Denver," Sookie said, wrapping her arms around Eric's waist and tucking herself against his side. "This is my first time here."

"It's settled then," said Godric, taking Ingrid's hand and gently tugging her toward the door. "See you both downstairs for breakfast at nine?"

"We'll be there," Eric promised, following behind the two and hugging them both before they left the room.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Sookie heard Ingrid call out as they walked away.

Eric closed the door gently behind them, leaning back against it momentarily with a smile of such blatant affection that Sookie's heart swelled. The fact that he adored his parents was just one more thing to love about him in her book.

A heartbeat later, his eyes met hers across the room and his smile changed. It became predatory.

"Now, where were we, lover? I believe I have a birthday gift to unwrap."

Sookie looked down at her current outfit of jeans and sweater and back to Eric. "Not like this, you don't. You stay here," she commanded. "I'll call you when you can come in." And with that she turned away and headed back toward the bedroom. Eric growled with frustration and Sookie laughed aloud as she entered the bedroom and closed the door firmly behind her.

Moving hastily so as not to prolong his torture, she quickly shed the jeans and sweater and stepped back into the sexy stilettos. Crossing into the bathroom, she turned on the hot water tap in the enormous Jacuzzi tub and checked to confirm that the champagne bucket still had sufficient ice. While the tub continued to fill with steaming hot water – by the time they were "dirtied up" and in need of a bath she expected it would be cooled to a tolerable temperature – Sookie checked her appearance in the mirror, making some minor makeup touch-ups and running a brush quickly through her hair. When the tub was full and she was satisfied with her appearance once again, Sookie turned off the bathroom and bedroom lights, leaving only the glow of dozens of votive candles to illuminate the rooms.

"Okay birthday boy, you can come in and unwrap your present now," she called out in a sing-song voice, arranging herself against the multitude of pillows on the bed in what she hoped was a provocative pose.

Eric must've been practically standing against the door because it was opened in a nanosecond and his tall beautiful form filled the doorway, silhouetted against the candlelight from the other room. Even with the dim lighting she could still see his eyes, shining with a myriad of emotions: awe, excitement, anticipation, desire, need, and above all else…love. He was gazing at her as if she were the best gift he could ever imagine. Propping herself on her right elbow, Sookie brought her left hand up to the satin bow tied between her breasts, but Eric moved quickly to stop her.

"Let me," he said huskily, climbing onto the bed over her and stilling her hand with his. "After all, you are _my_ gift to unwrap, aren't you?" She simply nodded, her eyes never leaving his. Instead of reaching out with his hand, Eric dipped his head to her bountiful cleavage and grasped the satin tie with his teeth, pulling back slowly until the bow was untied. Dipping his head once again, he used his nose to separate the now untied panels of the bustier, allowing her breasts to spill out over the top, keeping them raised high, but giving him full access. He placed a wet, open-mouth kiss (with liberal use of his tongue) between her breasts and she shivered at the sensation of his hot mouth on her skin. Unable to support herself on her elbows any longer, Sookie collapsed backward onto the mountain of pillows, inducing Eric to straddle her body and hover over her possessively, like a child with a treat he had no intention of sharing.

"These alone are a gift worthy of the gods," he murmured reverently, still focused intently on her breasts.

"They're only for you," she whispered, placing a hand under each and raising them in offering, smiling when his eyes darkened perceptibly with lust.

"Oh Sookie," he groaned, covering her hands with his much larger ones and moving to suckle one of her nipples. His teeth nipped it gently and his tongue soothed away the sting, causing her to whimper and her hips to buck beneath him. He lavished the same attention on the other swollen peak, making her cry out in pleasure. When he finally released her hands, they went immediately to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling at it frantically until he took pity on her and removed it altogether. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, tongues dueling desperately until they were forced to break apart to breathe.

"Oh god, Eric, I missed you," Sookie panted as his mouth blazed a trail from just below her ear down her neck to her collar bone, and once again to the newly unwrapped gift of her breasts. While he endeavored to pay them additional homage, her hands fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans, finally freeing him and pushing them down over his hips. The smooth taut skin of his glorious butt drew her hands like magnets, eliciting a groan from him as she kneaded his flesh. Moving away from her momentarily, Eric quickly shucked his jeans before returning to his perch on the bed over her.

"God Sookie, you are so sexy in this outfit," he growled. "I don't know if I want to rip it off of you or fuck you with it still on."

"Who says you can't do both?" she purred suggestively, trailing her fingertips slowly in a line from his throat to his navel. She smirked when his hips thrust forward involuntarily, tying to initiate contact between her hand and his cock. Obligingly she wrapped her fingers around it, making him gasp in pleasure and his eyes roll back. His control was quickly slipping as he looked at her still wearing the unlaced teddy with her breasts spilling over the top. Wanting her to keep the garters, stockings and stilettos, he reached out to grasp both sides of the scrap of black lace covering her sex. He ripped the panties off with a flick of his wrist and pushed her knees back toward her chest, displaying her openly to his eager gaze. With a feral sound he flattened his tongue and dragged it through her folds, lapping up every drop of her sweet arousal. When he reached her clit, he sucked it hard and she shrieked with shock and pleasure.

"Eric, pleeeease!" she begged, fisting both hands in his hair.

"Please what?" He looked up at her heatedly, her juices glistening on his lips and chin.

"Please fuck me," she moaned, her hips bucking upward to gain more friction.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, teasing her center with the tip of his cock.

"Yesssss!"

In one swift motion he grasped her thighs, pulled them to either side of his waist and plunged into her silken heat.

"Fuck, Sookie…so tight…so perfect!"

Sookie clung desperately to him, her legs gripping his waist tightly and the heels of her stilettos digging into his perfect buttocks as he pounded into her over and over. Sitting back on his heels, he lifted her hips to allow deeper penetration…a move that had him hitting that magic spot inside her with every thrust.

"Oh god, Eric!" she wailed.

"Come for me, baby," he urged, moving his thumb to her clit and working it in small tight circles until he felt her walls begin to spasm around him. Eric's mouth descended on hers, swallowing her cries of release. Before she could come down from her high, he had flipped her over on her hands and knees and was entering her again from behind. Sookie arched her back and squeezed her thighs together, resulting in an even tighter grip on his cock. Her reward was a long guttural groan and a string of curses. His grip on her hips tightened and his hips pistoned faster against her until they both reached a climax that nearly tumbled them off the bed. Still lodged deep inside her, Eric collapsed sideways, pulling her against him and peppering her bare shoulder with kisses.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered against her skin. Sookie turned her head to meet his lips in a lazy kiss.

"It's a good thing," she said with a smirk. "'Cause you're mine, and I don't like to share." He chuckled and she felt the vibrations from his chest against her back. Shifting her hips slowly, she severed their connection, causing Eric to grunt with displeasure.

"C'mon, birthday boy," she said, standing up and stretching out her hand to him. "Let's continue this party in the Jacuzzi."

**A/N: OMG, I just finished watching tonight's True Blood and had a horrible flashback to college. I experienced an almost identical situation to the Sookie and Alcide scene at the very beginning...only in my case it was a guy and a moment that_ I_ had waited for for a very long time! _NOT_ my finest moment...LOL!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: All of the important characters belong to Charlaine Harris...I'm just amusing myself at their expense (and yours!)**

**A/N: First let me start by apologizing for the length of time between these last two chapters. I did warn you a few chapters ago, though, that I've used up all of my banked material and now I'm having to post as I write, which will take significantly longer. Unfortunately, my fanfic writing has to compete with my full-time day job, my part-time cake business, my husband and my two young children (including an 18-month-old toddler who is constantly in motion and into EVERYTHING!) The one promise I will make to you, though, is that I _will_ complete this story come hell or high water...it just may take me awhile.**

**Thank you as always to all of my faithful readers and the new ones I seem to be getting with each new chapter I post. Your loyalty and continued support is what keeps me motivated to continue writing. Thank you especially to those of you who take the time to post reviews and/or comments. Although I rarely have time to respond to them individually - I figure as readers you would probably prefer that I spend what little free time I have writing new chapters rather than replying to my reviews - I do love to read them and they keep me going like nothing else. For reviewing/commenting on the last chapter, a special thanks to TeaCupHuman, FangbangerLayla, MerryCain, AgeG, Nordiclover, gunnymom, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, California Kat, GoddessD, ozzo, EdgeofSomething, IkeaGoddess, mindy781, ILoveVikings, Sueaczel, choices2make, MissyDee, The Vikings Succubus, ashmo2000, jsnider, TMack25, Balti K, kelsey1126, and ncmiss12.**

**Chapter 66:**

_Previously: "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered against her skin. Sookie turned her head to meet his lips in a lazy kiss._

"_It's a good thing," she said with a smirk. "'Cause you're mine, and I don't like to share." He chuckled and she felt the vibrations from his chest against her back. Shifting her hips slowly, she severed their connection, causing Eric to grunt with displeasure._

"_C'mon, birthday boy," she said, standing up and stretching out her hand to him. "Let's continue this party in the Jacuzzi."_

_ooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoo_

Eric took her offered hand and let her lead him into the enormous luxury bathroom. The heady scent of vanilla and jasmine filled the room. Sookie reached into the tub to test the water temperature and smiled when she found it to be hot, but not uncomfortably so. She stepped back and motioned for Eric to climb in first and settle himself. When she had his full attention again, she reached down and with a flick of her fingers released the clips that held up her sheer black stockings. Stepping out of her left stiletto and raising that foot slowly to the edge of the tub, she grasped the lacy top edge of her stocking and slowly peeled it down and away from her skin, never breaking eye contact with Eric. She giggled to herself at the slack-jawed look of amazement on his face. She removed the right stocking in the same manner, and the remains of her bustier/garter combination, before climbing lithely into the tub and situating herself between his outstretched legs with her back against his chest.

"Mmmmm…" she sighed with pleasure as she leaned back against him and he turned on the jets.

"I still can't believe you're here," Eric mumbled against her neck, wrapping one long arm across her shoulders and the other around her abdomen. "How did you manage to keep this a secret?"

"It wasn't easy," she admitted with a wry smile. "I nearly gave it away several times during our nightly phone calls. If not for Pam I wouldn't have been able to make any of this happen," she said, gesturing abstractly around the room.

"I believe I owe that lady a raise," he chuckled.

"She does take good care of you," Sookie agreed. "She said you've been a little hard to deal with lately, though."

"What?!" Eric asked incredulously. "What did she mean by that?"

"I believe her words were something like, 'When little Eric is unhappy, big Eric is unhappy?"

"Nice," he grumbled, sighing deeply. "I guess she's sort of right, though…I've been missing you a lot – even more than usual since our vacation – and I've probably been a little _difficult_ at times."

"I haven't been in the best of moods, either," she admitted. "Arlene says I'm spacey when I get like that, but I've just missed you so much, especially since our trip."

Eric kissed her temple and pulled her tighter against his chest. "Me too, angel."

"Eric," Sookie said tentatively, tilting her head to look back at him. She was nervous about broaching the subject of their future, but she figured now was as good a time as any and she couldn't imagine him in a more relaxed mood than this.

"Hmm?" he said softly, stroking the backs of his fingers down her cheek in encouragement when she didn't immediately continue.

"I know this isn't something most guys like to talk about and I don't want to push the issue or make you uncomfortable but I've been agonizing over it for awhile and I didn't know when or how to bring it up and I don't know if you've thought about it at all but—"

"Sookie," he laughed, squeezing her again to stop her rambling speech. "Take a deep breath and just say what you're thinking…you can tell me anything."

"Eric…" she began again. "What are we doing?"

"We're taking a bath," he answered readily with a perplexed expression.

"No," she sighed, squirming out of his arms and turning her body around 180 degrees to face him, still situated between his legs, but now on her knees. "I mean _us_," she said, making a back and forth motion between them with her index finger. "What is this?"

Eric looked like he was trying to work out a particularly difficult math problem and it was apparent that he wasn't catching on to her train of thought.

"I know you love me," Sookie said softly, taking his face in her hands and tracing his cheekbones with her thumbs. "And I love you like I've never loved anyone before. But what do you want from me, Eric? From _us_?"

"I just want _you_," he said, his brow still furrowed in confusion. "I want to be with you." Though it didn't adequately answer her question, his response did cause butterflies to take flight in her stomach. The matter-of-factness of his reply was encouraging and gave her the motivation to continue.

"And I want to be with _you_, Eric," she assured him, "But how is this going to work? Right now we spend a few days together here and there, but mostly we're apart with only the telephone or computer to connect us. I don't know about you, but going to bed at night snuggled up with my iPhone or my laptop just sucks."

He looked dismayed, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I keep using you being on tour as an excuse, but then Arlene reminded me that even when your tour is over we will still be thousands of miles apart."

"Yeah, Lia said the same thing to me," he said with a rueful chuckle. "She reminded me that we're still going to have a long-distance relationship and that I'll still be a miserable jerk whenever we aren't together."

"You're a jerk when I'm not around?" she giggled.

"According to some," he sighed. "I try to shake it off most of the time, but I guess sometimes I don't do such a great job."

"Me, too," Sookie admitted, rising higher on her knees until she could rest her forehead against his, dropping her hands from his face to his broad shoulders. "I don't think I'm a jerk – and believe me, my friends would tell me if I was – but my concentration seems to suffer from lack of contact with you. I find myself staring off into space and thinking about you when I should be working."

"I might have you beat," Eric smirked. "At my last show I spotted a woman in the front row who looked remarkably like you and I flubbed the lyrics to my own song!" Sookie grinned and kissed the end of his nose.

"I think we might be suffering from the same mental illness."

"I love you, Sookie," he said softly, becoming serious again and pulling her flush against him, his face seeking the shelter of that comfortable place between her neck and shoulder. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too, Eric-"

"Shh…" he interrupted, placing his index finger over her lips, "Let me finish."

"I love you and I want to build a life with you…a future. I just don't know how we go about doing that with our current living situation. If I had a normal profession, I would pack up and move to Shreveport to be with you tomorrow…but I don't. I can't stay viable in the music industry from Louisiana…unless I want to join the New Orleans jazz scene," he added with a half smile. She knew his comment was intended to lighten the mood, but she just couldn't bring herself to laugh.

"Sookie," he said softly, suddenly serious again. "Would you ever consider moving to California?"

Her heart immediately lodged in her throat. She'd thought of little else since her heart-to-heart with Arlene, but no matter how she weighed her options, she just couldn't imagine giving up Les Bon Temps Rouler and moving away. She had worked too hard for the success she'd achieved.

"Eric, I- I don't know," she stammered, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. My business is my life and it's very successful in Shreveport, but it took me a lot of blood, sweat and tears to get there. I'm not sure if it, or I, could withstand starting over in a new place." With that the tears spilled over and she choked back a sob.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry," he begged, pulling her to him and holding her head against his shoulder. "I'm not asking you to move, I just wanted to know your feelings about it. You don't have to decide anything right now - I don't think either of us is ready to make those moves or decisions at this very moment – but you've brought up a subject that we do need to consider together and talk about openly going forward.

"And I'm glad you brought it up because it's something I've been thinking a lot about lately, too, but I didn't even know if you _wanted_ a future with me." He pulled back and searched her teary eyes in earnest. "You do see us together in the future, don't you?" Sookie's heart melted at his hopeful look. He was just as vulnerable to her as she was to him and that somehow made her feel more confident, if not more in love with him than ever before.

"I can't imagine my future with anyone else," she said honestly, cupping his face in her hands and stroking his stubbly cheeks with her thumbs.

"That's all I needed to hear," he sighed with a tender smile. "The rest we'll work out in time…now that we know we're working toward the same goal." He kissed her then, a soft, slow kiss, full of hope and promise. Her arms snaked around his neck and she angled her mouth against his as his hands settled on her hips beneath the warm rushing water. After their tongues dueled playfully for what seemed like a very long time, Eric released her to breathe and trailed warm wet open-mouthed kisses along her jaw to her ear where he whispered hotly, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, and I want to love you and _make _love to you for the rest of my life."

"Oh Eric," she sighed. "I love you so, so much! Please, make love to me _now_."

With a feral growl he grasped her by the upper arms and moved her backward until her back was against the opposite wall of the Jacuzzi, lifting her hips out of the water and placing her legs over his shoulders. "First, I'm going to devour my birthday present." Sookie's moans of pleasure echoed off the marble tiled walls of the bathroom as Eric's eager tongue dove into her and he kissed her as if it were her mouth.

"God, you taste so sweet," he groaned. "Better than any birthday cake."

Her heels dug into his back as she writhed violently beneath his ministrations, a constant chant of _Yesyesyesyesyes_, falling from her lips.

"Oh god Eric, _please!_" she begged as he continued the assault, alternating between sucking her clit and flicking the tip of his tongue over it rapidly. Knowing she was close to the edge, he gently bit down, sending her to a violent screaming climax. Her legs slipped from his shoulders and landed in the water with a splash as she lay panting harshly and clinging to the edge of the tub, still reeling with aftershocks.

Eric sat back against the opposite wall of the tub, observing her with a self-satisfied smirk. Grasping her ankles beneath the bubbling water, he pulled steadily until she was flush against him, her legs straddling his slim hips. "You look so fucking beautiful when you have an orgasm," he growled, his gaze both hungry and possessive as it bore into her.

His words fueled the burn that originated between her legs and radiated outward to the rest of her body. Sookie's hand moved to the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. His tongue sought the company of hers, tempting, teasing, stroking. She moaned aloud as his talented hands traveled down her back and over her butt, kneading her buttocks and pulling her more firmly against him. She loved the feel of his slick chest against her over-sensitive breasts and she moved sensually against him, seeking more of the delicious friction. This motion provided the added benefit of stroking his aching arousal, which was currently pressed against her stomach. With each of her cat-like movements his cock twitched and became impossibly harder.

"God woman," he growled against her lips. "You're like a drug to me. The more I have the more I need and the worse my withdrawals are between hits."

Sookie just whimpered. Whether in acknowledgement or agreement, he couldn't tell.

"Please Eric…_now_," she begged, grinding against him desperately. "I need to feel you."

On the verge of losing control himself, he gripped her hips firmly and lifted her fully astride him, sliding slowly into her liquid heat…coming home. Sookie groaned as he filled her completely. No one touched her like Eric did. This was right…this was best. Their movements were in perfect synch, neither of them noticing the water sloshing over the edge of the tub.

"Look at me, Sookie," he commanded, and she did. Her eyes locked with his and she felt like she was drowning. "I love you."

"I love _you_," she gasped. "Always."

**Post-A/N: For those of you hoping Sookie would be moving to CA or Eric to Shreveport immediately, I'm sorry. My number one goal with this story was to make it realistic and most real-life couples' problems don't solve themselves so quickly or easily. But hopefully y'all can be happy with the fact that they've finally starting talking honestly about their future and are at least on the same page regarding where they're ultimately heading in their relationship.**

**I'm reading and following dozens of active SVM/TB stories on this site and I want to recommend a new AH one by the fabulous MissyDee. It's called Anonymous and the premise is that Eric is Sookie's boss and he has a huge secret crush on her. She's still reeling from the recent loss of her fiance to cancer, though, and isn't ready to move on to another relationship yet, so Eric has to come up with a "creative" way to get close to and woo her. If you like AH Eric/Sookie stories - which you must if you're still reading mine after all this time (LOL!) - I think you'll really enjoy Anonymous.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of any value. I'm just using Charlaine Harris's and Alan Ball's characters to alleviate boredom between seasons of True Blood.**

**A/N: My apologies for the length of time between chapters and thank you for sticking with me on this one. If I could figure out a way to comfortably write from my smart phone, my updates would be a lot more frequent because I'm forever waiting around somewhere with nothing but my phone to entertain me. Instead I have to use it to read other people's fics (and my reviews)...LOL! A special thanks to those of you who have reviewed since my last post: Northwoman, TMack 25, MatingInspires, B-Rock525, Millarca666, ShortScotwifey, GoddessD, MissyDee, TeaCupHuman, nordiclover, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , EdgeofSomething, ILoveVikings, AgeG, ReefChic7, rosehog, Kelsey1126, ashmo2000, northmannorthman, twodognite, mindy781, ValhallaIsHome, ljhjelm49, FangbangerLayla, Gallega97, IkeaGoddess, elliebaby33, ncmiss12, Indigo Enchantment, tyesmamaw, and AlphaEN. And thank you to all of my new readers/followers! I'm continually amazed by how many emails I get saying that someone new is following or has favorited LBTR.**

_**Recap of last 2 Chapters:** Sookie flies to Denver to surprise Eric on his birthday. She waits in his hotel room after his concert, dressed in sexy lingerie, but he shows up with his parents, embarrassing the daylights out of her. After his parents leave for the evening, "sexy time" ensues, followed by a conversation about their future where both admit to wanting to build a future together...logistics and details TBD._

**Chapter 67:**

A loud obnoxious ringing jolted Sookie from her peaceful slumber the next morning. It was coming from the phone on the nightstand located on Eric's side of the bed.

"Aaaarghh," he groaned as he reached blindly for the receiver, slamming it back down as soon as he'd lifted it.

"Who was that?" Sookie yawned, squinting to try to decipher the time on the digital clock.

"Wake up call," he replied with a yawn of his own. "It's 8 o'clock…we have to meet my parents downstairs for breakfast at nine."

"Ugh! I can't believe I agreed to that. What time did we go to sleep anyway?"

Eric chuckled, pulling her against him and wrapping his long limbs around her like an octopus. "I dunno, but it was late."

After their extremely enjoyable activities in the Jacuzzi, they had dried off and moved to the bed where they shared the bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries, plus four birthday cupcakes Eric's mom had brought him. Sookie's stomach was protesting those choices this morning.

"I can't believe I have to face them again," she whined against his bare chest, dipping her head to hide her face.

"Hey," he said softly, grasping her chin and gently tilting her head back until their gazes met. "My parents have loved you since before they even met you. They know how happy you make me and believe me when I say that's all that truly matters to them. You could be a stripper, a guy, or have an extra eye in the middle of your forehead and my mom would overlook all of it because of my new permanent smile. And my dad…well, did you see the look on his face when he saw you in that getup last night?" Eric waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh in spite of herself.

"Plus, they're going to love telling the story to their grandchildren one day about the first time they met their mom."

"Mom?" Sookie squeaked, as butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

"Yes, mom," he answered. "Don't you want kids someday, Sookie?"

"I-I do," she confirmed. "I just didn't know that _you_ did."

"I'll tell you a little secret," he grinned, kissing the end of her nose. "Deep down I'm really an old-fashioned kind of guy. I want what most guys want for their future…a wife, a dog, 2.5 kids, and a house with a picket fence. I've found the perfect girl and I already have an awesome dog and a nice house. The kids can wait a few years, though."

"2.5 kids, huh?" she teased. "Where are we going to get the half kid?"

"Well…" he chuckled. "Since according to Pam and Thalia I behave like a kid most of the time, I'd say that equates to half a child."

"You're certainly silly enough to be a kid," Sookie laughed slapping at him half-heartedly. "And speaking of dogs, where's Thor?"

"He's at the groomer," Eric explained. "With that thick German Shepherd coat, I try to get him groomed at least once every few months in a city where we're staying for a couple of days. Pam's supposed to pick him up this afternoon."

"I can't believe she didn't warn me about your parents!"

"She didn't know," he assured her. "Mom didn't trust Pam not to let the cat out of the bag, so they planned the whole trip without any interaction with her. I think my brother may have had a hand in helping with the concert tickets, probably through Sophie's office, but Pam was completely in the dark about the whole thing. Have you checked your phone to see if she tried to warn you?"

"No, but I will now," Sookie said, detangling herself from his embrace and climbing gingerly out of bed. Eric had loaned her his extra iPhone charger just before they went to sleep the night before. "Oh, I'd say she tried to warn me," she smirked, glancing at her newly charged phone. "I have two texts and seven missed calls from her!"

At 9 AM sharp, Eric and Sookie entered Panzano, the Italian restaurant featured at the Hotel Monaco, to find his parents already seated and reading sections of the local newspaper over coffee. They both sported jeans with pullover sweaters – Godric's navy blue, and Ingrid's a candy apple red - and had almost identical half-moon readers perched on the ends of their noses.

"They've probably been here since eight," Eric murmured from the side of his mouth as they made their way to the table. "My mom hasn't slept past 6 AM in her entire adult life."

"Good morning," Sookie said brightly, wearing what the Goddesses affectionately referred to as her 'Crazy Sookie' smile.

"Good morning, dear," Ingrid answered pleasantly (Sookie wasn't sure if she was addressing Eric, her, or both,) laying aside her section of the paper and removing her reading glasses.

"Mom," Eric said, bending to kiss her cheek before pulling out the chair across from her for Sookie and taking the adjacent one once she was seated. "How did you guys sleep?"

"You know me," Ingrid replied, waving her hand airily. "I can sleep anywhere, but your father had to get up every 20 minutes to the bathroom."

"Ingrid really," Godric protested. "Sookie doesn't need to hear about the realities of getting old. Besides, I bet I still got more sleep than these two!" At that he waggled his eyebrows comically in an expression that was so much like Eric that she felt like she was looking into a crystal ball at her future. Of course, that didn't stop her from flushing the color of Ingrid's sweater and wishing she could disappear under the table.

"Dad!" Eric said sharply, though he couldn't contain his own Cheshire Cat grin. Fortunately their waitress appeared at that moment, effectively stopping the conversation before it went any further.

Over a delicious breakfast – Sookie and Ingrid indulged in pineapple pancakes with sausage, while Eric had Eggs Benedict and Godric enjoyed a spinach omelet – they discussed their sightseeing plans for the day. It was decided that they would tour the US Mint that morning and explore the Denver Botanic Gardens in the warmer afternoon temperatures, with a stop for lunch in between.

It was during the aforementioned lunch that Sookie found herself alone with Ingrid for the first time. They had chosen a quaint café based on the recommendation of the hotel concierge, but there was a 20 – 30 minute wait, so Eric and Godric walked across the street to check out a local hobby shop – Godric had a penchant for model trains – while the women stayed to hold their place in line and wait for an available table. Seated in a sunny spot on a wooden park bench in front of the restaurant, they both stared pensively at the pedestrians wandering past.

"My son loves you," Ingrid said suddenly, causing Sookie's head to snap in her direction. She could read nothing from the older woman's expression and couldn't see her eyes hidden behind dark aviator sunglasses.

"And I love him," Sookie replied, her voice steadier than anticipated. She was glad at that moment for the cover of her own dark tinted Oakleys.

"Good," she said with a curt nod. Sookie wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, but it was probably no more than 60 seconds, before Ingrid spoke again.

"I'm sorry we spoiled your birthday surprise," she chuckled, lowering her sunglasses and winking at Sookie.

"Oh my god," Sookie groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I'm still so embarrassed! That is _not_ how I wanted to be introduced to my boyfriend's parents."

Ingrid leaned over and patted her comfortingly on the arm. "Don't worry dear. You and Eric are both consenting adults. And I'm well aware of how fortunate we are that our celebrity bachelor son isn't out doing drugs, abusing alcohol and screwing every gold-digging tramp that crosses his path."

Sookie's mouth dropped open spontaneously and Ingrid gave her a knowing smirk.

"Because I know there are plenty of musicians who live that lifestyle every day, especially on the road," she continued. "Godric and I are just happy that he's found a sweet and apparently 'normal' girl amidst all of the chaos that is the entertainment industry. His last serious girlfriend was nice enough, but I feel like her career competed too much with their relationship. While I'm sure she cared about him, I also think she took advantage of his developing fame a bit too much. I've always secretly hoped that he would fall for someone who isn't in that industry and who sees him for the wonderful man that he is, rather than the successful career that he has. But Eric has always had a good head on his shoulders and never taken his success for granted or let it affect how he views himself. He's very humble about his talent."

"It's one of the things I love most about him," Sookie admitted with a shy smile.

"He has told us a lot about you, though I'll admit it isn't nearly enough for this nosy mother's taste."

"What else would you like to know?" Sookie asked, a bit nervously.

"Eric has told us about your work, but tell me about your family. I only know that you were born and raised in Louisiana and that you lost your father fairly recently. I'm sorry to hear that, by the way."

Sookie smiled gratefully and proceeded to describe her family in humorous detail. By the time Eric and Godric returned, she had Ingrid rolling with laughter over one of her Aunt Susan's many crazy exploits.

"Now this is what I like to see," Eric's voice said from behind them. "My mom and my girl laughing together…hopefully not at my expense." Sookie looked up just in time to meet his lips in a brief kiss.

"I was telling her Aunt Su stories."

"Ah, the infamous Aunt Su," he laughed. "I'm actually more afraid of meeting her than I am your mom."

"You should be," Sookie agreed. "She's far more frightening because she has absolutely no brain to mouth filter and will say anything to anyone without hesitation or remorse.

"Sounds like we would get along famously," said Ingrid, wiping residual tears with the sleeve of her sweater, which was now tied loosely around her shoulders due to the warmer mid-day temperatures.

They were interrupted by the hostess, who poked her head out of the café and announced that their table was ready. Eric took Sookie's hand and pulled her back against him, letting his parents walk several paces ahead.

"She didn't grill you too hard, did she?" he spoke against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"No, she was fine," Sookie assured him, turning her head to meet his lips again quickly. "She just loves you and wants what's best for you."

"And I want you," he said, no longer with the teasing tone in his voice. "I love you. My parents' opinions are important to me, but nothing, not even that, is more important than you."

Sookie smiled, her heart full to nearly overflowing as she tugged on Eric's hand and they followed Godric and Ingrid into the café.

Lunch was spent sharing stories of both Sookie's and Eric's childhoods over hearty soups and gourmet sandwiches. Their afternoon touring the Denver Botanic Gardens was perfect, with sunny skies and temperatures in the upper 60's. Godric also had an affinity for photography and snapped picture after picture of the beautiful scenery and of their little group enjoying themselves. One of the Botanic Gardens tour guides was a fan of Eric's and had a definite fan girl moment when she recognized him. Sookie was afraid the poor woman might faint dead away when he put his arm around her to pose for a photo.

Back at the hotel, Eric's parents declined their invitation to meet for dinner at Panzano, citing fatigue and a desire to turn in early, so Eric and Sookie chose to spend the remainder of the evening in his room, ordering room service instead of going out. After a delicious dinner of blackened salmon with couscous and glazed carrots, topped off by an enormous shared slice of cinnamon apple pie a la mode, they lay curled together in blissful misery, staring contentedly at the gas log fire Eric had turned on as the sun went down and the room began to cool.

"I know it's a day late," Sookie said suddenly, breaking the silence and causing Thor to raise his head from his place on the end of the sofa, warming Eric's bare feet. "But I still need to give you your birthday present."

"I thought you-…this," he said motioning between the two of them with his index finger, "was my present."

"Well, it's the main one," she admitted, untangling herself from Eric's heavy embrace and standing up. "But I got you an actual tangible gift to go with it."

"Sookie, you don't need to get me gifts-"

"Shush," she admonished, leaning down to kiss his nose affectionately. "It's nothing elaborate…just a token," she said, using the word he had used to describe the first real gift he ever gave her - the blue topaz pendant, which she still wore frequently because it reminded her of Eric's eyes in sunlight. She padded off to the bedroom to retrieve the small wrapped box from her suitcase, returning momentarily and handing it to him with a shy smile. He sat up, once again disturbing Thor, who huffed indignantly and moved across the room to lie in front of the fireplace. Although Eric had protested the gift, the look on his face was that of a much younger boy unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning, and Sookie giggled to herself at his expression. After making short work of the shiny giftwrap, he opened the velvet box and removed a long silver box chain with two silver medals dangling from it. At his questioning expression, Sookie took the chain from his hand and sat down next to him.

"It's a St. Cecelia and a St. Christopher medal," she explained. "St. Cecelia is the patron saint of music and musicians, and St. Christopher is the patron saint of travelers, among other things." Although Sookie had been raised Baptist, she'd taken several religious theology courses at LSU and found a section on Catholic saints particularly fascinating. She didn't know if the power of the medals was faith or superstition, but she figured it couldn't hurt for Eric to have all the protection he could get, especially when he was on the road.

"Sookie, thank you," he said, his eyes wide with surprise. "That's really cool!" He ducked his head and allowed her to hang it around his neck, fingering the medals as they came to rest against his glorious bare chest between his sculpted pectoral muscles that she loved so much.

"I love it," he grinned, pulling her down into his lap and kissing her senseless. "Thank you…thank you…thank you," he muttered between kisses. Turning to straddle his lap, Sookie's palms slid from their perch on his bare shoulders up to tangle in the back of his hair, where she lightly scraped her nails over his scalp and earned a low purr for her efforts. As their tongues dueled hotly, Eric's hands stroked down over her hips and into the back pockets of her jeans, pulling her more firmly against him and his rapidly hardening erection.

"Sookie," he groaned as her mouth left his to trail open-mouthed kisses over his jaw to his ear and the sensitive patch of flesh beneath. Her only response was to grin and nip his earlobe with her teeth. Their hips, seemingly with minds of their own, ground urgently in a constant rhythm with the singular purpose of achieving greater contact, even through the denim barrier they both wore. Slipping her hands between their bodies, Sookie expertly unfastened his button fly jeans and scooted backward to help him remove them along with his boxer briefs. Sookie's breath hitched in her chest as she took in the entire picture of this magnificent man. He rested heavily against the back of the couch, blond hair tousled from the work of her fingers, lips slightly swollen from her kisses, and eyes dark with want. His chest rose and fell dramatically with labored breaths and his impressive cock stood proudly at attention, begging for her touch.

Instead of returning to his lap, Sookie dropped to her knees in front of him and he unconsciously spread his legs wider to accommodate her. Locking her hazel eyes with his deep blue ones, she wrapped her hand around his heated flesh and stroked him firmly, reveling in the guttural groan that issued from deep in his chest. His eyes narrowed but never broke contact with hers as she lowered her mouth to taste him, licking the bead of fluid from his swollen tip before closing her lips over him and stroking him eagerly with her tongue. His hips bucked upward and his fists clenched reflexively in an effort that she knew was to prevent him from burying his fingers in her hair and fucking her mouth with complete abandon. Her head bobbed up and down, taking as much of him as she could manage with her mouth while the rest she fisted tightly and stroked in tandem. When her other hand moved from caressing his thigh to squeezing his balls with gentle pressure, his head fell back and he cried out in surprise and pleasure, finally moving one hand to her hair, but only stroking it in encouragement.

"Fuuuuuck, Sookie…oh god, please don't stop!"

But she had no intention of stopping until she'd made him come, so she increased the pace and hummed around him until she felt every muscle in his lower body suddenly stiffen and his fingers tighten almost painfully in her hair. His cry of release was a strangled sob and his lower body twitched sporadically with aftershocks as she licked him clean and sat back on her heels, quite pleased with the state she'd left him in.

She couldn't help but giggle at his blissed-out expression. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he reached out and pulled her back into his lap, groaning and burying his face between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm better than okay," he finally spoke. "And in two more minutes when I can walk again, I'm going to take you to bed and fuck you until neither of us can remember our own names."

And that's just what he did.

**A/N: I've decided since I spend so much time reading other authors' SVM/TB fics on my phone (riding in the car, waiting in lines, while eating lunch at work, etc.) and I've discovered SO many great stories out there, that I'm going to post a recommendation whenever I can. This week I've been reading - and just finished - "California Bound" by ChanelAddict. It's definitely made the list of my top 10 favorite Eric & Sookie A/H stories ever. It's angsty, so if you don't like angst you might want to skip this one, but it's a fantastic story that had me literally sobbing a few times and cheering at others. I'm a HEA kind of girl, so as long as I get that in the end I'm a happy camper, and it delivered in spades. The first 13 chapters are posted here on FFnet, and the remaining 25 are on ChanelAddict's Wordpress blog. If you like angst, I highly recommend it. :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own a thing of any value (all of that belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball)...just my wild imagination that lets me have my wicked, wicked way with Eric! :)**

**A/N: Thanks so much to those of you still hanging in with this story. I know my updates have been fewer and farther between as of late, but that's what happens when I use up all of my banked chapters and have to go back to actively writing between my office job, my cakes, my travelling husband and my two kids. I will get us to the end of this, though, I PROMISE! I have the rest of the story outlined in my head all the way through the epilogue, so the end is in sight. (Not immediate, but definitely in sight.)**

**Thank you to all of my new readers. It thrills me to no end every time I get an email notice saying that someone new is following or has favorited LBTR. And thanks especially to those of you who take the time to review - ChickiesMom, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , Gallega97, nordiclover, B-Rock525, vikinglvr, jade012, Northwoman, choices2make, northmannorthman, pannech, TeaCupHuman, tyesmawmaw, Bite me Eric, IkeaGoddess, elliebaby33, EdgeofSomething, AlphaEN, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, bebeschtroumph, MissyDee, Toni, bookaddict19, BSchoen515, luvvamps, and shell74, specifically for posting reviews since my last update.**

**And to BSchoen515, who doesn't have PM's enabled, so I couldn't reply directly: Thanks for catching my mistake in Chapter 56 of having Eric and Sookie go through customs on the way OUT of the US, instead of just coming back in! I've only flown internationally twice in my life and both times were over 15 years ago, so I didn't remember immediately that customs was only one way. I may correct it when I've completed the story, but I'm going to leave it alone for now because making a correction would lead my readers to falsely believe that I was posting a new chapter.**

**Now, on with the show:**

**Chapter 68:**

The three and a half weeks between Eric's birthday and Thanksgiving seemed to pass very quickly for Sookie, due largely to a celebrity pro-am charity golf tournament that Les Bon Temps Rouler was directing in Shreveport the weekend before Thanksgiving. In addition to the normal measures involved in producing any large golf tournament, the participation of some fairly high-profile celebrities made this one a security nightmare. Sookie and her team had spent hours on conference calls with both local and out-of-town security companies, covering every last logistical detail ad nauseum. The biggest plus of all the hullabaloo was that she'd barely had time to miss Eric. He was always in her heart and her thoughts, of course, but she didn't have time to pine for or worry about him during her 16-hour workdays. Although they tried to talk daily, at least by phone, it was frequently in the form of phone tag voicemails.

Eric's schedule wasn't any better, so at least she didn't have to worry about him feeling neglected. It was the last month of his tour and his label had tried to cram as many shows in as possible, especially since plans for a subsequent European tour in the New Year had been put on hold due to a sluggish economy. Where he had been doing 2 – 3 shows per week previously, he was now performing up to 5 days a week and spending more nights than ever before sleeping on the tour bus en route to the next city. They had even tried to talk him into doing a show in Oklahoma City over the Thanksgiving weekend, but he had put his foot down heavily amid arguments from the label and his manager, Sophie Anne.

"Eric…" Sophie Anne cooed in her most persuasive voice. "The Oklahoma City market is big…really big. There's a chance you could even sell it out, especially since it would be billed as a 'special holiday performance' due to the date."

"No Soph," he stated firmly. "I have plans that weekend and I'm not going to change them." He had said no to the show immediately when the label rep had contacted him a month earlier, but this was their last-ditch effort to convince him to change his mind.

"Eric, I'm sure your _girlfriend_,"—she said the word 'girlfriend' with an eye-roll that Eric could practically hear through the phone – "would understand. This is your career we're talking about."

"I said no," he insisted. "I'm meeting Sookie's family over Thanksgiving and that's that." Sophie Anne's dramatic sigh caused Eric an eye-roll of his own.

"Fine," she said finally with another dramatic sigh. Sophie Anne really should have been an actress rather than a talent manager. "But when you regret this decision in a few months, I _am_ going to say I told you so."

"You do that, Sophie," he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose against the headache that was threatening. When his manager wanted something she was like a pit bull, a quality he appreciated and admired when it was directed at others on his behalf, but not when the object was him, and not when it interfered with his personal life. Eric was looking forward, albeit with a natural degree of apprehension, to spending Thanksgiving with Sookie and meeting her family. She had charmed both of his parents effortlessly in spite of the unexpected and unusual circumstances of their meeting, and he only hoped her mom and brother would be as accepting of him. After all, if he had his way, they would eventually be his family, too.

"Speaking of family," Eric muttered to himself as his phone rang in his hand just seconds after he disconnected from Sophie Anne. The sound was Chris's personalized ringtone, 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga, a reference to his brother's current obsession with Texas Hold'em.

"Hello?"

"Dude, you introduced Sookie to Mom and Dad before me?!" _No hello. No hi, how are you?_

"Great to hear from you, too, Little Brother," Eric grumbled.

"I thought I was going to be the first one to meet her," Chris whined, reminiscent of a 4-year-old.

"Well, if you hadn't helped Mom and Dad show up unannounced on my birthday, maybe it would've prevented them from meeting Sookie at such an inopportune time."

"Dad says she's a smokin' hottie."

Eric snorted loudly. "He actually used those words?"

"Yep," Chris confirmed. "I think he's been watching MTV again." They both chuckled, remembering the time a year earlier when they came home in the wee hours of the morning after a party to find Godric sitting up watching a marathon of Jersey Shore long after Ingrid had gone to bed. He tried to convince them he'd only been _flipping channels_, but they had been in the room long enough to know better.

"Man, are you really not coming home for Thanksgiving?" Chris asked, finally revealing his reason for calling. "You've never missed Thanksgiving…not even that year when you were on tour in Europe."

"I'm meeting Sookie's family," Eric sighed. "She invited me to spend Thanksgiving with them in Louisiana."

"Dude, don't they go out and shoot their turkeys on Thanksgiving morning there?"

"Probably," Eric laughed, "But maybe they'll take pity on me when they find out I've never shot a gun before."

"Mom's going to be even more unbearable than usual without you here."

"Has she been complaining about me spending the holiday with Sookie?"

"Are you kidding?" Chris scoffed. "All either of them can talk about is 'Sookie this' and 'Sookie that'. To hear Mom and Dad tell it, the girl shits rainbows."

"You're just jealous," Eric smirked. "Go get your own rainbow shitting girlfriend and stop bitching to me."

"I'm trying, dude. Does she have any sisters?"

xxOOOxxOOOxxOOOxxOOOxxOOOxxO OOxx

The day of the golf tournament, the Saturday before Thanksgiving, was absolutely gorgeous, with unseasonably warm temperatures in the 60's. Sookie was already exhausted by the 9 AM tee-off, given that she had been at the golf course until well past midnight the night before and back at 6 AM, ensuring that every little detail was attended. She was on her third hit of caffeine, this one in the form of a Diet Coke, and Arlene and Lafayette had been instructed to keep it coming. Her phone beeped, indicating a text message, and she smiled in spite of her fatigue when she saw that it was from Eric.

**Hope everything goes well today! I love u. ~E**

She fired back a quick response: **Thx! I love u 2 and I MISS U! ~S**

His reply made her grin like the Cheshire Cat: **ONLY 4 MORE DAYS! XOXOXOXO**

That grin remained on her face the entire morning in spite of Lafayette's constant teasing.

"That hunka hunka burnin' love been sextin' you again, Sugar?"

"Lafayette, please!" Sookie scoffed, but she couldn't stop the blush that colored her cheeks when she remembered the naughty goodnight text Eric had sent her earlier in the week, complete with a rear-view naked pic he had snapped of himself in the bathroom mirror. He had just stepped out of the shower and water droplets still cascaded down his perfect back and over his spectacular butt. That view had been starring in her fantasies ever since.

"Don't think I missed that look, Miss Thang," Lafayette tossed over his shoulder with a wink as he walked away to check the ETA of the next foursome on the green.

The day progressed smoothly with surprisingly few fires to put out for such a large scale event. During the award presentation ceremony at the end of the day, Sookie took a much needed break in the nearly empty clubhouse bar, wolfing down a grilled cheese sandwich and a side of fries as she checked emails on her iPhone.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I'd say you've got another brilliant success on your hands."

She looked up suddenly from her phone to see Russell Edgington striding confidently toward her with warm smile.

"Mr. Edgington," she gushed, standing quickly to greet him. He surprised her by enveloping her in a hug which she returned after a moment's startled hesitation.

"Russell please," he chided. "I think we're on a first-name basis by now."

"You started it," she insisted with a smile.

"Touché _Sookie_," he laughed.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," she said. "I had heard that you wouldn't be available to play." Russell Edgington had been a regular amateur player in this particular charity tournament the previous two years when it had been hosted in Florida, but his name wasn't on the roster this time.

"I had a commitment last night in New York that wouldn't allow me to make it here in time for the tee-off, but this tournament is about the only time I get to spend time with a couple of my old college buddies, so I flew in this morning just to watch the match and to go to dinner with them tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to make it as a spectator, even if you didn't get to play."

"Actually, I'm especially disappointed that I didn't get to play, knowing that you were running the show, Sookie." She blushed and shook her head modestly.

"I mean it," Russell insisted. "I was talking to one of my usual foursome just before coming in here and he commented on how seamlessly everything went off this year. That was _not_ always the case when it was in Boca." Sookie blushed again and thanked him, even though she didn't think she truly deserved the praise.

"You are very good at this, Miss Stackhouse," he observed. "And if I could figure out a way to hire you away from here, I would certainly do it." The look on her face must have been alarming because he quickly changed the subject.

"I hear you and our dear Eric are still doing well. I was talking to him just last week about plans to begin a new album and when I brought up your name he was as giddy as a schoolboy."

Was he on a quest to see how red her face could turn today?

"Yes," she admitted shyly. "We're doing great. In fact, he's coming here this week to spend Thanksgiving with my family."

"Ahh, meeting the folks," he said with a knowing wink. "You'll have to let me know how he fares in front of the firing squad."

"You joke, but you haven't met my mom and my Aunt Susan," she laughed. "They make the Spanish Inquisition look like a fireside chat."

"I'm sure he'll hold his own. If there's one thing Eric Northman is good at its charming the ladies…especially the older generation. And if all else fails just let him sing to them. I've watched 60-year-old women swooning in their seats like tween girls at his concerts."

By this time Sookie was nearly on the floor laughing from picturing little old grannies in white shawls and orthopedic shoes squealing like fan girls and fainting in the aisles at an Eric Northman concert.

"You're absolutely right," she conceded. "He will probably have them eating out of his hand within an hour of meeting them."

Later that night as she collapsed in her bed from exhaustion, with Tina curled up contentedly beside her, Sookie thought about Russell's words and hoped he was right. She knew that she would love Eric regardless of how her family felt about him, but it would break her heart if they couldn't see him the way she did. To her he would never be Eric Northman, celebrity singing star…he would always be just Eric, her often adorkable, but always devastatingly sexy boyfriend.

She grinned uncontrollably and her heart leapt as her phone began vibrating on the nightstand, signaling a call from said boyfriend.

"Hi handsome," she answered.

"Hi beautiful," he replied. "One more show and I'm all yours."

"I love the sound of that," she purred, snuggling deeper under her covers.

His tour would end with a final show in Los Angeles the next night, followed by a VIP reception at Chateau Marmont, sponsored by his record label. After spending Monday and Tuesday at home, unpacking from the tour and packing for his Thanksgiving trip, he would be heading to Shreveport early Wednesday morning, the day before Thanksgiving. Neither of them could wait and both were literally counting down the hours.

"Tell me about how the tournament was a roaring success," Eric said, the smile evident in his voice.

"How do you know it was?" she shot back with a giggle.

"Because I know you and I know the work you put into your events...they could never be less."

His compliment warmed her heart, not because it was true, but because he believed in her in everything she did. She gave him a quick overview of the day and told him about running into Russell, conveniently leaving out their conversation about him. She didn't want to add to his anxiety over meeting her family, or stroke his ego by pointing out his reputation with his many adoring fans.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your rest," he said reluctantly, after both had shared stories of their day. "I just wanted to see how the big day went and tell you that I miss you and I'm counting the minutes till Wednesday."

"Me too," she said with a huge yawn that she couldn't stifle.

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

**A/N: Sorry if this seemed like a filler chapter, but I needed something to transition from Eric's birthday to their Thanksgiving visit. And I couldn't help throwing in a little Chris and Lafayette because I love them so much.**

**As promised, I have another story recommendation for you...two in fact this time (since it's taken me so long to post!) Both are A/H Sookie and Eric stories, but I figure if you're reading LTBR, then you must like that type. The first is 'Dead Man's Hand' by eys1214 - Eric is a Las Vegas casino/hotel mogul with a feared reputation and Sookie is a small-town "red-neck" who tries to hustle at one of his poker tables. See what happens when they meet and sparks, of many different varieties),fly. (25 chapters so far) The second is 'Offshore' by Morggy - This is set in the 1920's where Bill and Lorena are con artists who convince a rather innocent Sookie to help them scam a rich diamond explorer on an oceanliner bound for South Africa. (41 chapters so far) Both stories had me hooked very early on and though neither are complete yet, both are updated fairly regularly. Give them a try if you haven't discovered them already and are looking for new E&S fanfic material to read.**

**I can't promise another chapter of LBTR before Christmas - if I do get one completed we'll just call it a Christmas Bonus - so I want to wish all of you a safe and happy holiday season. Hope Santa (or whoever brings your presents) is good to you! :)**

**XOXO- Mary**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Is anyone still out there? **Peeps out from behind a tree and ducks to avoid flying True Blood bottles** I know I warned you my updates might be few and far between for awhile, but I still offer my sincerest apologies for the delays. Real life is just a b**ch sometimes. I will soldier on, though, and we will eventually get to the end of this somewhat epic story. I'm estimating another 8 - 10 chapters plus an epilogue, so at this rate I may finish next year...lol!**

**As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you who are still reading Les Bon Temps Rouler, including the new readers/followers that pop up every so often. And an extra special thanks to everyone who took the time to leave me a review and/or comment since my last post: twodognite, nordiclover, choices2make, Gallega97, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, northmannorthman, GoddessD, shell74, TeaCupHuman, FangbangerLayla, EdgeofSomething, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, luvvamps, janiaco, MissyDee, pk22477, Sueaczel, mrscoleman2009, Chomping at the FanFic Bit, ilovepan71708, vangrrl, AlphaSprout, tyesmamaw, Stephanie and christicdc. You guys are the bee's knees! :)**

**Previously:**

_Later that night as she collapsed in her bed from exhaustion, with Tina curled up contentedly beside her, Sookie thought about Russell's words and hoped he was right. She knew that she would love Eric regardless of how her family felt about him, but it would break her heart if they couldn't see him the way she did. To her he would never be Eric Northman, celebrity singing star…he would always be just Eric, her often adorkable, but always devastatingly sexy boyfriend._

_She grinned uncontrollably and her heart leapt as her phone began vibrating on the nightstand, signaling a call from said boyfriend._

_"Hi handsome," she answered._

_"Hi beautiful," he replied. "One more show and I'm all yours."_

_"I love the sound of that," she purred, snuggling deeper under her covers._

_His tour would end with a final show in Los Angeles the next night, followed by a VIP reception at Chateau Marmont, sponsored by his record label. After spending Monday and Tuesday at home, unpacking from the tour and packing for his Thanksgiving trip, he would be heading to Shreveport early Wednesday morning, the day before Thanksgiving. Neither of them could wait and both were literally counting down the hours._

_"Tell me about how the tournament was a roaring success," Eric said, the smile evident in his voice._

_"How do you know it was?" she shot back with a giggle._

_"Because I know you and I know the work you put into your events...they could never be less."_

_His compliment warmed her heart, not because it was true, but because he believed in her in everything she did. She gave him a quick overview of the day and told him about running into Russell, conveniently leaving out their conversation about him. She didn't want to add to his anxiety over meeting her family, or stroke his ego by pointing out his reputation with his many adoring fans._

_"Well, I don't want to keep you from your rest," he said reluctantly, after both had shared stories of their day. "I just wanted to see how the big day went and tell you that I miss you and I'm counting the minutes till Wednesday."_

_"Me too," she said with a huge yawn that she couldn't stifle._

_"Sookie?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you."_

**Chapter 69:**

Sookie chewed her thumbnail and paced restlessly back and forth in front of the bank of monitors announcing arriving flights to the Shreveport Airport, her suede knee boots dangerously close to wearing a path in the ugly patterned carpet. Eric's flight had been delayed twice due to thunderstorms in LA and would now be arriving, God willing, almost three hours late. She tried to calm herself, arguing mentally that they had no set plans for that day and wouldn't be travelling to her mom's in Monroe until the following morning, but the three cups of coffee she'd been forced to consume because the airport coffee shop didn't have any decent hot tea options, followed by two Diet Cokes, weren't allowing the rational part of her brain to have a say. Finally, after what seemed like her 15 millionth glance at the screen, the words 'Arriving at Gate 7' appeared next to Eric's flight number and her heart jumped into her throat.

_He's here!_

Tossing her empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can she turned and eagerly headed toward the baggage claim area, coming to a stop several feet from the base of the escalators transporting newly arriving passengers. She hung back a bit from the crowd already milling around and waiting expectantly for their friends or family members, knowing that with Eric's height she would still be able to spot him easily. Though the wait seemed eternal, she finally spied him gliding down the escalator and her breath caught in her throat. He wore jeans and a light blue v-neck sweater with an unbuttoned black wool coat, and carried a black backpack slung casually over one shoulder. In an attempt to be inconspicuous, he had donned a navy blue baseball cap and his aviator sunglasses, but Sookie noticed that he still turned the heads of several people (mostly women) around him. In fact, the attractive brunette one step below him was turned in his direction and obviously gushing, her hand inappropriately gripping his arm. Sookie's jaw tightened as the pair reached the bottom of the escalator and the hussy pulled him aside by the arm to an open space where she put her arm around him and held out her phone to snap a picture. Eric assumed what Sookie liked to call his fan picture smile – cordial, but slightly uncomfortable – and quickly stepped away with a polite nod after the picture was taken. He scanned the waiting crowd and though Sookie couldn't see his eyes behind the dark sunglasses, she knew instantly when he spotted her because his face broke into an enormous (and this time genuine) grin. With four running steps and a flying leap she was in his arms and he caught her easily, his long arms securing her tightly against him.

"Hi," she whimpered in his ear, very much in danger of bursting into tears. His response was simply to squeeze her tighter, ignoring the bemused looks of the people around them.

"I missed you," he groaned against her neck, still not putting her down or letting her go. She finally pulled back, kissing him soundly on the lips and smiling through her tears as he lowered her to the floor. He removed his sunglasses and hooked them in the neck of his sweater, sliding one long arm around Sookie's shoulders and tucking her against his side as they made their way to the baggage carousel. While they waited for Eric's luggage to arrive on the conveyor, he simply stood holding her, his face buried in her hair.

"I can't believe you're finally here," she mumbled into the front of his sweater.

"Not only am I here…I'm here for five days."

"Why Mr. Northman," Sookie pulled back slightly to look up at him with a smirk. "What ever will I do with you for five whole days?"

His blue eyes immediately darkened and he bent down until she could feel his breath against her ear. "Miss Stackhouse, I can think of quite a few things you can _do_ with me while I'm here," he purred suggestively, and punctuated his words by gently nipping and then sucking her earlobe. A shiver ran through her from head to toe, both from the heat of his mouth and his evocative words. "Let's get out of here," he groaned, spying his bag over her shoulder on the carousel and releasing her momentarily to grab it.

They turned a few heads leaving the airport hand-in-hand, but fortunately no one was forward enough to approach them and they made it to Sookie's car without incident. The buzz over her topless Mardi Gras photo had died down considerably and she hadn't noticed any photographers shadowing her in over a month, but she still remained hyper-aware whenever she went out in public, especially with Eric. Unable to dig up any more "dirt" on her, TMZ had stopped mentioning the two of them after a few weeks and moved on to more exciting pursuits. The great thing about Hollywood was that there was always a Kardashian or a Lindsay Lohan doing something stupid to get attention, so the spotlight moved on quickly after other people's minor gaffes.

Sookie glanced at her watch as they entered the freeway from the airport, noticing that the sun was already beginning to sink in the western sky. "I had planned to cook dinner for you tonight," she sighed. "But I think it's a little too late for that now, unless you want to be eating at bedtime."

"I'm sorry," Eric said ruefully, lifting their joined hands to his lips and kissing hers. "I know I'm a lot later than we planned."

"It's okay," she said, flashing him a smile. "I wouldn't care if you got here at midnight…just as long as you got here."

"I've missed that smile." He pinned her with an intense gaze that made her blush to her toes before turning her attention back to the road.

"Mexican, Italian or Southern soul food?"

"Huh?" he asked, still staring intently at her and obviously not following her sudden subject change.

"For dinner," she giggled. "Do you want Mexican, Italian or soul food? We pass those three types of restaurants between here and home."

"Ahhh… well, since I'll be having a smorgasbord of southern cooking for Thanksgiving tomorrow, and Mom made tacos last night, let's go with Italian." With that declaration Eric's stomach issued a loud growl and they both burst out laughing.

Twenty minutes later they sat tucked into a secluded corner booth at Ristorante Giuseppe, an unpretentious Italian bistro, sharing a bottle of wine and a grilled bruschetta appetizer. Their waitress, a giggly teenager named Sarah, turned out to be a self-proclaimed Northmate, and it had taken 15 minutes, an autograph, a hug, two camera phone snapshots, and the appearance of the manager, to finally get her to calm down and take their order. Now she stood next to the bar fidgeting anxiously with her eyes glued to Eric, waiting impatiently for the slightest sign that the couple needed anything so she could return to their table.

"Oh my god, she's like a puppy who's been banned from the table to keep her from begging for scraps," Sookie whispered, trying to avoid looking directly at the poor girl for fear of her mistaking the look for an invitation.

"What can I say?" Eric chuckled wryly, refilling her wine glass. "I'm irresistible to the ladies."

"And modest, too," Sookie deadpanned.

Sarah managed to pull herself together enough to deliver their entrées without incident and they dove hungrily into plates of lasagna and pappardelle campagnolo, which they shared equally. While enjoying their food, they talked about the end of Eric's tour and his upcoming plans for the new year. He wanted to take a 4 to 6 month break to focus on songwriting before he went back into the studio to begin recording another album.

"Where do you normally write?" Sookie asked curiously.

"At home primarily, but I also like to take some 3 or 4-day excursions to quiet, secluded places away from the city. Maybe you could come with me for some of those?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmm…maybe," she agreed. "But I don't know how much writing you'd get done with me around."

"I'm sure I'd do fine," he smirked, brushing his lips against hers. "You're very inspirational." Sookie just shook her head and rolled her eyes at his silliness.

When Sarah returned to clear away their plates and offer them dessert, Eric politely declined.

"No dessert?" Sookie questioned while Sarah was away preparing their check.

"I have something different in mind for dessert," he growled, pulling her into his lap and laying the mother of all kisses on her.

"Wha-…okay," she agreed once she'd caught her breath.

"Let's go home," he urged, standing from the booth and pulling her up behind him. Even though it wasn't really _their _home, Sookie loved the sound of those words coming from him.

Now that one appetite was fed, Eric made his other known, pushing Sookie against the side of her car and kissing her hungrily in the restaurant parking lot until they began drawing an audience of curious onlookers.

"Eric," she protested half-heartedly. "Get in the car. People are watching us."

"I don't care," he groaned against her neck, his hands sliding under her tunic-length sweater and up over her ribcage.

"Eric!" she repeated more firmly, swatting at his hands and trying to squirm out of his grasp. "We're less than five minutes from the condo and if you let me take you home I'll let you put your hands anywhere you like when we get there."

"Promise?" He had a very wicked gleam in his eye. "Just my hands? 'Cause there are other things I could put to very good use, too," he said, grinding his lower half against her to demonstrate another of his available 'tools'.

Sookie's suggestive grin matched his. "I'll let you use _all _of your considerable attributes," she purred, gliding a hand down his torso before bringing it to rest on his belt buckle and then pushing him away to allow her to jump into the car. He stood there for a stunned moment before shaking his head and going to get in himself.

They didn't speak during the 5-minute drive to Sookie's condo, but Eric gripped her free hand tightly and the sexual tension in the car was palpable. Despite the burden of his backpack and rolling case, he managed to keep up an assault on her with his lips and groping hands for the entire time it took her to dig out her house keys and shakily unlock the front door. Once it was finally open, Eric wasted no time pushing her inside and dropping his bags before he was on her again, this time lifting her by her hips and pressing her against the now closed front door. While his hands were filled with her denim-clad derriere, his lips were worshipping her lips, her face, her throat. Sookie clung to him like a monkey, her arms wound around his neck and her legs hitched securely at his waist. Confident in his ability to support her, she removed her arms from their death grip around his neck and put them to better use freeing him from his wool coat, which dropped to the polished wood floor behind him. Still kissing her feverishly, Eric reluctantly lowered her to the floor and grasped the hem of her sweater, only breaking away to pull it over her head and send it floating to the floor to join his coat. Sookie struggled to catch her breath as his attention and his hands moved to the front of her jeans. He sank to his knees, placing hot open-mouthed kisses over her stomach while he worked to open her fly. She gasped when she felt his teeth graze the sensitive flesh just above her waistband, and she wove her fingers through his hair as his large capable hands slid down her legs to unzip and remove her boots. Her jeans followed swiftly behind until she stood, suddenly inexplicably shy, in nothing but her lacy black bra and matching boy shorts. Shifting nervously, she crossed her arms in an unconscious attempt to cover herself, but Eric would have none of that.

"Please don't hide from me, Lover," he murmured, taking her hands and gently tugging them away from her breasts. His fingertips slid slowly up her arms before moving to cup the heavy globes of creamy flesh, his thumbs teasing her nipples into hard pebbles through the sheer fabric. His mouth followed reverently behind, closing over one rosy bud and suckling through the fabric barrier. The pull of his hot mouth on her sensitive flesh sent a shot of molten heat straight to her core and Sookie's knees threatened to buckle under her. Eric snaked an arm around her waist to support her while the other hand traveled between her shoulder blades and expertly flicked open the clasp of her bra, revealing her breasts to his hungry gaze. As his mouth returned to worshipping his favorite body parts, his hands slid over her hips and his thumbs hooked the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down until they became a black lace puddle at her feet.

"So fucking beautiful," he growled as he stood up and his gaze raked over her from head to toe, causing her to blush feverishly. He took her hand in his, pressing it against the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. "Do you see what you do to me, Sookie?" Her gaze met his and she saw the raw desire in its depths as her fingers boldly stroked him, eliciting a shudder and a guttural groan of need. The feeling of bringing him such pleasure was a heady one and it made her unexplained shyness immediately melt away. Still stroking him suggestively, Sookie raised up on tiptoe until her lips were in range of his ear.

"Take me to bed," she whispered. With a grunt of acknowledgment he lifted her effortlessly and carried her quickly down the hall to her bedroom.

"You're still wearing entirely too much," she chided as he lay her back onto the silky duvet.

"I think we can remedy that," Eric smirked as he stood upright and quickly shed his boots, followed by his sweater and jeans. Sookie sat up and boldly traced the muscled plains of his chest. He inhaled through his teeth with a loud hiss as her nails scraped over his hardened nipples, the sound turning to a tortured groan when she leaned forward to lave one with her tongue. Her restless hands moved around his waist to his lower back where they made their way past the band of his boxer briefs to his magnificent butt. Though she could have entertained herself with kneading that firm flesh for hours, she had another goal in mind as she slowly drew his briefs downward until his impressive erection sprang free. Eric's eyes visibly dilated and his abs tightened unconsciously as he watched her lick her lips in anticipation.

When she leaned forward to kiss the head of his shaft, her tongue flicking out briefly to meet it, his hips jerked reflexively and he gasped aloud. Encouraged by this reaction, her lips parted and she enveloped as much as she could manage with her mouth. The rest she gripped firmly in one hand while fondling his balls with the other.

"Fuuuck, Baby," he choked. "If you keep that up I'm going to—" But she hummed in protest and increased the suction of her mouth, causing his words to die in a strangled groan. In almost no time he was releasing down her throat in hot spurts, his legs trembling and his fingers flexing absently in her hair.

Sliding her hands around to Eric's perfect derriere, Sookie lay back on the bed, guiding his giant frame to cover her and his hips to settle in place between her thighs. He braced himself over her on one elbow, caressing her face with his other hand. Their mouths joined in a hot, teasing duel and she felt his arousal growing once again as she writhed wantonly beneath him. His free hand wandered teasingly down her side and his fingertips ghosted across her hip, stopping just above the area where she craved his touch the most.

"Eric please," she whimpered, "I need you." He could see the truth and raw emotion in her eyes, her meaning clearly venturing beyond just the physical.

"I love you, Sookie," he rasped, instinctively lining himself up exactly where she needed him and sliding into her waiting heat…exactly where he needed to be. For a moment neither of them moved, both lost in the sensation of being one with each other. Then, as the pressure began to build in her core, Sookie's legs moved up around his hips and she slid languidly against him, reveling in the look of pure rapture painting his face. Once Eric began moving with her, their coupling was hard and frenzied, both of them desperate to push each other to that perfect peak.

"Come with me," Eric grunted through clenched teeth, sliding his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies to rub her clit. And who was she to deny him anything? That thought flitted briefly through her mind just before her orgasm washed over her, taking Eric with her into the abyss.

This was right…this was best. This was where they both belonged.

**A/N: I hope the lemonade made up a bit for the long wait. Up next...Eric meets the family!**

**And in keeping with the tradition I started 3 chapters ago, my new SVM/TB fanfic recommendations are: (1) Beholden by ElfChef - Sookie is blackmailed by a fairy into an arranged marriage with a rich and powerful vampire (Eric) who has no care or concern for who she is or how she feels. 17 chapers so far and lots of angst, but a really good read! (2) The Fairy Doctor by J.R. Watkins - Sookie is a medical assistant to Dr. Ludwig and meets Eric Northman when his vampire childe needs urgent supernatural medical attention. 12 chapters so far and I'm loving it! If you're looking for more Eric & Sookie fanfics to sink your fangs into, give these stories a try.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of value here. Everything belongs to CH, AB, HBO, etc. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my loyal readers and followers who are still with me despite my slowness in posting, and to the new readers/followers who have just joined us. I'm amazed that I still receive email notices of new readers who have favorited and/or followed my silly little story. And a million Viking hugs and kisses to those who take the time to review or comment - Northwoman, Gallega97, janiaco, nordiclover, The Vikings Succubus, ChickiesMom, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, northmannorthman, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, BEGiant, vangrrl, ashmo2000, Fangbanger Layla, randyzoopurple (love your name!), B-Rock525, Aylianna, CecilieDK, orsinoslady, christicdc, twodognite, Chomping at the FanFic Bit, TeaCupHuman, and choices2make specifically for the last chapter's reviews - you guys rock my socks and keep me writing!**

**I fell in love with SVM/TB fan fiction and this site 3 years ago and it's never been more important to me than now...after the DEA debacle. I haven't read it and I won't until perhaps it comes to the local library and there is no waiting list. CH will never see another dime of my hard-earned money. I never expected to get the HEA I wanted with the series - I'm a little more of a realist than that - but I did expect an ending that made sense and wasn't a slap in the face to all of her dedicated fans. 'Nuff said.**

**So without further ado, I give you part one of Thanksgiving with the Stackhouses:**

**Chapter 70:**

The hour-and-a-half drive from Shreveport to Sookie's mother's house in Monroe on Thanksgiving morning was pleasant. She loved spending time with her family, especially at the holidays, but having Eric along for the ride added a lightness to her mood that she didn't usually experience until she had reached her destination and consumed at least one glass of wine. They chatted for the first hour about random things, including a lengthy discussion about some remodeling Eric wanted to do to his home in LA – he had ideas to convert his downstairs office and current den into a recording studio, then make his current living room into a more casual living space to replace the den – but now he sat quietly, staring out the window while The Indigo Girls sang from Sookie's iPod. He held her free hand with their fingers interlaced, resting on his denim clad thigh, and she squeezed his fingers to get his attention.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said teasingly. He shook his head slightly, as if to clear the fog, then smiled sheepishly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted. "It's been a long time since I've done the meet the family thing with someone I'm involved with. I'm worried that I won't live up to their expectations. That they're expecting 'Eric Northman'" – he said his name while making air quotes – "but they're just going to get plain old me instead."

Sookie shook her head in amusement, lifting their entwined hands and kissing the back of his. "Eric, the only expectations my family has is that you treat me right and make me happy. And you do both of those things…exceptionally well, I might add," she smirked.

Her words had the desired effect and he cracked a smile, leaning back in his seat and releasing a pent up sigh.

"I worry far more about what you're going to think of my family than what they're going to think of you."

"Really?" he said skeptically. "Why?"

"Wait 'til you meet them, you'll understand," she assured him.

"They can't be that bad. They produced you."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "On her own my mother is the typical genteel southern woman – well-mannered, sweet and kind…at least to your face. But when she's around her sister, my Aunt Susan, things tend to deteriorate quickly, especially when there's wine involved…which there usually is. Aunt Su is brash and bold and completely over-the-top. She missed her calling as a Broadway diva somewhere along the way. She has no apparent brain to mouth filter and will do or say just about anything to anybody."

"Nice…"

"You can deal with her successfully in one of two ways: Either ignore most of what she says and does, and don't give her the satisfaction of a reaction, or be just as snarky as she is and throw it right back at her."

"Which one do you recommend?" Eric laughed.

Sookie snorted loudly. "I can certainly snark back at her when I need to, but I find it easier to ignore most of her shenanigans. My mom gives it back to her with both barrels, though…probably because they're sisters and grew up together. I've only been subjected to it for a few years of my adult life, while Mama has been dealing with it for almost 40!"

"Okay, so beware of Aunt Su," he remarked. "What about your brother? Is he going to go all caveman on me?"

"I'd like to see him try," Sookie scoffed. "He may be bigger than me, but he's still my baby brother by three years."

"And besides," she added, "Crystal doesn't let him get away with too much bad behavior. All she has to do is give him 'the look' and he settles down."

"So who else will be there for Thanksgiving?"

"Besides Mama, Su, Jason, Crystal, Crystal's kids, and us, there will probably be my cousin Portia and her two kids…maybe her husband, but he's a surgical resident at Willis-Knighton Medical Center in Shreveport, so he works a lot of holidays. And my cousin Andy - he's a cop in Monroe, but he usually manages to show up at least for the food – and his wife Halleigh. She's pregnant with twins."

"Are these your Aunt Susan's kids?"

"No, Aunt Su doesn't have kids. Her marriage only lasted three years and fortunately, since her husband's livelihood was growing and selling pot and he ended up doing 10 years in prison for it, they never had any children. I keep telling her it's not too late – she's only 40 – but to quote her on the subject, 'Cougars don't have babies…it's just tacky'."

The look on Eric's face made Sookie laugh out loud.

"Cougars what?!"

"For the past several years Aunt Su has worked her way through a string of dim-witted, attractive younger men, so Mama started referring to her as a cougar…a label that Su absolutely loves. We'll probably get to meet her new boy toy today. I think Mama said he was coming for dinner."

Eric just shook his head skeptically. He knew he was in for a wild couple of days.

"Mama and Aunt Susan have an older brother, my Uncle Bartlett. Andy and Portia are his kids. He's been estranged from the family since before I was born, though, so I've never even met him. The story is that he came out of the closet the day they brought Portia home from the hospital and my Aunt Linda, his wife, threw him out of the house and my Granddaddy Earl ran him out of town with a shotgun. No one heard anything from him until five years ago when Aunt Linda passed away. Mama got a letter with no return address from him, containing a cashier's check for $100,000 to be split between Andy and Portia."

"I guess every family has its black sheep," Eric remarked.

"Promise me something, Eric," Sookie said after a few minutes of silence, becoming suddenly serious. "Promise me you won't let anything my family says or does affect _us_."

She was used to her family's many quirks, but she knew they could be off-putting to some, and Eric's opinion mattered to her more than anyone else's.

"Sweetheart," he soothed, stroking the side of her face with his fingers. "I wouldn't care if you were literally raised by a family of apes. I love you, and nothing and no one is going to change that. I know you're close to your family, especially your mom, so I would be lying if I said I didn't care whether or not they liked me. But if they don't for some reason, I'll just work harder at winning them over, and if that still doesn't work, I'll accept their verdict and keep loving you anyway."

Sookie smiled at him through happy tears as she turned the Prius into her mom's shaded driveway. Chester was upon the car instantly, barking with joy, and perhaps a bit of suspicion when he saw Eric through the passenger window.

"Whoa!" Eric exclaimed wide-eyed, as he shrank back against his seat. "You didn't tell me Chester was a horse!"

Sookie laughed as she rolled down her window to allow the Great Dane's sloppy kisses.

"He's just a big baby," she assured him, scratching beneath Chester's chin. The dog eyed Eric warily from Sookie's window, but continued to bathe her with his tongue. "Aren't you, Chester?" she cooed lovingly.

Eric took the opportunity while Sookie had the dog engaged to slowly emerge from the passenger side of the car. Chester barked once more upon seeing Eric move, but backed down noticeably when he realized Eric's size and height advantage. He approached Eric cautiously, but with his tail wagging, and when Eric held out his hand, palm down, for him to sniff, that was all it took. Before Sookie could get the words out of her mouth to warn Eric, Chester had jumped up to his full height, placing his paws on Eric's shoulders and licking his face happily…tail still wagging like a high-speed metronome.

"Chester you big oaf, get down!" ordered a familiar voice, and Sookie turned to see her mother stepping out onto the front porch. Adele looked customarily immaculate in a pair of dark brown faux suede leggings with a pumpkin colored tunic-style sweater belted over them. Her silver chin-length bob was perfectly coiffed and her feet were bare, with nails painted the color of milk chocolate. The commanding tone of her words caused Chester to return all four feet to the ground, but his tail continued wagging as he nudged his nose under Eric's hand to be petted.

"Y'all come on in the house where it's warm," Adele said with a welcoming smile.

Sookie handed Eric the cake carrier she had just pulled from the trunk and followed behind him with her crockpot, filled to the top with homemade macaroni and cheese. Chester tried unsuccessfully to follow them into the house and they both laughed at his pitiful look when Adele closed the glass storm door in his face.

"You can stay outside for awhile. You're wearing a fur coat," she chided. The huge dog huffed indignantly before plopping himself down on the welcome mat and resting his chin on his paws with a forlorn expression.

"Eric, it's so nice to finally meet you," Adele greeted him once they were inside, taking the cake from him with one hand and offering him a one-armed hug with the other. "You're even more handsome in person than on TV."

Eric squeezed her back and actually blushed at her compliment. "Thank you, ma'am," he mumbled awkwardly, ducking his head in embarrassment. Adele led them through the foyer – Sookie was pleased to see that her mother was walking with only a barely noticeable limp and no cane from her knee surgery - and into the kitchen where she and Sookie put down their dishes before embracing warmly.

"It's good to see you, baby girl."

"You too, Mama," Sookie said, squeezing her affectionately. "Where is everybody?" It was nearly noon, and though they didn't traditionally sit down for the main Thanksgiving feast until close to 4 PM, everyone was usually gathered and digging into drinks and appetizers already.

"Su's out in the garage trying to find a platter big enough for the monster turkey we're cooking. Portia's upstairs putting Bailey down for a nap and Evan's playing with the Wii in the den. Andy and Halleigh will be here closer to 4 – she's been having morning sickness well into the afternoon lately. And Jason and Crystal just called to say they're stopping at the supermarket and will be along shortly."

"What about Aunt Su's flavor of the month?" Sookie asked with a grin.

Adele snorted in a decidedly un-ladylike fashion. "She's got him out on the patio setting up the deep fryer. We'll be lucky if the fire department doesn't have to be called," she added in a loud whisper.

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say when the line was forming for brains, this one was somewhere taking a nap."

"Mama!" Sookie scolded with a laugh.

"I just call 'em like I see 'em, dear. He's sweet and awful pretty, but that's about all he's got going for him."

Eric looked back and forth between the two women with an expression of disbelief and Adele reached out to pat his arm. "Don't mind us, Eric. When you meet my baby sister you'll understand. Susan brings it on herself by making fun of everyone and everything, so we have to give it back to her whenever we can."

"I heard that, Addy," called a disembodied voice from another room.

"You know I'd say it to your face," Adele shot back, pulling one of the bar stools out from the central marble-topped island. "Eric my boy, please have a seat and make yourself at home. Would you like a drink? We have beer, wine, and even some of the hard stuff…and I just made a pitcher of mimosas."

"A beer would be fine, thanks," Eric said, first pulling out the adjacent bar stool and motioning Sookie toward it before seating himself.

"Baby girl!" Susan exclaimed with a grin as she entered the room and saw Sookie. "I was hoping that was you."

"Hi Aunt Su," Sookie said, standing to give her aunt a hug. "Su, this is Eric Northman." Eric had also stood, and now towered over the 5-foot-2 woman who was appraising him.

"Well aren't you a tall drink of water," Susan purred, looking him up and down like a cut of prime steak in a butcher shop.

"Aunt Su!" Sookie admonished her.

"Cool it, Suzie," Adele said sharply, handing Eric an opened bottle of beer and Sookie a mimosa in a champagne flute.

"Susan Hale," she said with a wink, ignoring both Sookie and Adele and holding her hand out for Eric to shake. "I'm Sookie's aunt and Adele's _much _younger sister."

"Nice to meet you," Eric said, shaking her hand with an embarrassed grin. "I've heard a lot about you."

"If it was from Adele, don't you believe a word of it."

"No, most of it was from Sookie," he admitted.

"Well, it's probably ninety percent true then. Dell, be a dear and pour me one of those," Susan said, motioning toward the mimosas she and Sookie were both sipping.

"Get it yourself," Adele retorted with a dramatic eye roll, but she opened the cabinet and pulled down another champagne flute and handed it to her sister.

"Ahh, the love," Sookie smirked, pulling Eric to sit back down at the bar with her. His face displayed the same smile he wore when overzealous fans were overwhelming him and she squeezed his hand encouragingly. "They're harmless, I promise," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him softly. It had the desired effect because he relaxed visibly and came back for a second kiss.

"Ugh! Get a room, Sis," a voice said from the kitchen doorway and Sookie looked up to see her brother Jason walk in carrying two grocery bags, followed by his girlfriend Crystal and her two kids, 6-year-old Lisa and 8-year-old Coby.

"Sooookieeee!" Lisa squealed as she made a beeline straight for her and threw her arms around Sookie's waist in a hug.

"Hi sweetie," Sookie said, bending down to hug the little blonde-haired cutie.

"Who're you?" Lisa asked, looking up at Eric curiously. "You're tall."

"I'm Eric," he said with a smile before dropping to his knees in front of the little girl. "Is that better?"

"Yep," she grinned, showing her two front teeth to be missing on top. "I'm Lisa. Jason said Sookie has a new boyfriend. Are you Sookie's boyfriend?"

"I guess I am," Eric said, winking at Sookie.

"Jason is Mama's boyfriend," the little girl said seriously. "But he's going to be our daddy when him and Mama get married."

"You weren't supposed to tell anybody, stupid!" Coby scolded her. "It was a secret."

Sookie looked up sharply at her brother, but her Aunt Susan spoke up first.

"Jason Stackhouse, do you have something to share with the class?"

"Uhhh…" Jason mumbled uncomfortably, raking his fingers through his sandy hair.

"We were going to wait and tell everyone at dinner," Crystal piped up, barely containing a huge grin, "but I guess this'll have to do since the cat is out of the bag. Jason proposed last night and I said yes." At this, the grin broke free and she pulled her left hand out of her pocket to display the sparkling antique engagement ring on her finger. Adele and Susan both squealed in unison and Sookie rushed to hug her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Congratulations!" Sookie exclaimed sincerely, giving Jason a thumbs-up over Crystal's shoulder. She'd had her reservations when Jason and Crystal first started dating almost three years prior. Crystal's divorce from Felton Norris had been the talk of the town for awhile, and though no one blamed her – it was well known that Felton drank heavily and had a nasty temper and a tendency to use his fists when he got drunk – Bon Temps was still small and back-woods enough that divorce carried an unpleasant stigma. While Sookie felt sympathy for Crystal's situation, she worried about Jason dating a woman whose ex was still around and who was raising his children. But Crystal and Coby and Lisa won the whole Stackhouse family over, and as luck (or misfortune) would have it, Felton got drunk and wrapped his car around a telephone pole 6 months after Crystal and Jason started dating. It was tough on Coby and Lisa, especially Coby who was older and had spent more time with his father before his parents' divorce, but Crystal and Jason helped them both through it and there was no doubt that they had now become a strong family unit.

"Crystal, Jas, this is Eric Northman," Sookie said, taking him by the hand and tugging him toward Jason.

"Nice to meet you and congratulations," Eric said warmly. Jason reached out and shook the much taller man's hand.

"Thanks man," Jason returned. "You being good to my big sis?"

"I'm doing my best."

"Just make sure I don't ever hear different," Jason said. His tone of voice was friendly, but there was a serious glint in his eye. Eric just nodded in understanding, looking only slightly uncomfortable.

"Shut up, Jason," Sookie scolded. "I can take care of myself."

"You know Daddy would've said it if he was here, and since he ain't…" Jason looked at her pointedly.

"Alright folks, let's break up this pissing contest," Adele broke in. "Jason, go on out to the garage and bring in another case of beer. With Eric and Suzie's boy here, you and Andy won't be the only ones drinking it today."

"And speaking of Suzie…" she continued. "Where did she go? I need her to check her stew and see if it's done."

"Stew?" Sookie questioned.

"Su's boyfriend is a '_vegan_'." Adele pronounced the word like it was a curse. "So she's making him some kind of tofu and vegetable stew."

"Ugh, Sookie groaned. "That sounds disgusting!"

"To each his own, I guess," sighed Adele. "Eric, you don't have any weird dietary issues, do you? The Stackhouses have always been carnivores and I can't even pretend to understand people who aren't."

"No, ma'am," Eric chuckled. "I like pretty much everything except liver and coconut."

"Damn, and I was going to fix liver and onions with coconut cake for dinner tomorrow night," Adele joked.

"I think I'll pass on that, but thanks."

"Don't worry," Sookie said, winking at him conspiratorially. "Mama hates liver, too, though she does make a darn good coconut cake."

"Where the hell did she go?" Adele griped, lifting the lid from a pot on the stove and sniffing it with a doubtful expression. "I have no idea what this is supposed to look _or_ smell like when it's done. Sookie, see if you can find Su. She's probably out back helping Kirby figure out the deep fryer."

"Kirby?" Sookie snorted. "His name is Kirby?!"

"Don't even get me started," sighed Adele.

"C'mon Eric," Sookie said, taking his hand and tugging him in her direction. "Let's go look for Aunt Su."

Sookie stuck her head into the den briefly on their way to the back door, but only found Coby, Lisa and Evan, who had abandoned the Wii in favor of a game of Sorry. Turning to continue down the hall, she was stopped by Eric's broad chest, enhanced nicely by a very soft charcoal grey v-neck sweater.

"I like your family," he said, looking down at her with a goofy grin. "They're fun."

"I'm glad you think so," she said, patting his chest affectionately as she moved past him. "But it's only noon."

His only response was to raise one eyebrow and follow her to the back door. Sookie was in the lead when they stepped outside and rounded the corner to the patio, and at that moment she wished more than anything that she were tall enough to block Eric's view.

_Holy hell!_

**A/N****: Sorry for the little cliffie, but this chapter was getting too long and I needed to break it up. I'll try to bring you part two of Thanksgiving with the Stackhouses with a much shorter wait than last time.**

**To continue my tradition, I want to recommend a couple of other SVM/TB fanfics I'm currently reading: (1) 'Amnesia' by jc52185 - In the aftermath of Bill's rape and near draining of her in the car trunk, Sookie deals with the trauma a little differently...with the help of Eric (and Pam). [22 chapters posted currently, updated regularly]; (2) 'Comfortably Numb' by California Kat - All human Eric and Sookie are two emotionally crippled (due to the cruelty of their parents) people living in NYC. How they come together and what forces threaten to tear them apart. [12 chapters posted currently, updated regularly] So if you're looking for more great E/S fan fiction and aren't already reading these, definitely check them out.**

**Counting down the last 5 days until our next onscreen date with Eric Northman... :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with SVM, True Blood and Alexander Skarsgard. Everything else belongs to the people who are making real money from these characters.**

**A/N: Two new chapters within 10 days! I know you're probably in shock. I am too, if we're being honest here...lol! I could just see the whole Thankgiving Day picture so clearly in my head that the words flowed a lot quicker than they usually do. As always, a million thanks to all of you still reading, and to the newbies who are just joining me. Every time I get an email alert saying that someone new is following or has favorited LBTR, it makes me squee like a fangirl. And an extra special thank you with naked Viking on top to all you lovelies who left me reviews/comments on the last chapter: nordiclover, lersseltje, northmannorthman, Shortscotwifey, calexuslee, Northwoman, bearygirl, BEGiant, Gallega97, TeaCupHuman, twodognite, AlphaSprout, ashmo2000, gunnymom, Fangbanger Layla, B-Rock525, ncmiss12, christicdc, stalkerisme, and ljhjelm49. Several of you were spot-on with your guesses about what Sookie and Eric found on the patio. **

**For those of you who watch Shameless with William H. Macy, when I wrote the character of Kirby I was picturing Jody (Karen's husband and Sheila's boy toy) on that show. And for those of you who don't watch Shameless, just Google actor Zach McGowan and look at his long-haired pictures.**

**Here is part two of Thanksgiving with the Stackhouses...**

**Chapter 71:**

_Holy hell!_

Sookie stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her and thought perhaps if she blinked a few times it might turn out to be a mirage. (Nevermind that she wasn't dehydrated _or_ in the desert.) But no matter how many times she blinked, each time she opened her eyes she still saw her Aunt Susan's favorite cowboy boots wrapped around the naked tattooed derriere of a muscular man with long dark hair as he banged her against the glass-topped patio table.

_Jesus Christ, I'm scarred for life!_

Sookie's gasp of surprise and disbelief caused Susan to look up, but instead of a look of embarrassment or even concern, Susan just smiled like being caught having sex in public was an everyday occurrence. Kirby or Cody (or whatever his name was) continued pounding as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Sookie, sweetie," Susan panted between thrusts, "could you be a dear and give us a minute?"

Without a word, Sookie turned and plowed headlong into Eric, forcibly pushing him until he too turned and they rounded the corner of the house, out of sight of the patio and her audacious aunt's blatant sexcapades. She didn't stop until they reached the back door, darting quickly inside and pulling Eric with her before slamming it noisily.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, burying her face in her hands and shaking her head from side to side, as if in denial. "OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD! I can't believe you just saw that! I can't believe _**I**_ just saw that! I can't believe they-" But her tirade was interrupted by the sound of Eric's booming laughter, which continued, increasing in volume and intensity until tears appeared at the corners of his eyes and he slid down the wall into the floor of the hallway. At first she didn't know how to react. She had never seen or heard him laugh that hard or for so long with no signs of stopping.

"I'm sorry," he finally gasped, reaching up to pull her down into his arms, hugging her against him and burying his face in her hair. "That was surreal."

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!" Sookie groaned into his sweater.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Eric assured her. "Susan and that dude with the tattooed butt are the ones who should be embarrassed…and the fact that they don't seem to be in the least is what I can't stop laughing at."

"What on God's green earth are y'all laughing about?" Adele asked, stepping out of the kitchen and spotting them in a pile on the hallway floor. Sookie was still gasping for breath and couldn't even look her mother in the face.

"Well…" Eric began hesitantly. "We kind of just walked up on your sister and her boyfriend…" and in a more hushed tone, "_having sex_ on your patio."

"You WHAT?!" Adele demanded. "They were _what_?" With that she marched past them and threw open the back door.

"Mama, stop!" Sookie begged, grabbing her mother's arm before she could storm out to the patio and give them a piece of her mind. "Please don't make a scene."

"Sookie, there are _children_ in this house who could have seen that! It's bad enough that you and Eric did. Oh lord, Eric…I am so sorry for the behavior of my little sister. This kind of shit doesn't normally go on in my home, and it _won't_ be continuing!" Adele appeared visibly torn between staying and apologizing to Eric and barging out back to confront her sister, but Sookie's grip on her arm didn't lessen and apparently swayed her decision toward the former.

"Mrs. Stackhouse," Eric said, finally picking himself up off the floor and pulling Sookie up with him. "I haven't laughed that hard since my kid brother got his private parts stuck in a bottle on a dare in the 8th grade. I'm not offended, and even if I were, I certainly couldn't hold you responsible."

"Eric, please call me Adele, and you are a dear for being so understanding." She patted his arm affectionately and looked up at him with a contrite expression. "I think you, my boy, are just what my daughter _and _this family needs."

"Mama!" Sookie drawled, her face blushing brightly with embarrassment.

"Well he is, Sookie. I've never seen you as happy as you've been this year, and if he can excuse, and even laugh off, the antics of your Aunt Susan, then I'd say he's a keeper."

"Thank you, ma'am," Eric said with a wink in Sookie's direction. "Now I've just got to convince _her_ to keep me."

He took her hand and they followed Adele back down the hall, Susan and her boy toy momentarily forgotten, if not forgiven. In the kitchen they found Crystal and Portia setting out trays of hors d'oeuvres on the countertop of the center island. Introductions were made and Sookie noted with some amusement that Portia seemed a bit star-struck.

"I have two of your CD's," she admitted sheepishly, blushing when Eric turned his attention to her. "René gave me one for Mother's Day last year and I bought your latest one shortly after."

"Wow, thanks," Eric said humbly. "I'm flattered."

"You guys dig in," Adele urged, gesturing to the spread of food laid out on the bar. "We won't have the full dinner for another four hours and you'll need something to soak up the alcohol. Eric and Sookie both took paper plates from the corner of the island, which they loaded enthusiastically with an assortment of finger foods, including pigs in blankets, pimento cheese spread, hummus, fruit kebabs, deviled eggs, and sweet and sour meatballs. Eric was just about to sit down at his earlier place at the bar when Sookie grabbed his sleeve and tugged him toward her.

"C'mon Eric, let's go see what the others are up to," she said hastily, eyeing the kitchen doorway where her aunt had just entered. She knew by the look on Adele's face that she and Eric didn't want to be present for the conversation that was about to occur. Grabbing his plate and his beer, he followed obediently behind Sookie as they vacated the kitchen by another door, making their way to the living room where Jason, Crystal and Portia were watching the NFL pre-game show. They had barely made it into the room when the shouting started in the kitchen and all three heads looked up simultaneously at them in question. Sookie just shook her head as if to say, 'you don't want to know' before plopping down next to the coffee table and digging into her food, and Eric quickly followed suit.

"What the hell are they at each other about now?" Jason sighed.

"Eric and I walked up on Susan and her boy toy humpin' on the patio," Sookie answered. She couldn't help but giggle at the expressions on all three of their faces.

"They were WHAT?!" Jason exclaimed. "Right there in plain sight?!" Eric nodded his head in confirmation, trying not to once again break into peals of laughter.

"Holy shit," Crystal said. "One of the kids could've seen that!"

"I think that's what made Mama the maddest," Sookie admitted. "She was glad it was us and not one of the kids, but she was really embarrassed that Eric saw it."

"Eeew, I'm gonna need brain bleach after just thinkin' about it," Jason grumbled.

"You have no idea," muttered Eric, shaking his head as if to erase the image. "The dude has a tattoo of a lion on his ass."

"Ugh!" groaned Portia. "I just met the guy and I'm not going to be able to look at him again without thinking of that."

"The whole thing was just surreal," Sookie said, using Eric's earlier expression.

The shouting in the other room abruptly stopped and they heard two sets of heavy footsteps through the foyer before the front door was slammed harshly. After another beat, the shouting began again, this time considerably muffled to those in the house.

"Do you think Susan'll leave?" asked Portia worriedly.

"If she does it'll just be to cool off. She'll be back in time for dinner," Sookie assured her. "Mama and Su can never stay mad at each other for more than a day, and they'll both suck it up because it's Thanksgiving."

"I'm glad Halleigh wasn't here for this," said Portia. "She hates conflict of any kind and in her state she would've probably burst into tears."

Sookie giggled and nodded in agreement. "How much longer does she have to go?"

"Less than four weeks," Portia answered, "but her doctor thinks that with twins it won't be more than two."

"Do twins run in your family?" Eric asked with his signature cocked brow.

"No, but they run in Halleigh's," said Sookie. "She's a twin and so is her mother. _Why?_" she whispered in his ear, as the attention of the others was still drawn to the argument taking place on the front porch. "Are you worried?"

"Nope," he grinned, turning his head to kiss the tip of her nose. "Just wondering what I need to be prepared for." Sookie made a face at him, but inside her heart swelled. Though it was the first time she'd given it any thought, she could actually imagine herself pregnant with Eric's child and the image made her heart do a flip. A little boy with Eric's eyes and charm and his tall, strong build, or a little girl with blonde curls and her daddy's mischievous spirit.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Eric turned to wrap her in his arms, pulling her against him and resting one hand lightly on her belly. "You're going to be a beautiful mother, " he whispered against her ear. Before she could respond (or have a heart attack at his words) everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of the front door opening and closing, a bit more gently this time. Sookie was surprised when a moment later Susan walked into the room, looking nothing like her brash, bold self. In fact, Sookie thought, she looked contrite…a look that was rather foreign for her aunt.

"Eric, Sookie," she began in a low voice, nodding at each of them in turn, but not making direct eye contact. "I'm sorry you had to see that...it was disrespectful and I'm sorry. I regret using such poor judgment and I hope you'll both forgive me."

It was all Sookie could do to keep her mouth from gaping open and as she looked around the room she noted that Jason, Crystal and Portia weren't so successful. Susan Hale had always lived the philosophy of "own your actions," certainly not apologizing for them, and hearing such an apology was a little bit like momentarily stepping into the Twilight Zone. Her mother must've read her baby sister the riot act unlike ever before. Eric was the first to recover enough to speak and he managed to lighten the mood with his usual humor.

"I've never been opposed to dinner and a show," he said with a grin. "Especially when it's free."

Susan looked up at him with gratitude, albeit still sheepishly. "You're sweet, Eric, and thank you, but I'm still ashamed of acting like a hormonal teen instead of a grown woman."

"Just promise me that I'll never have to see your boyfriend's bare ass again, Aunt Su," Sookie joked. "The damage to my retinas next time would likely be permanent."

Susan chuckled while still looking abashed. "Please don't hold it against Kirby," she pleaded. "He was so nervous about meeting everyone today that he drank a lot more than he normally would've. He's usually not like that."

"You don't have to worry about _us_ holding things against him, Aunt Su," Jason piped up with an impish grin. "That's what he's got you for."

"Jason Stackhouse!" Adele said sternly as she stepped into the room. "That was completely inappropriate. Suzie is trying to apologize and you're behaving like a frat boy."

"Sorry Mama," Jason mumbled sheepishly. Crystal also glared at him with disapproval and Sookie chuckled internally at the way he seemed to physically shrink in his seat under the onslaught. Being married to Crystal was going to be very good for her brother.

The next few hours were spent watching football, drinking and chatting comfortably with Sookie's family. Kirby had finally made a (clothed) appearance in the living room and been formally introduced to Eric and Sookie. Adele was right, he _was_ pretty – long, thick dark hair, muscular build, piercing green eyes and a toothpaste commercial smile – but not exactly someone who would fare well in a philosophical discussion. Of course neither was Jason, which is probably why the two of them seemed to hit it off like chocolate and peanut butter after a bit of initial awkwardness.

About 30 minutes before dinnertime, Andy and a very pregnant Halleigh finally arrived, followed closely by Portia's husband Rene, who was still wearing surgical scrubs from his shift at the hospital. More introductions were made and Sookie was relieved with how easily everyone seemed to accept Eric. Jason teased him from time to time, but after the first couple of incidents Eric learned to zing him right back, earning her brother's grudging respect.

One of Sookie's favorite family traditions at Thanksgiving was the pre-dinner sharing of what everyone was thankful for. Participation was a requirement of anyone who was old enough to talk, and as a child she had hated the ritual and always mumbled her way bashfully through a canned answer. As she grew and matured, though, she had begun to realize the importance of it and over the past few years it had become one of her favorite parts of the family gathering. Some of the group's answers were funny – Susan proclaiming her thankfulness for Spanx to hide the effects of Thanksgiving dinner – and some were truly heartfelt – Andy's thanks for his lovely wife and two baby boys he would be meeting in less than a month – and when it came time for Eric's answer Sookie held her breath, realizing that she had no clue what he would say.

"I have so many things to be thankful for," he began after clearing his throat. "A loving family, good health, a successful career that I certainly don't deserve… But what I'm most thankful for this year is meeting this amazing woman." He took Sookie's hand and lifted it to his lips, his blue eyes locking with her hazel ones before shifting across the table to Adele. "And I'm thankful that she cares about me enough to bring me home to meet her family. She's changed my life for the better in so many ways, and I can only hope to live up to her, and your expectations."

Sookie squeezed his hand and fought the tears that threatened to spill, suddenly too choked up to speak.

"It's okay, honey," Adele said gently. "We can come back to you." Sookie nodded gratefully and dabbed her eyes with her napkin. When everyone else had had a say and the attention returned to her, she was a little more prepared.

"I'm thankful as always for all of you at this table," Sookie began with a watery smile. "Although the Stackhouses tend to be a little bit crazy—" With that she gave Susan a very pointed look. "I know we all love each other and would protect each other at all costs. And even though Eric thinks _I'm_ something to be thankful for, I know he's got it completely backward." He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her, but she continued anyway. "I've been happier the past nine months than I've ever been in my whole life and he is one hundred percent the reason."

"Hear, hear!" Adele exclaimed, raising her wine glass in a toast. "To Eric Northman…he may be a big time celebrity singer to most people, but to me he's a whole lot more. He's the man who makes my baby girl happy."

Sookie could rarely remember seeing anything make Eric blush, but her mother's toast had done just that. He was the color of a tomato and looked like he was wishing for the floor to open and swallow him, chair and all. She just squeezed his hand again and kissed his flaming cheek, allowing him to hide his face in her hair for a moment.

"Now that that's all over with," Jason piped up. "Let's eat!" Eric's relief was palpable as he picked up his fork and dove into his plate of decadent Thanksgiving goodness, which included all of Sookie's favorites: Turkey and cornbread dressing with gravy, green beans, mac and cheese, broccoli casserole, creamed corn, sweet potato soufflé, cranberry sauce and fruit salad.

"This is awesome," he mumbled through a mouthful of food, making Sookie giggle.

"Just wait'll you see the desserts."

"Bring it on," Eric grinned, leaning back and pretending to loosen his belt.

Although he talked a big game, Eric, much like the rest of the family, didn't really have room for dessert, so the dessert buffet was set aside for another hour or so. When they did finally come back to it, he was dizzy with all of the choices: Banana pudding, crumb-topped apple pie, red velvet cake, coconut cake (_no thank you!_), peanut butter pie, Mississippi mud brownies and Rice Krispie treats. At Sookie's urging, he took a little bit of everything – except the coconut cake, of course – and when he had finished, he literally had to loosen his belt to sit comfortably.

After dinner, as southern women traditionally do, Sookie and her female family members shooed the men out of the kitchen and spent the next hour putting away the food, consolidating the leftovers into care packages for everyone to take home, and doing the dishes (except for Halleigh, who was ordered to remain seated at the table and brought a stool from the living room to prop her feet on.) Although Adele had a commercial-grade dishwasher, they preferred to hand wash dishes after holiday dinners for the camaraderie it provided.

"Where did Eric go?" Sookie asked her brother when they finally joined the men in the living room.

"I dunno," he said with a shrug, his eyes never leaving the football game. "I guess to the bathroom."

She parked herself on one end of the sofa and while she waited for Eric to return, she chatted with Crystal about their upcoming wedding, which they were tentatively planning for late spring.

"You will be one of my bridesmaids, won't you?" Crystal asked hopefully.

Sookie was flattered and swallowed the resulting lump in her throat. "Crystal, I'd be honored to…thank you."

When twenty minutes had come and gone with no sign of Eric, Sookie went to look for him. Not finding him downstairs, she climbed the stairs to the second level and made her way down the hallway past the bathroom, which was dark and obviously vacant. Pushing open the door to one of the guest bedrooms, she froze in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. Illuminated in the very dim lamplight stood Eric, cradling Portia and Rene's 4-month-old daughter Bailey. He was facing partially away from the door and didn't see Sookie standing there, so she had time to admire the view, which made her breath heartbeat stutter. He held the baby girl against his shoulder and patted her back tenderly while rocking from side to side on the balls of his feet. But the most awe-inspiring element was his beautiful voice as he softly crooned a lullaby. Bailey wasn't asleep, but the motion and the sound of Eric's voice had her resting contentedly against his shoulder with her tiny fist in her mouth.

Sookie had heard other women use the term "exploding ovaries" before, but until now she had never had the experience herself. For a moment she could see her future – a future being married to and having babies with Eric Northman – and it took her breath away. Her gasp of surprise startled him and he turned toward the doorway, smiling sheepishly when he saw that it was her.

"She was crying," he said by way of explanation, never ceasing his gentle rocking motion. "I think she's wet, but I have no idea how to change a diaper."

If there had ever been any doubt in Sookie's mind or her heart that this man was her future, it flew right out the window at that very moment.

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the True Blood premier Sunday night? Overall I was pretty happy with it and I'm thrilled to be spending Sunday nights with Eric Northman again. I'm trying to savor every one though, as I know the shortened 10-episode season will be over in a flash.**

**On to my recommendations for this installment: 2 AH's and one very OOC. (1) 'Be There' by Ooshka - Sookie loses her office job and is forced to wait tables at a local watering hole, owned and operated by one enigmatic Eric Northman. The premise might not sound very original, but there's something about the tone and voice of this story that really drew me in. It has a strong mystery quality to it that I love...you know the whole time you're reading that something weird is going on, but you just can't put your finger on it. (19 chapters currently; updated fairly regularly). (2) 'Chasing Shadows' by tabularasa88 (a.k.a. eys1214) - eys has written a new story under a different pen name because the premise is a little different from her norm. Eric and Sookie are step-siblings with a turbulent past who have come back together after a 3-year separation. This one is really angsty, so consider yourself warned. (6 chapters so far; updated regularly). (3) 'The Huntsman's Quarry' by Elfchef - Vampire Eric Northman is a sort of supernatural bounty hunter and Sookie his new part-fae quarry. (only 2 chapters so far, but it just began posting this week and Elfchef is a pretty reliable poster.)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of value in this story. All of the good stuff originated with CH and AB, even if neither of them knew what to do with it.**

**A/N: A huge thank you to all of my wonderful readers, the ones who've been with me since the beginning, as well as those new ones who seem to join me with every new chapter I post...y'all still floor me! And thanks especially to those of you who continue to take the time to review and/or comment on my chapters...you keep me going even when my muse isn't cooperating and neither is "real life". (christicdc, BEGiant, rosehog, B-Rock525, lersseltje, Millarca666, Northwoman, Gallega97, nordiclover, ljhjelm49, northmannorthman, The Vikings Succubus, Bite me Eric, TeaCupHuman, AlphaSprout, GoddessD, puffally, pk22477, ashmo2000, lori p 100, ncmiss12, MsNorthman, and alh1971, specifically for reviewing since my last post.)**

**Chapter 72:**

_**IF YOU LIKE PIŇA COLADAS…GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN…IF YOU'RE NOT INTO YOGA…IF YOU HAVE HALF-A-BRAIN…**_

Eric groaned as the sound of Rupert Holmes's voice hammered into his head from what seemed like every direction.

_**IF YOU LIKE MAKING LOVE AT MIDNIGHT…IN THE DUNES ON THE CAPE…I'M THE LO—**_

And then there was a bang followed by blissful silence.

"Time to get up," he heard a drowsy voice say in his ear, followed by the wiggling of firm, warm flesh against his 'morning wood'.

"Hmmm…" he sighed, pulling his personal snuggle toy more securely against himself and thrusting his hips toward the aforementioned warm flesh, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Cut it out," Sookie giggled, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from him.

"What time is it?" he groaned, refusing to relinquish his hold on her as he continued to rub his lower extremities against her like a cat in heat.

"It's 4:15."

"What the—Are you serious?!" His eyes were open now, in blatant disbelief.

"You said you wanted to go with us," Sookie scolded accusingly. "And I told you it would mean getting up by 4:30."

"But it's only 4:15," he whined. "I still have 15 more minutes."

"Yes, you do," Sookie purred in his ear as her warm hand slid down slowly over his hip before making welcome contact with the only part of his anatomy that was fully awake. "But I thought you might require a more _persuasive _wake-up call."

A sharp intake of breath was the only response he could muster as her fingers closed around his hardness and began to stroke, while her other hand pushed him backward to lie prone on the mattress. He felt her soft silky hair drag down his body, beginning at his neck, until she reached her goal and he squirmed at the feeling of her hot breath on his hardness. He couldn't contain a low moan when her tongue darted out to tease his head, while one of her hands massaged his balls with practiced firmness.

"Sookie," he gasped as she slid down to take most of him into her hot mouth, sucking strongly as she pulled back up his length. "Come here," he urged, tugging at her hips until she understood his command and moved to straddle his face. Although he was in heaven from her sweet torture, he didn't want to be the only one suffering. Parting her lower lips with his thumbs, he took a long lick through her folds before zeroing in on her clit and flicking it repeatedly with the tip of his tongue. Sookie's resulting moan sent vibrations through his cock and he nearly ripped the sheets from the bed in response. As she continued her oral ministrations, firmly fisting what length of his cock she couldn't fit in her mouth, Eric did his best to focus through the haze of pleasure. While his body wanted nothing more than to let go and allow his hips to buck wildly, fucking her mouth, he tried to maintain some semblance of control, if only to reciprocate the ecstasy she was providing.

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer and wanting her to accompany him into bliss, Eric slipped two fingers into her welcoming heat, curling them toward that magic spot that usually had her screaming for him. Simultaneously he wrapped his lips around her little nerve bundle and sucked as he attacked with his tongue. If her mouth hadn't already been occupied, he was fairly certain she would've shrieked with pleasure, but fortunately it simply caused her to moan around his cock again…something he enjoyed the benefits of as well.

A few more strokes of his fingers, while continuing his oral assault of her clit, had her entire body jerking with release, which was a good thing because he knew his endurance was at its end. Despite the momentary interruption of her orgasm, Sookie's head continued to bob and the suction of her mouth increased until he was nearly blind with pleasure, babbling incoherently.

"Sookie…I'm gonna…oh god…fuuuuck!" His hips launched off the bed as he came, nearly bucking Sookie off, but he managed to grab her thighs before she tumbled onto the floor.

"Sorry," he gasped, pulling her around to rest on his bare chest. Sookie just giggled.

"So, am I to assume you were pleased with your wake-up call?"

"It was way better than that damn Piňa Colada Song," he chuckled. "But why the hell are we up so early again?"

"It's Black Friday, silly," she chided, pinching his nipple playfully. "And the early bird gets the worm."

"I'll show you a worm you can have," he growled, rolling her under him and grinding his already semi-erect cock against her thigh.

"I already ate that worm, now didn't I?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Now come on," she challenged, wriggling out from under him, "unless you want Mama to come up here looking for us."

Sookie had been unsure of her mother's reaction to her intention to have Eric share her old bedroom, but when she pulled him by the hand up the stairs the previous night, Adele just raised an eyebrow and wished them goodnight before going back to the book she was reading. Still, Sookie didn't like the idea of her mom walking in on them in bed – especially naked – so she reluctantly dragged him up to get dressed.

Eric couldn't believe he'd let the two women talk him into getting up at 4:30 AM the day after Thanksgiving to go Christmas shopping. Eric Northman, who never set foot in a mall if he could help it and preferred to do the bulk of his shopping via Pam or the internet. But Sookie promised it would be "fun" and an "eye-opening experience", and as he stood, mouth agape, in a zoo that she insisted was Walmart, he realized it was far more the latter than the former. His head had been spinning since they entered the store in a wave of at least 100 people at 5 AM on the dot. It was apparent upon stepping foot inside, that maneuvering a cart through the wall-to-wall throng of shoppers, was going to be very difficult. So they split up, Adele taking the shopping cart and heading toward the housewares, and Sookie dragging Eric to the electronics department at the back of the store. Jason had been lamenting the recent death of his GPS and Walmart had a high-end model, nicer even than the one he had, on Black Friday sale for $100. Sookie had decided it would be the perfect Christmas gift after conferring with both Crystal and Adele to be sure Santa wasn't already bringing him one. She also had in mind to get Adele a Kindle since she shared her daughter's love of reading and had books stashed everywhere, including several in her car. The store had also advertised a Kindle on Black Friday special with a significant mail-in rebate.

The hoard of people milling around was more like that of a crowded bar than a retail store and Eric used his size and height to his advantage, pushing his way through as nimbly as possible and keeping Sookie close behind him. Locating and procuring a GPS was fairly easy as there was a large display of them stacked at the entrance to the electronics department. Finding and getting to the Kindles was a bit harder with them being in a locked case in front of which an unstructured line had formed. A harried sales clerk with bottled red hair and far too much makeup, had unlocked the case and was trying to calmly hand out the devices, first come-first served to the rather pushy customers, while also fielding questions from some of them regarding one Kindle version versus another. When it was finally Eric and Sookie's turn, they stepped up in front of the woman who craned her neck to look up at Eric and suddenly began shrieking in a voice that could wake the dead.

"Oh my god, you're Eric Northman! Oh my god, oh my god…OH MY GOD!"

To Eric's growing horror every head in the electronics department swiveled in unison to stare at the spectacle the middle-aged woman was making. She was now gripping Eric's forearm and literally jumping up and down like a toddler on a sugar high.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to pass out! I can't believe you're right here in Shreveport _in my store_! Oh my god, can I get a picture with you?! No one is going to believe I met you in person! I'm one of the founding members of the Northmates fan club…I cannot believe you're standing _right here in front of me_! This has got to be a dream!"

By this time other spectators were beginning to crowd around them, snapping pictures on their cell phones and shoving pens and random items in front of Eric to sign. In spite of his growing discomfort, Eric did his best to smile while signing the seemingly endless autographs and posing for pictures. He was as cordial and accommodating as possible until a couple of fans became overly aggressive, knocking Sookie out of the way and sending her crashing into a display of DVD's in their haste to get closer to him. At that point he was seeing red.

"Enough!" he shouted angrily, dropping the pen and paper he was holding and pushing the man and woman between himself and Sookie out of the way. Grasping Sookie firmly around the waist, he hauled her up and against his larger frame, shielding her from the pushy crowd. "While I appreciate the immense support of my fans, I cannot condone people being aggressive and hurting each other in an attempt to get close to me. And hurting my family or friends is absolutely unacceptable."

An armed security guard approached at this point to break up the conflict, urging the shoppers to return to their shopping and leave Mr. Northman alone. Still glaring menacingly, Eric led a shaken Sookie through the gathered crowd and out of the electronics department, with the security guard following behind to prevent further confrontation. Camera flashes were still going off left and right, but no one got in their way or even tried to follow them except at a distance.

"Are you okay?" Eric finally asked, stopping once they had reached the front of the store.

"I'm fine," Sookie assured him. "Let's just find Mama, pay for this stuff and get out of here. Suddenly Black Friday shopping isn't so much fun anymore."

After an exchange of texts, they found Adele already in line at one of the registers and, ignoring the dirty looks and grumbling of several shoppers lined up behind her, they joined her with their two hard-won items.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" Adele asked, noting the unhappy look on Sookie's face.

"We had a run-in with some overzealous fans," Eric replied grimly, wrapping his arms around Sookie and resting his cheek on top of her head. "I'm sorry sweetie," he mumbled into her hair.

"S'not your fault," she assured him, but that did little to assuage his guilt. He had caused a small riot in an already crazy store and Sookie had nearly been injured as a result.

"Are you both okay?" Adele demanded, looking around sternly as if to challenge anyone who would approach them.

"They knocked her down," Eric fumed through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, honey," Sookie soothed, stroking up and down his arms until his expression finally softened. "Mama, I'm fine…really," she added when she saw that Adele looked unconvinced. "Let's just pay for this stuff and get out of here."

They managed to check out and leave the store without further incident, though Eric spotted several people snapping photos with their cell phones as they headed out to Adele's small SUV. The next stop on their agenda was the Pecanland Mall, and to avoid another incident, it was decided that Eric would drop Sookie and Adele off at the mall and he would drive around and do some sightseeing until they were finished shopping. Then he would come back and pick them up. He was pretty sure Sookie saw that suggestion for what it really was – an excuse to get out of more Black Friday shopping – but Adele agreed with his reasoning so she went along with the idea, albeit reluctantly.

After dropping the women off at the mall, Eric used his time to get back into Sookie's good graces, stopping at a nearby florist for a stunning mixed bouquet of tulips, peonies and snap dragons in various shades of pink and purple. Ninety minutes later he was back at the mall to pick them up, also bearing Sookie's favorite hot caramel apple cider from Starbucks and pumpkin spice lattés for Adele and himself.

"What are these for?" Sookie asked as she lifted the flowers from the front seat in order to climb in.

"Because I love you," Eric grinned.

"I'm on to you, mister," she said, narrowing her eyes playfully, but he could see the amusement behind her stern expression.

"I love them," she admitted with a smile. "And I love you." Eric leaned across the console to kiss her deeply, not stopping until Adele cleared her throat loudly from the back seat. He had the good sense to look sheepish, though Sookie was pretty sure he had no real shame when it came to showing her affection, even in front of her mother.

After another hour of shopping, this time at a couple of downtown boutiques, the ladies were ready to call it a day and Eric was more than ready. But before heading back to Adele's house, they insisted on introducing Eric to the phenomenon known as Cracker Barrel Old Country Store, where he stared in wonder at the antique Americana décor, gorged himself on homestyle southern comfort food, and spent several hundred dollars in the gift shop on items he swore his parents and other family members would love.

"Screw the mall," he told Sookie as he handed the cashier his platinum card. "This is my kind of Christmas shopping!"

"If I had known how much you would like Cracker Barrel, I would've taken you to one months ago," she laughed.

"I can't help it," he said with a playful pout. "They don't have these in California."

They returned to Adele's house with a trunk full of shopping bags, and as the weather was chilly and a steady rain had begun, Eric and Sookie chose to spend the rest of the afternoon lounging and watching movies on the living room sofa in front of a cozy wood fire. Their matinee viewing of 'Blazing Saddles' was interrupted by the sound of Eric's iPhone blaring 'Man Eater'.

"Who on earth is that?" Sookie demanded, sitting up suddenly from where she had been lying curled into his side.

"My manager," he sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Sookie giggled as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"This better be good, Soph," Eric barked into his phone. "You know I'm on vacation."

"Eric!" Sookie admonished, slapping his shoulder.

"Well, for someone on vacation you sure don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you?" Sophie Anne retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eric demanded, sitting up. "I've been with Sookie and her family for the past two days. It's not like we've been out in public partying and getting drunk."

"You mean you weren't yelling at fans and causing a scene in a Louisiana Walmart just this morning?"

"Fuck!" he snapped, jumping up from the sofa and beginning to pace like a caged animal. "That was _**not**_ my fault. I was signing autographs and smiling for pictures and being very accommodating. And then they started getting all pushy and aggressive and they knocked Sookie down! She was standing on the side not bothering anyone!"

"Who broke the story?!" he demanded angrily, running his free hand through his already disheveled hair.

"TMZ first, of course, but now there's a second tier story on CNN's website and it's been picked up by Headline News."

"Goddammit!" he growled angrily, picking up the remote control from the coffee table and pausing the movie before switching to the TV function and scanning through the channels for Headline News. The current report was about Black Friday shopping so he muted the sound and continued his pacing.

"I think it would be a good idea to issue a formal statement," Sophie suggested. "I can email it to People – they're the most legit entertainment news source and they feed the big news outlets."

"Fuck, do I really have to?" Eric grumbled. He always felt like "official" statements just added fuel to the fire.

"No Eric," Sophie sighed. "You don't _have_ to do it, but I think it's a wise move in this case. Making it known that your girlfriend was injured in the melee and that your actions were to protect yourself and her, will more than likely gain you some sympathy and keep you from looking like the volatile jerk that the media is trying to make you out to be."

"She wasn't actually hurt," he corrected, "but they did knock her down and scared the crap out of both of us."

"We won't say she was injured then, just that she was knocked down and that you were afraid for her safety as well as your own."

"Eric," Sookie interrupted, snatching the remote from his hand and un-muting the TV. He looked at the screen just in time to see himself forcefully shoving two people out of his way in Walmart and helping Sookie up from the floor. The footage went on to display his verbal tirade before the security guard broke up the ruckus and guided a scared Sookie and glaring Eric away.

"Do what you think is best, Soph," he finally sighed. "I trust you."

Sophie said her farewells with a promise to email a copy of the press statement for his approval within the hour.

Eric sank dejectedly back onto the sofa, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," Sookie said, sitting next to him and rubbing his leg soothingly.

"Sookie, you have nothing to be sorry about," he argued. "I should've left the store as soon as I was recognized. I should've known in a crowd like that, things would get out of hand quickly."

"But you shouldn't have to think like that," she protested. "You have just as much right as anyone else to be shopping at Walmart on Black Friday!"

Eric couldn't contain a grin. Until meeting Sookie, he had rarely been inside a Walmart in his life, and never before on Black Friday.

"What?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said, suddenly turning and tackling her backward on the couch, ignoring her shriek of protest. "I just love you." With that, his mouth covered hers and all thoughts of overzealous fans, Walmart, _and_ Black Friday deserted them both.

**A/N: For this update I have 3 fanfic story recommendations. The first two are both a sort of reimagining of DEA the way the readers wish it could've happened. What if Eric didn't exactly go willingly with Freyda and what if Sookie didn't give up so easily, but instead decided to fight for what was rightfully hers? 'Dead on Arrival' by Secret Nerd Princess (34 chapters posted) and 'Shoulder to Shoulder' by starry eyed despair (11 chapters posted) answer those questions in a way that I wish CH had. Both stories are incomplete, but both post regularly. starry eyed despair even posts weekly and has asked me to begin Beta reading for her. My third recommendation is an AH story, 'Web of Lies' by FangbangerLayla. Eric Northman's 5-yr-old daughter is kidnapped from a store parking lot along with a stranger, Sookie Stackhouse. Who took them and why, and what will Eric do to get his precious daughter back? (14 chapters posted and still being updated.)**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to CH and/or AB...I'm just having my fun with them.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who out there who are still reading this not-so-little-anymore story. I've recently written the epilogue, just because I saw it so clearly in my mind and the words were in a hurry to get out, so I can see the end approaching. Still a few more chapters to go for these two, though.**

**Thank you especially to those of you who still take the time to leave me comments and reviews...your support keeps me writing, even when I barely have time to sleep. For posting comments since my last chapter, I want to thank alh1971, BEGiant, northmannorthman, FangbangerLayla, ljhjelm49, nordiclover, TheVikingsSuccubus, ashmo2000, Gallega97, pk22477, MsNorthman, TeaCupHuman, Gyllene, vangrrl, holidayrain42, Lady Doughnuts, Northwoman, Bbrock525, MrsColbert and choices2make. Y'all rock! :)**

**WARNING: This one is NSFW...lots of lemons...hope you don't mind!**

**Chapter 73****:**

Eric and Sookie said their goodbyes to her family after having lunch on Saturday with Adele, Susan, Jason and Crystal at a Monroe BBQ joint. While Sookie had enjoyed every minute of the time she and Eric spent with her family over the Thanksgiving holiday, she was ready to get back to Shreveport and introduce Eric to another of her holiday traditions...putting up the Christmas tree. Even though she regularly spent Christmas Eve night and Christmas Day at her mom's house, Sookie loved the entire Christmas season and insisted on a real Fraser Fir tree to enjoy in her condo for the month of December. She always stopped to pick one out at a local tree lot on her way home from Adele's Thanksgiving weekend, spending the next few days decorating not only the tree, but every available surface of her condo, and leaving it all up until the weekend after New Year's.

It was nice having Eric to help on 'Christmas Tree Day', she decided. Though the workers at the tree lot tied the tree up and secured it to the roof of her car, she'd always had to wrestle it into the condo herself – occasionally with the help of one of the Goddesses who hadn't left town for Thanksgiving or a random neighbor who took pity on her after seeing her struggle – and into the tree stand, taking great pains to get it straight and secure. Eric's size and strength made it a quick job and they had it ready to decorate in record time. He was also handy for getting down the Christmas decorations from the high shelves in her guest bedroom closet. He didn't even need the step-ladder!

"Is all this stuff Christmas decorations?" Eric asked wide-eyed, gesturing to the seemingly endless stacks of boxes in the guest room closet.

"Mostly," Sookie admitted, blushing noticeably. "There are a few boxes that have random decorations for Easter, July 4th, fall and Halloween, but Christmas is my favorite holiday, so that's where I focus most of my decorating." Eric just shook his head in amusement as he handed her down another box marked 'Christmas tree ornaments' from the top shelf.

"So what kind of a Christmas tree decorator are you…" he asked, "traditional or modern?"

"A little bit of both, I guess. I use a set color palette for the skirt and the base ornaments, but then at least half of the ornaments are random things that have meaning to me and my family."

"What about you?" she asked. "What does your tree look like?"

"Well, the Christmas trees I grew up with at home were always a hodge-podge of stuff…everything from those goofy picture frame ornaments Chris and I made in school as kids, out of popsicle sticks, glitter and paint, to some really old German and Scandinavian glass ornaments that were handed down from my grandparents and great grandparents. That's what I'm used to, so it's what I prefer. Last year, though, was my first Christmas owning my own house and having a Christmas tree of my own, and because GQ Magazine wanted me to participate in a holiday photo spread they were doing of young musicians, Pam and Sophie Ann insisted that I have a 'designer' Christmas tree as a backdrop." He rolled his eyes and made finger quotes emphasizing the term designer. My house wasn't even fully furnished yet, but I had this giant 10-foot Christmas tree dominating the foyer. Sophie Ann grew up in New Orleans and she came up with the brilliant idea to have it decorated in a purple, green and gold Mardi Gras theme. The ornaments were things like brass musical instruments, beads, feather masks and such. It was pretty," he admitted grudgingly, "but it sure didn't say Christmas to me."

"Oh, I wish I'd seen it!" Sookie exclaimed. Being a Louisiana native, Mardi Gras had always held a huge fascination for her.

"I'm sure my mom's got multiple copies of that GQ stashed away somewhere," he chuckled. "Remind me when you come out after Christmas and I'll have her dig one up so you can see the tree."

"And what will you be putting on your Christmas tree this year?" Sookie asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him with her chin on his chest.

"I dunno," he grinned down at her, "but I know what I'd like to have _**under**_ my tree."

Sookie stood on tiptoe to kiss him softly. "If you play your cards right Mr. Northman, you might just get to _**have **_me under _**my **_tree tonight." With that she turned and picked up the nearest box of ornaments and sauntered out of the bedroom, leaving Eric with his mouth agape and his eyes glazed over.

By the time he joined her in the living room with another stack of boxes, having finally recovered his ability to think and speak, she was digging strands of white Christmas lights out of a box and testing them at a wall outlet, removing the ones that had burned out bulbs.

"How are you with lights?" she asked, looking at him expectantly with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes, and thrusting a bundle of lights at him. He grumbled an unintelligible response, but took the bundle from her. Everyone knew that putting on the lights was the least fun part of Christmas tree decorating.

Though Sookie and Eric had rarely fought up to this point in their relationship, the task of adorning the Christmas tree with lights quickly escalated from a mild disagreement to a full-on argument. Sookie believed in carefully wrapping every branch several times with the light strands, for the ultimate sparkle effect, while Eric thought casually tossing them around the outside of the tree was sufficient. The argument final ended with Eric throwing up his hands in exasperation and retiring to the patio for some fresh air and space. A sincere apology and promises of ravishing him later in front of the Christmas tree finally lured him back inside and back to the task at hand.

By 7:30 PM the formerly bare Fraser Fir had been transformed into a sparkling seven-foot Christmas masterpiece, with very little visible green space remaining and a stunning gold Moravian star perched on top. For convenience and because they were both starving, Sookie ordered a pizza and salads to be delivered, and they sat cross-legged on the living room floor, eating dinner and admiring their handiwork.

"I've got tree sap on my clothes," Eric mumbled through his final bite of pizza, looking down at several dark spots on his t-shirt and jeans with dismay.

"On your face, too," Sookie giggled, reaching out to trace a sticky smudge on his cheek with her thumb. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll finish cleaning up in here?" She offered, motioning to their paper plates and the empty ornament boxes still strewn haphazardly around the tree. He nodded and stood up, stretching lazily and causing his shirt to rise and display an expanse of muscular abdomen that she ached to reach out and touch.

_Patience, Stackhouse!_ she scolded herself mentally. The two days with her family had been really enjoyable, but ever since they'd had to cut short their make out session on Adele's sofa the day before when Susan and Kirby dropped by, Sookie had been itching for some uninterrupted alone time with her man…preferably of the naked variety.

As soon as she heard the bathroom door close, she grabbed the empty pizza box and their paper plates and napkins and rushed them to the kitchen to be discarded. Her normal routine of neatly stacking the empty Christmas tree ornament boxes back in her guestroom closet would have to wait. Instead, she hastily gathered up the boxes and tossed them in a corner of the guest bedroom, closing the door to hide them from view. Hearing the shower start, she put on a burst of speed and headed to her bedroom. Sookie figured she had no more than 10 minutes to prepare the surprise she'd been planning for Eric ever since he announced that he would be coming for Thanksgiving and staying through the weekend. Zipping into her oversized closet, she closed the door and quickly shed her clothes, thankful once again that she'd had the forethought to have her legs and bikini area waxed a few days before Eric arrived. Having to shave every other day during his visit would've been a drag.

Reaching into the bottom drawer of her chest of drawers, she gingerly pulled out his early Christmas present and for a brief moment she hesitated in embarrassment. _What if he doesn't like it? I'm probably too fat to look sexy in this…I really might look like Santa Claus. _But then the voice of reason took over. _The man loves you, Sookie. And he's a man…show him a little cleavage and a little leg and he'll go happily blind._

The voice of reason won the battle and she quickly dressed in the skimpy sheer baby doll negligee, which encased her breasts in low-cut red velvet trimmed with white faux fur. The skirt was sheer red chiffon, also trimmed in the fur. Beneath the negligee, she slid on the matching skimpy red velvet thong. Completing the look with a pair of black patent stilettos and a red and white Santa hat, she looked like an incredibly naughty Mrs. Claus.

When she stepped out of her closet, she was relieved to hear the sound of the shower still running and she hurriedly grabbed the rest of her supplies, heading back to the living room where she spread a plush black fleece blanket on the rug in front of the Christmas tree. For both ambience and heat, as the temperature had dropped significantly since sundown, Sookie turned on her gas fireplace, casting a warm glow over the room. Before they'd left Adele's - when Eric wasn't looking - Aunt Su had gifted her with a fairly expensive bottle of champagne, winking at her and telling her to "use it wisely." She thought it would be a perfect addition to her surprise, so she stealthily popped the cork, put it in an ice bucket and set it, along with two champagne flutes, on the blanket in front of the brightly lit tree. A basket with a towel and peppermint flavored/scented massage oil was stashed under the tree and completed her preparation for Eric's surprise. Turning off the overhead light and leaving the room lit only by the gorgeous Christmas tree and glow from the low burning gas fireplace, Sookie surveyed the room and smiled in satisfaction. The scene was perfect. While she waited for Eric to return, she poured champagne into the two glasses before setting it back into the bucket of ice.

Hearing the shower turn off, she nervously positioned herself on the blanket in front of the tree. She knew she shouldn't be so anxious, but she couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu when she remembered the last time she'd planned a sexy surprise for him. At least she was fairly certain this time that his parents wouldn't be walking into the room behind him. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heartbeat sped up noticeably when she heard the bathroom door open down the hall.

"Hey hon, have you sssss-" The breath rushed out of his lungs with an audible whoosh and in spite of her nervousness, Sookie couldn't help but giggle at his expression of complete and utter shock. He stood in the doorway, barefoot and shirtless, wearing only a pair of black track pants. His hair was wet and slicked back and she could see water droplets still scattered over his bare shoulders.

"Merry Christmas," she purred. His eyes lit up as they traveled from her Santa hat all the way to her sexy stiletto heels.

"But I didn't get you anything," he smirked, combing his fingers unconsciously through his wet hair and leaving it mussed in a way that took her mind to a very naughty place.

"This isn't about me," she smiled, rising to her knees and beckoning him toward her.

He sat down without ever taking his eyes off Sookie and her sexy Santa outfit, and she handed him one of the glasses of champagne, taking her own and holding it up to toast.

"Here's to the beginning of a very merry Christmas," she said with a wink, clinking his glass gently with hers before taking a sip of the high-end bubbly.

"This is really good," Eric commented after draining half of his glass.

"Compliments of Aunt Su," she said with a wry grin.

"Your Aunt Su is quite the character, isn't she?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Sookie laughed, taking another sip of her champagne before taking his glass and setting both of them aside.

"Now," she said with a sexy smile. "I want to do something for you."

"I thought _this_ was for me," he grinned, reaching out to run his index finger over the fur highlighting her breasts.

"It is," she agreed, leaning up to kiss his chin, "but there's more. "Lie down on your stomach."

He raised one eyebrow curiously, but complied. She gave him a moment to get comfortable then folded a towel to place under his head. Reaching behind the ice bucket, Sookie retrieved the bottle of flavored massage oil and moved to straddle his body just below his magnificent butt. She poured a generous amount of the liquid into her palm and rubbed her hands together to warm it before stroking it surely over his back and shoulders with a firm touch. She used the heels of her hands to massage his tight muscles, feeling them loosen as she worked in the oil. His groans of pleasure spurred her on and she slid one hand firmly over each of his arms, all the way to his talented hands. When she had finished his upper body, she climbed off of him and grasped the waistband of his pants, working them over his butt and down his long muscular legs until she could remove them completely. Squeezing more of the peppermint oil into her hands, Sookie began with his feet and massaged her way up both of his legs until she reached her favorite part of his anatomy. He inhaled sharply and then moaned aloud when she moved her hands to stroke those two perfect globes of firm flesh. She spent more time there than was probably necessary, but he didn't mind one bit.

"Roll over," she finally said, and he did as she bade. She licked her lips unconsciously upon seeing his gracious plenty standing at attention, but she managed to tear her eyes away to get back to the business at hand. She straddled his flat abdomen and his eyes slid shut in pleasure as she began massaging his chest. He growled softly and fisted his hands in the blanket when her fingers stroked over his nipples, raising them instantly into hard peaks. Scooting backward while carefully avoiding contact with his erection, she slid her palms gently over the flat plain of his stomach, causing him to jump slightly.

"That tickles," he murmured with a grin.

"Sorry," she smirked, leaning down to kiss the skin just below his belly button. She couldn't resist flicking her tongue out to taste the minty flavor left by the oil, and she felt him shudder at the contact.

"Sookie," he gasped, but she just grinned evilly and continued on with her task. Purposely avoiding the part of him she knew he wanted touched most, she moved down to his ankles and began massaging her way up the front of his legs, spending extra time on the taut musculature of his thighs. When her fingers "accidentally" brushed against his scrotum, Eric's hips bucked off the floor and he hissed a curse which turned into a moan as she repeated the motion.

"Is there anything else you need massaged tonight, Mr. Northman?" she teased in a breathy voice, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes playfully. It didn't escape her notice that his erection twitched at her words, as if it had heard her.

His blue eyes locked with hers and he nodded slowly, wordlessly.

"Well Eric," she purred, sliding her palms slowly up his thighs until she reached the pronounced 'V' of his hip muscles. "Have you been a good boy? And don't lie…Santa knows if you've been naughty or nice."

He didn't know how to answer. He wanted to provide whichever answer was going to prompt her to touch his aching cock sooner. All he could manage was a strangled growl as she leaned down to trace that 'V' of his hip muscles with her tongue…first one side, then the other.

"It's okay, Eric," she purred, licking the peppermint flavored oil from her lips. "Santa rewards the good boys…but Mrs. Claus likes them naughty." And with a suggestive wink, Sookie moved down and engulfed his shaft with her hot mouth, instantly divesting him of all coherent thought.

"Fuck!" he moaned, his hips arching off the floor spontaneously. She fisted what wouldn't fit into her mouth firmly with one hand, while the other massaged his balls. The suction and the rhythm of her mouth and hands had him speeding toward the edge and Sookie waited until she felt him beginning to swell and his balls tightening before pulling away, not ready to send him hurtling over the edge yet. The whimper that escaped his lips almost made her giggle. She moved up his body and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"Not yet," she murmured against his lips. "I want to feel you come inside of me." The growl that tore from his chest sent instant heat to her core and she gasped in surprise and pleasure when he wrapped both arms around her torso and rocked into a sitting position with her straddling his lap. He pulled back to look at her and the fire in his eyes threatened to incinerate her on the spot. Dropping his gaze to her breasts, he brought his hands up, almost reverently, to touch the line of white faux fur that lay over them. He snaked his fingertips under the fur and pulled down, smiling triumphantly when the bounty beneath sprang free to fill his waiting hands. Sookie moaned and arched wantonly against him as his hot wet mouth closed over one rosy peak, while he worried the other with the pad of his thumb. The pull from the suction of his mouth was so strong she felt it between her legs, as if he were sucking there too.

"Oh god, Eric," she gasped, weaving her fingers into his hair and grinding herself unconsciously against his shaft in an attempt to achieve the friction they both desperately craved.

"I love this outfit," Eric muttered as he moved his mouth to the neglected breast, "but this has to go," he said, grasping the side strap of her velvet thong and ripping it effortlessly from between her legs. She gasped with pleasure when two of his long fingers made their way to her center, testing her readiness for him. "So wet," he muttered against her throat, his lips trailing kisses in a path up toward her ear. Sookie lost all ability for rational thought as those talented fingers slid into her warmth, seeking out that elusive spot that historically made her scream his name. And this time was no different.

"Eriiiic!" she wailed as her inner walls gripped his fingers and her body convulsed with pleasure.

"God, you're beautiful when you come," he growled, claiming her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues dueling seductively. "I want you so much, Sookie," he added when they were finally forced apart to breathe.

"I'm yours, Eric," she whispered, framing his face with her hands and locking her gaze with his. "Always."

"Mine," he moaned, grasping her hips and suddenly impaling her on his cock. Gripping him around the neck, Sookie began moving up and down on him, marveling at how he filled her…made her complete. Eric's hands were once again busy with her breasts, kneading them, palming their weight, pinching her nipples until she cried out in pleasure. She rode him with abandon until he could feel the fluttering of her velvet walls, signaling that she was close to release. This time he would be the one to prolong their pleasure. Lifting her by the hips, he removed her from his lap and guided her to her hands and knees, facing away from him. Despite her whimpered protest, for a moment he just stopped and took in the arousing sight of Sookie on all fours with her back arched and her ass presented to him, still wearing her Santa teddy and stiletto heels. He nearly blew his load just looking at her.

"Merry Christmas to me," he muttered as he lifted the sheer skirt of her negligee to reveal her smooth skin. Although part of him wanted to slam his cock immediately back into her and continue pounding, the sight before him also tempted him in other ways. Giving in to that temptation, he leaned down to lick her folds, eliciting a gasped curse from her. He wasn't sure how she would react, but he took a chance and followed it up with a sharp slap to her right butt cheek. Sookie flinched but didn't seem averse to it, so he repeated with the other cheek.

"More, Eric," she moaned.

"More of this," Eric asked, slapping her lightly again, "…or more of this?" he growled, grasping her hips firmly and slamming his cock into her waiting heat.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" she chanted, not bothering to clarify which question she was answering. And then there were no more sounds but a chorus of moans and the slapping of his thighs against the back of hers as he pounded into her relentlessly. It didn't take long for them both to come, Sookie with a keening wail and Eric with a strangled "fuuuuuuck!"

Collapsing half on top of her and half on the blanket next to them, Eric whispered in her ear, "Mrs. Claus, would you say I've been a _bad_ boy?" The 'bad' punctuated with a suggestive grind against her ass.

Sookie turned her head to kiss him, giggling breathlessly. "So bad…and you can stuff my stocking _anytime_."

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Continuing my practice of recommending some of my favorite E/S fics I'm currently reading, I want to suggest (if you aren't already reading them) that you check out the following 3 stories: (1) The Law Firm of LeClerq, DeCastro & Edgington, LLC by amandagm - (AH) Young lawyer Sookie Stackhouse goes to work for the aforementioned Shreveport law firm and finds herself working "closely" with overbearing, overachieving partner Eric Northman. [27 chapters - WIP]; (2) Dead Briefs (formerly 'True Blood Project') by Lara Kingsley - (OOC/AU) Recent law school graduate Sookie Stackhouse moves to Bon Temps, LA to work for her family's law practice that caters to supes, including VIP client Eric Northman [15 chapters - WIP]; (3) Finally by Virala - (OOC/AU) For 200 years the US has been ruled by a vampire king and the humans enslaved and sold at auction to the highest bidding vampires. What happens when Sookie Stackhouse is bought at auction by Eric Northman to be his pet? [16 chapters - WIP]**

**As many of you probably know, FF has been deleting stories recently that don't adhere to their adult-content rules. It's entirely possible that LBTR could be targeted at some point, so as a security measure I've also downloaded my story to Fictionpad under my same username. I will continue to post here until I'm kicked out, but if that day ever comes, please look for me over there. The link is on my FF profile page.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer:**** I own zip, zilch, nada...it all belongs to Charlaine Harris (though she obviously doesn't appreciate it) and Alan Ball (though he obviously didn't know what to do with it.)**

**A/N: Hellloooooo?! **crickets** **

**It would more than serve me right if no one was even still reading this story, but I do hope that's not the case. I promised you from the beginning that I would eventually finish it and I will, come hell or high water! The good news is that I have chapter 75 done except for the editing, so you'll get another chapter next week guaranteed. Please hang in there...we're in the home stretch!**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and to those new folks who have added LBTR to their alerts and/or favorites...I appreciate each and every one of you. And a special thanks to those of you who still grace me with your reviews and comments (pk22477, The Vikings Succubus, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, alh1971, Lara Kingsley, alicialeila, MsNorthman, ashmo2000, B-Rock525, Gallega97, TeaCupHuman, , ljhjelm49, esvamlover58, choices2make, realjena, Yuvalfrank and VictoryInTrouble, in particular for reviewing since my last update). I know I don't deserve them, but they make me incredibly happy.**

**Chapter 74****:**

"I brought the good stuff," announced Gwen with a broad grin, holding up a Dean & Deluca shopping bag with two bottles of wine visible over the top edge as Sookie opened her front door to her friend.

"The Moscato?"

"Of course," she scoffed, removing a beautiful grey knit cap from her auburn curls and passing it to Sookie along with her navy wool coat. Though Shreveport winter temps were mild compared to other parts of the country, it was still only in the mid to upper 30's at this time of year, certainly cold enough to require bundling up warmly when going outdoors. Sookie put her friend's coat and hat in the coat closet as Gwen headed into the kitchen to dig up a corkscrew and some glasses.

"Nice!" she remarked approvingly when she saw the platter of assorted cheeses, hummus, summer sausage, crackers and fruit that Sookie had prepared and set out on the breakfast bar. She made short work of uncorking the wine and grabbed the bottle and two wine glasses before following Sookie into the living room where the Christmas tree was lit and a warm fire was glowing in the gas fireplace.

"Your tree looks beautiful, Sook. Who helped you get it in the condo this year?"

"Eric was here," Sookie replied, unable to stop the blush that colored her cheeks as she remembered their amorous activities under that very tree a little over a week earlier.

"Did he help decorate it, too?" Gwen asked, completely oblivious to her friend's thoughts.

"Yep. We nearly came to blows over the lights, but otherwise he was a great tree decorator."

"Well, you are a bit of a nutcase about those lights," her friend teased as she poured the sparkling wine into both of their glasses.

"I can't help it," Sookie said defensively. "It looks better with more lights and if I'm going to spend the time and money on a tree, I want it to look good."

"Speaking of tree lightings," Gwen changed the subject abruptly. "What time does this thing start?"

"Eight o'clock," Sookie answered, unmuting the TV with the remote from her coffee table. "Eric's performance is close to the end though, around nine."

Eric had been asked to perform at this year's lighting of the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree and had asked Sookie to accompany him to New York, but she'd had to reluctantly decline due to work commitments that week. Her last charity event of the year was to take place over the upcoming weekend and she couldn't in good conscience leave in the middle of the week during the crucial preparations. She was very excited for him, though – it was an honor to be asked to perform, and he would be joining the likes of Mariah Carey, Blake Shelton, Lady Antebellum and John Legend that year – and she promised to be watching and cheering him on from home.

The two women chatted and caught up over the wine and Sookie's display of finger foods for the next hour until the show started. Sookie was happy to see that Gwen seemed to have finally moved on from Andre and she even confided that she had met someone new "with potential" at a recent work function.

"He doesn't work for the company," Gwen assured her, seeing Sookie's raised eyebrows. Gwen had always held to the belief that interoffice romances were a thing to be avoided, especially for someone like her whose career was in a male-dominated field. It had taken long hours, cleverness and extreme tenacity for her to reach the upper level management position she now held, and she wouldn't do anything to risk that position. "He's a marketing rep for one of our vendors. He doesn't even handle our account. He just tagged along with the guy who does."

"Have you been on a real date yet?" Sookie asked, taking a sip of her wine and looking at her friend expectantly.

"Nah, we've just met up a couple of times for happy hour with other friends and coworkers…but we've talked on the phone a lot and he's invited me to be his date for his company Christmas party this weekend."

"Sounds promising," Sookie grinned. "And I'll expect a full report the next day."

"Of course. I was thinking you might have something I could borrow to wear?" she hinted with a shy smile. Working in manufacturing meant that Gwen's typical wardrobe consisted mainly of jeans, t-shirts and work boots, nothing like the many cocktail dresses that were required for Sookie's event planning job. Even when going out socially, Gwen tended to stick to jeans and just exchanged the t-shirts and work boots for dressier tops and more feminine shoes.

"I've got all kinds of things," Sookie agreed, standing up and motioning for Gwen to follow her back to her bedroom. "How dressy are we talking?"

"The invitation says cocktail attire, so I was thinking a little black dress, if that isn't too clichéd."

"I've got several of those," Sookie told her, opening the double doors of her spacious closet and turning on the light. "Let's see what looks best on you."

The women spent the next 30 minutes with Gwen trying on and approving or declining one selection after another until they found one they both agreed was a hit. By the time they returned to the living room with Gwen's choice secured in a garment bag, it was 7:55 and the Rockefeller Center tree lighting special was about to start. Sookie and Gwen quickly topped off their wine glasses and took the platter of food to the living room, settling at either end of the sofa in front of the TV. As the opening credits rolled and Eric's name was announced as a featured performer, Sookie's heart flip-flopped in her chest. Even though she knew that Eric was a celebrity, actually seeing him or hearing his name mentioned on TV was still a surreal experience for her.

Being such a huge fan of Christmas, Sookie loved Christmas music and ordinarily would've enjoyed every performance of the musical special, but knowing that Eric was coming up, she found herself fidgeting nervously in her seat and unable to concentrate on the rest of the show. Her mind kept drifting back to his Thanksgiving visit and how fantastic it had been to spend five whole days together as a normal couple. Aside from the Walmart Black Friday incident, they hadn't been disturbed in their bubble of happiness by the reality of Eric's career. In fact, it was the sheer "normalcy" of their Thanksgiving break together that had had her daydreaming numerous times recently about their potential future. If only they could find a way to live in the same city without either of them having to sacrifice their careers.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Kelly Ripa, the event host, took center stage to introduce Eric. As usual, the sight of him sent butterflies fluttering in Sookie's stomach. He was dressed stylishly casual in black jeans, heavy black boots, and an ivory cable knit sweater, with his black three-quarter-length wool coat. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold despite the addition of leather gloves and a soft-looking burgundy scarf. Crossing the stage with a megawatt smile, he greeted the tiny talk show hostess with a hug, which Gwen jokingly remarked looked more like she was being swallowed whole by a giant panda, given their ridiculous height and size difference and Eric's choice of wardrobe colors. Early in their relationship, the sight of him embracing such a petite and beautiful woman would've sent a stab of irrational jealousy through her, but Sookie realized with a mild degree of shock that it no longer even fazed her. Of course, it didn't hurt that when Eric had described Kelly Ripa to her earlier, based on his appearance on her show the previous year, it was to say that she was "freakishly tiny, very sweet and talked non-stop about her husband and kids."

Rasul on acoustic guitar and Thalia with her violin were Eric's only accompaniment, and both were already settled onto stools on the stage. Though they were dressed warmly for the outdoor performance, Sookie could see their breath coming in frozen puffs as they waited for their cue to play. An involuntary grin split her face when the music finally started and she recognized the opening bars. Eric had refused to tell her what song he was singing, insisting that he wanted it to be a surprise, and now she understood why. 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' was one of her favorite Christmas songs and she had told him that it reminded her of all the deployed soldiers who were away from their families at the holidays, and that she cried pretty much every time she heard it. And true to form, her eyes were welling up with tears by the second line.

"Man, I still can't believe that's the guy you're dating," Gwen said, staring wide-eyed at the TV screen and shaking her head in amazement. "I mean, I know it's Eric…I've met the guy. But seeing him on national TV, belting out a song like it's no big deal is just…it's just…weird!"

"You're telling me! I'm watching him on my TV when I just fucked his brains out on the floor in front of that Christmas tree last week!" Sookie exclaimed, gesturing wildly toward the tree.

"Wha…?!" Gwen coughed, choking on the sip of wine she had just taken.

"Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?!" Sookie gasped in horror. "I've obviously had too much wine."

"I think I need to bring wine over more often," Gwen teased. "You said he helped you put up your tree, Sook…not that you _climbed_ his!" Sookie just groaned and shook her head in exasperation, throwing one of the decorative sofa pillows at her friend, who ducked and stuck out her tongue.

There were only two more performances before the tree lighting – a solo by Blake Shelton, then a duo by John Legend and Mariah Carey. Afterward, following the actual lighting of the tree, all of the performers, including their band members and Kelly Ripa, gathered in a group around the tree and sang 'O Christmas Tree' during the roll of the closing credits. As the camera panned around the group, Sookie was surprised to see Eric stood with his arm casually around the shoulders of a petite attractive brunette she didn't recognize. The woman wasn't singing with the rest of the group, but was staring up adoringly at Eric.

"Who the hell is that?" Gwen blurted with a scowl on her face.

"I don't know," Sookie answered, an uncomfortable sinking feeling developing in the pit of her stomach.

The camera moved away from the pair and slowly around the rest of the group as the credits continued to roll, but Sookie couldn't focus on any of the other performers. She kept her eyes glued to the screen, waiting impatiently for the camera to once again reach Eric and the mystery woman. And there they were again…this time with Eric smiling down at the brunette warmly.

_What the hell? Who is this hussy?!_

The look on Sookie's face must have alarmed Gwen because she got up and moved to sit next to her, patting her leg comfortingly.

"I'm sure she's nobody," Gwen soothed. "Maybe she's from his crew."

"No," Sookie argued quietly, eyes still riveted to the TV to catch another glimpse of her boyfriend and the raven-haired mystery woman. "I've met everyone on his crew _and_ in his band, and I've never laid eyes on that woman before. And there's no way she's just a fan," Sookie added with a frown. "His smile and posture are different with fans…not so relaxed and comfortable. He definitely knows her…I just wonder how well."

"Guess you'll have to ask him," said Gwen, standing up and gathering up their hors d'oeuvre plates, napkins, and empty wine bottle. "Don't you guys usually talk on the phone every night?"

"Yeah," Sookie sighed, following her friend to the kitchen with their wine glasses. "I'll call him before I go to bed. I want to give him time to get back to his hotel from Rockefeller Center."

The two Goddesses made short work of putting away the leftover food and loading the dishes into Sookie's dishwasher before Gwen said her goodbyes, both women having to work early the next morning.

"Don't make yourself crazy over this," Gwen said with a stern look as she hugged Sookie on her way out. "At least wait until you've talked to him and found out who the woman is. You trust him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Sookie sighed. "It's women like _her_ that I don't trust. If you could see the way women openly ogle and throw themselves at him everywhere he goes - even when I'm with him and it's obvious we're a couple – you'd shit a brick! They're shameless and not much deters some of them."

"They're just desperate, pathetic tramps, Sook. Honey, I've seen the way that man looks at you, especially when you're not looking. Believe me, you're the only one he has eyes for…or even notices exists most of the time!"

"You're right," Sookie agreed sheepishly. "I just miss him and I'm letting that make me jealous."

"Call him and I'm sure everything will be fine," Gwen assured her before putting her hat back on and heading out into the cold night air.

Sookie knew her friend was right – she shouldn't keep dwelling on the gorgeous mystery brunette, or the way Eric was affectionately hugging her into his side – but that didn't stop her from rewinding the last two minutes of the tree lighting on her DVR and watching it multiple times, pausing it to examine their facial expressions and body language…an exercise that only served to make her more miserable. Finally she huffed at herself in exasperation and turned off the TV, deciding that a nice hot bath would help her relax and kill time until she could call Eric.

An hour later, after a relaxing bubble bath and another glass of wine, Sookie finally crawled into bed, picking up her phone and dialing Eric's cell number. After six rings it went to voicemail, so she left a brief message reminding him to call, then tried texting instead.

Sookie: **Hey- where r u? Tried calling but got VM. Gwen and I saw the show 2nite…you were fantastic! xoxo- S**

At midnight, having received no response to either her voicemail or text, she finally turned out the light with a heavy heart, falling into a fitful slumber.

**A/N:** **Sticking with the tradition I started quite a few chapters ago, I have 4 SVM/TB fanfic recommendations for you, in case you don't already know about them or aren't already reading them. (1) _Northman's Nanny_ by VictoryInTrouble (AH) - Eric Northman is a gorgeous, successful, lonely single father. What happens when college student Sookie Stackhouse takes on the temporary job as nanny to his baby girl? [WIP - currently 16 chapters; updated regularly]; (2) _Make A Wish _by Magsmacdonald - Eric Northman receives a request from a dying boy (Hunter) to take his mother (Sookie) on a date. [WIP - first 8 chapters posted on FFN, then continued on her Wordpress site, thru chapter 19 currently; updated regularly on WP]; (3) _A Different Life_ by MistressJessica1028 - What if Sookie didn't go to live with Gran when her parents died, but Fintan sent her to be raised by Godric as his adopted daughter? [WIP - currently 45 chapters; updated regularly]; (4) _Uninvited_ by California Kat - Explores a different direction True Blood could've gone after the S3 incident where Bill nearly drained Sookie. What if Eric came to her in the hospital and offered her a choice? [WIP - currently 26 chapters; updated regularly].**

**Hope you enjoy these fics as much as I've been enjoying them! :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: Most characters borrowed from CH and AB...I'm just inviting them to my party.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for your continued support of this story! I'm amazed at how many people are still reading it despite my extremely slow and sporadic posting schedule. It really means a lot to me that you guys are still with me. Thank you especially to those who leave me reviews and comments...specifically realjena, nordiclover, vangrrl, Gyllene, Mistressjessica1028, BEGiant, Lara Kingsley, MsNorthman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah (still my favorite screen name of all time!), ericplenty, mommy4x, RamintaDZ, Bass, alicialeila, Lilloucfer, Bbrock525, rosehog, ashmo2000, Magsmacdonald, ljhjelm49, and The Vikings Succubus, for posting since my last chapter update.**

**As promised, here is the next chapter. I know some of you will want to stake me because this chapter doesn't resolve anything, but I felt like Sookie needed a little outside perspective before having any sort of confrontation with Eric. I promise the much-anticipated confrontation and explanation will come in Chapter 76, though...I'm well into writing it now, so hopefully the wait won't be too long. I know where this story is going to end - in fact, I've already written the epilogue - and I'm anxious to finally get our two lovebirds there.**

**Chapter 75****:**

Sookie awoke to the obnoxious blaring of her alarm clock the next morning, feeling like shit. She was hung over from too much wine and not enough water the night before, followed by a less than restful night's sleep. After slapping the alarm clock off button a little harder than necessary, she groped blindly for her phone on the nightstand. A check of the screen through bleary eyes confirmed what she had feared: no missed call or text from Eric. Though the rational part of her brain knew it was ridiculous, the irrational part seemed to be the only thing functioning as images of Eric locked in a passionate naked embrace with the brunette mystery woman in a luxury hotel room – his phone ringing unnoticed in the pocked of his discarded jeans – spurred Sookie to make a mad dash for the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before vomiting.

Two thorough teeth-brushings, a scalding hot shower, three Motrin tablets and nearly a gallon of water later, she was finally able to get dressed and leave her bedroom. And following that up with a strong, tall cup of Earl Grey even made the residual headache manageable enough for her to drive to work without killing herself or anyone else on the road. Fortunately, Lafayette had a morning doctor's appointment and wasn't expected in until around lunchtime, and Arlene was doing a site inspection for that weekend's event, so the office was still dark and quiet when Sookie arrived.

Leaving the overhead light off in her office in deference to her hangover, she partially opened the blinds while waiting for her laptop to boot. Said hangover had prompted her to swing through the McDonald's drive-thru on her way in for some greasy breakfast food, and she sat down behind her desk and unwrapped the divine-smelling sausage, egg and cheese McMuffin, her stomach rumbling loudly. As she took the first bite of her rare breakfast treat, her eyes scanned her email inbox for anything critical regarding the upcoming weekend's charity gala. It was to benefit the local chapter of the Susan G. Komen Foundation and to raise money for breast cancer awareness and research. The theme was "I'm Dreaming of a Pink Christmas", and the decorations were to be traditional Christmas fare, but in the color scheme of pink and white, with touches of silver. Sookie was especially proud of landing this event, as the foundation had used an out-of-town planning firm based in New Orleans the previous 2 years. But positive press regarding her work on several other charity galas the year before had prompted the local chapter president to reach out to Les Bon Temps Rouler for a quote, and Sookie's proposal had wowed them enough to change vendors.

After the pressing emails were out of the way, she scanned through the list again for the lesser items and her heart stuttered momentarily when she spied a Google alert email: _**Google Alert – Eric Northman**_. Soon after meeting Eric, but before they became a couple, Sookie had let her fascination with him lead her to sign up for "Google Alerts", which notified her via email anytime his name was mentioned in a new article, photo or news blurb online. While these days she ignored a lot of them because they were stupid gossip bits and pap photos, she did still like to read and collect the authentic articles and press releases concerning his music and his professional pursuits. This particular alert could've been for one of those – potentially a blurb about last night's Rockefeller Center tree lighting with a mention of him. But why then was there a nagging feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach? With trembling hands, which she attributed to her lingering hangover and overabundance of caffeine, she double-clicked on the message and her eyes widened when she read the title of the notice inside.

_**Eric Northman Gets Cozy with Socialite in the Big Apple!**_

Swallowing against another sudden wave of nausea, Sookie clicked on the article link, which took her to the Just Jared celebrity gossip site, where she was greeted by a series of photos of Eric with the mystery brunette who had haunted her nightmares the previous night. The setting appeared to be a dimly lit restaurant or nightclub. In the first pic, the two were standing in an open doorway facing each other, with the woman looking up at him and obviously in conversation, as one of her hands – the one not holding a wine glass – was gesturing animatedly. Eric was leaning down toward her, eagerly listening to whatever fascinating thing she had to say. He was still dressed in his attire from the earlier Rockefeller Center performance, with his coat, and what looked like hers, draped over his arm. The woman's petite figure was encased in black leather pants and a flowy purple blouse, with high-heeled black ankle boots. The two appeared to be waiting for a table. The next photo showed them sitting side-by-side in a small corner booth with glasses of wine and a platter of food in front of them. The woman was turned toward Eric with her hand resting on his forearm, obviously laughing at something he was saying. The next photo was from a slightly different angle and appeared to be only a few minutes later, but Eric's face was next to the woman's and he seemed to be whispering in her ear…something that she was obviously enjoying by the smug grin on her face. The final photo was snapped as they were leaving the restaurant/club, as both had their coats on again. Eric had an arm wrapped protectively over her shoulders and both of hers curved around his waist.

With tears threatening to spill, Sookie's eyes continued down the screen to the write-up below.

_**Eric Northman Shares Cozy Dinner in NYC with London Socialite**_

_Handsome crooner Eric Northman, in New York City to perform at the annual Rockefeller Center Christmas tree lighting, was spotted last night at Indochine, sharing a cozy dinner with London socialite Nora Gainsborough. The pair arrived arm-in-arm and chatted closely while waiting for a table. They were later seated in an intimate booth where they shared a bottle of wine and appetizer platter of crab cakes, spring rolls, Vietnamese ravioli, and grilled vegetables. Onlookers report that the couple appeared very cozy and had eyes only for each other. "He held her hand to help her in and out of the booth, and he helped her into her coat before they left. They were touching each other almost constantly," said a fellow diner who was seated nearby. Northman, 31, who is on a break from touring until after the first of the year, had reportedly been dating Sookie Stackhouse, 28, a charity event planner from Louisiana, even causing a near riot in a Shreveport Walmart over the recent Thanksgiving holiday while shopping with Stackhouse. Maybe that incident was the final straw in their relationship? Perhaps Northman has moved on to someone who can better handle his fame and all of the chaos that goes along with it. Nora Gainsborough, 29, wealthy London socialite and daughter of Lord Philip Gainsborough, grew up in the public eye and has had years of experience dealing with paparazzi and the media._

The rapid pounding of Sookie's heart felt so loud and violent inside her head that she thought it might explode and she momentarily rested her forehead on her desk. Who the hell was Nora Gainsborough and what was Eric doing having a "cozy dinner" with her and not responding to her calls? Before she could let her dark thoughts carry her away any further, she picked up her phone and selected Eric's number again, but this time it went straight to voicemail. Not knowing what to say and not wanting him to hear the obvious tears in her voice, Sookie pressed disconnect and dropped her phone on the desk. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she'd always been a glutton for punishment…why change now? Clicking on the Google search icon at the top of her computer screen, she hastily typed in 'Nora Gainsborough' and clicked 'search'. The most recent article in the search list was of course the one she had just read on Just Jared. The next one was a mention from Online Vogue about Nora's attendance at the previous year's Met Costume Institute Gala with her mother, Lily Robbins-Gainsborough. The third entry was her Wikipedia page, which Sookie selected curiously.

According to Wikipedia, Nora grew up a typical child of lesser-known British royalty – born to an English earl and his socialite wife – attending the most prestigious schools, including Oxford University. Her friends were the British elite, and she had even briefly dated Prince William during a summer break from college. The page made no mention of who she was currently dating, though. She had recently made a name for herself in London with her portrait photography, being compared to "a modern British Annie Leibovitz". Frustrated with the lack of useful information, Sookie did an image search and was bombarded by photos of the beautiful brunette, mostly from British society events. But other than the pics snapped the evening before of Nora and Eric at and leaving the restaurant, there were none of the two of them. The most recent photos of her one-on-one with any man were with Elton John at a charity benefit and with an unknown septuagenarian at a showing of her photography in London the previous summer. With a frustrated sigh, Sookie finally closed the browser window and stood up from her desk. She needed more caffeine – perhaps even coffee for a change - and more Motrin if she was going to have any hope of being productive that day.

After making herself a cup of strong coffee liberally laced with sugar and French vanilla creamer, she sat back down at her desk and forced herself to mentally push away all thoughts of Eric and Nora Gainsborough. Her last major event of the year was only 3 days away and she couldn't let her work suffer because she was having an anxiety attack over her personal life. So for the next 3 hours she managed to focus completely on work, pouring over the event order and Arlene's copious notes confirming everything and citing any potential problems. This event was her opportunity to make a big impression on the Susan G. Komen foundation – which could possibly lead to producing events for them in other markets – and she wanted to make sure all i's were dotted, all t's were crossed, and every eventuality was planned for ahead of time.

Arelene's knock on her office door interrupted her study of the planned room layout and minor tweaks to make the traffic flow better.

"Hi Boss," Arlene grinned, sticking her head into the office. "We're ordering lunch from the deli…want anything?"

"Just some soup," Sookie replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Chicken tortilla if they have it, otherwise potato."

"Uh-oh," Arlene said, looking at her friend with concern. "Did we tie one on last night?"

"Gwen brought over that moscato that I love," she admitted, but looked away evasively.

"And?" Arlene pressed.

"And what?"

Arlene stepped all the way into the office, pushing the door closed behind her and moving across to Sookie's guest chair, where she plopped down heavily.

"Spill it," she demanded sternly.

"Spill what?"

"C'mon Sook, I know what you look like with a hangover and I know what you look like when you've been crying, and I can tell the difference. Why have you been crying? Did you and Eric have a fight?"

"No," Sookie sighed, resting her chin in her hand and playing absently with her pen. "It's hard to have a fight with someone you can't get in touch with. I've been calling and texting him since last night and he hasn't responded. It's not like him. We talk almost every night and he never fails to respond to my text messages."

"Where is he?" Arlene asked. "Geographically speaking."

"In New York. He performed at the Rockefeller Center tree lighting last night, though he's supposed to fly back to LA this afternoon."

"I'm sure he's fine, Sookie," Arlene assured her. "Maybe his phone isn't working or something. It's not like you to get emotional over something so minor. Is something else wrong?"

Arlene knew her too well and Sookie rolled her eyes at her friend's astuteness.

"Well…" she began hesitantly. "Last night at the end of the tree lighting concert the cameras panned to Eric with his arm around a woman I didn't recognize. And I know-," she interrupted before Arlene could pipe in. "That could be totally innocent and ordinarily I wouldn't think anything of it, but he isn't answering my calls or texts and I came in this morning to find this in my inbox." Turning her laptop toward Arlene, Sookie clicked on the Just Jared article and sat back for a moment to let her friend read it.

But Arlene was scolding her before she even began reading. "How many times have I told you to turn off those damn Google alerts? They don't do anything but make you upset and paranoid!" Sookie just shook her head but remained silent as the redhead scanned the article. Arlene's eyes widened at one point before narrowing suspiciously at her friend.

"Sookie this could be absolutely nothing. All you have here are some perfectly innocent photos of Eric eating out at a restaurant with someone you don't know, and the bullshit comments of one or two people who were likely paid money by the tabloids to speculate on what they saw. There's nothing here that suggests to me anything inappropriate is going on. He obviously knows her, but that's not incriminating. Has he met every friend you've ever known?"

Sookie's only response was a slight shake of her head.

"That's what I thought," Arlene said smugly. "You say that you love this guy, Sook, but it sounds to me like you don't trust him…not really. Not if something like this makes you jump to the conclusion that he could be cheating on you…and that's exactly what you're thinking, isn't it?"

Sookie closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill once again. Arlene was right. Eric had never given her a reason not to trust him, but he had shown her in a hundred ways how much he loved and respected her. And yet a few pap photos, the words of complete strangers, and a couple of missed phone calls and texts had combined to make her doubt him.

"You're right," Sookie sniffed. "I need to just wait and talk to him…but I wish he would at least send me a text or return my call."

"I'm sure you'll hear from him by tonight," Arlene said, reaching across the desk to pat her arm. "And if you don't, then you have my permission to go at him with both barrels."

Sookie snorted with laughter. Knowing Arlene, if there was a legitimate reason for her to be upset with Eric, the feisty redhead would be the first in line to punch him in the nuts!

"Alright," Sookie conceded. "I'll try to stop obsessing and jumping to conclusions until then." And even though her head wanted to wander into all sorts of 'what if' scenarios, she forcefully put a stop to it, knowing in her heart that she owed him that much.

At this rate, it was going to be a long day…

**A/N: **Ducks to avoid stakes and other flying objects** **

**Since many of you seem to appreciate the story recommedations, I'm continuing it with two more: 1) The Debt by kjwrit (only available on her Wordpress site) - When Eric Northman saves the life of a royal fae, the debt is paid centuries later with a fairy hybrid whose only purpose in life is to save his. [WIP - 17 chapters currently] and 2) Teeth in the Grass by let'sgetthoughtful - A different version of Eric and Sookie's start, begins during TB season 4. [WIP - 17 chapters currently]. Enjoy! :)**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of value here...just a very active imagination.**

**A/N: I know a lot of you were ready to attack me with pitchforks after the last chapter - Magsmacdonald even threatened me with her infamous frying pan! - but to make up for it I'm posting again just 6 days later, which is definitely a record for me. I can't promise you another chapter by next week since I haven't even started on 77, but I will get it up as soon as I possibly can. There are only a few more chapters left of this longer-than-I-ever-would've-imagined tale, and I'm quite anxious to get it completed.**

**A million thanks to all of you who left me reviews since my last posting - alh1971, Gyllene, AlphaSprout, thezirke, ericplenty, Lara Kingsley, BEGiant, VampQueenV, alicialeila, ChickiesMom, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, janiaco, twodognite, padore, MsNorthman, ashmo2000, nordiclover, B-Rock525, Magsmacdonald, VictoryInTrouble, choices2make, mommy4x, ljhjelm49 and aemphia - you guys are the best, and your comments kept me motivated to get this chapter finished and posted as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 76****:**

Though Sookie had been worried about dwelling on her issues with Eric for the rest of the day, Arlene did her best to keep her, and her brain, otherwise engaged. Dragging her to the florist to approve the arrangements for Saturday's gala had been the first step, then to the event site itself to go over the room setup and make the adjustments Sookie had been mapping out earlier on paper. By the time she'd finished an unexpected late afternoon conference call with the client to make some last-minute changes to the outdoor signage, she was exhausted and beyond ready to go home. Gathering up her laptop and purse, she called out a farewell to Arlene and Lafayette, and headed for her car, planning a quick stop for her favorite Japanese take-out on her way home.

As she stepped into her condo, plopping her purse, keys and dinner on the kitchen counter, she heard her phone ringing and felt her heart leap into her throat. A glance at the screen confirmed that it was finally Eric. Swallowing her sudden panic, Sookie tapped the onscreen answer button and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" she croaked. So much for not letting him hear the lump in her throat!

"Before you start yelling at me, please just listen," he begged. She bit her tongue to stop her knee-jerk response. "I'm so sorry for not calling you when I got back to the hotel last night and especially for not returning your calls and texts. I ran into an old friend at Rockefeller Center last night and we grabbed a late dinner down the street from my hotel."

_Bet I know who _that _was,_ Sookie thought bitterly, but she managed to keep her mouth shut and let him continue.

"At some point during dinner my phone must've fallen out of my coat pocket and slid under the table, because when I got back to the hotel and ready to go to bed, I looked for it to call you and couldn't find it anywhere. I wasn't sure where I'd left it since the last time I remembered having it was at Rockefeller Center, but by that time it was after midnight and there was no one left at Rockefeller Center or the restaurant to ask about it. I had to wait until this morning to call Rockefeller, and when they didn't have it, I had to wait until the restaurant opened at 11 AM to stop in to check on it. It was there, but of course the battery was dead and I didn't have time to charge it because I had to head to the airport to catch my flight back to LA. So now I'm in my car on my way home from LAX and could finally plug my phone in and call you back. I'm sorry, Sookie…I really am."

Sookie took a deep breath and held it for a second before answering. "It's okay," she sighed. "You can't help it that you lost your phone. I'm just glad you're okay…I was worried."

"I'm sorry," he repeated sincerely. "I didn't mean to worry you and I really did want to talk to you last night."

"Eric?" she asked, before she lost her nerve. "Who is Nora Gainsborough?"

"Wh-? How do you know about her?"

"Google alert…according to one of the online sites, you were spotted having a cozy dinner date with 'London socialite Nora Gainsborough' last night in New York."

"Seriously, Sookie? That's where you're getting your information from? If you already know so much about her, then why are you even asking me? I'm sure Perez Hilton or TMZ could tell you all about it." By now his voice had taken on a hard edge.

"Nora is the daughter of my mom's college roommate. She lives in London, but from the time we were little kids until she graduated high school, she and her mother spent a month or so in LA every summer. We've been friends our whole lives and I didn't even realize she was in the States until I ran into her last night at the Rockefeller Center show. We grabbed a late dinner to catch up after I was done, but you obviously already know about that from your 'inside sources'," he finished bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Eric," Sookie sighed. "The gossip rag article just took me by surprise, is all…and then I couldn't reach you and you weren't returning my calls or texts…"

"So you immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was sneaking around on you with Nora," he spat angrily.

"No…I didn't think that—, "she argued, but he cut her off.

"Oh, I think that's _exactly_ what you thought. Dammit, Sookie! What do I have to do to make you trust me?! You tell me you love me, but in my experience love requires trust…and your trust is something you obviously don't think I deserve. I've never given you a reason not to trust me. In fact, I spent almost the entire dinner last night with Nora talking about you and how happy you make me, but you read some half-true story with fabricated details on a celebrity gossip site, and you automatically think I'm cheating on you!"

"Eric!" she protested, her eyes welling up with tears. This wasn't supposed to happen! "I do trust you! I'm sorry…"

"Sookie, just don't," he sighed. "My mom is expecting me for dinner and I'm almost there. I need some time to cool off before we talk about this anymore. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that he severed their connection.

Sobs ripped through her as she dropped her phone and slid down the front of her kitchen cabinet to the floor, where Tina hopped up and nuzzled her affectionately. She gathered the rabbit in her arms and cried into her soft fur.

"Tina, what have I done?!" Sookie wailed. Tina just blinked at her with liquid eyes and then nuzzled her neck.

After a while, her tears finally slowed and she dragged herself up from the kitchen floor and down the hall to her bedroom where she wearily peeled off her work clothes and replaced them with a pair of comfy flannel pajamas and slippers. Washing her face did little to improve her haggard and puffy appearance, but it made her feel a bit better. Before heading back to the kitchen, she made a detour into her office and rifled through her desk drawer until she found her trusty emergency pack of Marlboros. If she had ever needed a cigarette it was now. Deciding that she was no longer in the mood for Japanese food, or even very hungry for that matter, she put her neglected dinner in the refrigerator and brought out a beer. After the night and morning she'd had, it would be awhile before she felt any desire for wine again. Wrapping herself in a fleece LSU blanket retrieved from the couch, she headed out to the patio with her beer and cigarettes in hand.

The air was chilly but not windy, so it was bearable to sit in her swing as long as she remained wrapped in her blanket and didn't swing vigorously. Lighting the first of several cigarettes she knew she would chain smoke, Sookie took a long pull from the bottle of beer and leaned her head back slightly, contemplating the stars and her life.

What the hell was wrong with her? She had somehow been lucky enough to earn the love and trust of the most incredible man she'd ever met, and yet her insecurities still made her doubt him. Did she really believe he was cheating on her? No, she didn't. Did seeing the pictures of him with Nora Gainsborough bother her, though? Yes, it did. Nora was posh and poised and beautiful…all things that Sookie wasn't…not really. Why wouldn't Eric prefer someone like that?

After finishing her beer and several more cigarettes, Sookie got up with a frustrated sigh and went back inside. Thoughts of these kind were getting her nowhere. She just prayed that Eric would be willing to talk to her tomorrow and to forgive her for her insecurities. They weren't about him; they were about her. Though it was only 9 PM and far earlier than she usually went to bed, Sookie decided she needed the extra sleep, so she took one of the seldom-used sleeping pills she'd been given after her appendectomy, and crawled into bed. She knew that Eric didn't want to talk to her anymore that night, but she couldn't go to bed without at least reaching out to him, so before she switched of her lamp to go to sleep, she sent him a brief text message:

**Sookie:** **I'm sorry, Eric. I love you and I do trust you…I really do. G'night. SS**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

It was approaching 5 PM when Eric steered his red Corvette into his parents' winding driveway. Killing the engine, he leaned his head back against the seat and sighed dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose against the impending headache. He couldn't believe the conversation he'd just had with Sookie…couldn't believe that she would suspect him of cheating on her! Yes, he and Nora had known each other since they were practically in diapers, and yes, they had even made out once after raiding his father's liquor cabinet in high school, but that was nearly 15 years ago, and he would never cheat on Sookie with _anyone_. He loved her…didn't she understand that?

As he unfolded his lanky frame from the sports car, he heard a joyful bark and looked up to see Thor bounding across the yard toward him.

"Hey buddy," he grinned affectionately as the German shepherd lunged for him, nearly knocking him into the hedges lining the driveway. "Did you miss me?" The two wrestled playfully until he heard his mother's voice calling for Thor from the garage.

"C'mon, boy," Eric urged, scratching the dog under his chin. "Let's go see what Grandma's making for dinner."

His mother was cooking his favorite winter meal, beef stew, and the mouthwatering aroma that assaulted him when he entered the house made his stomach grumble loudly. He had dozed off and on during the flight home from New York and hadn't had a chance to eat more than a quick snack since breakfast.

"Mom, it smells heavenly," he announced as he entered the kitchen to find her stirring a giant pot of the stew.

"It's almost ready," she said, placing the lid back on the pot and turning to hug him warmly. "How was your trip?"

"Cold," he laughed. "When I boarded the plane it was 26 degrees, and when I got off here it was in the 60's."

"You did great last night, Honey! Dad and I watched it. And was that Nora I saw standing with you at the end?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "A couple of her portraits were chosen for a temporary exhibit at the Met and she was in town for the opening. The museum had given her a ticket to the tree lighting, but she didn't know I was performing."

"How is she?"

"She's doing really great. In addition to those two pieces, she has one on display at the Art Institute of Chicago and several at the National Portrait Gallery in London. She's also been asked to do a shoot for British Vogue in the spring. Her career seems to really be taking off."

"I need to call Lily," Ingrid said, referring to her college roommate and Nora's mother. "We haven't talked in months."

"Mom, we're home!" boomed a loud voice from the front hall. "And we're starving!" At the sound of the intruder, Thor sprang to his feet and ran barking out of the kitchen.

"I guess it's chow time," Ingrid laughed, moving the pot of stew from the stovetop to the kitchen table.

"Mom, you didn't tell me Barry Manilow was coming for dinner," Chris snarked when he came into the kitchen and saw Eric sitting on a bar stool.

"Ha ha, Squirt," Eric retorted, standing up and grabbing his shorter kid brother in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"How _old_ are the two of you?" Godric asked, sweeping into the kitchen and kissing his wife's cheek before pulling her chair out for her to sit.

Dinner was relaxed and familiar, and Eric even managed to forget about his heated conversation with Sookie for a brief while. It wasn't until an hour or so after dinner, when Chris had gone out to meet his new girlfriend and Godric was snoozing in his recliner in front of a hockey game, that his uncannily perceptive mother cornered him. She found him in an Adirondack chair on the back deck, sipping a beer and throwing a tennis ball out into the yard for Thor, who was faithfully chasing it and bringing it back to his master.

"How's Sookie?" Ingrid asked, plopping down into an adjacent chair and giving him a pointed look.

"She's fine," he responded automatically, his eyes following Thor as he chased the tennis ball.

"Bullshit," she said bluntly. "Did you two have a fight?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at his mother's boldness. "What makes you say that?" he evaded.

"Her name is usually in every other sentence, but tonight you barely mentioned her. What's going on?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we had a fight," Eric sighed, taking another drink of his beer. "She saw some celebrity gossip post online saying that Nora and I had a 'cozy romantic dinner' last night in New York, and she accused me of cheating on her."

"She actually accused you?" Ingrid said with a frown.

"Well," Eric hesitated. "I guess she didn't come out and directly accuse me, but she questioned me about who Nora was and why I hadn't returned her calls, and she did it in a very accusatory tone."

"Whoa…back up there, son. Were you avoiding her for some reason and not calling?"

Eric sighed heavily before launching into the story of having dinner with Nora, being photographed by paps, and temporarily losing his phone, all the way through his conversation with Sookie, nearly word for word. Ingrid listened patiently without interrupting, and when he finished she had a thoughtful, faraway look on her face.

"Eric, do you know anything about Sookie's relationship history?" she asked finally.

"I know that she's had one other serious relationship since college," he replied, not sure where his mother was going with this line of questioning.

"And how did it end?"

"The asshole dumped her out of the blue and then she found out he'd been cheating on her for months with his former college girlfriend." Eric's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said. "Shit...he would go out of town for the weekend to 'visit his family', but he was really carrying on an affair with his ex." Ingrid just raised one eyebrow.

"But Mom, I'm not Bill," he insisted. "She knows I would never do anything like that."

"Honey, sometimes we might know something up here," she said, tapping her temple lightly, "but it's harder to convince ourselves here." She rested one hand over her heart. "I understand why you're hurt and angry that she would doubt you, but she's probably developed a lot of insecurities as a result of what her ex did to her. And when you factor in that she couldn't reach you last night and you weren't returning her calls – something that's pretty out of character for you – it was probably the perfect storm to unearth those insecurities.

Eric sighed heavily and rubbed his face with both hands. "I need to talk to her. I was pretty awful on the phone and then I hung up on her."

"Eric!" Ingrid admonished, shaking her head in disappointment. "I would tell you to call her right now, but it's after midnight in Louisiana and this is the middle of the week. I'm sure she probably has to work tomorrow." He nodded in agreement, though he was torn. His mother was right, it was too late to be calling her on a weeknight, but he hated knowing that she had probably gone to bed hurt and upset, especially since he had effectively caused it.

"Just wait and call her first thing in the morning," Ingrid said, as if she had read his mind. She stood from her chair and squeezed his shoulder affectionately, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's late, you're tired and upset, and you've had a couple of beers."

"I will, Mom…thanks."

An hour later, just before crawling into bed in his childhood room, he checked his phone and nearly gave in to the temptation to call Sookie when he saw her text. But instead he appeased himself by texting a reply:

**Eric: I love you, too…never doubt that. XOXO-E**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sookie's relief at finding a text message from Eric when she awoke the next morning, nearly made her cry. Her exhaustion from the previous day and the sleep aid had caused her to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep before 10 PM and she wasn't even aware of receiving it shortly after midnight. If it weren't for the fact that it was presently an ungodly hour of the morning in Los Angeles, she would've picked up the phone and called him right then and there. But, she reminded herself, his hanging up on her had left the ball squarely in his court and she wasn't going to push him. He had every right to be angry with her and she would just have to pull up her big girl panties and deal with it.

She managed to focus on work for a solid two hours, but when her cell phone rang at 11 AM, she quickly shooed out a chatty Lafayette, who had taken up residence on the corner of her desk, regaling her with stories of the mischief he and his new squeeze Jesus had gotten into over the weekend. With shaking hands, she answered the phone just as Lafayette closed her office door behind him.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hi," Eric responded quietly. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No," she assured him. "It was a great excuse to get Lafayette out of my office. He's been in here talking my ear off for the past half hour." There was a brief silent pause and Sookie wondered for a moment if the call had been disconnected.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Eric sighed.

"No Eric, _I'm _sorry."

"I shouldn't have hung up on you yesterday, but I was upset and I just didn't want to fight with you over the phone," he explained.

"You had every right to be upset with me. I was completely out of line. I really didn't mean to insinuate that you were cheating on me. I just panicked when I couldn't get in touch with you, and the stupid gossip piece made my mind go to a dark place, even though I know you would never do anything to hurt me like that. I _do _know it," she added.

"There's nothing romantic between Nora and me," he said firmly. "We've been friends since we were little kids and we _are _close…but only as friends. She's actually engaged."

Sookie snorted with humorless laughter. "The press obviously hasn't picked up on that little detail."

"No, they wouldn't," he agreed. "Her fiancé is a secret that she's been keeping for several years. She's actually gotten quite good at it."

"She's obviously better at hiding her relationship than we are."

"Yeah well, she's had to be. Nora's father is running for a pretty high political position in Great Britain and her boyfriend - now fiancé - is a pub owner. Her being with someone who isn't an aristocrat, or at least terribly wealthy, would be frowned upon by the high society circles her father operates in, and she doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize his political aspirations."

"That sucks," Sookie said. She actually felt quite a degree of sympathy for the young woman. Nobody should be forced to give up love because of the opinions of people who don't even know them. "How are they going to get married without anyone finding out?"

"They aren't. They've agreed to wait until next year after the elections. She won't keep her personal life on hold forever, but she feels like she owes at least that much time to her dad. He's always doted on her and treated her like a princess, and she doesn't want to seem ungrateful."

"She sounds like a good person," Sookie admitted.

"She really is," he agreed. "I think you would like her, and I hope the two of you can meet one day soon."

"I'd like that," she said, a lump forming suddenly in her throat.

"My mom brought up something last night that I'd never given any thought to, and it made me realize that even though I've never given you any reason to think I'd cheat on you, I shouldn't have flipped out when you asked about Nora."

"What did she say?" Sookie asked curiously. She couldn't imagine what on earth Ingrid could've said to change what he was thinking.

"She asked me about your past relationships and while I was telling her about Bill, I realized that leaving town regularly and sleeping with another woman behind your back was exactly what he had done."

"But Eric, I know you're nothing like Bill," she insisted. "You two aren't just in different leagues, you aren't even operating on the same planet!"

"I'm sure you know that intellectually," he said. "But I think maybe you're still a little gun shy with your feelings because of him and how he treated you."

"Huh," Sookie muttered in surprise. "I didn't know your mom was the female Dr. Phil, but she might be right. I've never really thought about it, but he definitely made me a lot more cautious when it comes to relationships."

"I'm sorry, Eric," she said after a pause. "You shouldn't have to pay for Bill's actions and I will try to remember that the next time my mind adds two plus two and comes up with five."

He chuckled at her response, and the relief she felt was immense.

"Eric, are we okay?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Sweetheart," he assured her. "We're fine…more than fine. I love you."

"I love you, too," she choked, a tear spilling from her right eye.

"Hey," he said softly. "Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry, especially when I've caused it."

"They're happy tears," she insisted.

"I still don't like them," he laughed, and she joined in the laughter because she knew that he loved her and that they had just gotten through a major relationship hurdle and come out stronger on the other side.

**A/N: I hope that made all of you feel better and tamed your anger, whether it was with Sookie or Eric (there was some for both.) My story recommendation this time is for a great new tale from ElfChef called 'Twisted and Turned'. What if Sookie had been raised by Felipe DeCastro and trained to rule; to dominate? What happens when she's faced with Eric, the opponent who never saw her coming? This one is brand-new, but ElfChef made me a very happy camper by posting several chapters at a time, so she's up to 13 in just a matter of days.**

**Happy Easter to my Christian readers! Enjoy the holiday! :)**


End file.
